


Virtue and Vice

by fabricdragon, TheGreenFaerie



Series: AU Pirates [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Navy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Explicit Consent, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Mythology References, POV First Person, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Pirates, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 105,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenFaerie/pseuds/TheGreenFaerie
Summary: The Virtue is  the newest, biggest, most heavily armed ship in the English Navy, and 1st Lt  Sebastian Moran (son of Lord Moran of the East India Company) is making his way in his new posting.  Sebastian expects a life of duty and obligation and stolen moments of his own...until he encounters an Irish seaman, James Moriarty...who has other plans.This began as  a collaborative work in which Jim Moriarty was played by TheGreenFaerie and Sebastian Moran was played by Fabricdragon.  TheGreenFaerie has had to step aside due to other demands on their time and i am attempting to continue  it by myself- it will be noted in the chapter where  the authorship has changed.thank you for your patience,FabricDragon





	1. The Virtue

**~First Lieutenant, Sebastian Moran**

I look around watching the business of the ship first thing in the morning: men hard at work, sails being adjusted, and supplies being moved…

I should have been happy here: the Virtue was a fine ship, one of the newest in the Navy, with what amounted to a small city on board... but I wasn’t.

Perhaps it was that it was all too easy for discipline to slip?

Especially with the Captain...

I bite back the thought and continue with my morning walk about the ship.  The Captain must have his reasons for such harshness: likely some matter that pre-dated my arrival on board.  I keep walking; making sure things are running smoothly.

I would scarcely have a posting as fine as this if father hadn't intervened. It was aggravating.  I’m grateful for the opportunity, but... father likely only saw it as an advantage for his own politics.

My musings are interrupted when I spot a few Mid-shipmen with one of the newer Seaman–at least I don’t know him– pressed up against a few boxes and I frown... the Midshipmen should be about their duties.

"If you have enough time to gaggle about with the Seaman I can find you more work!"

**~Seaman James Moriarty**

I look up to see the First Lieutenant appear behind the sailors who have been beating me. They snap to, and the midshipman who instigated the violence - Appleby, just let me record that name to memory, darling-  is shifting his position, trying to shield me from view.

"Apologies, Lieutenant Moran, sir- this unfortunate seaman isn't feeling quite right, and we was just offering him our assistance..."

I roll my eyes, and cough hard into my hand.

~

"Appleby, Hicks, Taylor ...” great, three of the nastier lot. "Stand aside then and let's see what kind of 'assistance' the seaman needs."

They shuffle to the side, guilty as hell the lot of them, and I get a good look at a bloody face and the way he's standing says he got kicked around a good bit before I got there...

"What's your name, Seaman?"

~

I see his face- he has a stern expression, but his blue eyes look troubled as he scans my face. "Moriarty. James Moriarty, sir," I say, wiping the blood that I can feel trickling from my lip, and eyebrow. I wince emphatically.

~

They gave him a good beating and the way they're eyeing him... I can feel my temper rise and I reign it back in.

I try to put a kinder tone in my voice. “Will you be all right, Seaman Moriarty?" I look pointedly at the three problems, "If you need to be taken off duty I'm certain these helpful fellows would be delighted to pitch in and cover for you” I let my voice get just a bit more posh and a bit drier, "Since they were offering their assistance.”

~

"Oh no, Sir- I'm just happy to be alive and in working in Her Majesty's service... Sir..." I say, as blandly as I can manage. When he looks at me, my gaze returns to the floor. Best to reign it in, Moriarty...

~

Moriarty’s innocent expression and ‘I live to serve my betters’ tone almost makes me laugh.  Oh, he’s a sharp one, he is… reminds me  of some of the servants in my Father’s house and how much they  got up to behind those ‘just a poor stupid Irishman’ looks.  It wouldn’t surprise me if he‘d had the better of them if it was just one of them at a time.

Appleby leans in. "We found him like this, Sir. Looks like someone put boots to him because he's a paddy... shame that we all can't get along." And he looks threateningly at the lad when he thinks I can’t see him.

I do my best to catch the boy’s eyes for all he’s looking at the floor now. “If you knew who attacked you, Seaman, I could put them on report… of course since I didn’t see it myself there’s nothing I can do… officially.”

_Unofficially though…_

~

"I've only recently been pressed into service, Sir. I don't know the men yet..." I say sadly.

I look up with a frightened expression, and catch a flash of something in Moran's eyes- guilt? Compassion? Interesting reaction... this is not your average naval officer. I add this to my memory map, and bow my head.

"If I could get back to work, Sir-" I say in a pleading tone. "I don't want to keep the cook waiting for his provisions...

~

I look him over–not so badly injured that he needs help I suppose– “Back about your work, then.”

I take a breath and keep my temper reined back, but I can’t help but sneer at the pathetic nature of the men that need three to one odds to make them bold.  “As to you three…Since it took all three of you to ‘assist’ the lad, you must be in need of more exertion to tone your muscles and move your blood a bit.  Let’s just go see what extra duties we can find you gentlemen.”

I glance back to see the Seaman–Moriarty it was… nice name– turn the corner and disappear.

~

 

I hear him raking the bastards over the coals, and I grin. I have an important task to take care of before I return to the kitchen, so I limp off. I can feel his eyes on me just before I turn the corner.

First Lieutenant Moran... A mystery to solve. An attractive question mark. A resource with very valuable information about the ship. Idly I wonder what information I'll be adding to the mind map under his name, before this voyage concludes. I pass by another seaman, nod at him, and he follows me down to the hold.

~

The way those three glared at me as they set to their extra duties is a warm amusement as I go about my work.  The ship really is poorly run, damn the Captain for letting things slide–discipline certainly but not beating seaman until they couldn’t work.

Likely for no good reason either.

And too many of the men think they can get away with it, or slack off their duties, or worse.

~

"Smithy. I was cornered by three buffoons just now, and where were you while I was almost beaten to a bloody pulp?" I say in a bored tone, looking at my nails.

Smithy looks at me cautiously. "I couldn't get away. The Quartermaster gave me a job, and I had to-"

My hand snakes out and grabs Smithy's throat. "I gave you a job to do. As far as you're concerned, I outrank the Quartermaster, the Captain, and the King of bloody England. So. Next time I give you a job, you- what?"

"D-do it?" he chokes around my hand. I give his throat a sharp squeeze and then let go. He staggers a bit, covering his mouth while having a coughing fit.

"Once more, darling- with confidence..." I say, raising my hand like a maestro.

His eyes are watering. "Do it," he repeats, his voice is strained, but there's no wavering this time.

"Good. Then do it, or you'll be getting acquainted with the lovely fishes of the sea..." I smile at Smithy, who grows pale. "Now. I only have two men to back me up, and you're one of them. So no more mistakes, my dear... Things may have gone poorly indeed, if I'd killed three idiot sailors and had to throw them overboard in broad daylight." I sigh, and begin to pace. "And now they'll probably have it out for me even more..." I can feel my eyes gleaming, and Smithy edges back. I frown.

"You know... that gallant Lieutenant Moran may be able to help out a sad, frightened Irish bastard, after all..." I grin at Smithy, who looks properly terrified, and I begin my limping ascent back to the deck

~

Just chasing after the layabouts and slackers in the officers and midshipmen should be enough to keep me busy and my mind off things. Right, set to work–salt for those wounds.

After seeing to a few minor issues I spot a few of the seamen slacking off a bit. "Now lads, if you're going to hang about and gossip at least don't get caught?" They scatter like partridges, but at least one flashes me a grateful smile; I could have had them punished after all.

~

By the time I get to the top of the stairs and outside onto the deck, awkwardly carrying a large wooden box of limes, I'm back in lowly Seaman mode - someone weak enough to have tricked by a press gang into drinking too much, and then been stolen away for a fancy new ship in need of crew members to do the very worst of the physical labour.

Eyes down, I get out of the way of officers, senior crew members, and even other Seamen, bigger, stronger, tougher than me-

I have several men scattered throughout the ship - looking out for me, being my eyes and ears, carrying out my tasks... they're not all aware of each other, and were strategically collected by different press gangs in different locations on different days. When I pass them, they make the briefest eye contact with me, and then look away. Satisfied, my eyes scan the ship, with my back to the galley door.

A small group of seamen pass by quickly. They're talking about how they were lucky to have been caught loafing by that Lieutenant, and not one of the other senior officers who would have been a good deal more heavy-handed. Interesting. I suspect that Lieutenant and my rescuer may be one and the same... how many kind-hearted Lieutenants could there be on this godforsaken navy vessel? I add this information to my mind map, consider how it may work for my plot, and then back through the swinging doors, eyes gleaming - then I limp into the galley, hauling limes sadly.

~

The day’s gotten hot and I’ve put things more or less to right on deck when I see yet another group slacking off.  Most of them hop to, but one of the fellows isn’t quite so grateful– gives me a bit of lip, as if I wasn’t an officer? Much less First Lieutenant?

I feel my claws come out–I may not be the bastards the other officers seem to be but I won’t take disrespect. "Now then, you do know the penalties for speaking back to an officer, don't you?"

He looks sullen- can’t even fake contrition. "Sorry, sir; was just over tired."

I remember the dark-haired Irish lad of earlier and his oh-so-subordinate act– this fellow doesn’t even fake it well.

"I can call you up on charges and you'll get the lash, or you can take your lumps from me now, which is it?

~

The day passes quickly, moving provisions, doing inventory, assisting with meal preparation, and in between my official tasks, there is just enough time to whisper instructions to my men as I pass. By late afternoon, the sun is bright and hot in the sky, and once again, I could not be happier that I managed to get myself assigned to a mostly indoor position. Appearing small, pasty and frightened can have its uses...

When the cook tells me to take wine, water and a lime to the captain's quarters in preparation for dinner, I hide my delight. Having proven myself competent enough to handle this responsibility, the pay-off will be great when the time is right.

On my way, I hear the pleasing sounds of violence, before I see the crowd. Amidst murmuring and muffled jeers, I slow down and peek in between the gathered crew members.

A midshipman is being thrashed by an officer- I take a moment to enjoy the display, as this fucker has been one of the ones who has taken to shoving me when I pass, trying to trip me, etc. etc. My eyes gleam as I watch him hit the deck. Whoever the officer is, his form and powerful punches are a thing to behold.

I look up, and a surprised smile crosses my face briefly, before I squelch it. Lieutenant Moran – my, my… now that I've noticed you, suddenly you're everywhere...

Smithy sidles up to me, and mutters, "We've taken the items you've asked for, James... what should we do with 'em?"

I turn, and pretending to point to the spectacle that everyone's been watching, I whisper my instructions.

~

“I’d rather take the thrashing.”  The midshipman grumbles. 

Yes, I bet you would.  Talking back to an officer is a good number of lashes and the Master of Arms has a heavy hand with the lash at that. I take off my jacket and lay it aside.

His friends have stopped at a bit of a distance and a few others have started gathering.  One of his friends edges up to him to remind him not to strike back–now THAT would get him punished badly.

I hear him whisper to his friend, “He’s nothing much–looks big but he’s soft.”  My temper flashes white hot.  So my fairness is being taken for softness is it? A few people see the look on my face and step back some and I remind myself not to break him or kill him.

“Ready, Midshipman?”  I can hear my voice sliding into the more relaxed accent that is one of my few tells–it’s given me away a few times at the table. He just nods, once again pretending badly to subservience–I can see his smirk and by God I will wipe that off his face.

I feint with a soft fist to his face and jab my other into his stomach–he falls retching. I haul him to his feet, being careful not to get his mess on my trousers and let go of him in time to throw quick jabs at both of his shoulders–light enough not to break them but he won’t be lifting well.  A cry of pain that is music to my ears comes out of him.  He cowers back and tries to lift his arms to block, which I’ve already prevented. I close one of his eyes with a tap and then hit him once more in the stomach–light enough but on top of the prior blow it will hurt but not wound–and let him fall into his own vomit.

It’s become quite a crowd, apparently.

“You’ve made a mess, Midshipman,” I keep my voice cool as I put my jacket back on. “I suggest you fetch a mop to clean it up.  Mind what comes out of your mouth next time.”

I ignore the men as I walk off to find a cool drink and calm my temper.

~

I feel my eyes glitter as I watch the scene unfold. Careful, Jim... we don't want to appear too interested in violence, or payback towards the buffoon being pounded by flying fists. Or the administrator of the flying fists, who I can tell is holding himself back from truly letting loose. What I wouldn't give to see him unleash...  I consider my mind map, mentally add a few notes, including "Could be magnificent weapon"... I'm not even sure what I mean by that, but I leave it in, because sometimes my mental musings lead to the most interesting discoveries. What is there to be discovered about Lieutenant Moran? And will he even survive the voyage by the time I'm through...that's the real question. At times I'm not even sure I will, but that's not a thought I allow myself to follow - I pinch my thigh through my pocket, until I'm clenching my jaw, and then- my mind becomes a pleasing blank slate.  
  
I look up to see the Lieutenant drive his fist into the idiot sailor's stomach, who promptly falls over. My gaze returns to the officer's broad shoulders as he sharply pulls his jacket back on. While this is a pleasure to watch, it's his parting words that send a charge through me. His blue eyes flash, he stalks off, and I find I'm leaning against the outer wall of the hold, with my hands curling into fists. Smithy looks at me oddly. "Are you feeling all right, James?" he whispers.

He thinks the better of it when I flash a furious glare at him, and leaves quickly. I look back to the Lieutenant, but he's already disappeared into the crowd, and I clamp down on my rage as I limp off. By the time I reach the Captain's quarters, I'm feeling peaceful and calm. Time to get acquainted with the Captain…

~

Just as I’m off duty and about to enjoy a bit of reading before bed, Lieutenant Chalker reports his property missing.  Just had to be at this time of night, didn’t it?

 So I go with him and have a look and yes, someone damaged the lock on his sea trunk.  He thinks there are a few things gone, but the big thing is his silver picture frame with the portrait of his mother in it. A lot of people had seen it, so it’s known, and it IS valuable, but who the hell would do that?  It’s not like you could mistake it for anything else…?

Someone is a thief, and a stupid one at that.

So I have to disturb the Captain…

Some stupid thief causes all this trouble and I get to have the Captain go on at me about disturbing his sleep–not likely he WAS asleep at this hour yet, not that I want to know what he was doing.  He surely would have been angrier if I HADN’T told him right away, but there’s no winning with the bastard.

Since I kept the Captain up he doesn’t want me to get to sleep either, so of course I have to get the search started, not the night officers.  We’re starting with the seamen and boys first of course, not that most of them have much to search so it shouldn’t take long.  Lieutenant Chalker just wants to toss all their property, but I managed to take charge of it to begin with at least so the poor lads won’t have their things–few as they may be–broken.

Somehow I’m surprised when I see that Irish lad–Moriarty it was: don’t know why I’m surprised, of course he’s in with the other seamen.  He’s standing by his bit of bedding while we go down the line to search.  He’s shivering faintly–whether from nerves or from the beating he took before I don’t know.  I step up to search him myself, since I know his ribs must be sore and I don’t want the Mate hurting them.

“Seaman,” I nod at him and then lower my voice, “I’ll try not to jostle your ribs–Moriarty was it?– just hold still.”

~

My first entrance into the Captain's quarters is somewhat disappointing- he's not even present. I take my time looking through maps, documents, the captain's log, with one ear out for approaching footsteps. I find reference in the log to the very thing I got myself placed on this ship for... Oh, this is a very good position for me, indeed. I leave the water, wine and lime on his table as instructed. I don't take anything - yet. Give me time...

After today's exciting developments, the rest of the day is dull. Helping the cook with lunch and dinner, while trying to keep from shoving his face down on my kitchen knife. Putting out the slop that passes for food, while trying to keep from being tripped, shoved or punched - some of these sailors are little better than animals. But it's imperative that I come across as meek and frightened if I want to pull off this ambitious plan. It will mean never having to work for anyone again, never having to go without food or shelter, never being at anyone's mercy _ever again_. I realize I'm squeezing the kitchen knife hard in my hand, and I put it down quickly. Not yet, Moriarty... keep it together...

But by nightfall, I'm most definitely not keeping it together... Being trapped with these animals is getting under my skin, even with my men looking out for me. The never-ending threat of violence, the jeering and constant noise, the utter lack of privacy... it's making me twitch, and that's never a good sign. I wrap my thin blanket around myself, feeling miserable and alone.

I'm preparing myself for another mostly sleepless night, when suddenly I hear authoritative voices, telling us to get up - now. Officers are coming into the seamen's sleeping quarters with lanterns. I squint - there he is again... I see recognition in his eyes, and I look down. They tell us there's been a theft of an officer's possession, so prepare to be searched. The lowly seamen are being manhandled roughly, and I'm already feeling twitchy from my day. But the Lieutenant steps in and offers to search me to avoid hurting my ribs. And he even remembers my name… I'm beginning to suspect the officer may just survive this voyage after all.

He gently moves his hands across my chest. My breathing quickens. I can't remember the last time someone touched me with anything remotely resembling gentleness.... Next his hands are stroking across my back. I steal a look at him, and he seems to be avoiding my gaze. Finally he moves his hands down my legs. When he stretches around me, he reaches up from my thighs towards my groin, and my breath catches in my throat. Our eyes lock, and he looks away quickly.  
  
"Right, you're done, you can lie back down," he says, somewhat sharply. I lie down, and watch as the officer observes the result of the searches, but does none of them himself. Interesting… very interesting... Perhaps we'll find something fun for you to do in our brave new world. I sigh softly, and realize I'm no longer feeling agitated...

~

Short sleep and up at first light anyway because we haven’t found it yet–when we do find that thief he’ll be lucky to survive the floggings.  We find the usual array of things in the lower ranks and there will be punishments to be meted out once this was over for various contraband. I’m not looking forward to running the ship with half of the men sore and aching and standing to eat.

Over breakfast Chalker demands a full search: every man to open his sea trunk and have his bed turned. The Captain flys into a rage taking it out on all of us, even the poor sod who’d been stolen from. I may not have liked Chalker but to get that level of hell for being the victim seems cruel.

I don’t like it, but I back the man up on it– partly for fairness and partly to spite the Captain I think.  I take the Lieutenant and the Master at Arms and the Captain to my own quarters and unlock my trunk and have them turn my belongings. If we’re going to do it then we start with me and I’ll set an example of it. After that the other officers can’t say much. Hell, I got a respectful nod from Chalker who hadn’t given me much account before–other than as duty called for, of course.  Found some things I wasn’t expecting among the various Lieutenants and Senior Mates things–the Captain will likely have a few more hides over it, but of course none of us had the frame.

The shout comes up after the search has moved down to the Midshipmen– found it hidden in a midshipman’s trunk.  It was well hidden, even to first opening the trunk, but there it was in Appleby’s possession. I’d expected insubordination, or slacking in his duties, but theft?  He howls his innocence, but the missing goods had been found in his locker, with his key still about his neck.   His two friends from before didn’t say anything in his defense, one of them just looks at him as though he was a fool to get caught.

I order his belongings searched with more thoroughness even after we found that–he’ll get the penalty for every mark against him.  We find a few other trinkets–things that had gone missing but hadn’t set off quite this much fuss. A thief as well as a bully. The Captain orders the men to gather– he isn’t going to even bother with a trial, not that I could blame him.

~

I awake to the sounds of barked orders... and what sounds to be trunks and crew being searched... until I finally hear triumphant shouts, and loud protestations of innocence. Eyes closed, I smile. My hands lightly run over my ribs, still bruised and painful. I open my eyes and peer at Smithy in the sleep roll next to mine. He's leaning on his elbow, listening.  
  
"What do you suppose they'll do to him?" he asks with horrified fascination.  
  
"Why, make an example of him of course... and anyone else who's behaved like an animal," I say, languorously. It's intoxicating, the thought of the punishment that lies ahead. I smile with pleasure, and stretch out in my pitiful excuse for bedding.  
"Well, Smithy? Shall we take in some entertainment before breakfast?

~

I insist we finish the search–we were almost done anyway. I wasn’t too surprised when Appleby’s two ‘friends’ Hicks and Taylor both had a few ‘lost’ items in their possession.  The weighted dice were a bit of a surprise, though.

Not many people on board knew of my gambling habit but I know weighted dice when I hold them. “Cheating at dice, Taylor?”

“S-Sir?”

I balance the dice lightly on my palm. “Do you gamble on shipboard much?”

“He does.” Says one of the other men.

“Well these are weighted dice, so the man’s cheated anyone he’s played with.”

From the looks I saw, that was a lot of men.  I catch a glimpse of Seaman Moriarty standing with the other witnesses and a faint smile crosses my lips. He looks curious and intent–perhaps the man had gambled with them before they attacked him?

“Are you certain?” The Master at Arms asks me.

“Oh, yes.”  I call the throw and rolled the dice on the floor–they obediently came up as I’d said. “Quite sure.

~

When I get up to enjoy watching the discovery of certain items in the trunks of certain sailors, I'm delighted to see that my handsome Lieutenant is the one taking command. And that he immediately knows the dice are weighted... Oh _Lieutenant Moran_ , what secrets lie beyond your noble, upstanding façade? Moran is throwing dice like an expert, and when the numbers come up, there's an angry muttering that spreads through the gathered crowd. There's not much for sailors to do off-duty other than drink, gamble, fight, or fuck. So everyone who chooses gambling as their poison is very familiar with Taylor being kissed by Lady Fortune when it comes to the throwing of dice. The amusing thing he really is favoured when it comes to gambling, but his luck with everything else seems to be running out. _Tough luck, Taylor_ , I hiss silently.  
  
The Lieutenant scans the crowd whose muttering is getting louder and uglier by the second. He'll need to do something and fast. His eyes alight on mine, and I raise my eyebrows at him. _Go on, then. Show them who's Boss_ , I silently encourage him, before giving him a shy smile and then looking anxiously at the crowd.

~

I’m seeing a riot starting–they’ve apparently cheated a number of people.  The Captain called for the crew, so he intended to have it public, and theft usually called for running the gauntlet…  I know most of the men would raise their voice, shout, but I keep the volume steady and my voice cool, forcing the men to settle down to hear–which they all want to.

I turn cool eyes on the three men and consider… they look shocked, they really do…

I wonder how much hatred they’ve built up that someone might plant evidence on them? But I don’t think it was all planted, and I know what I saw… if they have a history of beating the men… yes, that might encourage someone to plant evidence.

“You there,” I point at the man who said Taylor gambled frequently. “Is Taylor known to be unusually lucky at dice?”

“Aye… uncommonly so, sir.”  He’s looking like murder.

“From what I’ve seen, despite my being new to the ship, these three are often the testimony for each other… such as when all three claimed to have ‘found’ a man already beaten and bloody…”

I hear several of the seaman grumble and then one midshipman speaks up, “They beat me bloody for not being able to pay my losses at dice, Sir, but all three of them said I was a liar and I got the lash for it.”

Like a dike failing, more and more men speak up- how Hicks swore cold that Appleby wasn’t there to take this man’s goods, or Taylor claimed that something stolen by Appleby had been lost as a wager instead of taken.

I hold up my hand and gentle my voice further. “Enough.”

“The penalty for theft–especially from an officer– is running the gauntlet.  I see no reason why theft by weighted dice from so many of the crew would not warrant the same.”  There is an indrawn breath of fear from some, and anticipation from others.

“Appleby, Taylor, and Hicks will run the gauntlet as soon as it can be arranged.”  I try to keep my smile cold, but I don’t think I succeed–I can practically hear the screams now.

“Since they have wronged so many? Those that wish to participate will volunteer, and we will narrow the number by lot. Thrice.”  I nod at the Master of Arms, “I wouldn’t wish to tire out the crew before we get to Appleby.”

He’ll watch Hicks–the least culpable I suspect– and then Taylor–and judging from the fury of the men that will be a treat– and then face his turn.

~

I'm carrying heavy cartons of rolled oats from the hold, when Smithy intercepts me.  
  
"They're running the gauntlet for those three soon, Jim..." he says, wringing his hands.  
  
"I'm well aware, Smithy..." I sing softly.  
  
Smithy walks next to me. "I've never seen it before... Bit nerve-wracking..." he gulps.  
  
I scoff. "You'll see far worse before the voyage is done. Chin up, my dear," I murmur, and duck into the galley. I place the cartons on the floor.  
  
"Mr. Cooper," I mumble. "That's everything. I'd like to see the running of the gauntlet if I could-"  
  
The cook looks up, as if surprised to see me. "Oh-Moriarty. Of course. Your first?"  
  
I nod, looking nervous. The cook laughs. "You don't want to miss it then. Go, and when you've finished heaving your breakfast over the side, the Captain's quarters needs water."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Cooper," I say quietly. The sky is darkening when I step outside. Looks like a storm is coming... I look forward to the chaos, even if it should mean our deaths...  
  
I feel the darkness pouring into me, and it's everything I can do to not scream my pleasure into the sky. It doesn't matter if there's no storm. _I am the storm_ … I walk slowly, purposefully to where men are gathering. I've more than earned this...

~

I suppose it should tell me something that they have enough flogs on hand to do this on next to no notice. The men are damn near baying for blood when they haul the men up: the Master at Arms reads the charges and the sentence and Hicks walks the line.  By the time he reaches the end blood is spattering: he collapses and they throw sea water over him.

Oh, hearing the man scream… I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

Taylor next, and the men aren’t nearly as kind–he collapses partway through and has to be dragged the rest of the way.  I’m fighting to keep my expression cool–fairly certain I fail. I look at the crowd of observers while trying to recover my aplomb and meet the eyes of seaman Moriarty again… he looks vicious and eager, but he’s scarcely alone in that.  A few of the newer men are looking ill–not any of the ones Taylor had cheated at dice, though.

Appleby has pissed himself waiting.  Watching what’s coming is always worse, isn’t it? That IS why I ordered it that way: I’m sure my smile has turned predatory–I’ve been told it’s disturbing. The first men in line this time were officers–Chalker included:  I hadn’t dared take part, myself.

He doesn’t even stir when they toss the sea water over him.

The Captain then rants about the punishments to come for all the contraband and infractions we’d found while searching the ship, but given that rough weather was on the way it will have to wait.

~

It's rough weather and storms for three days. For three days, I ride the chaos and destruction this brings... men running about, shouting things. Falling against the sides of the ship, each other... I have to remind myself not to smile as I work, not to laugh as I see danger all around us, Death stalking us in the towering waves, the screaming winds, the black skies...  
  
Nobody notices me. Delivering instructions to my men. Spending time in the captain's quarters with every delivery of wine and water for his precious meals. He's so busy screaming orders at his crew and trying to keep the ship from being destroyed, there's plenty of time to read everything I can find, compile the information neatly into my memory map. I even take to sitting at the captain's chair- conducting the orchestra in my mind, eyes closed, arms moving rhythmically.

  
For three days, I ride high on the memory of running the gauntlet... the smack of the flogs against flesh... the screams... the blood... It makes me smile every time I think of it... the sounds pleasingly join the orchestra I hear when I close my eyes in the captain's chair.  
  
For three days, I ride high on the memory of Lieutenant Moran's face during the punishment...  
His eyes... his smile... Oh, you _enjoyed_ it, didn't you darling? And here I was thinking you were so sweet, so noble... but _underneath_ … Underneath- is your heart black like mine?  
  
_Patience_ , pet, I croon to him, thinking of him striding majestically on the deck, fearless in the storm- you'll have all the violence and suffering you crave, soon enough. _I'm coming for you..._  
The thought comes as a surprise. I open my eyes, sitting in the captain's chair.  
Am I? I ask myself, delighted.  
_Of course I am..._ I feel the whisper sweep through me, and I shiver with pleasure.

~

The first day is rough with so many of the men new to things–getting everything lashed down and checking the lines.  Those of us old hands mostly laugh at the newbies being sick over the rails; this is only the beginning.

The second day is the brunt of the storm with waves washing over the decks and finding out which things weren’t QUITE lashed down enough. It’s not a bad storm as such things go–and the Virtue is a big ship– but too many of the crew are green… some very literally.

I make note of the new ones who seem to have their sea legs: much to my surprise Moriarty is among them.  It’s enough to make me smile watching him–either he doesn’t understand the danger or doesn’t care, but when the black clouds turn day to night and the lightning strikes the sea nearby he looks in his element.

No time to appreciate it for me, though.

The third day we settle into the aftermath–storms come up quick in these waters and settle quickly too, luckily.  This is the part I enjoy the most: setting things to right and fixing matters for the next time so we’ll have less to do. The waves are still rough and the winds haven’t yet decided on a direction, but the worst is gone by.

Finally, FINALLY I fall into my bed when the winds have decided to behave themselves, the work is back to usual, and the darkness is sky and stars–not clouds.   I dream of creatures my nursemaid used to tell me about, when I was a youngster, and before I went to India… seal changers and horses that drag you to the depths, and mermaids that aren’t the sweet things of legend…

 


	2. An Encounter In Port Royal–The Pirate’s Map

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pirate's Map is a tavern in Port Royal that is STRICTLY off limits to any member of the English Navy... so it should be a safe enough place to get away from any of the crew....

**~James Moriarty**

Thank Christ we dropped anchor at Port Royal when we did. If I had to spend another minute cooped up with those insufferable British officers, and their idiot crew members, I would have set the whole damn ship ablaze - to hell with survival. At least I'd go down laughing, not with a self-inflicted bullet through my brain.

But now it's land, glorious land, with some semblance of civilization - stores and brothels and taverns, at least. I prefer my seedy underbelly a bit tarted up, and Port Royal does not fail to deliver. I've purchased the supplies I need, and I'm meeting with a purveyor of weapons next - in the tavern with the very worst reputation, and the most danger to be found. The sailors are not permitted to go here or they'll be reprimanded and have their pay docked; but they prefer the taverns attached to brothels anyway.

I come out of the back room, my weapons hidden in my pack, with the unseemly purveyor trailing behind me. He's suggested we have a drink, and he's attractive in a fierce, untrustworthy kind of way. I have more than enough time for a drink or two, and it would be nice to experience something other than the swill from the ship... and listening to idiots wank themselves to sleep, or try to yank me violently into darkened corners.

I order two whiskys, and slide my money across the bar. With gleaming eyes, he makes a toast to wealth and pleasure wherever we find it. Interesting. Let's just see, shall we? We clink glasses, with knowing looks. As I bring the glass to my lips, my eyes meet those of Lieutenant Sebastian Moran staring at me in shock from across the bar, and I freeze.

**~Sebastian Moran**

Ah, glorious Port Royal.  It’s been a few years since I was last here, and it hasn’t changed in the slightest.  I cover my uniform with my coat and find an inn I remember–out of the way, quiet, and they NEVER ask questions. I leave upright Lieutenant Moran, scion of the house of Moran, behind me with my uniform and change into civilian clothes: Tiger Jack starts hitting the streets and his old haunts.  I head back to some of the…darker… parts of Port Royal. They’re more honest, and even less likely to find any of the crew there.

I wander for a bit, just enjoying the peace of it – no one expecting anything of me – as I head slowly to the one place that always drew me back. The place was called the ‘Pirate’s Map’ the last time I was in Port Royal; this time they appeared to have done away with a sign entirely.  The tattered remnants of the warning that no sailor of the English Fleet should enter was still tacked to the wall by the door…

Come to that I think it was the SAME warning note that was here the last time I was.

And Good God, the same barkeep!

“You look familiar?”  He grumbled as he came to take my order.

“I should,” my voice was a low rumble of India over England. “You lost your day’s wages to me at cards and then got them back in tips when you helped me slide out the back.”

He grinned, “Doesn’t narrow it down much.”

“Tiger Jack.”

“Now THAT rings a bell…” he looked at me sternly, “You’ll be doing no gambling in here then,” he lowered his voice, “You’re in with the Virtue, are you?” The man knew I was a sailor but didn’t know my rank – although to be honest he might know more than I think, but he never mentioned.

“Unfortunately,” I mutter.

“Heard the Captain’s a rough sort, and a few men might be leaving the service here…”

I shrug, “Wouldn’t surprise me if they did – and the Captain’s no friend of mine.”

He nodded, reassured, and fetched me some of the better whisky. I’m bringing it to my lips when I hear a voice raise a toast to “wealth and pleasure – wherever we may find it!” and I look over…

Into the dark eyes of Seaman James Moriarty.

~  
I turn to the side slightly, pretend to be drinking- I say out of the corner of my mouth. "I've been spotted. Go."

The purveyor of weapons grins slightly, throws back his drink, and strolls away. I turn back towards the Lieutenant only to find him walking towards me with a perplexed expression. Think fast, Moriarty...

~

"You may not want to drink that." I say in my India and whiskey voice, posh accent buried hard. And continue walking past him to snag the fellow he was talking to and walk him back to the bar.

"Sean?" I nod to the barkeep, with one hand on the fellow Moriarty was drinking with. "Did they get the HARD whiskey?" this place has too many people looking for new recruits or just to get their goods back and their money back, and from the smile as he walked away I’m wondering how spiked that whiskey was.

~

I eye the glass, and place it gingerly on the bar. "Uh... thank you, Sir?" Just play dumb, Moriarty. You're a dumb kid who doesn't know any better, poor you, needs to be rescued by the big, strong British officer. "I was very fortunate that you happened to be here, Sir..."

And why _did_ you happen to be here, hmmm?

~

The barkeep comes over, and raises an eyebrow at Moriarty and the other fellow. "The whiskey might be a BIT harder than normal, Jack," he nods at me. "Might have a bit of opium in it for flavor..." he then looks at the fellow I'm holding- who is suddenly not looking so happy- "Don’t kill him, he does good business here.”

I twist the arm I'm holding behind him a bit more. "Well now, why don't you, me, and the seaman here step out back for a moment?"

~

It's an effort to maintain my shy, frightened persona when you're around. I just want to laugh like a loon. Big, strong officer... come to my rescue, won't you darling? I walk towards him apprehensively and wait for his lead. The purveyor does not look nearly as amenable. He seems to be considering his options, and is leaning heavily towards violence based on his expression. But then he flashes a sly grin at the Lieutenant. "Sure, we can add a third. Let's go, mate..."

~

Can't even have a bloody day off... sigh. I remember my way to the back alley- it’s a maze back here. I'm watching the man for a knife, but... Lord what IS Moriarty playing at? and he's all small and helpless again... which is just ridiculous because he'd not have lasted five minutes in here if he was.

~

I follow him in amusement. What _are_ you playing at, Lieutenant Moran? Are you trying to put the whole world in order? Protect every underdog? What do you plan to do once we get to the alley? I honestly could care less about the outcome - Whatever happens, it will be interesting.

I wonder what the purveyor will do, with mild curiosity. The Lieutenant pushes open the door and I follow him into the back alley. I look at him with big, anxious eyes and wait for his move with growing fascination.

~

I step between the fellow and the passway out and let him go, giving him a push to send him back against a wall. "So... just trying to have some fun?"

~

"Still trying to have some fun, mate..." the fellow grins. "I meant it when I said you could join us..."

I look up at the Lieutenant in mock confusion. Whatever could he _mean_ , Lieutenant? What kind of fun?

~

I glance over at Moriarty... James. oh Lord have mercy, he's still pulling the innocent look. "James... you'd not have lasted long enough to get to the bar with that look on your face." I shake my head, "He put opium in your whiskey - now if you knew that I apologize and leave you two to your fun, but if not?... well you might want to consider what he had planned...

~

I smile wryly at him, let the mask slip ever so slightly. He doesn't believe the act, fine - I can still act like a reckless, randy sailor who should have known better.

"I didn't know about the opium, Sir. I swear. It was a very bad idea to come here, so I should probably just get back to the ship now..." The man who Moran is holding snorts and laughs.

~

"How you handle your own business is your own affair... but you have a rather nasty habit of ending up in danger." I look back at the man and shake my head, "Quick lesson for you- don’t START anything with men in my crew... they start it with you? not my problem." I can feel my fist aching to hit someone, but I'll give him a chance to be smart.

  
I turn to the Seaman, "Stay here and drink, or go back to the ship if you like, but if you're ACTUALLY as naive as you're trying to look? I'd get out quick."

I turn my back to walk back inside... keeping an ear out for motion... most other men haven’t hunted in the dark...

~

The man and I look at each other. He grins. "Shame. I would have enjoyed that one... he's got spunk. What do you say about you and me?"

I roll my eyes. "I'd say you're lucky he found us when he did. You get to leave on your own two feet instead of being carried out in pieces. Sleep lightly, _mate._ " I flash him the darkness in my eyes, and he seems frozen. I turn my heel, and walk back into the tavern.

The Lieutenant is drinking at the bar, and I sidle up to him. "Does that have opium in it... Sir?" I ask innocently, then nudge him gently with my shoulder. I watch his face, a smile playing on my lips.

~

"No..." I raise an eyebrow at him, "If you're looking for that kind of fun I suggest you stay a good bit more sober... at least around here."

I turn and give him a long look over and my voice gets more of that rumble that always gives me away, "I don’t generally play with the men in my crew, James. Too often men think they HAVE to..."

~

I lean onto my elbows on the bar. "Do I look like I think I have to?" I ask curiously. "And what does 'generally' mean to you? What are the extenuating circumstances that may lead to other outcomes... Sir? I'm genuinely curious..." I dip a finger in his drink and slide it into my mouth.

~

I watch that clever mouth... a faint smirk crosses mine. "I won’t risk my position or reputation on board- or anyone else’s. And I don't play favorites over someone who has had a tumble in my bed" I pull the glass away from him and take a drink before putting it back down.

 "Oh, and if anything turns up in my footlocker it better be something I wanted there."

~

Oh, well _done_ , Lieutenant... I allow some mischief to rise to my eyes - just enough. "Understood, Sir. You know that life at sea is not something I ever wanted for myself, and it was forced up on me... so it's been a difficult thing to adjust to. And I don't think there's anything wrong with seeking out some warmth and pleasure, is there?" I take back his glass, and take a sip.

"What would you _want_ to find in your footlocker, Lieutenant?" I ask, looking up through my eyelashes at him.

~

I snort at him just a bit, "Well I doubt that anything on my wish list fits in a foot locker..." I shrug. "No harm in a bit of fun, as long as both parties understand what they're getting. I'm staying at an inn a bit away - it’s clean and they don’t ask questions... I've been in the rooms here, back when they had a sign over the door, and I itched for days."

~

"The inn sounds infinitely better than where I've been sleeping for the last couple of months - if that's my invitation, then I'm ready to go, Lieutenant..." I take his glass, and finish his drink. "Shall we?"

~

I can’t help but smile at the fellow- he’s a hell of a flirt now that he’s not playing the innocent. I nod politely and then call over the barkeep, "Sean... you still have those bottles of olive oil?" He just glances at you and nods, names a price and asks if we want a room. "Oh no, I learned my lesson last time," I say paying for the bottle of oil.

He says casually, "There might... just maybe... be a game tomorrow at the Vulgar Cat..."

"Really?" I nod and slide him a coin. "Tell them to expect me." I look back at Moriarty and nod, "Shall we?"

~

"After you, Sir... Or - what should I call you?" I gaze up at him flirtatiously. It's not difficult... I'm already imagining him naked, and underneath me...

~

"Tiger Jack is the name they know me by here..."

~

"Tiger Jack..." I repeat. "That's a mouthful..." I look at him significantly for the briefest moment. "But I didn't ask what other people call you... I asked what _I_ should call you. Lead the way... Tiger."

~

I laugh... a chuffing sound very much like my namesake. And we do head off back to my inn. "So is it James… that you prefer?"

~

"I suppose if I had a friend, I would tell them to call me Jim..." I say as I walk next to you down the street. "So it depends how friendly you're feeling…"

~

"If?" I walk along and shrug, "Jim it is, then."

After a bit of walking I have to consider some issues... sigh. "JUST as a note... if you were thinking of jumping ship in Port Royal– since some of the lads apparently are– then you'll want to be on your way sooner rather than later... and you'll also not want to go through that tavern we were in."

~

"Thanks for the advice, Tiger... I _hadn't_ considered it, actually." I look up at you. "What do _you_ think I should do?"

~

"You're a smart fellow... you could do well in the navy. Probably do well wherever you end up, but... you’re a good looking fellow and you play the innocent a bit too well. There's a fair amount of trade in Port Royal in ... pretty things... it would pay to be careful." I consider, the hell with it...

"The Virtue is a disaster, mostly owing to the Captain. I'm doing what I can, but as long as he encourages bad behavior it will continue, and there isn’t much I can do about it. There are other ships that are... better run, and you'd not have to deal with as much. That said, we'll be with other ships of the fleet in further ports, and better odds of transferring command lawfully, without being a deserter."

~

"I honestly wasn't planning on deserting... but I appreciate the guidance. And the compliment... and the warning..." I smirk, looking up at the dark sky. "You're very kind. Not like those other officers at all. The ship is lucky to have you..." The compliment is genuine, I realize with surprise.

~

"I try..." I walk a bit. "The Virtue is the best ship in the fleet, the SHIP that is, " My accent slips back up to Eaton and Oxford and officers of the fleet. "... but a ship is only as good as the men, and the men are only as good as the officers... and the officers are only as good as the Captain... and the Captain is an ass."

~

I laugh in delight. "I believe you. Maybe you should be the Captain..." I say playfully.

~

I can't help but wince, "The COOK would be a better captain, he can at least organize. As to me - sadly my Father seems to be up to his balding pate in political maneuvering and while I appreciate the assignment to the Virtue in principal… in practice it leaves a great deal to be desired."

~

"Oh? Because of the mess the captain has made?"

Might as well get some information while I can, I think to myself...

~

"So you want the lecture? Alright..." I take a few moments to gather my thoughts - you'll not have the background... "My father is one of the major investors in the English east indies company. Which is why I spent most of my youth in India, or sailing back and forth between spice Islands, or what not. It was expected that I would serve on the _MERCHANT_ ships. I chose the Navy because I wanted to make my own way as much as I could." I glance at you, who seem to be following so far. "My Father found that it was far harder to use me as a pawn in his games in the navy and... was expressly unhappy. Until one of his fellows decided that my position could be useful...."

~

"My, my... A complicated tale. I'd love to hear more, I really would- but to be honest, Tiger... the most pressing thing on my mind at this moment is, how far is your inn?" I nudge you smiling, and brush your hand with mine.

~

I jerk my head to point with my chin. "Just there." I glance down. I give a quick sweep of the area- not many people around, it’s dark, and the ones that are about don’t care. I could probably gut a man as long as I didn't make too much noise here. I swing you around by your hand and pull you off your feet into a kiss. You’re small enough to hold up with one arm, but not so small as to worry about breaking you - a good size, then.

~

One moment you're telling me about your family history, the next moment you've literally swept me off my feet. It's not often that people can surprise me, but this did the trick... And you are a _damn_ fine kisser... I find myself kissing you back eagerly, reveling in the feeling of your muscular body holding me up...

"Mmmm, Tiger..." I murmur. "So _bold_ …"

~

When I let you up for air you call ME bold... "Bold," I snort, "You and your wide eyed innocent Irish act." I bring my other arm around to cup your ass and deepen the kiss, and then put you back down. "NOT that I've never done things in a street or an alley, but there’s a bed... and a bath... inside."

~

I feel flushed. I wonder if I'll look flushed when we go indoors. "Well, don't you knock the wide-eyed innocent Irish act…" I say, playing up the accent. "You might not have fully believed it, but- here we are." I look meaningfully at you. " "And I would love for you to give me the tour... of the bed ... and the bath... and inside." I raise an eyebrow and grin.

~

I chuckle and walk us inside. "Martha..." I nod at the woman minding the front, "I'll have that bath drawn now, thanks."

"Yes, sir." she doesn't even glance at you. “It’s a very private Inn, even if it is damnably expensive. Still there's reasons for it.” I take you into my rooms. "It’s not a cheap place to stay, but they don't ask silly questions.... or any at all."

The bath is off to the side in a small room, separated from the bed by a screen... "Servants will be bringing the hot water up." I turn up the lamps enough to see the room, and start to take off my clothes, at least the outer layers. "If you want your clothing washed you can hand it to the servants when they come up with the hot water..." I nod over to the room intended for MY servant - which I don’t have -" I expect you have a few things you don’t want me to see, so I suspect you'll want to strip in there." I take the Gurkha knife off my leg and put it down on the table.

~

I eye the knife. Impressive. "If _you_ have nothing to hide... _I_ have nothing to hide." I say, and remove my jacket and shirt.

~

I nod...then whatever you were up to is in your bag, I suppose... Rather figured you'd have a knife, but you may not mind my knowing it. I strip down to my private garments and remove the other two knives. Smaller and finer than the Gurkha "Don't touch my knives, I get a bit defensive."

~

"Don't give me a reason to touch your knives..." I grin and wink at you. "But I should be OK..." I pull a blade from my boot, and place it carefully on a table. I slide a sheathed dagger from my waistband, and add it to the growing collection. I look at you slyly. I remove my boots and kick them aside. My trousers are next, and I drape them over a chair.

I'm standing in your room, wearing nothing but my undergarments. I can feel your eyes on me, devouring my body - it's intoxicating. I scan your body with pleasure - I've wanted to see you out of your uniform since you searched me for stolen items with suuuuch careful attention. And then after watching you pound on that idiot sailor, and shrug on your jacket over those broad shoulders, looking murderous - well! It made it rather difficult to focus on other more important things. People _don't_ affect me this way - _nor should they_. But I'm sure I'll be able to forget about it after getting this out of my system... whatever 'this' is...

"Don't look in my pack. I don't like people touching my things. But I trust you're amenable to keeping all knowledge of each other separate from our... working relationship. Does that work for you, Tiger?" I take a step towards you.

~

I feel my eyes light up when you pull out the knives... just a glance tells me they're better than the crude weapons most sailors carry. "Perhaps we can speak about blades at some point..." And then I'm watching you strip the rest of the way down... you have to know the effect you're having... You ask me to keep away from your pack and step forward... And of COURSE that's when the servants show up with the hot water. I actually growl in the back of my throat, but force myself to stay calm.

"We'll need two basins and extra flannels " I nod at them and stand there waiting until we get them and they're gone. "We wash up first as you would on shipboard, otherwise the bath is far less-" I turn and see you’ve peeled out of the rest of your clothes as soon as the door had shut.

~

I look at you- staring at me, like a feast just appeared in front of a ravenous man. Your expression is... de _light_ ful. You go from stunned, to predatory, to longing and restraint, in the blink of an eye. "Washing up sounds... refreshing..." I say lightly. I take another step towards you.

~

"Once…" My throat seems a bit dry. "Once we get cleaned up a bit you should let me see to some of those injuries..." I peel off the rest of my things before I do anything too rash... _I want to eat him alive but he's still clearly hurting from the beating he took... god, was it a week? a bit longer? ago. I wonder how he'll react to the tattoo_. I glance over you... not all of those injuries are new and you’ve clearly been in more knife fights than I have- or been injured in more. "Want a hand washing up before we get in a hot bath?

~

"Always so kind..." I purr, stepping towards you. "If the hand is going to be yours, then... how could I say no to whatever help it offers?" I step closer.

~

"Let me know if I'm too rough with you..." I pull the bar of soap out of my personal belongings and lather up a flannel. It’s one of the few things that reminds me of home in a good way. It’s got a scent to it - some kind of greenery and flowers, I think - not a masculine scent but it isn't a feminine one, either. I figure you expect me to get right to the point, but... I start by washing your face gently... getting the grime and the salt off. You’ve been below deck a lot so your skin is still fair. I tilt your head back when I'm done and kiss you again as I run the soapy flannel down your back.

~

I blink as you actually start to wash me, ever so gently. Are you for real? My mind is going a mile a second. Why aren't you trying anything? Could you be this... _sweet_? I don't understand what's happening and I'm starting to react with anger... when the scent hits me. _Heather?? What British officer uses soap scented with heather?_

Feeling frozen, feeling _something_ , I'm being washed by strong, gentle hands, and I can't seem to do or say anything about it. But then you're kissing me as you lather my back. My body is heating up, desire is running amok, and I kiss you back - my tongue seeks entrance into your mouth, and it's granted. My hands move up your back and grip you hard.

~

I run the soapy flannel down your back and to your private parts... parts I hope to be far more intimately acquainted with soon. When I've soaped down as far as I can- and spent a few extra moments on places I plan to be- I break off from the kiss, good as it is.

"Turn around." my voice is gruff and it seems that BOTH of us are showing desire.... so if I had any doubts as to your interest - and after the way you kiss I don't - they're gone now. I pull you up until my cock is resting between your arse cheeks and run the soapy flannel down your chest to your own member. "You're a young man, I assume I won't spoil anything for later..."

~

Ahhhh... now this I understand, Lieutenant. You'll be rough now, as the others have been... as they always are. I can hear it in your voice. Feel it in your movement, pulling me against your cock. It does feel good, though... this was meant to strategic, but it's been so pleasurable. So far. And now we'll see what you're really like...only... you're focusing on me? I bite my lip and close my eyes, as you slide the wet flannel against my cock. So good... I hear a low moan, and my eyes fly open as I realize it came from me.

~

You’re shivering against me - not fear though - and oh... that delicious moan.... I lean down and kiss the side of your neck gently, careful not to leave a mark where it may show, while I soap and then rinse you... and then slide my hand over you. The flannel and soap has you hard but your skin is soft under my hand.  
I'll be doing this again later as I have my way with you... and I want to know what takes you apart....

~

I'm shivering now, though I'm not sure why- delicious shivers are sweeping through me, threatening to undo me, undo _everything_... You're kissing and caressing my skin so gently, it's almost unbearable... I want to turn and slam you hard against the floor, use my teeth and nails on you, I want to see and taste your pretty aristocratic blood, my dear, sweet Lieutenant... but I _can't_... I can't _show you who I am_ ; not yet. You are the only one on that infernal ship who might possibly be smart enough, observant enough, cunning enough, to find out what I'm up to...and there's even a tiny chance you may be able to stop me. I have to account for that possibility...

If you believe now that I'm young and impressionable, exploring avenues like the pleasures of dangerous substances and dangerous men, that's a much better scenario for you to believe in than an alpha wolf with ravenous hunger, with a taste for violence and blood, with more moves than you could ever dream of, darling...

If any _one_ element of my façade becomes apparent, the whole thing may fall apart under your observation. So I _can't_ just throw you to the ground and ravage your mind and body, as I'd like... I have to seem just experienced enough that you won't feel you're taking advantage, and just inexperienced enough that you're in full-on protective mode.

Unfortunately, that means I'm subject to your ministrations, and Jesus Christ, you're fucking _good_ , but I don't think I can take much more... I can take pain, I can take brutality, I can take suffering, but not _this_... and I have the sinking feeling that you're observing me closely, and saving to memory what works on me... Fuck... All right, Tiger... we'll play your little game of making Jim fall apart. I've recovered from worse... But once I've put together the pieces again, I _will_ repay the favour one day... And mark my words- I will _not_ be kind.

I feel your hand on the flannel, and you're moving faster against me, and the rhythmic motion is catastrophic to my self-control... are you really going to make me finish right here and now? I start to breathe quickly, and throw my head back against your chest. Leaning back against your warmth and strength is devastation... I start to shake and moan.

~

It takes a lot for you to let go… I can understand that: you seem so unused to anyone taking care with you.  Eventually you’re crying out and collapsing back into me… I keep my arm around you to hold you up. 

I tell you, “I have you – you’re safe; I won’t let you fall.” And I stroke you through to completion.

I had planned to have you return the favor, but I’m not certain you’re fully aware…Once your breathing settles a bit, I lean down and say: “I had more opportunity to wash up on the ship… if you aren’t up to helping me I can wash quickly by myself… I want to get into the bath before it cools.”

~

"I think... I'll lie down while I wait for you... if that's all right?" I ask in a quiet voice. You nod, looking at me thoughtfully. And I move past the screen, trying not to bolt from the room, and settle down into the bed. It feels so good to lie down in an actual bed... I can't actually remember when the last time was -

If I were prone to tears, I would be crying right now. I'm not even sure why. I'm so grateful for the time to myself while you bathe. I focus on breathing in and out, while listening to the sounds of water.

**~**

"You could join me, if you've a taste for a warm bath..." I call over once I'm in the bath proper. Then I smile as I consider the likely response to the beds in this place, "or stay on the bed if you're more comfortable."

**~**

My initial response would not be a civil one. But a warm bath does sound like heaven... who knows when I'll be able to have one again... just the thought of what waits for me back on the ship propels me forward before I've even realized I'm moving. And I find myself standing in front of you as you smile at me from the bathtub. I try not glare but I'm unsuccessful.

**~**

Now he's showing some fire... I wonder why?

"Trouble?" I ask. "In any event there's enough room."

**~**

I stifle my glare, and sit on the edge of the bathtub. "No trouble at all," I say, looking around the room and desperately wishing for some tobacco. "You're just not... what I expected. Do you have any liquor?"

**~**

"Yes. Probably a few other things as well, but they tend to put me to sleep." I smile "Get in, we'll have a drink after."

**~**

I eye you like a shark has just invited me to have a swim. "Forgive me, Tiger - I've never bathed with a gentleman before. How exactly is there enough room?"

**~**

I chuckle and reach out, picking you up and bringing you into the tub carefully. "Like this." I say to the young man lying on top of me in the water.

"Some folks sit together, but I have no interest in sitting up."

**~**

I'm fuming as I find myself plucked off the floor and placed against you. My body against yours is a sensory overload, and it's making it difficult to think.

(But you _must_ think, Jim - retreat from your body now, and all shall be well...)

I consider this, but there's something about the water, your strong arms sliding around me, your cock pressed against my arse again... it makes me not want to retreat.

(No, Jim - very bad idea!)

I find myself biting my lip again, as my traitorous body moves against you, and my traitorous heart whispers to me to just let go...

**~**

"I love a good bath." I say as my hand wanders slightly, "This is alright, but the great baths of some places... they must have been a wonder. The baths of Rome were meant to hold large numbers...with seats and fountains..." Ah, your body flexes against my hand, arches into the touch there... I make notes for future encounters - and find myself hoping that this night isn’t all I’ll get.

**~**

I'm appreciating the history lesson about baths if it means we won't have a repeat of what happened during washing-up... I'll do much better when we're both on solid ground again and I can seduce _you_. But your sneaky hand is upon me before I realize what's happening... Fuck. And now I find myself moving against that hand instead of biting it... just a moment longer, and then I'll remove it entirely. Just one more moment...

**~**

I keep stroking you gently, and then rubbing your arms and hands - staying clear of your ribs as much as I can. "You have fine hands... like an artist." I chuckle, thinking about locked chests. "Well, if I’m not falling asleep in the bath - which I have done on other occasions - then we best get up and dried off." I get the towel and help you dry off, taking care to be gentle with your ribs. I nod to the bed. "A far more comfortable place that the alley outside we were beginning in..."

**~**

I'm so relieved to be away from all that gentle bathing, you could have suggested finding an alley, and I would have kissed you for it. Now... how to get the upper hand again... I drop the towel on the floor, and pull you by the hand towards the bed. Then I push you down on it.

**~**

Well now, THAT's a surprise! "Eager, are you?" Well, you seem to have some very definite ideas... "What did you have in mind?"

**~**

"Oh, I don't know that I have any ideas, exactly..." I say in a lazy voice. I crawl over your prone body, looking down at you like you're my quarry. "Let's just see what I think of, shall we?" I slowly lick the side of your neck.

**~**

Well... this is different. I lie still, wondering what you have in mind. but... you’re certainly an interesting looking young man especially with that predatory look...

**~**

I know, I know...! I should be letting you take the lead. I just need to get my head back together, and the quickest way for me to do this is to take control. I slide my lips down, pressing kisses on your shoulder and your chest. I lick hard against your nipple, and then close my teeth over it and pull - not savagely, but not gently either. The sound that comes from you make me grin with pleasure. Then I begin to suck.

**~**

I'm startled by your wanting to be over me, but then... you have a very clever mouth and tongue and its... "Ungh! " I fall back wide-eyed and panting, about to ask you to stop- surely I was asking you to stop, right? When your tongue soothes the very spot you bit...

**~**

Mmmm-hmmm... you enjoyed that on some level- didn't you, Tiger? On the level that counts... I continue to work on your nipple, moving to the other one, and gently using my fingernail and thumb on the first... you seem lost in your own world, breathing hard. I grin again, and move down your abdomen, dropping kisses, licking, sucking. I look down, and I'm surprised to see a tattoo on your thigh. Of a tiger - of course. But what's truly surprising is that I register _everything_... so how did I miss this earlier? I press my palm to it, fascinated. "Is there a story behind this? Make it the short version..." I warn with a smirk. "I see something that needs my attention..."

**~**

I'm blinking hard with unexpected sensations... that felt ... that felt... well, it was good? But not what I expected. Somewhere I register that you are asking me a question... about my tattoo? Oh... "There was a tiger... it was killing men and goats... so being a headstrong lad I went hunting it. it got close but I won and had its hide. I had the tattoo done that week, starting the next day, so I could excuse any pain as being from the hunt..." I smile, "If my father ever found out..."

**~**

"Fuck fathers," I mutter. "It's beautiful. I want to lick it." And I do... then I find myself so very close to the most magnificent cock I've ever seen. (Next to mine, of course.) I look up at you, and our eyes lock. And I continue to look at you, when I move my hand to it, and it gets so hard, so fast... "Eager, are you?" I repeat your words to you, smirking. And then I move my lips over the head of your cock and slide down the length of you hard.

**~**

It’s a peculiar feeling to have him lick the tattoo... but I like it... and then his hand is on my cock and I'm expecting that but then....

_Oh dear GOD_

_Words? God.. what?!_

tight wet pressure ...

My thoughts feel like eels, all sliding away as I grab at them.

**~**

Now that you're at my mercy, I'm feeling much better and I can enjoy your reactions to my work. I'm moving my head up and down slowly, cupping your balls gently in my other hand. I give them the tiniest squeeze -

(All right, Moriarty. Don't get too excited and scare the gentleman off... He's of much more use if he's drunk with lust and the memory of this night every time he sees my face.)

I flick and swirl my tongue against the head of your cock, and look at you through half-closed eyes. "Enjoying yourself, Tiger?" I purr.

**~**

"What...." Stories of incubi and Indian demons are rattling around in my head but not gaining any traction...

"God! what are you doing?! That feels..." No use, I can’t manage thoughts, and I dig my hands into the bed.

~

 _Now_ who's off-centre? I think with satisfaction as I suck you hard. You seem to have had an idea of what was going to happen when you brought me to your room... but now you've lost control, and you don't know how to get it back, do you?

"How does it feel, Lieutenant?" I pant. "Do you want me to keep going? Or did you have something else in mind?" Your eyes are closed, you're gripping the bed linens, and every one of your delectable muscles seems to be straining. I continue to watch you and stroke you as I wait for your response.

~

_Words...question? Unimportant...._

I flip us over with a growl, hold you in place and bring my teeth down on that pretty neck... My mind comes back, just a little, before I can thrust. I still can't speak, but long years of practice have me grab the oil and pour it... Haphazardly perhaps... Over my fingers and your arse.

~

My heart starts to pound as I find myself flipped over, with your teeth are at my throat. _Tiger..._ normally aggression doesn't sit well with me; in fact it's a sure-fire way to bring out my homicidal tendencies. But Tiger unleashing is mesmerizing... I need to see more, know more. Especially if I can somehow... harness it? _There's_ a curious thought... but all thoughts are driven out of my head when you're pouring oil over my arse, and your fingers - your fingers are...

**~**

I'm holding on by a hair, but I'll not harm you...I calm even more as I use my fingers to prepare you... I'm a large man, and you’re small, if not delicate... As I take my time preparing you, I realize I'm still holding you down with my full strength... Then again… You don't seem to mind.

**~**

Physical sensations are flooding my brain, slowly overriding any anger that had arisen. The feeling of your fingers sliding into me, stretching me firmly but not roughly... being held down by your powerful body, but not in a way that makes me feel panicked or... murderous. I look up at you, feeling my eyes gleaming. I should probably have been at least making an _effort_ to appear more sweet, but - I also don't want to be treated like a wounded bird... this is rare, but I want you to _fuck me_. I want to see what happens when the Lieutenant becomes full-out Tiger... I reach down for your cock and begin to stroke you slowly.

**~**

Since you took your free hand down to encourage me, I have to assume you aren’t too upset about this... I keep working you open and aim to hit that sweet spot with my fingers - one thing I always did find of use with my male partners was that I had long fingers and the fencing training kept me limber...  
  
"Someday, when I'm not...distracted... you'll have to tell me... where you learned.... _that_..."

I'm watching a flush rise to your skin, visible even by lamplight, and I smile... you don’t seem to be as skittish as you tried to pretend, so I don't bother to hide the predatory gleam as I look you over. I have no idea how you ended up ANYWHERE near the docks, but damned if I'll look a gift like this askance. You’re prepped enough - _by God you better be, else I'll go off like a cannon_ \- and I guide your hand and my prick to your entrance.

~

Your fingers are so strong and dexterous, your voice so husky... I find myself quite carried away, breathing more deeply. Your eyes are fixed on me, hungering for me... I could get quite used to basking in this kind of attention, I realize with a surprise. Sex always seemed to be about immediate need, power or manipulation... but _this_ feels... different. What is this mysterious Other category, Tiger? Will I have learned by the end of the night, or will it take more study... _hours_ of study holed up with you in a dark room, lit only by candle flame and the light in your eyes? (Christ, Moriarty- why don't you just read poetry to each other?)  
Your cock is nudging my arse... I feel the head sliding in slightly, sliding back, and forward again. You're pressing forward so deliciously... not shoving, just letting me feel you...feel your desire.... my cock grows harder in response, my breathing grows ragged, and my eyelids flutter closed.

~

I take my time seating myself firmly in you – your breathing is ragged and your eyes close, but I can hear breathy little moans that tell me this is not painful.

“I want to watch you come undone under me….” I manage to say and then I pull back and push forward, setting up a cycle that rocks you under me like a ship in an increasing storm. 

I’m watching your face hungrily and I finally lean down and swallow one of those moans with a kiss… You bite and I taste the faintest hint of blood, but you don’t pull away.

I remember how you liked it with the flannel, and I bring my hand down to your member… God, you look delicious.

The sounds you’re making would tempt an angel – and I was never that.

~

Oh, _fuck_ , what are you doing to me?? I've never had it like _this_... this rhythmic rocking, the gentle pressure of your beautiful cock against a spot that is bringing me such sweet torment, I don't know how to contain it... you say something... what?? Watch me come undone? Oh fuck you, Lieutenant, if you think this will tell you who I am...you have _no_ idea who I am. And now you're kissing me, oh god your lips on mine, I'm moaning into your mouth, nipping at your tongue in warning... of _me_ … You should know... you _should_ know who I am... before you die, you'll know… before you die, you'll - oh _fuck_ , oh _fuck_ … your hand is stroking my cock, I'm being filled by your cock over and over, and I'm drowning in sensation, drowning in you, oh _fuck_ ….

**~**

Yessss... "Yes, James, like that...." I groan as you tense and die the little death. For just a moment you look like a debauched angel, like one of the sculptures or paintings in Italy – all dark and light – and then I’m chasing my own release as you shudder under me and around me...

**~**

My orgasm comes upon me suddenly, intensely, _shudderingly_ … ohh… and I didn't know it could be like this, and it makes me want to tear you to ribbons to see me this way, but also... also... when you come in me, it feels like... completion. Your cock moving in me, pouring into me... Heaven... o God... Heaven... the sharpness in my chest, the jagged emotions that cut me up every moment of every day, they lessen, they fade, and I'm feeling... peace?

**~**

When I can think again I lower myself gently and kiss you.

"You're a wonder, you are..." the pleasure cleared the cobwebs and feral nature from my mind and there is just too much that doesn't make sense.... but we all have secrets, I suppose.

**~**

You just need to _stop_ treating me like some kind of precious object, before I cut you. But I like you, Lieutenant... more than I thought I would.... More than I should? Ah well, we all play our parts. You, my dear, will be taking on a bigger role than expected in my triumph. I'll just have to adjust the plan once I figure out what to do with you... You pull out of me, and I pull you down for a cuddle. A bit of creature comfort never hurt anyone...

**~**

I grab the flannels and wipe us both off.... and then since you seem to share my enjoyment of resting together, I pull you in close. "I've had a light meal, James, but I don't know if you have... I have cheese and fruit and a bit of bread and wine left in the room..."

**~**

"Like hearing you say my name..." I hear myself mumble in a sleepy voice, as though from very far away. Jesus Christ, Jim... get it together. And eat some real food, while you're off that infernal ship. "I don't want to get up... can we eat here?" I ask, my eyes closed.

**~**

I smile. "You have hit upon one of my secret vices- of which I have quite a few- I adore feeding beautiful young things in my bed.” I reluctantly get up, and tuck a blanket around you before going off to assemble the food I had for my own return from what would have been a late night doing... something. I bring the tray to the bed, and two cups and the wine. "Now then... I don't know your taste for spices... so try a bit of everything plain first..." and I pull you up against me and start holding bits of cheese and fruit, and sips of wine for you.

~

I want to roll my eyes at half the things you say, but... you do have charm, Tiger... and you're right, I am beautiful... just not as young as you think. And now I have you bringing me food and serving me like an emperor... my, my. I could get used to this.

**~**

"I like my fruit with a bit of spice," I say after you’ve had something to put in your stomach. "if you'd like to try it..." I consider, "I also have honey, I often mix the two."

**~**

I laugh with genuine pleasure. "Give me whatever you like, Tiger. The more decadent the better..."

**~**

Oh, you are in for a treat... I pull out my container of honey, and then lay down a small glass vial filled with my favorite spices I put a bit of honey on a slice of apple, and sprinkle some of the spice on another bit, and then a combination...

"Here, try... I didn't bring all the spices, just my favorites... it’s a treat I permit myself away from shipboard..."

**~**

I bite down on the apple slice, and the most exquisite tastes explode against my tongue. My mouth waters, I make a groaning sound, and I chew reverently. "I'm sorry, Tiger - this is the absolutely the best thing I've ever had in my mouth... although you did come close." I smile at him wickedly, and hold out my hand for another slice.

**~**

I feel inordinately pleased that you like it. Gods anyone would think I was courting you... well... I always did have a rather idiotically romantic streak. I happily season a few more bits of fruit and feed it to you in between bits of cheese and bread... the wine should do well enough with it all...

"I was a bit spoiled by spending so much of my time in the Indies... I found England's foods rather bland when I returned."

~

And now you're feeding me... the life of an Emperor is good, if they have tall, well-muscled men bathing them... providing them with plentiful orgasms... and pressing delicious morsels of food and cups of wine into their mouths. I listen to you, feeling content and lazy as a cat.

"I can see why!" I say. "This is my first time being abroad, but I can't say I've enjoyed any of it. Well, until tonight." I wink at you, feeling cheeky. I tell myself it's important to establish good rapport with you, so our connection will be more than about sex, and continue on the ship. I tell myself you're too valuable a resource to waste this opportunity. On some level it registers that I'm enjoying all this more than is strictly called for...

But I realize with great surprise that I'm craving pleasure and warmth and yes, even affection, and I allow myself to bask in your attention. There's a voice inside me shrieking at me to _stop all this nonsense immediately_ , don't I _see the danger_ , but I don't care, I don't care, I _want_ this… and I will have it. Feeling murderous, I stifle the voice - _if it had a neck, I would snap it_ \- so I can focus wholly on the handsome Lieutenant feeding me cheese, and looking so happy to please me.

 _Maybe you should get used to it, Tiger_ , I find myself thinking, and close my eyes as the cup of wine returns to my lips.

~

From the feel of it it’s the first luxury and kindness you’ve had like this… but… I have only ever heard of skills like those and I would assume you had been a courtesan of some kind?  Perhaps you had only been the one to feed someone else slivers of fruit and sips of wine?

Too many bits of the puzzle missing and something’s wrong, but it’s late.

I end up running my hand down that talented body in between feeding you and leaning down for a small kiss, or to simply gather you up in my arms fully.  I end up talking to you… about where the spices  I like come from, and how odd some of the plants are… about real tigers and hunting one that had turned man eater, and that I got my tattoo after I took one down who had killed enough that people feared leaving their homes in the night… about tea plants and small curled leaves, instead of pressed bricks.

You fall asleep sometime during it.

You suit me: small enough and light enough to be able to be moved and lifted and held easily, but not frail – no fear of breaking you by accident.  The smooth plains of your chest and the curve of your arse - women are pretty enough but my hand is more attuned to a man’s shape.

I clear the remains away from the bed and pull you in close to me and go to sleep.

 


	3. Port Royal day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Port Royal, the morning of Day two.

**~James Moriarty**

When I wake, I find myself in a strange room, with a shape under the covers. My eyes widen, and I creep towards the edge of the bed. Through my foggy brain, I remember something about opium in wine, and an untrustworthy dark-haired man. I look around for weapons, spot several wicked looking blades on the table across the room. I stand up, and move gingerly towards the table. I'm naked, and my clothes are strewn across the floor. More of the evening filters through my consciousness as I near the table. Bathing. Fucking. Eating. Only one of those things I can picture engaging in with the purveyor of weapons. But all 3? Only Lieutenant Moran... I look back and forth between the knives and the shape under the sheet.  
Looking wistfully at the blades, I find myself returning to the bed. Staring at your shape for a long time. Then sliding under the sheet, and curling against you.

**~Sebastian Moran**

I wake up with the certain knowledge of danger, but… I hear nothing amiss? The body curled into mine is doing nothing alarming? I open my eyes. Seaman James Moriarty: I remember finding him in the bar and… the night pours back into me and I curl my arm around the man.  

 _Who is he, really_? He plays the innocent well, but he carried himself at ease in a pub where a naive young man would be nothing but a target. He was beaten badly on ship–the marks of it still visible when he undressed last night– and I’ve not seen him fight back directly, but he carries good knives… and he as much as admitted my suspicions that he planted the frame in Appleby’s locker. He did things to me with his mouth and tongue that I’ve HEARD of, but belongs in the realms of expensive courtesans, and rumored dens, not dockside whores.  What the hell was he doing anywhere near the docks to be impressed – because he was impressed, I know that.

I have a million questions, but the morning after a night like that is no time for them: “Good morning. Shall I call for breakfast?”

~

Your body feels good. I'm not ready to be away from it. I wrap my arms around you. My legs slide around your hips. I open my eyes and look at you intently.  
"Breakfast, yes...soon."

~

I smile over at him and pull him further on top of me. "Not too sore?" I say stroking over his back and buttocks. "I was rougher than I'd intended, but you came undone so prettily...God, I want you."

**~**

I close my eyes, move my head back, breathe in deeply, as I move slowly against you. Then I quickly swoop down over you, my hands landing with a muffled _thump_ on the sheets, on either side of your face. I feel my eyes glinting at you.

"I'm not a delicate flower, darling," I say. ( _Ease back, Moriarty…_ ) I lean down, press my mouth to yours, suck gently on your bottom lip. I dip my tongue into your mouth quick as a flash, and raise my head up to look into your eyes. A slight smile on my lips, I rock against your hips, slowly.

"How much do you want me, Tiger?" I breathe into your ear.

~

“I’d keep you like a treasure in my possession if I could…”  I run my hands over your body.

“I have no idea where you learned any of that, or how you came to be anyplace to be impressed into service, but I can’t regret it since I doubt I ever would have met you otherwise…” I keep my hands on your hips and rock myself up into you.

“And no, you aren’t a delicate thing – but then I’m not interested in them.”

~

"What are you interested in, then?" I ask curiously, and kiss your neck.

**~**

I consider that... "Well, you, obviously," I say with a wry look at my erect member, "But in general? Wit, enthusiasm...sturdy enough that I don't fret myself about breaking them by accident." I can't help but smile, "as to size and shape? you're a good size, small enough that you fit well against me and i can pick you up, and I didn't know how much I liked dark eyes until now..."

Best to get the truth of things out in the open… "I'll be expected to marry, of course, but that will be for family and I'll have little enough to say about it." I shrug. "She'll likely have her ladies maids and I'll have my man servants or 'good friends'." I look thoughtfully at him, considering possibilities…

"It’s something to consider."

**~**

I try not to look shocked, and fail. Are you thinking about... the future? Well, you've done something very few have accomplished in my life... you've surprised me.

**~**

I smile as I look at your shocked expression, "I have my duties...I am the heir to my father and I will be Lord Moran one day, if he doesn't disinherit me and I don't murder him."   _No small ‘if’ there, in truth_. "My duties in that are nearly as fixed as my duties on board ship..." I look him over, "But with a good bit more privacy."

**~**

I laugh, still shocked. "I... don't quite know what to say to that, Lieutenant. You'll have the little woman, and your bit of rough on the side? I have to tell you- when I think of my future, that's not what I imagine..." I look at you, perplexed. Could you be so naïve as to think that would satisfy me?

**~**

"Likely not." I say wistfully, "I expect you'll be off building yourself some fortune somewhere. I think you a bit too ambitious to settle for my life."

**~**

The sadness in your voice unexpectedly reaches me. You're disappointed at me not being in your life, after just one night? You're just full of surprises, aren't you, Tiger?

"Well, _yes_... but then- so are you." Your look of confusion makes me soften. "Too ambitious to settle. That's not your life..." I explain, patiently.

**~**

I shrug, "It's not what I would choose, but for all my privilege of rank and station, I suspect I have less freedom. It's a rebellion for me to be in the navy, and even that? Well... as I said, my father and his fellows find it useful."   
I shake my head, "Now, see? Here I am getting maudlin."

**~**

I observe you carefully, still leaning over you like a predatory cat. "You're enjoying your little rebellion, are you?" I grin at you fiercely. "Hopefully we'll have a chance to enjoy further rebellions against the chains that bind us. I like you, Tiger. I don't like many people, but you -" I tilt my head. "You're meant for bigger things... I see that now." You still seem confused, but it's not important. All will be revealed.

"For now... let's just enjoy what we have before us, while we can - all right, Tiger?" I press my lips to yours, and kiss you deeply.

**~**

"I'm enjoying this part of it, certainly." I say when our lips part. "And I've always said to enjoy what you can, when you can..." I let my hands resume their exploration of you. "What pleasures then do you think we should explore before breakfast, hmm?"

**~**

"Well, I could continue what I was doing yesterday that so intrigued you... or... you could fuck me again." I raise an eyebrow at you, and heat rises between us.

**~**

"You torture me with decisions, don't you?" I can feel lust cloud my mind and inflame my body - I rein it back with effort. "Since I rather lost my head last night... I suppose I should ask you what you prefer."

**~**

The surprises keep coming with this one... I think about your question - it's not one I'm used to considering, as I've found men generally try to just take what they want. What do _I_ prefer??

"Well... perhaps we can leave sucking your cock for another time, then. Because right now I can't stop thinking about you fucking me..." I hear the words come out of my mouth before I even know what I'm going to say. "And I want you too, Tiger..." I say breathily, as I look down at you.

**~**

I breathe out, "Thank God," and reach my arm out for the oil. "Not that I didn't find...'suckling my cock' you called it? Pleasurable, but I fear the result would be the same...." You’re in a good enough position to reach... I pull you down into a kiss and begin working with my other hand to ensure you’re ready...

**~**

Oh, fuck... your fingers… your lips... right decision, Jim... right decision. I slide my tongue into your mouth, and find myself moaning into it ere too long, as your fingers work their magic and my internal muscles twitch around them reflexively...

**~**

"Much as I ... would... love to... repeat last night," I say in between moans, "Have you ever ridden astride?" I place myself carefully under him, and slick my cock with oil. "I love watching you..."

**~**

"Happy to oblige, Sir..." I say in my former sweet voice, but then I wink and straddle you. "And happy to be watched..." I say, looking at you intently as I manoeuvre into position.

**~**

Oh to watch me vanishing into you as I feel it.... My hands tense into your hip and I force my fingers to gentle...

"That’s... a treat..." and then I can’t speak for the rumble from my throat. I half want to throw you down and have you again, but... I reach out as gently as I can and stroke your cock.

**~**

You’re restraining yourself... I can feel it in your muscles, coiled tightly like a spring. Such a sensitive, considerate lover you are, Tiger... _oh_ … there's a _word_ , Moriarty. You were supposed to be a fuck, and then you were a mark, and now... _lover??_ And there's been reference to potential futures... _was there opium in the wine after all?_ I think wryly, and then slide up your cock, and back down slowly. And then I'm not thinking at all, as you're stroking my cock, and I'm leaning forward to kiss you.

**~**

I hear you say something about Opium, I think? and then you’re moving on me and kissing me again and you’re warm and full in my hand... "No opium for me I’m afraid," and then I can’t help but thrust up - as best I can in this position - to meet your body.

**~**

What? Did I ask about opium in the wine out loud? I'm not used to not being completely in control of myself, but all the rules seem to be getting broken with you. I feel your thrust, and my muscles clench around your cock, making me moan. So good... so _good_ … did I say _that_ out loud??

**~**

I feel like a gloved hand is squeezing me and I groan.... "God...whatever sprite or witch I did a courtesy for to meet you...." I force my eyes back open to watch you, and me, and I try my best to match my hand around your cock to it, for I won’t last much longer.

**~**

"You're very eloquent, even in an act of debauchery..." I breathe, staring at you. "Tell me, Lieutenant... do you ever lose that mighty control? Because I think I might like to see that side of you...Tiger…" I slide down on your cock hard, feel so you deeply, and groan as I feel you hit that sweet spot again...

**~**

And that last thrust snapped my fragile control... _MINE... mine mine mine mine..._ I would roll you over and pin you again but this feels too good... I tense my muscles and thrust, and snarl... and barely manage to shift my hand to avoid hurting you... but... spots are dancing in front of my eyes as I come back to myself...

**~**

OH, _fuck_ … I saw it.. I felt it... _Tiger unleashed..._ must... have... more...

" _Yessss_ , Tiger... _fuck me_ , Tiger..." I demand, rocking against your hips in a most brazen manner.

**~**

My hand fumbles against you as I come back, but I will see you come undone again... God, you look wild yourself... I watch you twist and the false face fall away...

**~**

I place my hands on the bed on either side of your head again, caging you.

" _More_ , Tiger..." I growl.. "Give me _you_ …"

**~**

Somehow, somehow my body responds to you... god knows how.... and I growl... my arms come up around you and pull you in... I bring my mouth to your pretty shoulder and bite.... not to break the skin- I’m not hunting you– but to hold, and I know most men would need their arms to turn us but my legs and hips are strong enough. In a moment you're beneath me.

**~**

I look up at you, and smile ferally. "There you are..." I whisper, and rock against your hips forcefully.

**~**

I slide my hands to your face and stare... even while my body tries to gain more depth. I could fall into your eyes.... I fall onto your lips instead and try to devour your breath

**~**

Oh god... Tiger unleashed is a thing to behold... my breath catches in my throat when you gaze at me, and then - your lips... devouring me... I kiss you back, and soon fall into a frenzy... my lips on yours... my tongue against yours... my hips slamming against you... my pelvis _grinding_ against your cock... fuck... _FUCK_...

**~**

I have no idea how but I'm coming again and I... _God I want you_.... I can feel you writhe beneath me and I wrap my arms around you and pull you in even as I snarl into your mouth and thrust into you against your wild body.... I feel you go limp against me and for a moment I think I’ve broken you... until you laugh...

**~**

"Oh, Tiger... you're magnificent..." I'm grinning wildly at you. "Did you... twice?"

**~**

"God only knows.... you're a miracle..." I breathe.... did you?

There’s a right mess on me so I assume you did somewhere in there

**~**

"Even better than last night..." I purr, and close my eyes.

**~**

"I've left more than a few marks on you– you sprite or undine or whatever you are– but I think most of them will hide beneath your clothes..." I need to get up, truly I do, but you are lying warm under me and ... I'll wait.

**~**

I stretch contentedly. "I don't mind... It will remind me of my good fortune at crossing your path..." Oh. Did that sound final? I didn't mean it to sound final... I open my eyes to look at you.

**~**

"Well... we're neither of us black cats... exactly." I sigh. "Sad to say that if I do not have a piss, and then eat... "

**~**

"Fair enough, Lieutenant... I'm suddenly ravenous..."

**~**

After tending to the piss pot I wring out the flannels again and smile, "I'd bathe you again, but... truly I need to find food... so... let me clean quickly and go ask for breakfast to be sent up."

**~**

"You're a wonderful host, Tiger..." I roll over to my side, and wink. "I can say with absolute certainty I've never been treated so well..."

**~**

I hand him a flannel and clean myself up enough to pull on a robe, "A damn shame then, and you've been dealing with fools." I wrap my robe and go out to get a tray of food.

**~**

I find myself feeling strangely... alone. I frown as I clean myself off. I don't like how this feels, but I'm not sure what to do about it... I get up, and wander around the room. I poke around your belongings, feeling listless. My heart isn't in it. I return to bed.

**~**

Normally I would just get simple food, but... the least I can do is spoil you a bit. I wait for a proper breakfast to be made before I take it back up.

**~**

I feel my spirits rise instantly when I hear your footsteps. Oh no, oh _no_... what's happening to me? You come through the door, carrying a tray of food and smiling when you see me. Oh God...

**~**

"You make me wish I could paint..." I say as I set down the tray. "A debauched angel tangled in the sheets... or maybe a faerie slumming with the mortals...."

**~**

I grin. "Fallen angel, I assume..." I sit up, swinging my legs around. "What did you bring me?"

**~**

"It’s not traditional for breakfast... I doubt you've ever had it, but..." I feel a bit shy, "It’s a local dish, I suppose beneath an English palate, but I am quite fond of it. If it’s not to your taste I brought up more bread and cheese..." I put the tray down carefully. "Ackee and saltfish - a local fruit that doesn’t travel well, and cod – plus some of these breadfruit dumplings..."

I chuckle. "It’s lunch and dinner food here, for the local folk, and I got odd looks to ask for it for breakfast, but ..."

**~**

I look at the contents of the tray, intrigued. "Well, everything you gave me to try yesterday was delicious, so... I shall strive to be adventurous. What do you suggest I start with, Tiger?"

**~**

I smile, "Well, I find the fruit- it’s originally African, got brought to the Islands some time back - to be perfect with the salt cod, of course I expect that’s why they cook it together.  I usually just scoop it together and eat it. The dumplings are good - breadfruit dumplings, so not what we eat at home."

I shrug. "I just eat it... but then I have a taste for the spice trade, and exotic fruits." I scoop up some on a bit of bread and hold it to your lips.

~

"I was waiting for you to do that," I confide, catching your eye before looking away. I take a tentative bite, and widen my eyes while I chew. "Mmm, Tiger... You have a taste for the most delectable things..." I smile slyly at you, and wait for more.

**~**

Oh this is perfect. I get a dumpling and feed it to him, and then a sip of wine

**~**

I sigh. "You're spoiling me... how am I supposed to return to life aboard the ship after this?" It's meant to be playful, but it comes out sounding a bit sad...

**~**

"I don’t know how you stand it, frankly." I admit, and feed him a bit more. "The Virtue is a poor ship to be on as an officer and worse as a seaman, but you know my feelings on that."

**~**

"How I stand it? I wasn't given much of a choice, if you recall..." Now I sound sharp. My mood seems to be veering all over the place...

**~**

"I know." I stroke his hair back, "But you seem to deal with the situation well, and you have enough patience not to jump ship in the first harbor."

**~**

"I don't want to deal with that kind of trouble," I say honestly. "I'm just glad we were given a couple of days to get away. I certainly didn't expect to run into you, but I'm very glad I did... although I'm still trying to figure you out..." I run my fingers down your arm, feather-soft. "You seem to know a few things I wouldn't have expected of an officer... have _you_ ever tried opium?" Now my voice is light and curious- perfect.

**~**

I laugh at that, "Have you?" and then I shake my head, "I didn't have to 'try' opium: I was injured badly in India and between that and the fever, I was given opium... and thank you, I have had enough of it! Apparently it had next to no effect on me until I was given a hefty dose of it at which point I passed out and slept for a day."

I'm shaking my head ruefully at the memory, "So... later? Oh... it wasn’t long before I was in the Navy... I had another try of it just to see? And I actually snuck into an opium den..." I look at his curious face and laugh, "Oh I had opium dreams all right... I went down into the arms of Morpheus and STAYED there. I was dragged out of the place by some of the company guards and didn’t even stir... woke up in my own bunk thinking I’d dreamt it all."   
I remember the dreams, vivid and more real than real, with tigers and faerie tales speaking to me. I wince, "Father about had me skinned."

**~**

"So gambling is more your vice, then?" I ask. "And... inviting strange men to your room?" I nudge you. "But that worked out for me..."

**~**

"Oh, gambling is my mistress, not a vice; it’s far more permanent than that."

**~**

I raise an eyebrow. "That serious? Maybe you should take her as your bride. It sounds like she'll understand you better than any simpering lady..."

**~**

"Fortuna favors me but she doesn't settle down with any man- or woman- that I know of." I finish feeding you... "As to the other, I rarely invite strange men to my room. I've certainly ... well... met with a few, but invite them back? Spend time with them? Bathe with them and eat with them? No."

**~**

I blink, once again taken aback. "Lieutenant, you flatter me...I had no idea this treatment was just for me, but... I've enjoyed every moment with you. I'll be sorry to see it end, and life return to normal..." This feels like cold water in my face, and I feel like I've lost something I don't want to lose. I look at you, feeling crestfallen.

**~**

"So will I." i sigh and lean back with him. "It wouldn’t do you any favors if the men saw me treat you differently." I chuckle, "and while I will PRETEND I don’t know anything about your being in that bar, or the contents of your backpack being suspect, and I won’t go LOOKING for anything... if someone finds it..."

**~**

"So basically, I'm on my own, much as I was before. I haven't lost anything... it only feels like I have." Moriarty for fuck's sake, stop being so maudlin and just leave... you have errands to run, and all the moon eyes in the world aren't going to change the fact that you're on opposite sides of a mighty fence... you may be able to bring him over to your side, but not at this moment... so _go_. Reluctantly I get up and start getting dressed.

**~**

"I... I wish you weren't." I admit. "I do keep an eye out for the seamen, and try to keep anyone who minds their business from having trouble - you've seen that."

I smile a bit sadly. "Wait a moment." I go to my things. It’s the work of a few moments to measure out some of my spices into a small pouch.

"Here..." I hand it to you. "It’s some of the spices we had with the apples... I wouldn't let people know you have it; when you don't go to India and the islands, it's expensive."

**~**

I blink again. "You're giving me spices? But they mean so much to you..." I don't know why this, of all things, is affecting me so. My eyes are stinging.... what is that sensation??

**~**

I end up ducking my head, "You enjoyed them... and it may make the ship food a bit more bearable.... "

**~**

"Tiger... thank you..." I take your hand and squeeze it long and hard. "... for everything..."

**~**

"Thank you... it’s... been far more than I ever hoped for in port... it will be hard for me to go back to my bunk alone knowing you are on the same ship. " I sigh. "But that’s the curse of my life, I suppose." I pull you in for a kiss. "I have a game of cards to win at the Vulgar Cat, and you have whatever business you will be about..." I hesitate and look at the dish of food, "Ah... I better warn you..."

**~**

"Yes...?"

**~**

"The Ackee fruit is delicious, when ripe... it’s not bad tasting when unripe either... but if it’s not ripe - well, have you ever eaten bad fish?"

**~**

"Fortunately, no... but I've seen what happens to those who have..."

**~**

I nod, "Well, unripe fruit will make you wish you'd merely eaten bad fish. Nothing happens right away, but a handful of hours later? You then spend the rest of the day trying to rid yourself of it... violently."

I look apologetic, "Sadly some of the vendors have been known to sell unripe fruit to the unwary sailor, and I wouldn’t want you to buy any unawares."

**~**

"Very good to know..." I look thoughtfully at the fruit on the tray. "You are so full of untapped wisdom. I'll be sorry to lose your counsel, too. But there's no delaying the inevitable, so I'd best be off. The next time I see you will likely be on the ship - but don't worry, I expect no special treatment..." I lean forward and kiss you on the lips - lightly once, and then for longer.

"It's been a pleasure, Sir..." I hold your gaze for an instant longer, and then pick up my pack and walk from the room. When I shut the door behind me, I lean against it briefly and touch my fingers to my lips. Jesus Christ, Moriarty- are you an adolescent girl? Then pick up your feet and _move_... you have supplies to purchase... I press the heel of my palms hard against my eyes, hoping the stinging sensation will lessen. And then I walk down the stairs with determination.

**~**

It feels like the room got darker when you left.

I clean up, put things away, and go to take care of my blades...

Your knives were sitting neatly alongside my own... _fuck_ , you left without them.

For a moment I think of racing after you but it’s a big port and I don’t even know where you had to go. I end up delaying as long as I can, hoping you'll come back to get them, but eventually it’s time for me to go....

I slip your knives onto my person for safekeeping – feeling guilty for touching them when I said I wouldn't – and strangely as though I am carrying a lady's favor…

I force my mind back to Tiger Jack who doesn’t care about anyone much... and go off to gamble.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly my co author has decided not to continue this (Having other demands on their time). I will be continuing this but since i will have to take over all the parts myself, i am having to go back and edit a bit. Thank you for your patience.
> 
> THIS chapter was original as written by the two of us.


	4. The Vulgar Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A card game at The Vulgar Cat , and then back at the Inn... 
> 
> Chapter contains fairly graphic violence and more smut

**~James Moriarty**

The day goes by quickly... between purchasing opium, a large carton of Ackee fruit (unripe, for my purposes), meeting with a few of my men for a hushed discussion over food and ale, and depositing the fruit in the ship's hold, I don't have much time to think about Lieutenant Moran... which is a relief.

I 'm feeling like my old self again, as I carry out my plans. It's not until evening that I have to decide between returning to the ship for sleep, or renting a cheap room on the island, and seeing where the evening takes me. I opt for the second option immediately... and find myself on a dark road, staring up at the sign for the Vulgar Cat.

 _Do not go in, Moriarty... there are other establishments you can visit if you're looking for trouble. Do not seek him out again, until the time is right..._ I shove my hands in my pockets, and walk through the doors.

**~Sebastian Moran  
**

I arrived a bit early and set to drinking. I n truth I have a fair tolerance for drink– better than most men my size- so I could have drunk this much and been well and truly able to gamble... but I was not, in fact, drinking as much as I let it seem.

Poor Tiger Jack, merry in his cups and loose with his coin... soon to be fleeced by the other men... and while they press cups of ale on me I match them drink for drink... and pass my drink to the ladies, and spill enough... and I could drink most of these men under the table in any event.

~

I scan the room and spot you almost immediately. Surreptitiously I purchase a drink, then select a table in a darkened corner - close enough that I can observe you, but far away enough to avoid attention. I watch as you pretend to be deep in your cups, and out of control... and grin with delight to see what you'll do next.

**~**

"-and then the girl said, 'well... at least you aren't a sailor!' "

I 'm telling bawdy stories, mostly badly, and looking about happily and scarcely paying attention to my cards... or so I lead them to think. I 've lost a hand last time around, cutting my winnings in half, but now the sharks are certain they can see a feast in the form of one drunken Englishman who doesn’t know when to quit....

_And it's more and more evident that those two men are partners..._

Hell, even the tavern keep and a few of the other men are starting to frown at the enthusiasm with which these two set to fleecing this sheep. _Except I 'm a tiger..._

I push my coin happily to the center and bet it all. They dealt me a hand that would be not QUITE good enough to win- or they meant to. The advantage of spilling drink so much is that no one notices when you wet a corner of the cards over and over. The cards I wanted were soft and dog eared at the left corner, the ones I didn't at the right... and who will look at that when it wasn't my deck of cards or my deal?

The one partner folds and his friend puts down a hand that would indeed beat the one he meant me to have... and he smiles and starts to gather it in…

"Ah? Have I laid my cards down yet, sir? “I say with the overly formed words of the drunk.

"Oh, certainly not, but my hand... well... “he smiles at me and gestures to his hand.

I solemnly lay down my hand... which beats his by a hair.

**~**

I t's like watching a play unfold... thankfully I can hear the dialogue. When you lay down your hand, I 'm snickering quietly behind my palm. So... you _do_ have a taste for being a little bad... let's see if I can convince you when the time comes, to go full out...

**~**

I can scarce believe it- in fact I barely keep from laughing- when the man leaps to his feet... "That's Not the hand I dealt you! “

I want to flip the table and tear his heart out but instead I pretend to confusion and blink at him stupidly- or drunkenly- halfway through gathering my winnings. "what? “

It’s one of the other men who lost big this night who draws a knife and starts screaming "Filthy CHEAT!"

If the partner trips heavily into a chair trying to flee because my leg caught him mid ankle? Coincidence surely.

**~**

I'm sipping my drink and grinning wildly, as I watch. _Oh good, violence..._ I casually wonder if you'll need assistance, but you seem to have everything under control, so I just sit and enjoy it.

**~**

I gather my winnings and then let an opportune bump drop me to the ground... I toss a few lesser coins and watch some of the people dive to retrieve the 'pot of winnings'...

Well don't you know that when there are men brawling, and men scrambling for coin, and tavern owners yelling... that a few people might get stabbed? I t certainly couldn't be me, after all... I wasn’t the one waving a knife. I slip my knife back in my boot and stagger drunkenly out the back before the watch can be called and lean against a wall holding my ribs, laughing.

~

I slip out the back, quick as a wink, and watch you from the shadows. You're laughing wildly, and the sound is glorious to me. _Tiger unleashed..._ This is the one I need at my side... at my back... on his knees before me... each thought thrills me. And you think you'll live a stuffy lordly life... oh, Tiger... not if I have anything to say about it... I walk towards you slowly in the darkness.

**~**

A faint step and I spin...but something stays my hand... and then I recognize that silhouette from my rooms and my bed... "Jim..."

**~**

"Tiger... “I continue to stalk towards you...

**~**

"Somehow I doubt that it was coincidence that brought you to this dark alley..."

**~**

"Coincidence? I prefer to think of it as Fate... “I continue to close the distance between us.

**~**

I don't even think... my arms slide around you, or you into my arms and I lift you up and hold you against me...

**~**

I launch myself at you, and my lips devour you...

**~**

God...my head spins as though I had drunk what I pretended to... "Jim..." I murmur in between kisses, and I 'm holding you up against me and I should feel powerful... but somehow I 'm overwhelmed and overcome and I simply hold you and let you have your way with me.

**~**

I run my hands over your muscular body... I kiss you and kiss you as if there's no tomorrow... "You're taking me back to your room, and we're going to fuck all night... I 'm not done with you..." I pant. "But first, I 'm going to suck you, right here in the alley..." I kiss you deeply; enjoy how your kisses are becoming more intense. "You enjoy being bad, don't you Tiger? You crave the wild life? “I breathe against your mouth.

**~**

"God yes...." I breathe into your mouth.  “I have your knives... you left them... “and my hands are wandering over that body, the body I remember writhing under my touch and riding above me....

**~**

“I don't generally forget things, Tiger... you left me in quite a state... “My hands are possessing you, and I 'm reminding myself where your blades are kept... the small blades against your arms... the one in your boot... the big bent one at your thigh... and next to that... my hand takes hold of your cock through your trousers.  “I don't generally feel things for people either... whatever am I going to do with you? “I slowly unbutton your trousers.

**~**

"Whatever you want.... “I hear myself say as my hands are running as gently as I can over your shoulders and your back, your hair. I can feel them shaking against my urge to pull you in and hold you. I have an odd sort of vertigo...

I've had a few girls hike their skirts in an alley for coin, although I usually prefer a bed. My mind says that sex in an alley should be a quick fuck and a toss of a coin and just being mindful not to break them.... but this? This feels like a privilege.

~

"Whatever I want? “I slowly peel down your trousers. "What if I want to possess you? “I say in a breathy voice as I move my hand over your hard cock. "What if I want to own you? “I growl, as I sink to my knees. I look up to you from where I kneel, my eyes imprisoning yours. "What then?"

**~**

I stare down in the dim light, and you're a study in pale and shadow... I should laugh at him, or humor him perhaps... this Irishman speaking to me-to a noble at that... I can't. All I can think is about you laying in my bed; about the look on your face when you were about to drink with that man- and you were his equal, not some naif about to fall to him; about your wicked smile and innocent look....

“I 'm beginning to think you already do..."

**~**

I smile at you fiercely. "Clever Tiger... “I say, and slide my lips over your cock, my hand over your balls.

**~**

I curse the darkness for not letting me see this clearly, even as I bless it for permitting it at all. Knowing a bit of what's coming I can understand a bit more: the wet heat that is your mouth, your hand... but oh GOD your tongue is stealing my wits... I dig one hand into my thigh and bring the other to my mouth to stifle my moans...

**~**

My mouth moves slowly back and forth, back and forth along your cock. I can feel your thighs quivering under my fingers. I hear your moans, starting to sound quite strangled...

and then I hear footsteps.

**~**

My ears heard something amiss and my eyes were opening; instinct telling me something was wrong... and then you pause in your heavenly ministrations... I distantly hear someone say something about a whore, even as my hand goes from digging into my thigh, to the blade on my leg....

**~**

Warning bells are going off in my head, as I pull away from you. I see you pulling out your blade, pulling up your trousers.

"Knives, “I snap at you, as I spring up.

**~**

Your fighting blade- the larger of them anyway- is pulled from its safekeeping, then in my off hand, and then to you, even as I draw my Gurkha. I 'm snarling half in rage at the interruption and half in blood lust.... I move forward to stand between you and this.... meat... that dared to interrupt.

**~**

Always so _protective_ ... I smile as I peek around you to see what's coming. Three men. Big. Bad. Scary. I run my fingers over my blade. I have a _lot_ of frustration built up from the ship... and from the time before. I just hope you leave me one to dance with...

**~**

"Hand over your purse and you can walk away... “One of them says.

The words don't matter... what matters is that THAT one is in command of them. I leap forward: sword training prepared me for this and I am under his guard in two great leaping strides. my off hand lashes out at his fellow and I strike him back and away even as I bring my blade in for what its intended for... the reason for the curve of it: like claws... like fangs...

my Tiger claws slide in beneath his ribs and up under them and I hear his skin part with the fabric of his shirt... the warm wet sound of blood... and the scent a moment later of his death as his guts are pierced.

**~**

The second man is lunging for you from behind, as you attack. I launch myself at him; viciously slash through his arm so his knife goes clattering down the alley, instead of into you.

"Oh... so the whore has claws..." he sneers. "Sorry about your customer's untimely death. But I 'll have something to keep that mouth occupied... “

My vision goes red.

**~**

I hear noise behind me... even as I 'm thrusting up, UP... and I ’m lifting the man off his feet by my blade as his life pours out...

"... whore... claws... “

I'm about to turn to protect my... _angel?devil?... my Jim in any case_... when the man I struck aside regains his footing and brings himself away from the wall...

I trained with two blades, and I've fought with them more than once: _he thinks me helpless with his friend's death taking my right hand? I_ draw my second blade- my main-gauche- the one with cross bars of steel just enough to cover my hand... and I block, even as I pull my Gurkha from his leader's guts.

**~**

He doesn't see it coming. I fling myself at him, my knife burying itself in his cock. While he's screaming and bleeding, I pull it out, pull back his head and slash the bloody knife across his throat. He abruptly stops screaming, and hits the ground. I look down at him, and kick him in the head. Then I wheel around to see what's happening.

**~**

His eyes are wide: even in the dim light I can almost taste his fear... _just now realizing?_

I shake the twitching body of his friend from my blade- he slides to the ground, his blood gurgling from his lips. I ignore the dead man and smile at this one: he’s holding a blade as though it will help him....

“I'll have your hide for a rug.... “I say with delight. I slide forward, circling him, a blade in each hand.  I’m smiling so widely... his eyes are terror and I can hear him breathe in raspy gasps.... it’s gone quiet behind me and I 'm turning my prey so as to see…

**~**

I walk towards you, staring with fascination. Your eyes...

**~**

I see a familiar silhouette step into a sliver of light. _Ah good... I didn't think that was my angel's scream._ I turn my attention back to my prey. He thought of bolting when my eyes left his, but was too slow– far, far, too slow...

**~**

I 'm so sorry I missed the first death... so, so sorry. I 'm fortunate to watch this one - watch my Tiger break free from his cage... I continue walking towards you, wiping my blade on my trousers.

**~**

I feel like my smile might escape my face, like I should have fangs... He thrusts at me with his blade in panic and I laugh as I swipe it aside – this time with my Gurkha– and then I bring my main-gauche in and lightly, gently, draw it down his face... a love pat from a Tiger...

**~**

I watch from the side, just close enough that I can jump into the fray if I need to. But far back enough to let you have your fun, and enjoy the magnificent transformation that has come over you... _Yes_ , _this is who you are; this is who you need to be..._

I want to laugh, howl in exultation, but I don't want to throw you off from your dance- so I pace and watch you, a low growl in my throat...

**~**

He tries to swing again, with less skill– panic making him clumsy and desperate. Still, he doesn't need his claws.... I sweep his blade aside with the main-gauche and drive the Gurkha into his shoulder. A single sharp twist and his arm hangs limp, the blade falling from his hand. He starts to plead...

**~**

I’m laughing now, I can’t help it... quietly in the background, while I pace and watch.

**~**

"Oh, by all means beg...if you do it prettily enough I may be quicker... “I rumble, my voice gone soft with accents of India and the spice trade. I dart forward with my off hand and take his shirt to ribbons, slashing him without breaking skin. "Will you make me a pretty rug?"

**~**

I watch with delight as you taunt your victim. I had seen hints of a violent side, but _this_ … There's music moving through me, filling me- like I 'm watching a dark opera come to life. I would dance to it, but I can't risk distracting you... I move my head back and forth like a serpent, watching... waiting for the final strike.

**~**

He turns to run; I let him think he can, and then a perfect lunge–my swordsmanship instructor would be proud- my feet sliding and knees bending to bring my blade across his hamstrings: he falls like a discarded puppet. I ’m looking at him curiously.... and then enough awareness returns to look around... _Jim?_

**~**

You stop playing with your prey to look back at me. I grin at you ferally. "Lovely work, Tiger... are you just playing with him now?"

**~**

I stare at you for a beat... two... "Yes."

**~**

I laugh, delighted. "Well, have at it then... I'll be here admiring your technique and your vicious streak..."

**~**

I consider and offer: "Certain you don't want him?"

**~**

I tilt my head and watch the ruffian scrabbling about on the cobblestones, trying to crawl away.  “I got the one I wanted... “I say, my voice soft as silk.

**~**

My blood is cooling a bit, and I look around with a frown. "The watch..."

**~**

I curse. "Away we go, then... “I grab my pack and shoot past you. I don't expect you know I move this fast... _Better keep up, Tiger..._

**~**

I lift the man and snap his neck casually– he'd likely be grateful if he could think– and tear off after Jim. He’s fast, very fast, and very small and making himself smaller... I lope after him, listening in the dark, watching his shadow move across the patches of light.

**~**

I'm enjoying this game... I disappear into a shadowy alcove; wait for your footsteps...

**~**

His motion stopped? I slide into a shadow and still. ...breathing quietly...waiting... Watching for the shadows that don't fit...

**~**

I wait in the shadows for you... I _am the shadows..._

**~**

I see some of the watch go by: they pass me without notice. As they pass by an alcove something shifts; the shadows fall oddly... The watch do not notice; I do. I wait for them to pass on out of sight.

**~**

I see the watch go by... I see a Tiger on the move. On the hunt, for me... Or is he being hunted?

**~**

I walk quietly to the alcove, but not incautiously- if its Jim then why did he hide? The watch? if it’s not...

**~**

I leap at you, arms around your neck. My legs wrap around your waist. My lips find your throat...

**~**

_Motion!_ I barely stop myself from stabbing him... "You crazed bloody pixie!" I hiss, my heart thudding in my ears,  “I might have gutted you!"

**~**

I throw back my head and laugh. “Nothing’s any fun, if the risk isn’t there... isn’t that right, Tiger?" I lick the side of your neck...

**~**

I 'm holding you up with one arm and feel your mouth and tongue at my throat... "There’s risk... and risk." I say firmly. "Getting me to kill you by accident is a risk with little reward." I lean back further into the alcove, "now I ’d normally see about finishing what you started, but with the watch all abuzz... perhaps best to be in a room with a bed?"

**~**

“I should like to finish what I started with our kills lying at our feet... “ I say, brightly. “But I suppose you’re right. Lead me to a room with a bed... and let me finish what I started...”

**~**

I let you down, but keep my arm around you. "Yes, well, by now three dead men and a pile of blades will have a bit of an audience... and I don’t think the watch would be content to... watch"

**~**

I snicker. “Then they’re missing out on how it’s done. Tell me, are you having second thoughts, Tiger? I know I ’m not who you thought I was... “I watch you closely as we walk; your arm firmly around me.

**~**

"Am I ?"

**~**

“You? The more I see of you, the higher you rise in my esteem... _you_ in action are a thing of beauty to behold... “I slide my arm around your waist.

**~**

I chuckle, "Well then you're the first... no... second, but seeing as how the first was somewhere between elderly and ancient... “I shrug,  “I didn't think you were what you pretended to be even at the first... but no you weren't what I thought you were–aren't I suppose... “I turn our steps back toward my inn.  “I did see you in the tavern you know, before you put your innocent naïf look back on."

**~**

"Ah... but the question was: are you having second thoughts? And the reason I ask is... “

I look at you, thoughtfully. "Here's some truth for you- it was difficult to leave this morning. And I don't want to leave tomorrow morning feeling the same way. And I don't want to waste one iota of regret on someone who sees my true face and... feels fear, or abhorrence or judgment. I _won’t_. So tell me, Tiger... before we find a room, and fuck each other into oblivion... Is this for tonight only? Or...  “I smile at you, and let my true face shine.

**~**

I snort at you.  “I 'm puzzled; not frightened... judgment? I don't even know what you're up to... I certainly could ask a number of questions but...well, then I might have to do something about the answers and that would be a pity. “I look down at that clever face with the dark eyes... "Second thoughts? why? you didn’t bite anything off and you've had two tries at it.”

**~**

I scoff. "You didn't answer the second part to the question, but that's fine for now. Perhaps you don't know the way forward yet. Nor do I , but - “I look at you wistfully.  “I 'm choosing to be a cock-eyed optimist where you're concerned. Are we close?"

**~**

“I was the one trying to figure out how to take you home, if you recall... and YOU were the one saying you wouldn’t be satisfied... and I ’ll not argue you on that point. Yes we're here, I came up to the stable side so we can check for blood... they may not ask MANY questions but... there's a limit.”

**~**

"All right... check me for blood, Lieutenant. And do be thorough... and a little gentle and a little rough, if you like. “I raise my arms, and arch an eyebrow.

**~**

I walk us over to the lantern light and the water- checking for the stable hand-  “I plan on doing a better job in my room, “I say quietly, “but you have blood on your face, my dear, and it would frighten people.  “I take a cloth and wipe your face clean enough to pass, and both our hands. "So , I think we can get to my room then without someone fainting dead away or calling murder."

**~**

You're back to cleaning me up... _Careful, Tiger- there's a danger of this becoming a habit_. I take a moment to enjoy the feeling of you taking care of me, yet again... and sigh with pleasure.

**~**

"There, now let us get to the room and better towels before we wake the stable hand."

**~**

I follow you into the inn, watch as you make payment and arrangements, and follow you to the room. When the door closes, I turn to you. "So here we are... again. What would you like to do with me?"

**~**

"What I ’d LIKE to do is ... “I sigh, "but the thing we are GOING to do is strip off the clothes and put them into soak. You especially as you are covered in blood.  “I point a finger at him sternly, "Never cut a man's throat or the inside of his thigh unless you have spare clothes.

“At least not standing in front of him."

**~**

“I rather enjoyed being bathed with the bastard's blood, but- I suppose it could cause inconvenience. “

I start removing clothing.  “I must say, I 'm also rather enjoying being chided by you- so far I've learned not to jump at Tigers from alleys. And efficient ways to get away with murder. Anything else? “I pull off the last of my clothing, and look up at you.

**~**

I pull of my jacket and turn it... _aye some blood on the back as well_ and strip off my trousers. "well to get away with a murder it helps if I don't get so worked up as to possibly murder the watch... “I grumble.

"Likely it would be wiser not to be so distracted in a dark alleyway either, but I can hardly scold you for that when I was equally at fault. “I take his outer wear and put it in a bucket to soak, and then a separate bucket for his under things. "Now I have a number of questions, and I have yet to decide if I want to ask them... but we were interrupted..."

**~**

“Questions… “I scoff. “What good will questions do you? Will they keep you warm in your bed? “I move towards you. “Will they heat your blood and your heart? “

I close the distance between us, slide my arms around your neck. “Yes, we were interrupted… “I whisper. “Terribly, rudely interrupted, and they paid a fair price for it… Do you wish me to continue, Lieutenant?”

**~**

“I can't quite bring myself to care about most of the questions at the moment. “I wrap my arms around you and pick you up off your feet, running my lips across your jaw, “I 'm sure I will eventually."

**~**

"Eventually is not tonight, “I breathe, and kiss you hungrily.

**~**

I would say something but my mouth is busy. I walk us backwards to the bed and sit down- far more comfortable than an alley

**~**

I straddle your lap, and press my groin against yours. I feel your cock harden against mine, and break off from the kiss to look at you. "What do you want? Tell me what you want... “I say in a low voice, staring into your eyes.

**~**

“I WANT to have you every way I can,” I admit as I stare into those dark eyes, "but the spirit may be willing...."  
I run my hand across the back of your neck,  “I honestly think my blood is a bit hot right now to try to let you finish what you started...  “I reach over and pour a bit of oil on my fingers, "Until I cool off a bit..."

**~**

"Very well then... let's cool off a bit, “I growl, nipping at your neck. "And I’ll pleasure you mercilessly. For now- I want your cock inside me... and I will have it. “I move your hand towards my arse, and my lips to yours.

**~**

I slip my fingers to your entrance and see if I can find that pleasure spot..."We can manage like this... there are statues and illustrations in India of all manner of things... this position is quite popular... “I smile as my fingers find you... "As long as you have strong thighs"

**~**

"Well, if I tire, you can throw me to the bed and have your way with me... “I chew your ear lobe.  “Show me what you want me to do, Tiger..."

**~**

“If you are ready so quickly...” I ’m almost growling with need... I slick myself with oil and lift you slightly. "Brace yourself and you can control how quickly...” I murmur as I set myself against your entrance. I could pull you down, but I will not. _I won't...._ I gentle my hands and stroke your back and support you.

**~**

I lower myself slowly over the head of your cock, moving up and down, up and down, until my internal muscles allow me to slide further down. I 'm breathing raggedly as I continue to work myself down your cock. I 'm kissing you when I feel my muscles finally let go, and I push down firmly, and groan when I reach my desired destination. I look up, stare into your eyes, and slowly thrust my hips against yours.

**~**

_God..._ I throw my head back and breathe... and then kiss you like you are air and I ’m drowning. This position limits me... which is likely a good thing right now. God you are looking me in the eyes and... I growl in the back of my throat and try to keep my hands from digging in to deeply. I try to say something and all that comes out is a low moaning growl....

**~**

Your growling is making me mad with desire... "Oh _fuck_ , the sounds you make, Tiger…” I moan, and slide my arms around you, as I begin to move up and down on your cock. "Tell me- tell me how much you want me..."

**~**

Your request seems to unlock my ability to speak.  “I want you. There is no 'much' because it’s all there is... I picture you in my bed and on your knees and standing over me.... I want to know what you do with your mouth and your tongue and I think I want to do that to you... and I want to throw you down and ravage you and mark you and leave my claim on you... “ I set my mouth on your shoulder and leave a bruise.

**~**

I watch as you claim my shoulder.  “I want your mark all over me... and mine all over yours by morning. You are _not_ getting out of my grasp so easily as before...” I warn, "You're _MINE_ now... how long before you ravage me?” I slide down hard on your cock, and moan.

**~**

"Fuck” I breathe... "Now...” and I twist us on the bed and land with you under me... I kept my weight off of you mostly, but.... you're still impaled on me and you gasped as the breath was knocked from you... My arms are still around you, and I can finally thrust... so I do

**~**

You flip me around, and I want to scream from the pleasure… This is highly unusual for me… what is it about you that I not only don’t mind being manhandled, thrown around, _fucked_... I love it, I want it, I _crave_ it… _(Dear me, Tiger… what am I going to do with you??)_ Right now, I only care about what you’re doing with _me_ … because you hit that sweet spot when you landed on me, and _ohhhh_ , now you’re thrusting into me, slow, hard, and it feels so _fucking good_. “Tiger…” I moan. “Oh, _fuck me_ …”

**~**

"As you command my mad pixie...” I felt the shudder run through you and I haul you into position to thrust deep and hit that sweet spot again and again and again.

**~**

“Oh, _fuck_...” I push my pelvis against you, meeting you thrust for maddening thrust. _Are you under my command already, my darling Tiger?_ I moan with pleasure at what you’re doing to me, the effect I ’m having on you... “Mad pixie, am I?” I gasp. “Then have you fallen - under my spell?”

**~**

“I’m immune... to common spells... “ I groan, so close!  “But you're ...uncommon...” I spend myself inside you and gasp...

**~**

I arch my hips against you as you come hard and fast inside me, your muscular body jerking against mine. “That’s it; give yourself over, Tiger...” I croon as you collapse against me, your face pressing against my neck. “Uncommon I may be… but my end goal is the same as yours. Will you use your hand, my Tiger? Or… do you want to pleasure me with your mouth?” I whisper, looking at you through half-closed eyes.

**~**

My wits return in time to hear... _Can I? Do I even understand?_ I pull him up higher on the bed. "You'll have to tell me how....” And I bring my head down to you... The thought idly crosses my mind that the renaissance sculptures were never erect...

**~**

_Ohhh, Tiger... you made the right choice_. Your mouth on me drives everything out of my head except you. “That’s it, Tiger... back and forth. Suck me...” I sigh, looking up at the most delicious view of you sucking my cock. “You’re doing beautifully...”

**~**

I try to translate the sensations I remember into my actions... difficult since my memory is mostly 'dear God more'... But your voice, and the hardness and taste of you, tell me I am pleasing you at least. My one arm slides under you and pulls you toward me, even as I try to follow your direction

**~**

I ’m being pulled to you, and fuck, I love it when you treat my body like this... I don’t what’s come over me, when it comes to you- but the sight of you, the gallant, majestic Lieutenant with my cock in your mouth is one I’ll need to see over and over. “So good, Tiger... you’re so good. When you feel me getting excited, suck harder... faster...” I moan, shivering with pleasure.

**~**

I follow your directions as best as I can, my tongue becoming accustomed to the taste of you... You’re shivering with need, and my hands grip you harder, your hands tangled in my hair urging me on, my arms caging you against me.... There is a sudden pulse under my tongue and in my mouth...

**~**

Pleasure and intensity mount, and you’re gripping me so hard, _fuckfuckfuck_ , your mouth, your lips, your tongue on me, _oh god_... I gasp and hurtle over the edge, pouring into your mouth, shaking and shivering in your arms. “Tiger.. “I moan, “You’re magnificent...” and I pull you down against me.

**~**

The evidence of my success in giving you pleasure.... well it’s not as bad as I thought it would be, but still an unfamiliar thing. I have to swallow some of it, and I recollect the marveling cleanliness you left behind, not even those first pearls, and think of you _swallowing_ it all… that is if I ever let you finish before throwing you to the bed.

I groan and do my best to hold you through your shudders and lick at least some of that from you... I think it may be an acquired taste. Still... I was not so fond of spices or strong drink when I first had them...

**~**

I stretch like a cat, underneath you. “Mmmm... you’re a natural, darling. Only next time, don’t make such an odd face... I may become offended...” I place my hand against your face, and look at you. “Yes, it’s unsettling the first time. Yes, you get used to it. Yes, it’s possible to even... _like it_!” I give you a shocked look, and I 'm pleased to see you laugh.

**~**

I laugh and hold your hand against my face for a moment. "As you say...unsettling...” I reach to grab a cup of wine and swallow some before trying to continue. "But I think I had a worse reaction to my first taste of whiskey...and I 'm quite fond of it now..."

**~**

"As I 'm sure you'll become fond of _other things_ you never thought to try, Tiger...” I kiss your lips. "Considering I never even finished you the last two times... you did exceptionally well, darling.” I grin at you.

**~**

_I feel... proud? God what a mess I am_. I kiss your palm, “I think I could become quite fond of every part of you."

**~**

"Oh, Tiger...” I sigh.  “I 'm already becoming quite fond. Whatever will we do, my dear?” I 'm thinking ahead to the unfolding plot, but of course you don't know what's coming...

**~**

"i have no idea.” I admit. "You are quite right that you likely couldn't content yourself with my life.” I sigh, "at least... well at least you aren’t afraid of me. I don’t know where I’ll find anyone else that could see me at my... that could see that and not be afraid."

**~**

"Far from it... you know I think all the more of you for it...”  I settle against you, nuzzling your chest.  “I would love some of your wine..."

**~**

I pour you a cup and pull you closer to me, holding the cup by the arm around you. "Here, love...” I lean my head forward into yours, "You're fast, you know... but you REALLY need to not be covered in blood when the watch are looking for a murder."

**~**

I chuckle. "Always looking out for me...” I drink from your cup, staring at you.  “I’ll admit to being too impulsive and reckless on occasion. If you'll admit that on some level you enjoyed it."

**~**

"Enjoyed you being covered in blood?” I wrinkle my nose slightly, "not so much as you might think–God only knows where trash like that has been. Enjoyed the violence? Yes. Enjoyed THEM being covered in blood? Certainly.” I shrug.

“One of those questions I don’t know if I want to ask involves how the hell you ended up impressed... I can only assume you were drunk, and I have trouble picturing you being drunk.” I raise an eyebrow, "For all that it’s the reputation of the Irish, I can't imagine you letting yourself be so unguarded."

**~**

"Let's just chalk it up to being in the wrong place, at the wrong time, on a very bad day...” I say lightly. "Does that satisfy?"

**~**

I look at you and shrug, "No, but as I said I 'm not sure I want the answer.” I lean in and capture your mouth in a kiss.  “The important thing is that you were on the ship and I got to meet you."

**~**

"And I 'm lucky that you were in a disreputable bar off limits to Her Majesty's Navy, and I got to meet you...” I wink at you.  “I have yet to figure out if we're the most fortunate bastards or just fooling ourselves... but then, I believe we make our own luck. So I choose to be a cock-eyed optimist when it comes to you. Or I never would have stalked you tonight as I did... and now here we are. The whole night before us..."

**~**

"Mmm...” I pluck the cup of wine from you and put it aside, "The innocent look was quite good, but I saw you before you saw me...” I pull you against me, "now how shall we spend what's left of tonight?"

**~**

I smile at you. "Talk, drink, sleep, wake, talk, fuck, sleep, wake, fuck? And I do need to pleasure you mercilessly at some point, as well- don't forget that!"

**~**

"Oh good heavens, no, mustn't forget that.” I kiss you and hand you back your drink. "You shall have to give me a few minutes at least before we can resume anything but talk, drink, or sleep."

**~**

I arch an eyebrow.  “I assumed as much, Tiger... you're a magnificent specimen, but you _are_ human...or is there something I don't know?"

**~**

I snicker, “I 'm also not a very young man anymore. So, drink the wine, have a bit of cheese and some light fare... and talk... if there is anything you wish to talk about."

**~**

"How old is not very young? “I inquire.

**~**

"Twenty seven, just"

**~**

"Oh, _ancient_ ,” I scoff.  “It's a wonder you're not retired yet, old man... “I lightly punch you in the shoulder, and drink some wine..

**~**

"indeed.” I laugh.  “I would ask how old you are, but...” I shrug, "you're not as young as I thought you were at first."

**~**

“I'm not?” I ask in mock surprise. "What makes you think that, and how old did you think I was?"

**~**

"You walk too surely, and your face changes expression too well,” I say thoughtfully, "and you are FAR too good at staying quietly in the background to be as young as I first took you for. As to how old I THOUGHT you were? My first thought was near fifteen... then I thought older but not by much, but then I saw the set of your jaw and that’s... older: when the teeth come in."

**~**

"Quite the assessment, Lieutenant. And now?"

**~**

"as I said... you seem to have your full set of teeth, so near to twenty..."

**~**

"Oh, I have teeth all right... and I 'm 21, in point of fact. And still young enough to be ravenous all the time, if I might have some of that delicious cheese?"

**~**

"Of course” I get up and bring over a tray with the cheese and bread and a few fruits. I hold a bit of the cheese to his lips, "You were just small and your young and innocent act is quite good."

**~**

“It gets me by...” I said slyly, as I nibble the cheese in your hand. "But after a point, it would have gotten in the way of what I wanted."

**~**

"As I said, you would have lasted not five minutes in the pub...” I sigh, "well at least I was right as to your age..."

I shrug: “I always looked older than I was."

**~**

"And I always looked younger. We're quite a pair.” I take another bite of the cheese in your hand.

**~**

That gets a laugh, "We are at that.” and I offer you some fruit. "So what else would you know?” and I take a sip of the wine

**~**

My mind makes a few quick calculations. Many of the questions I'd like to ask would mean he would ask similar questions of me. I could lie, which strangely enough I don't want to do with him, or avoid the questions altogether. "There's much I'd _like_ to know. But I 'm not quite ready to answer the same questions... So it does limit me somewhat. But here's one - have you ever been in love before?”I ask, with my innocent expression back in place.

**~**

I startle slightly– not a question I expected. I begin to answer and then I stop to think... "No,” I say very slowly, "When I was younger... I think I thought I was? But it was a fleeting thing, more the first brush of lust than love...” I consider for another moment, "No. There have been people I loved in my live, like my nan–my nursemaid, and some of the guards or caretakers in India... but 'in love'? No, only wishing I was, likely."

**~**

"Very thoughtfully answered,” I reply. "Now you may ask a question of me - just know that I'll decline answering rather than lying to you. What would you like to know?"

**~**

"As I said, there are a number of questions I’m not sure I want the answers to.” I look at him: he should be posing for a sculptor or a painter with that innocent look. "Did you know your drink was laced with Opium?” I smile sadly, "it’s the only thing I can think to ask that I am fairly certain you will answer, and I won’t be troubled to hear."

**~**

"No. I don't care for such things. But then I wasn't planning to actually drink it. The fellow obviously wasn't to be trusted... I just wanted him to think I was that naive…"

**~**

"Ah.” I nod, "You looked like you were, and I didn't like the way he looked at you.” I shrug. "And I know all too well how fortified a few of the drinks there are– we lost a few lads in that place years back, it's why it’s off limits.” I hesitate, "One reason."

**~**

"The other reason being...?” I pop a slice of apple into my mouth.

**~**

“I'm barred form gaming there...”I say after a pause, "the barkeep made a point of reminding me, before sending me off to the Vulgar Cat.” I look him over and shrug, "Gaming that cost a few sailors their pay, drugged drinks, and more than a handful of the prettiest boys vanishing after a drink or two..."

**~**

"But _you're_ safe there...” I assessed. "No one would try anything on you... and live to tell about it, anyway."

**~**

“I have a bit of a reputation... as I think you saw.” I admit,  “I won a few too many hands of cards, and then there was a fight... and... well..."

**~**

"And... well, indeed! And you're correct - I saw it all, and it was _most_ entertaining... Were you not aware I was present?"

**~**

"You mean at the Cat? I thought I saw you in the crowd, but then I was a bit busy. If you mean the fight? I mostly thought to keep you behind me at first...and the scream didn’t sound like you but I did circle enough to see that you were well."

**~**

"Yes, I meant while you were gambling... ah well, the evening worked out just fine in the end...” I smile into my cup, and sip more wine.

**~**

“I t could scarce have done better. “I smile, "Let us get some rest and then we'll see... but don’t forget your knives this time.” I wring out the clothes and hang them to dry... and crawl into bed... pulling you close.

**~**

There is more talk for a while, both of us circling warily around topics that we shouldn’t approach. I ’m not sure when I fell asleep, but I awake in your arms with no idea of the time. I watch you as you sleep – you do look younger without the stress of your position and your future lordship weighing on your shoulders.

I make a decision: No slouching off the next morning feeling moon-eyed and bereft; No delaying the inevitable- the plan goes off in the next few days, and then I call the shots – for both of us. I have an idea of how you could fit into the big picture, but it will take some persuasion. Not the unpleasant sort, but… _another acquired taste for you, my darling Tiger_. I squirm with anticipation, and you awaken.

**~**

I wake with you in my arms...God how I wish this never had to end. "Good morning, my...” I find myself about to call you my love and it hurts.

**~**

I look up at you, with a questioning smile. “My...?”

**~**

"My love. “I sigh. "My mad pixie. I t will be a trial seeing you on board ship and not ... not showing how I feel to everyone."

**~**

"Yes,” I agree, my eyes narrowing.

"What a ludicrous notion... Not being able to spend our nights together. Not being able to do whatever we wish. The world needs to turn upside down a bit for us to live out in the open…” I regard you, and smile. "But let's not worry about the hows and whens, at this moment. We fell asleep far earlier than I had planned, and didn't do nearly as much as I wanted.” I wriggle against you.  “What do you say we make up for lost time...?"

**~**

"How could I possibly refuse you?” I smile and pull you into a hungry kiss.  “I’ve quite recovered myself... depending on what you would like to do. You're quite the talented Pixie: what WOULD you like?"

**~**

“I like _everything_ we’ve done so far... but if you want to just lie back and enjoy, darling- I _could_ be convinced to suck you or fuck you...” I start kissing your neck, curious about how the aristocratic Lieutenant will respond to my invitation.

**~**

I think pleasant thoughts about Jim's mouth and then stop... _He...could...fuck...me?_ The concept simply doesn't process in my mind for a moment... And then... _no! I 'm not... I 'm not weak or girlish... hell even in school I never..._ But... it was obviously enjoyable... I made certain my partners enjoyed... _Jim wasn't...weak...just.. smaller..._ I try to think calmly despite screaming thoughts about status and strength and manhood...  

“I ...have never...uh... I’ve always been... I 'm not certain it would even work..."

**~**

“Oh, darling...” I grin impishly. “Don’t concern yourself about the implications- you have nothing to prove when it comes to your masculinity, my pet. Something to do when the time is right, perhaps...” I say with an arched eyebrow. “But if sucking your cock isn’t cause for concern...?”

**~**

I sigh faintly,  “I t feels wonderful and then... well I’ve thrown you down and fucked you more than once when I got that worked up...” I stroke a finger across your cheek, "Seriously, though... I’ll try whatever you like- but I can't guarantee how... tame... I can stay."

**~**

I look at you, thinking. "Hmmm... I think it's something you should do when you _really_ want to... when you _long_ for it... when all you can think about is my cock... _inside you_...” I stretch and yawn. "Until that day comes...” I push myself up, and crawl over you. "We'll have to think of other ways to entertain ourselves..."

**~**

I blink a lot, trying to come to some stable point in my mind, but it won’t... _I doubt I could ever ... long for that?_ I push the thought aside, "Then how would my darling Pixie like to entertain himself, hmm?"

**~**

"Well, I think you should actually know what the end of my bringing you to ecstacy with my mouth is like... if you can manage to keep yourself from throwing me down and having your way with me...” I lean down over you, arching my back, and lick your face. "Do you think you can contain yourself?” I ask breathily.

**~**

"You... do tend to inspire that reaction in me, but I can try..."

**~**

"Do try, Tiger... you might even enjoy it!” I kiss my way down your face and neck to your chest. "How does this feel so far? “I murmur.

**~**

"Everything you do feels wonderful,” I say pulling you back up into a kiss before I let you go.

**~**

"And this?” I lick your nipple hard, then take it in my mouth and suck it. "Or- I used teeth last time... did you like that?” I go to your other nipple, and gently pull it with my teeth.

**~**

“I ... like things a bit ... less gentle, although gentle has things to recommend it. They’re both nice...” I 'm panting a bit, and then I lock eyes with you, "And you are determined to torture me..."

**~**

"Torturing you?? Why, Lieutenant! You do me an unkindness...” I look horrified. "But less gentle? I think I could manage it..."

**~**

"I’m doing my part to NOT throw you over the–” I cut off with a gasp as you stop teasing.

**~**

My lips slide down your cock hard. I move up, and my tongue swirls around the head, and then down, sucking harder. _Less gentle? Enjoy the ride, Tiger..._

**~**

I dig my hands into the bed hard... it didn’t help last time but... "Ngr!” _he is an incubus... he is... I know it I can FEEL my life being pulled out of my cock._

**~**

I look up and grin at your reaction... but seeing you writhing in the sheets ignites my own desire, and I start to move faster and suck harder.

**~**

Oh god... oh god... it’s different than before but just as good... I’d throw him over and fuck him but that would mean letting him stop.... "Ah... God!"

**~**

I smile around your cock. I lightly brush teeth against your shaft, juuust enough to throw you off, keep you from tumbling over the edge. _I 'm not done with you yet..._ I stop just long enough to suck my fingers, and then continue to lick and suck you. One finger slides into your arse.

**~**

I can't even think anymore...sensation is just pouring over me and i'm vaguely aware that I managed to bring a hand up to try to stroke at his shoulder... _skin... sensation... something a bit ... odd,_ but... I cant worry about it

**~**

A second finger slides in. I 'm moving them slowly in and out of your arse, as I suck you. _No reaction... hmmm._ A third finger slides in.

**~**

There's a very odd and uncomfortable feeling and I want you to stop... but its combined with the best feelings elsewhere....I twist trying to get away from the one, and toward the other and it’s like ... it’s like... like being hit by lightning if ...

**~**

There's a reaction, but an unsettled one... all right. _Enough - for now_. I pull out my fingers, and focus on sucking your cock, but something has come over you- shivers... shaking... mmm... Tiger...

**~**

I blink and the odd sensation is gone... and... _I kind of miss it?_ But I don’t have time to think about it as you go back to stealing my mind away.

**~**

The shivers recede... ah well, you had a taste of it- you'll wonder what you missed out on until you _have to_ find out... for now, I go back to my work until the shivers start up again, and soon lead to thrashing underneath me.

**~**

I keep wanting to grab and hold, but I don't want your mouth to leave me... I’m losing control and I don’t want to hurt you... I try to stroke your cheek and I think I buried my fingers in your hair... I can hear a noise... _oh... that’s me..._ and then I’m arching up into you and my muscles don’t obey me anymore and _ohgodthisisbettereverytime_

**~**

You’re close... I can feel it. I ’m curious about how your orgasm will be different this way... then I wonder how it will be when I fuck your arse for the first time. And then _I ’m_ swept away by desire, moaning around your cock, cupping your balls, squeezing just a little... running my other hand over your chest, using my nails, just enough...

**~**

I have no idea if I’ve hurt you when I come back to myself, and as soon as I can I try to check, but you seem... well as opposite harmed as is likely. "My pixie... my incubus... Jim...” I’m murmuring and running my hands down you... _hard or soft?_ I 'm watching your body for clues even as my hands reach for you to help you along

**~**

When I straddle you, you begin to stroke my cock. _Oh god, your hands on me... how would we ever put an end to this? I t's laughable..._ "Tiger...” I pant, "Did you like it?"

**~**

"Loved... better every ... time.” I 'm still breathless. _God, look at you... statues have been made to creatures like you, and likely worshipped.._. I find myself worshiping a bit, my mind spinning off to some of the older, and scandalous, altars and images in stone I saw in India...

**~**

"And it _will_... get better... every time,” I groan, as I move against your hand. You're gazing at me like some kind of heavenly being and diabolical creature rolled into one... and it's only been two nights. What level of passion and devotion will I inspire in you, when I can steal all the time I need to truly own you? I imagine night after night, our bodies writhing together, and I moan with desire. This must happen... This _will_ happen...

**~**

I do my best to return some of the pleasure you've given me... say what you will about my inexperience in some of the more esoteric things you've done, my hands have a LOT of experience... it’s when I find a finger slipping inside of you that I realize what that strange sensation was... a moment’s hesitation and I continue... _is that what that felt like? That spot I can feel inside the one that ... yes I know I use it to bring others to pleasure..._ you were already close and I don’t need a second touch to bring you over, between my hand around your cock and my finger inside you...

**~**

I arch my back as I come hard against your hand, my internal muscles clenching around your finger. I 'm panting and moaning loudly as I collapse against you. "Tiger...” I gasp... "Magnificent... Tiger..."

**~**

I pull you in close and murmur in your ear in one of the languages of India... "{I always wondered why the gods of India looked like women, or boys, but they don't: they look like you with your eyes and your body...}” I know my tutors and servants in India would laugh as I undoubtedly say it incorrectly–but I don’t care.

**~**

I settle against you, sighing. "What did you say? “I mumble.

**~**

"I probably mangled it...” I laugh,  “but I said you look like the Gods they paint in India... all soft and harmless LOOKING with great dark eyes..."

**~**

I smile, closing my eyes. "You see through everything... don't you."

**~**

I hesitate…  “I see things. I don’t always know what they mean, and I can’t always do anything about it, but yes."

**~**

“Maybe there’s nothing to be done,” I yawn.  “I want more, Tiger... not- ready - to- let - you- “ The last thing I remember is you pressing your face into my hair, and me sighing deeply.

**~**

I manage a bit more of a nap, and then reluctantly wake you- at least I brought you breakfast. "We CANNOT go back to the ship together, I 'm afraid.” I’m back to hand feeding him fruit and bits of meat and I never ever want to go anywhere. "The only reason I wasn't on ship duty is that the Captain hates me– its mutual of course– but I do have to go back soon to help with the final cargo loading and check that all is ready."

**~**

I stare at you, registering your words as I eat the food you offer me. Oh. So we're _done here_ , are we...? I feel blackness seeping into me, a deep rumbling vibration in my bones...

 _Christ_ , Moriarty- put a stop to this _now_. This does not fit my current persona, I will _not_ allow it... Besides- it's not the Tiger I 'm angry at... ( I 'm _not angry_!!!) It's the infernal ship, the infernal Captain, this whole infernal _world_... They want to keep from me the one source of true pleasure and comfort I’ve ever had, the one being who looks at me with love, devotion, adoration... after only 2 nights?? They can _try_... and I will set the ship, the Captain, the entire world on _fire_ , before I let that happen...

I close my eyes, breathe deeply, and when I open them, you're looking at me in concern. "Of course, Tiger... you'll do what you have to do... and so will I.” I sit up quickly, and kiss you fiercely.

**~**

I kiss you back.  “It’s not good bye forever, my Pixie, just for now.” I get my things together. "The room is paid through today; if you can get anymore sleep...” I can feel the pull to linger and... _No; if I shirk my duty I will only ensure we do NOT see each other again_. I brace myself and go... the walk back to the ship feels like a walk to the gallows.

**~**

I glare at the door, willing it to burst into flames...

(You are _not_ angry at the Tiger... _But he left!!!_ You will not hurt the Tiger... _Then I need to hurt SOMEONE ELSE..._ Oh yes, you can hurt someone else... _all right, then...GIVE ME SOMEONE..._... Just follow through with the plan, Jim... and there will be lots of someones...)

I jump up, get dressed, and I 'm out the door within minutes...


	5. Back at Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seaman Moriarty and First Officer Moran are back on board the ship, but at sea a Captain's word is law...

**~Sebastian**

Back on the Virtue I manage to get some work in, and get cargo and fresh water settled, and generally do all that I can to delay dealing with the captain. He's in a roilingly bad mood– only partly due to the needed stop and repairs.

 _Sigh._ If he were not such a weak man– and a poor captain– I doubt I would have developed such a loyalty among so many of the men. Many of them despise me for making them actually work, follow the rules, and all of that... but more respect me for the fact that I do not simply mete out punishments as whims. Even the men who like the captain for what he allows them to get away with do not RESPECT him for it.

**~Jim**

I’m in a black mood the next day... and the next... I do my work, prepare my men to take action sooner than expected.  I do manage to avoid being the recipient of violence- either Tiger is keeping men in line, or they sense the violence in me, fighting to break free– and I keep a running count in my head of how many times Tiger and I cross paths, lock eyes, brush against each other, and *can’t do anything about it *... and I bide my time, dreaming of bloody days that will set us free...

**~**

_God, it's torture to see him and know...under that meek demeanor..._ But then he's barely holding on to it. Sometimes I see him and I can almost smell blood and feel the knives. I spend extra effort of my own to be fair, to be calm.

The Captain must think I'm a bloody fool for he's handing me so many extra duties that you would think it punishment.  I'm happy to get it; it keeps me from time to think.

My dreams are of India, of pixies, or mad fae with knives and blood

**~**

I’m losing patience... I’m becoming bold... sneaking touches as I bring wine and water to the officers’ mess... whispering to you as I pass by... I can feel your discomfort, surpassed only by your longing... but I feel something quite different from you when the Captain commands me to bring him wine in his quarters, after his meal. I tear my eyes away from you to look at the captain’s bored, arrogant face.

“Yes, Sir...” I reply, choking back my rage.

I know what the Captain wants from me- and it will mean violence to one of us... I return to the galley, heart racing.

**~**

The captain...asked him to bring wine.... I've heard a few rumors, but not many... Or is it because he saw him look at me? Or me at him?

I think of the Captain laying hands to him and the fury is overwhelming. He likely wouldn't be harmed, not with his clever hands and wicked tongue... _mine_ …Or at least...not anyone he doesn't choose... But what can I DO?

A thought strikes me and I race for my quarters and some if the extra duty work I'd been given.

**~**

I hover in the galley, getting underfoot until the Cook snaps at me. He's generally a fair man, but quick to lose patience. I tell him about the Captain's order– he looks at me with great concern. He fetches one of the good bottles of wine, kept under lock and key. It's not to be opened so I can't even dose it with opium...

The Cook hands me the bottle, then grasps my shoulder in an iron grip. "James..." he says, seriously.”Be careful, lad. If you can leave the wine and be gone, do it. If the Captain engages you in conversation, there's no getting out of that. If the Captain engages you in more... all you can do is try to find an excuse to leave without being too obvious... you could fake being ill, but he may not believe you. Do what you can to leave that room, but remember– if you do violence to him, you'll be dead by sunset..."

He removes his hand, gives me a worried smile. "I wish I could help you. But we're all God's madmen, here... Good luck, son..." I turn and leave in a daze....

**~**

I eat my dinner with the other officers. I never appreciated years of forcing polite conversation at my father's table more: I'm certain I don't show a flicker of concern.

 I go about my business, staying clear of it all, until I see a small figure go into the Captain’s cabin and then I walk over with papers in hand. ..

**~**

I walk slowly to the Captain's quarters, feeling like a doomed man... are these the only choices before me... kill the captain to avoid rape, and then be killed? Try to avoid his advances, allow myself to be raped so I can live to see another day? Find a third path that I have not yet seen, and avoid both unpleasant ends? Why can't I see the third path... there's _always_ another way. Think, Moriarty... _think_... but with horror I realize that the numbness that has served me so well in other situations has already taken hold of me.

I sag against a railing. Not now... _not now_... I need my mind to get out of this... don't just give up... please... (No point in struggling against it... just give in and make him pay horribly later... _I WILL NOT_... You will, if you want this plan to work... you do want this plan to work, don't you, Jim??)

I find myself in front of the door to the captain's quarters. I am numb as I stare up at it... and just underneath, I feel a pulsing blackness... one of these two paths will win, and there is no third path I can think of... Bleakly, with an undercurrent of fury, I knock on the door.

**~**

I'm stopping to speak to people, correct mis-stacked cannon shot... I cannot let anyone see me rush, or hurry Despite the screaming in my soul I walk casually. This is a dangerous hunt, and fear or haste will get me nowhere.

**~**

"Come," I hear a cold voice through the wooden door, through the numbness, through the cold fury, and I open the door.

 _No turning back now, Jim... into the lion's den you go!_ Meekly, I hold up the wine bottle, and step towards the table he sits at. The Captain has grey streaked hair, a strong build. He would be attractive were it not for his expression, which always comes off cold and arrogant, no matter what he's saying. His eyes are like ice.

"Ah, Seaman..." he says, looking up from a map before him. "Open the bottle and pour me a glass." I look at the table, and the two glasses on it. "As you may have heard, I have always found it helpful to hear the opinions of the crew when it comes to how things are going on the ship. Pour yourself a glass too, and let's have a conversation. What's your name, Seaman?" He folds his hands and waits.

"James... Moriarty, sir..." I move towards the glasses at a snail's pace. My rage is spitting like a serpent, whispering.... _break the glass... cut its throat..._ My numbness just stares at the Captain in horror, his folded hands, his cruel blue eyes...

**~**

_Ah, good_... I see one of the Captain's pet lieutenants... just the thing. "Saunders! A moment of your time?"

He gives me a polite nod without any truth to it. "Certainly Sir... is there a problem?"

I show the discrepancy in the log and start walking us toward the Captain's cabin...

**~**

"I'm- not much for wine, Sir..." I say, apologetically. "I'd best be getting back to the galley..."

"Seaman," he replies with irritation. "The Cook knows where you are, so he can say nothing about it. Now- pour yourself a glass. And sit. That's an order." He laughs– a thoroughly unpleasant sound. "You'd think wine and conversation were something odious, instead of a privilege and an honour," he continues as I sit rigidly on the chair. He gestures at the bottle and I pour two glasses, sloshing wine over the side as my hands shake.

"For _God's sake_ , Seaman..." he shouts, his face growing red. "Clean that up! Use that towel- there."

I take the towel hanging from a hook next to his bed, and I shrink away from it, and back to the table. "I'm very sorry, Sir..." I say quietly, as I mop up the red liquid from the table. Is there any chance he'll be too annoyed to continue? Suddenly a hand covers mine. _No chance- here we go..._

**~**

"Oh my yes! the Captain will certainly want to hear about this..." _God I hate Saunders:_ the man snivels and curries favor and is generally slime,but he's AMBITIOUS slime, and he'll want to get in on this to be NOTICED... _poor fool_. Still, every hunt needs beaters.

"This is clearly costing us money, as you can see..." I frown, "I suppose it’s a bit late to take it to the Captain now?" I put some hesitance in my voice... my mind is screaming at me to hurry, but no... I will stalk this quietly and certainly...

**~**

"Sir?" I ask, softly.

"Oh, don't give me the innocent routine... I'm sure the Cook told you what to expect. Well? I can't be bothered with the pretense of conversation now that you've irked me. Get undressed and get into my bed."

I stare at his hand. It does not burst into flames. Sorry, Moriarty... I don't see how I can get out of this room without slicing open his throat with the blade in my boot. If that means my death, so be it - I'll take down as many goddamn officers and crew as I can before I leave this godforsaken earth. I look back at the bed, and rage pours through me, like black ink... I yank my hand from underneath his, and slide it into my boot.

**~**

Saunders points out that the Captains orders did say ‘immediately’... so I knock briskly on the door, wait and knock again... "Captain?"

**~**

_Tiger_?? The Captain is currently grabbing me, and struggling to get me into some kind of hold. "Who is it?" he barks, as I slip out of his grasp.

**~**

"First Lieutenant Moran and Lieutenant Saunders." I reply as though this is perfectly normal. Saunders, BLESS the ambitious weasel, pipes up, "It's a matter of some urgency, Sir!"

**~**

The Captain is shooting daggers at me with his eyes. He storms over to the door, opens it just enough to peer out. "Well? What is this bloody urgent matter?"

I'm leaning against the table, shivering. I was this close to killing the Captain in cold blood... I want to see you, my Tiger... it's not fair that you're so close, and I can't see you! What if the Captain gives you an order and tells you to leave??

**~**

"You had me looking over some of the reports, Captain?" He's holding the door closed, and if he's hurt you...

Saunders proudly exclaims, "You DID ask Lieutenant Moran to report in immediately..." then smugly, "he was inclined to wait until morning, but I did point out that it was your orders, Sir."

 _Bless Saunders... I was going to shove him over board someday but he's earned a reprieve..._ The Captain is glaring death at Saunders… and more at me– well he hates me anyway.

I put on my very best puzzled Lordling expression. "There's a discrepancy in several of the manifests, including critical issues...." I hesitate. "Might not be good for the crew to gossip over... Sir." I look about to emphasize the fact that we're standing outside his door. A few of the crew have in fact started to notice... which the Captain notices in turn...

**~**

The Captain glares back at me. "Fine. Come back in 15 minutes, Lieutenant..." My heart slams in my chest.

**~**

I might swallow this if it was anyone else... no I likely would... but...not with you at risk. I frown in puzzlement, "Captain? You're obviously up and about... is there a problem? I look around at the increasing number of men peering over, pretending to polish things or stow ropes...

Saunders is beginning, finally, to realize he has stepped into some kind of snare and starts babbling his apologies...

"Sir," I let some of the irritation show in my voice, "You've set me several additional tasks to do, and I have done EXACTLY as you ordered…”

I pull myself up very stiffly and formally, "I do not take lightly to being given a fool’s errand, Sir, but in any event this is a matter of the Navy's expense and the security of the ship." I say that loudly enough to be heard... and then I mutter, "M'lord father knows the damned Exchequer: I could have handled this myself if you're so disinterested." and I spin on my heel to go.

_3...2...1..._

**~**

"Lieutenant," the Captain bellows. "Not- another- step. Both of you- _in_."

My heart leaps. You enter the room, your face dark with anger. You see me, and I have to stop myself from running towards you.

"Seaman," he barks. "You've spilled enough wine for one evening. _Go._ Well, Moran? Show me this all-important bloody discrepancy, and if it's not truly urgent, then the additional work I've given you will seem like _child's play_ compared to what comes next. Seaman! For God's sakes, stop loitering and _get out_..." He grabs my arm, and pulls me towards the door.

When he opens the door, he leans in close and opens his mouth to speak, when I hear, "Captain! This matter requires your attention _now_ …”  called from the room. I break away from the Captain, and bolt. But once I round the corner, I wait in the shadows- still trembling, and heart pounding.

**~**

With immense effort I ignore Jim as though he's a piece of furniture. The Captain tries to say something to you and I let my anger show as I gain his attention to me.

I throw Saunders to as much of it as I can, but he's already in deep and whining and sniveling and _GOD I want to kick him_. I point out every single discrepancy, and how it likely means some of the senior men are skimming– and that may be why we had too few lines, and some of the repair goods were missing.

The captain has never seen me angry, I realize... because he's slowly moving further back as I Oh-so-very-coolly point out his dereliction, and that of several of his men, and how the fact that he ordered me to investigate may be the only thing standing in his favor.

Saunders breaks first and barely manages to excuse himself back to his duties and bolts. The Captain is looking unnerved at me... and it’s all I can do not to laugh and go for his throat. _fear... from someone who thinks himself above me... fool_

"will. there. be. anything. else... Sir." I clip every word when I am done.

He locks eyes with me and glares. I look back. _I've stared down a Tiger you pathetic excuse for a man... I've seen better men than you in dockside pubs._ He looks away and starts snarling some nonsense about extra duties and how I can take charge of this and my dinner is to be taken in my room, since I am investigating the other officers... _whatever._

"Have a good evening. ... Sir."  
i walk out stiffly and head straight for my room.

**~**

I follow you. Slowly. Pausing in shadowy corners. Avoiding groups of crew members. When I reach your room, I wait until I see no one for several minutes... and then... I scratch at the door, quiet as a mouse.

**~**

That's a soft sound... _who?_ I open the door and you slip in like a wraith. Sense may say otherwise but I pull you into my arms and hold you up against me.

**~**

For several moments, I'm limp in your arms, pressed against your strong body... I'm breathing shallow breaths, feeling my muscles tremble. (You _came for me_...)

**~**

I carry you– _you're trembling, I will MURDER him_ –over to my bed and sit down, pulling you in and wrapping my blanket around us both. "You’re safe, Jim... Did he hurt you?" I see red on a corner of your sleeve and try to get a look...

**~**

"NO... but I would have..." my breath catches in my throat. “I would have done it, Tiger... cut his feckin' _throat_.”  Tears are springing to my eyes, and I blink them back angrily. "It's just- wine," I snap, as you pull back my sleeve. "He's going to want me to come back, and I-" I choke back a sob.

**~**

Unfortunately, I don't have a good answer. So I pull you back in close and wrap my arms around you. I brush my lips to your head gently. "He's got a good fury about me right now... and a bit of fear." I try to smile, but I don't think I succeed.

"I'll try to keep his mind off of you, eh? I've been banished to my quarters for dinners for a while... perhaps you can join me? I'm not to eat with the officers..."

**~**

I slow my breathing down, look up at you. "That would be a spot of light in a dark time..." I sigh, and lean against you. "You really came for me..." I say, in wonder.

**~**

"I wanted to charge in and rip him limb from limb..." I admit quietly, "but that would likely have gotten us both killed." I pull you into my bed, "Nothing else... just… rest for a bit.”  I say and then hold you close tucked into my arms

**~**

"It was very heroic... No one has ever- ever - stepped in the line of fire, in my defense... I won't forget that, Tiger..." I say fiercely. I press my lips to yours. "I've missed you..." I hear myself whisper.

**~**

"I miss you every moment." I admit, "But I’m concerned that the Captain may have taken his interest to you because he noticed you looking at me, or me looking at you... he hates me for having the respect he can't have."

**~**

I ponder this. "So he wants to claim what he thinks is yours? Well, he _can't_ have me. The only one who can is _you_ …" I look up into your eyes, hunger rising...

**~**

"Jim..." I see the look in your eyes, "I want to as well, but the walls are thin enough, and...don't make this for nothing. You're safest if no one sees- or hears- anything between us."

**~**

"I'll be very quiet," I assure you, kissing your neck. I reach my hand up to caress your face.

**~**

I should refuse, I should send you away, but I CAN'T... "I'm not quiet, love..." I give in and kiss you and... _Oh god that was a mistake- I’m lost_. I start pressing kisses to you, gently, and my hands are of their own accord drifting over you... _my precious darling_...

**~**

_Tiger! Success_! If I'd had to leave this room, I feel I would have broken everything in it... I press against you, kissing you hungrily. "We'll be quiet," I insist. "I want you. I _need_ you, Tiger..." My hands circle your neck, pulling you into my kiss...

**~**

"Are you..." I manage to whisper between kisses, "Certain you want..." I moan... "Never mind." _This is idiotic... this is risky this is, in fact, STUPID_.  "What do you want to do, Jim? And if it’s almost any of what you've done before I’ll have to fetch one of my socks for my mouth..."

**~**

"I don't care what we do- I just want you. Since you're so concerned, what's something we can do where you won't make a lot of noise? I can hold a pillow over your face if it will help?" I laugh silently into your chest, shoulders shaking.

**~**

"You might need to..." I sigh and hold you close, "let me give you pleasure, Jim... truthfully you are quieter than I am..." I look around my room and ... well no convenient bottle of olive oil for me, sigh, but there is a bit of cream I use for other things, and its finely made from good grease... I pull the box of it over and get some to warm in my hands. "Here, Jim, let me take care of you..." and I begin by dragging my hands across his shoulders- too tense- and down his back, and remember his body under me, remember what he likes... I begin to work the knots and tension from him. "You’re safe; I won't let anyone hurt you..."

**~**

I shiver under your ministrations.... I've missed your hands so much... My breathing becomes slow and rhythmic, as you work my muscles. "I'm safe with you..." I whisper in agreement, my eyes closing, my body leaning against yours...

**~**

His body still bears the marks of earlier injuries... but I can at least do this... as I smear the comfrey and- _honestly I have no idea what's in it other than comfrey and grease_ \- over my hands and work on your body... I'm not even chasing my own desires at all; I just want you to stop fearing for a time, stop trembling.

"Safe" I agree, massaging your back "we'll find some way out of this, my love." I whisper as I take the strain from your arms. I only wish I knew more of what to do, but it’s a large ship and if I keep the Captain busy enough…

**~**

"Yes... we will find _something_ … and then we'll be together, my Tiger." I promise, although you couldn't know why I think that... I kiss you again, squeezing your muscular arms, and sighing.

**~**

I finish rubbing your muscles and soothing your aches with the cream–it gives me some time to think.  "I'll have extra duty and you will need to make yourself scarce. I'll make a point of looking at some pretty midshipman who wants the Captains attention–let him think me interested in him– and you stay away as much as you can. And perhaps you can come see me at dinner, hmm?"

 

**~**

I narrow my eyes at you, as the full weight of what you said hits me. "It's important you know I _don't handle jealousy well_..." I say in a low voice. I let out a breath slowly, and I'm silent for a moment. "Not. Well. At. All." I get up  from your bed, reluctantly and take a deep breath–It is a sound plan, however much I hate it. “If you do anything but _look_..."

**~**

"I will do anything I have to to protect you!" I find myself hissing. I force my voice down again and touch your face, "even from me...even from you."

**~**

“I don’t need protection against you,” I reply, my voice shaking from passion, anger, your proximity... “I need a reason to hold on!!” I find myself staring at the door: _I should leave, I should go… I can’t go…_

**~**

_God... you're hurting and I_ ... I pull you away from the door and drop to my knees. "Then ignore anything I say or do for the Captain's eyes...”  I undo the laces on your pants swiftly and lower my head.

**~**

I watch in utter shock as you pull down my trousers, and begin to suck my cock. I throw back my head and my breathing grows erratic. “Oh,” I whisper. “ _Oh_...”

**~**

I'm holding you away from walls or doors that transmit sound and... I hand up a clean sock I had laid out, "Jim...love..." I whisper, trying to ignore the fear creeping down my spine, the urge to throw you to my bed and snarl at everyone who would harm you. I try to remember what you did, and I did–it seems a lifetime ago on shore–and run my tongue over you and experimentally swallow around your head...

**~**

I smack your hand away lightly. “I don’t- need that...” I pant. “I’ll be quiet, just let me- have this...” I press my mouth into the crook of my arm, and my other hand caresses your hair...

**~**

I pull back enough to use my hands, "you are too precious for me to risk you," I whisper and go back to trying my best with mouth and tongue... your hand on my hair gives me some guidance... I shouldn't do this, I think to myself, and yet I do. I  pray the noises he makes are too quiet for any ears but my own.

**~**

_I’m precious to you?_ I think, in a daze. “Oh- my Tiger...” I whisper and my hand tightens in your hair, and I press my face into my arm again.

**~**

I hold him up as best I can, we daren't risk contact with the walls or door, and I try to imagine that we are someplace safe, where I don’t have a Captain to worry about... his hand clenches in my hair and guides me down...

I gag quite a bit but if it will please you and... Soothe you after the Captain... rage flickers through me and I want to hold you, consume you, keep you....

**~**

For a moment, I glare down at you when you gag. I have to stop myself from snapping at you, and pulling your hair.   _He… He doesn’t know how, he’s never done it before–he isn’t like you._

I’ve had my persona in place for so long now; it’s starting to wear and my temper to escape... yet another reason to carry off this mission in the next few days, so I can discard it at last. The most pressing reason has surprisingly become the tall, muscular man on his knees before me... if I have to go more than a few nights without claiming Tiger as mine; I _will_ set the ship ablaze and kill us all.

“Yes Tiger,” I whisper. “You’re so good... And _mine_...” I sigh, close my eyes, and grasp your hair...

**~**

I feel his hand tug at my hair, hear him whisper, finally hear him sigh... ... he manages to strangle the cry well enough when he comes, and I hold him up and... _I suppose the taste does become more familiar_... I find myself pleased that I can do this, that I could give him something at least....

**~**

You're holding me up in your strong arms, but I want to be on the floor with you. I slither down along your body, until I collapse into your arms. My head rests against your shoulder. I sigh deeply. I would be concerned about the depth of my feelings, ( _mortified! terrified!!_ ) but they belong to my persona after all, so it's _fine_... it's all _going to be fine_... I repeat to myself, my face nuzzling your neck, my hands tightening in your shirt.

"Mine," I whisper fiercely into your neck, and close my eyes to keep in my tears.

**~**

"Yours, and you're mine..." I whisper. I hold you until you come back, taking one of my cloths and wiping you clean as I can. "You hold on, and you stay safe, and you trust me when I draw the Captain’s attention to someone or something else...understood?"

I'm holding you but then I have to draw you up. "Go find a corner to curl up in away from me…and keep your head down." I kiss you desperately.

**~**

"Yes, Tiger," I sigh, when you come up for air. "But I meant what I said about not handling jealousy well. It may be... difficult to keep my head down if you play the role a little too believably..." I can feel my eyes gleam at you, but I manage a small smile. "Understood?" Our eyes lock, and I throw myself at you, kissing you back with the same desperation.

**~**

I look out the door and shoo you out quickly when the people clear. _God this is a mess_. When we get to port I'll have to smuggle him onto one of the better ships... I feel my heart tear at the thought. I wash my face and go to bed.

"Duty" I mutter to myself. _Duty rules my life, let it at least be to someone worthy of it._

**~**

I walk away from the door, trying not to stumble. This entire situation is out of control, and I need to take care of it. Tomorrow, the men will be informed that we’re going ahead, in a couple of days. I can’t risk delaying any further, now that the Captain has set his sights on me. I walk past a small group of men, and one of them shoulders me into a doorway. Appleby- _shit_.

“I hear you have a sweetheart on board, Jimmy...” he jeers. “That’s lovely... where’s your protector now?” His friends huddle around me, with ugly smiles... and something in me snaps. The blade from my boot is pressing against his foul throat before I even realize it.

“Appleby...” I sing, cheerily. “I owe you a debt of pain, darling... you choose- now or later?” I grin at him, my persona cracking and falling away to reveal my  true face.

He backs away from the blade, from me, falling against his horrified-looking friends. “You’re dead, you tiny little fucker...” he growls, as they hustle him away, cursing.

“Later it is,” I call after him in a lazy voice. I sigh, looking up at the night sky and breathing in the darkness.

Two days. No more. _Tiger and freedom and blood_. I hunch my shoulders, and return to my bunk.

**~**

I get up and deal with my duties...

When I can I make a point of laughing with one of the other lieutenants, in hearing of one of the Captain’s spies– Not directly to him, of course, he'd know better, but I grew up with such political games– "...and the Captain had one of the lads in his room for his pleasure, THAT'S why I'm in poor favor now."

"Ohhh.." He was amused, "one of the pretty boys?"

I feign to consider, "No, actually...nothing to look at. You'd think he would do better..."

 And of course he asks..."Oh, who would you choose?"

"Well, if I did?” I look around, "Lots of pretty lads here...blond...fair...English..." I nod at a few. "If I favored any of them..."

"Don't you?"

I lower my voice and pretend to confide in him, "I had Midshipman Lawrence in port... he's a pretty arse, but truly ..." I shrug.

He’s a horrible gossip: the word should reach the Captain’s ears soon enough.

**~**

I fall into my bedding, feeling like I've been running for days. Smithy rolls over, and leans closer.

"James... is everything all right? I heard you had to go to the Captain's quarters..." he whispers, sounding troubled.

"That's old news now, Smithy... we have other developments to talk about..." I say, overwhelmed and exhausted.

He looks at me with wide eyes, and I sigh. "It's fine. Lieutenant Moran had to talk to the Captain suddenly, and I was able to get away..."

He nods at me, relieved. "He's a good one... Do you think he knew- what was happening?"

I meet Smithy's gaze. "Very likely..." I say carefully.

"I don't know if you heard, James..." he says in a nervous voice. "But there's rumours going 'round about the two of you... How you can't take your eyes and hands off each other since we docked..."

I curse. Tiger was right. And I was too blinded by lust and... yes, desire to listen. "Smithy. I need you to focus. We're going ahead with the herring stew in two days."

"Two days?" he echoes. "So soon? I thought you wanted to get your hands on the... recipe first...."

"I've seen the recipe," I say through gritted teeth. "I remember the recipe. And we'll get our hands on it soon enough. Besides, the herring will go off if we wait much longer... what's the point of a good recipe if we're too dead to enjoy it?"

"James, are we talking about the plan or... an actual stew?" he whispers.

" _Go to sleep, Smithy_ " I hiss, and when I hear his breathing slow down, I allow myself a smile before dropping to sleep.

**~**

I'm kept truly busy, indeed,but I see Appleby and his two are up and around... Well... "You three! Idle hands...if you've time to be loafing about– Again– then you'll likely get sticky fingers again, won't you?"

They know better than to mouth off at me, and I set them to work re-stacking cannon balls. I hear one of them muttering something about "Jimmy" and I force myself to look at them calmly.

"Aye? You planning on bothering the Captains new boy? More fools you."

And I walk away as if I was unconcerned... my hands ache to be about their throats.

**~**

I wake with a start. _Not yet, but soon_... I take a few moments to go over the plan in my mind, checking all the moving parts. It looks like a beautifully choreographed dance as I watch it play out. There's one thing that troubles me- dosing Tiger with opium. It makes sense- so I'm not sure why it would be an issue.

But what is that unpleasant _feeling_ of being gnawed upon... _guilt_?? I snort quietly. Useless emotion... and yet the infernal gnawing on my heart won't _stop_ … Look, I explain to it- he won't be hurt. It'll keep him safely out of the way. (But how will he feel about what you did to him when he wakes up?) Anger sparks in me. _SO... you want to see what happens when Tiger isn't dosed with opium?? Watch this_...

I replay the plan in my mind, with all the possible scenarios. When Tiger joins the movement, he either stops a key action in the plot, bringing the whole thing down around our heads- or, gets killed for his trouble. I wince as I watch him cut down, over and over, and then lash out at the guilt- _See?? His actions end in either his death or mine. Do you want one or both of us to die?! Then leave me the hell alone!!_ The guilt recedes, but I can sense it somewhere in the background, waiting to strike again...

I get up in a fury, and dress quickly. _I will not let everything I've worked for be derailed by you_ … I think, and hurry towards the galley.

**~**

I don't like the idea of your reputation being tossed about, but... I have little enough choice; I go back to work and try to stay away from Jim, The Captain, and everyone else. _sigh_ work.

stay to my work and pray for a storm or something.

**~**

My day goes by quickly with work, and spreading the message to all my men about what to do and when. I show the still–unripe ackee fruit to the Cook while he's busy with dinner preparations. He barks at me to get out of the way and make myself useful. When I tell him the fruit will be ripe in a couple of days (which I already know it won't be), he assents and gives Lieutenant Moran's meal to the other assistant to take to his quarters. I intercept him outside the galley, and after a brief discussion, our duties are traded, and I'm carrying the tray across the ship, trying not to smile like a besotted fool.

**~**

I damn near fall into my room at dinner. Jim can't bring me dinner; it's far too dangerous... I just hope he's not taking dinner to the other officers or he might gain the Captain’s attentions again. He is, after all, a remarkably good looking... _Stop thinking about it!_

There is a knock on the door and I say "Come!" while trying not to picture him...  

"Jim?" my mouth goes dry and I have him in my arms even as I’m whispering "you shouldn’t, it’s too risky..."

**~**

I barely manage to throw the tray on the table before falling into your arms. I ignore your protests and kiss you fiercely. "You suggested it, Tiger," I whisper, and kiss you again and again.

**~**

"Have you–" I kiss him back, "eaten… enough?" I pull him into my lap and sit on the bed.

**~**

"I'll eat later," I reply, feeling delirious with your touch. "There's only one thing I'm hungry for now- you..." I whisper, and rub my body against yours.

**~**

"I shouldn’t..." I sigh, "Did you know that Appleby and his cronies were still muttering about you?" my hands slide down your body of their own mind...

**~**

I unbutton your shirt and slide my hands down your chest. "I don't want to think about that right now, my sweet Tiger..." I grumble. "I've been thinking about you all day, and I can't bear it any longer- I need you." I kiss you with deep hunger.

**~**

"I need you... but I remind you once again that I am NOT quiet..."

**~**

"Can't you try- for me?" I coax you. "Put something in your mouth, then... or I can go start a small fire on board, and run back - everyone would be so distracted, you could scream to high heaven."

I grin at the thought, and pull your shirt off.

**~**

"Oh God... you know I half believe you would?"

I grab my clean sock and put it at hand. then I give up and fall on you....i think I lose my mind for a moment, the taste of you is something I cannot get enough of, I’m holding you against me, holding you still, consuming your chest and your mouth....

**~**

_Of course I would_ , I think as I unlace your trousers, smiling against your mouth as you kiss me. When your tongue slides against mine, I moan softly.

**~**

_God how can I live without this?_ I kiss you deeply, strangling my moan into yours.... my hand flies out to the bit of grease I have– just a bit, just enough, and I slide my hand down to feel you already hard against me.

**~**

My head falls forward onto your chest when I feel your hand on my cock. "I want you," I whisper. "Take me- please..." ( _Did I just say please??)_

**~**

"I want you... and I want you looking at me, my angel... my mad pixie..." I murmur and move my hand down and slide a finger inside you... "And God only knows how we'll manage to be quiet..."

I'm thankful the other officers are at dinner in the officers hall, and I am using up the last of that grease for myself and for you... _i'll need to keep a bottle of oil in my room_ is probably the last coherent thought I have...

**~**

When your finger slides into me, I stifle a moan. I run my hands over your chest, your face. "We will, darling... we'll be quiet as mice..."

**~**

I have to struggle not to rush this- so desperate to be in you- but some small part of me holding on to my sanity– if this is sane– wants to be certain you enjoy every moment. I stroke your member while I work fingers into you, giving you pleasure even now before I can gain my own ...

I use your lips and your tongue as a gag against my own moans...

**~**

I'm breathing quickly and deeply, as you stroke me. "You feel so good... I love your hands on me, Tiger... your cock in me... I want you so much..."

**~**

_I'm not waiting ... not another minute..._ "Ready?" I murmur against you and your hands and your mouth are reply enough.

I sheath myself inside you... I find myself resting just for a moment, almost in tears that we have to hide, and then I put my mouth to the soft skin behind your ear and moan as I thrust and we are together–your legs around me, skin to skin...

**~**

I'm in ecstasy as I feel you surge into me... as I feel you thrust into me... "oh, God... _Tiger_..."

**~**

I bite down into the sock to try to stifle my groans, I can feel the rumble in my chest... and then I’m thrusting into you over and over. I feel you lifting yourself with your legs and I help you with my arms...

I fear for a moment I am too rough, but you're throwing your head back and ...

I drop the sock and try to gag us both with our own tongues

**~**

I can't speak with you kissing me, and it's difficult not to groan loudly with all the spectacular thrusting... _Oh god, it's never been like this for me before_ , and I feel quite overcome. I'm pushing my pelvis against you hard, feeling you go so deep, and trying, trying not to cry out...

**~**

A sparking moment of thought and I grab the sock and put it between my teeth again, allowing you to bite into another piece of it, and then I pull you up, almost bent double, and I thrust even deeper... and I can feel your body convulse... and _oh GOD that feeling of you in ecstasy around me_... that does it... I can only pray no one hears us.

**~**

My body is shivering against you, as you stroke my cock ... I feel your muscles shaking around me. I can't hold on any longer, and I start to convulse against you. I bite down on your shoulder, to keep from moaning your name.

I'm still feeling spasms move through me, when you come hard and fast- you're pouring yourself into me, shaking so hard...

I feel you straining not to roar, and I cover your mouth with my hand. "Yes, come for me- come for me Tiger, I love you..." ... I blink. _What did I just say???_

**~**

I'm holding you in my arms and my shoulder aches– in a good way– and GOD only knows what happened to that poor sock... “ I love you my precious Pixie,." I take a breath and kiss you.

**~**

Your kiss is even sweeter than before- _What just happened...?_ I lean against you, eyes wide. "What does this mean, Tiger?" I hear myself asking in a daze. "What - now??"

**~**

"Now?” _ah… yes, neither of us pledges our affections easily I expect_. “I've been in love with you for a while," I shrug, "it doesn't change anything for me now... I will protect you as best I can, and my heart will break when you leave me."

**~**

“So this is what love is like?” I ask, curiously. “It makes people ridiculously maudlin, and they start saying silly things? Who said anything about leaving you??” I rest my head on your shoulder.

**~**

"As far as I know? Yes... it makes people ridiculously idiotic. I wouldn’t really know, since I’ve never been in love before– well not as an adult."

I pull him in close and try to make my hands pull his clothes back together, but I mostly end up stroking skin. "And you will... leave. As you said, you couldn't be content with my life...”

I have to swallow hard because _god damn it I won’t cry_... "And I won’t cage you like that even if I could."

**~**

I start stroking your face, fascinated by this sudden development. "I wouldn't be content with that life, but neither would you. I'm _not_ leaving... don't _you_ leave. Or do you not want a life you actually want to live?" I ask, perplexed. I tilt my head, and watch you.

**~**

I sigh and lay back letting you stroke my face, wrapping my arms around you, "Once my father dies... well...I’ll have a bit more freedom, but..."

I try to think of how to explain it, "I've carved out bits and pieces of my own life, where I can. I have privilege and money, but... I live my life in a gold cage, Jim: it’s all I can do to sneak out for a few nights of fun here and there."

I pour a cup of wine for us both, "I will never have to be afraid of ... well, poverty...but a life I want to live? I'm not even sure what that would look like. I grab what I can, when I can, and I rebel here and there; like joining the Navy instead of going into merchant ships...."

I shake my head, "the best I can ever hope for is to escape for a day, or a week, snatches of time here and there– to have a wife who will be pleased to have me gone; traveling on business and having my own kind of fun while I do that..."

I run my hand down your back, "I love Port Royal, I love India, I love the wild areas, whether wild country or wild city...”  I smile sadly, “ I offered what I have, but as you said: you'd never be happy. So... eventually? You’ll leave. Until then I’ll keep you safe as I can."

**~**

“Oh, Tiger... can you believe in the possibility, at least- that something could happen that would change _everything_.... in ways you can’t even imagine yet?  And if meant we could be together; would you want it to be so? Even if your life looked different than you imagined?”

I touch your face and look intently into your eyes.

**~**

"If such a thing happened I would be delighted," I say smiling at you, "But that's a pretty big change."

I consider, "For something to change enough for us to be together AND for you not to be so unhappy? It would have to be a very–"

There was a crisp knock at the door and I startle...

**~**

My eyes widen and I tense. I look at you, and you gesture at me to move behind the door. I slip silently to where you’re pointing, and hold my breath as you look at me, and go to the door.

**~**

I open the door to find one of the seamen standing there, looking... smug actually.

"Yes, seaman?"

"I'm here to talk to you and seaman Moriarty..."

I frown at him, "he delivered my dinner..."

"Let’s talk about this like friendly sorts… or I can start yelling in the hallway?"

I can feel my anger racing to the surface- he just looks smug and confident and clearly has no idea what he's dealing with...

I gesture to Jim behind my back and shrug. "If you like." and let him in

**~**

Warning bells are going off in my head the moment I hear his voice. I’m familiar with the man, but mostly with that tone: he knows something; He wants something; He’s not afraid to hurt us.

_Oh, darling- you should not have come inside and started smirking..._

**~**

He walks in as though nothing at all is wrong, smug and cocksure like a bantam rooster... _but I'm a Tiger_. He looks at Jim, who, while he's done a good job of pulling himself, together, isn’t completely so... combined with my own state of dishabille and the rumpled bed, well…

His voice is a nearly intolerable tone as he sneers at Jim, "So you've been skulking all over the ship and your lover's been telling everyone you aren’t his, but here you are... What’s it worth to the two of you to hush it all up, eh?"

**~**

I roll my eyes, and lean against the door.

“I’m afraid you have it very wrong,” I say brightly. “Though I can see why you’d be confused, not knowing the truth of the situation. Lieutenant... do you want to explain to the seaman where he went wrong?” I smile at you, glowing.

**~**

I consider things quickly... I would be safe, but Jim would not, and the Captain... I clap a hand over the miscreant’s mouth, lock my arm about him and twist the way my Indian guard and instructor showed me....

It’s harder than it looks to break a man's neck, but I manage.

**~**

I watch you, eyes lighting up. “Oh, my darling... you did that for me, didn’t you? My heroic Tiger...”

**~**

"I said I would protect you, Jim..." I keep my hand over the fool’s mouth until I’m certain he's gone. "We'll have to arrange for him to either fall overboard or fall off of something? Fall into the hold? Hell..."

**~**

I grin. “Overboard, if we can... we’ll have to wait until dark. Just a short while longer... have your dinner, Tiger. Do you have any wine?” I throw myself on your bed, and get comfortable.

**~**

"It's not THAT easy to get someone overboard without being seen..." I sigh. “I have more of what we had with dinner?"

I get the cups out and pour some more out "Seriously it's not that easy... especially given that we do not dare be seen together, or with him. We either need to find a way to distract everyone off, or manage to get him to the side without notice..."

**~**

I sip some wine with pleasure, and cross one leg over the other. "Whatever you think, Tiger… if you prefer to throw it in the hold, we can..."

**~**

I sit down next to you and consider, "He doesn’t have marks of a fight on him? So... if he was found in the hold covered in grog he'd look like he slipped and broke his neck... "

I think about Jim's backpack and his probable smuggling and glance over at him, "And do you want them searching the ship for a MISSING crewman?"

**~**

"Clever Tiger... I must admit, I hadn't thought that far yet. How unusual... Perhaps Love also makes one lazy and indolent?" I sip my wine, in no hurry to get up. "Whenever you're ready..."

**~**

I feel like lying back and just…

"Maybe it does.." I say and putting my arm around you... I start chuckling, "We're sitting here as though a dead body is a warm fire...here with our wine..."

**~**

I laugh into your shoulder, and kiss it. "Indeed we are... you see how well matched we are? Drink your wine, darling..."

**~**

I do...shaking my head occasionally. .. "I spread a few rumors while I was about today... And I ran into your old friends: Appleby and that lot."

**~**

"Oh, yes? Tell me of these rumours..." I watch you as I drink.

**~**

"I started by implying that you were the Captain's new boy, and that I was in poor grace for interrupting–Which is true to a point. Then I said I didn't understand his tastes, and implied a personal interest in a different type of look." I shrug “I told at least one gossip that I'd bedded a specific midshipman on our shore leave."

**~**

I let out a slow breath. "All very clever, Tiger... well done. And this should give you an idea of my jealousy- I'm irked about a midshipman you didn't even touch. You- didn't ever touch him, is that right?" I ask, in a soft voice.

**~**

"I've never done more than look at any man under my command since my first berth" I say with a faint smile.

I pull you in closer. "You're the only one: I had a disaster on my first ship post and...Well...rather resolved not to. I've always made do with my hand, and my memories, and whoever I found in port–if I found anyone...I'm a bit choosy"

**~**

I take your cup from your hands, and place both of our cups on the small table next to your bed. I wrap my arms around your neck.

"You're the only one, since I ended up on this blasted ship... and I'm certain I'm even more choosy than you. But I knew there was something about you from the moment I laid eyes on you... and in the bar, there's nothing that would have stopped me from having you... as I was quite sure you were intrigued, even though you were playing so hard to get..." I pull back to wink at you.

**~**

"I was intrigued before the bar...but I never would have acted on it." I admit. "As...Well as I think rumors alone have proven...getting involved with someone on my ship..."

I wince with old memories. _sigh_ "but I couldn't resist you...."

**~**

I watch you as you speak, see pain cross your face. “Something happened in the past, I take it? Do you want to tell me about it?”

**~**

“As I said...not since my first berth. My first ship duty." I pull you in to my arms, "I was a fool and permitted myself a bit of fun with one of the sailors. I didn't think anything of it, really, although I...I have always tried to be considerate of their pleasure."

I shake my head sadly at the foolish boy that I was. "They told some others that I took liberties and advantages of them, while using their relationship with me as authority with yet others... It was....messy." _to say the least of it._

**~**

I place my hand against your face. “I’m very sorry to hear it... you know I would never do that, Tiger...”

**~**

I look at you and try to think... “I don't THINK you would? but... I honestly have no idea what you would do if you got upset, or jealous, or you thought you needed to."

I look back at you and wave at the body on the floor, "I don't get the impression you always consider the consequences the same way I do."

**~**

_Oh Tiger…_ “I suppose you don’t know me very well. I do carried away sometimes... irrational, you might say. Angry, yes... jealous, yes... but I wouldn’t do any real harm to you... you do understand that, Tiger??”

**~**

I pull you in to my lap. "Jim...  I suspect that you may have thought to do me harm, when I saw you in The Pirate’s Map… I… trust that you don’t intend me harm now.” I raise an eyebrow, “but as I said: I do not think you always consider the consequences as I do.”

**~**

I wrap my arms around your neck. “Tiger, darling... in all honesty” – _and much to my own shock_ – “it has never even crossed my mind to do you any harm...”

I kiss your lips gently. “You’ve seen things, I suppose, that lead you to question my trustworthiness... and I can’t say that isn’t a fair assessment, my dear: I haven’t told you everything about myself... I can’t tell you everything about myself, not yet... And I admit I have somewhat reckless, violent tendencies…”

I smile wryly at the body on the floor, “but so do you.”

I kiss you and look solemnly into your eyes. "What you'll learn is that in addition to being jealous, and irrational, I also fly off the handle, break things, and can be a complete hellion... if that doesn't scare you off then I'm sure you can handle anything that may come up. Will it be easy? No. Always pleasant? Oh, heavens no... but I believe my other qualities more than make up for what may be seen as shortcomings by some... and I trust you will come to agree with me, if you don't already," I tease, nestling my head against your neck.

**~**

"Have I gone anywhere?” I snort. “I don’t think any of what you've said is exactly NEWS..." I mutter under my breath, "The fair folk will have their tricks."

**~**

"... There may come a day when you may discover things that WILL come as shocking news... but the one thing I ask is that you don't doubt my feelings or my intentions when it comes to you... can you do that for me, Tiger?" I pull back to look at you intently.

**~**

I am somewhat puzzled by your question–but then again you are certainly up to *something* aboard the ship. “All I know is that I will do what I have to to protect you, and if that means I get hurt so be it... but I would prefer we both be safe."

I look at the body again. "You'll need to find a way to distract the night shift away from the entrance to the hold... I'm strong enough to get him there and drop him in..."

I chuckle, "Won't be the first time I had to move a body, but I admit I’ve never been trapped on a ship doing it."

**~**

I yawn. "All right, that's my cue to leave, is it?” I kiss your lips. “I’ll do as you wish, but the price is a kiss. The fair folk may have their tricks, but I'll keep my word."

**~**

"In that case get your bargains worth," I say pulling you back for a proper kiss.

**~**

If this is the last kiss of the evening (is it?), then I'd best make it count... the kiss is long, slow, and deep... my hands pressed to your face... my body molded to yours....

**~**

I could stay in this kiss forever... _sigh, no...needs must_ … I pull back, eventually, with reluctance. "I'll give you ten minutes to look and act, and if I don't hear anything from you I'll count ten more and walk him to the port hatch"

**~**

I salute you in a jaunty manner. "Lieutenant," I say, and then peek outside. Satisfied that the coast is clear, I slip outside.

I seek out two of my men, who then proceed to get into a shoving match with another group. When the night shift gets involved to break it up, they somehow get pulled into the fight when someone throws a bottle at them. _Someone_ then slips away, whistling.

**~**

I wait, counting slowly, assembling a few things...and then haul the seaman up. I put his arm around my shoulder and hold his wrist, put an arm around his waist and "walk" him to the hatch...

There's a fight going on, I can't help but wonder how you managed. _pixies, don't ask!_ I let him fall to the cargo below, dropping the jar of grog on top of him. I'm turning to walk away before I hear the jar land... Then I'm walking over to help break up the fight.

I let them off with warnings, even the fellow who swung on me before he saw who I was. No harm done, after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Beginning of my editing, but the words spoken by Jim Moriarty are still TheGreenFaerie)


	6. Payback and Pirates- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty's plan goes forward, but then things take an unexpected and potentially deadly turn...

**~Jim**

I return to the galley, feeling light-hearted for once. There was sex with the Tiger… and then... unexpected quality time, and conversation... (I didn't realize I needed it so much. But, yes. I need more of that, _so much more_... And _no one_ is going to keep me from having it.) And then, starting a fight so Tiger could get rid of a body... all in all, an excellent day.

When the Cook sees me return, he grumbles, "Where have you been? Get to work, seaman..." but he looks at me knowingly.

I can't help but grin at him, and he smiles and shakes his head, before telling me to hurry up. I don't want to hide anymore... _I can't_. After tomorrow- the world is mine, or I'll meet my bloody end. There is no middle ground anymore.

**~Sebastian**

I'm up early to get to work, and of course the morning watch is telling me about the idiot seaman who fell down the hatch.

"Might have been involved in that fight, might have been just watching." Lieutenant Blackwell shrugs.

Blackwell is one of the officers who, as far as I can tell, has no concern for anything but following orders... which makes him miles better than most- _and isnt that a sad thing_.

I go through my day between checking on the duties I should have, and all the paperwork and accounting that the Captain has poured onto my head. On the plus side, the rumor mill is very busy and completely wrong- so that’s something.

**~**

Up early to work in the galley, and back and forth from the hold. There are instructions to distribute, and everyone knows where they need to be and what to do for the moment of truth.

After breakfast, I engage Smithy's help in hauling carton after carton of still-unripe Ackee fruit up to the galley.

Smithy eyes it, looking perturbed. "So this is all it will take, James? A bit of fruit?"

"Well, Smithy- The Virtue is about to discover that a bit of fruit can be a most dangerous weapon," I say, and smile, showing my teeth . "Head down today, my dear... business as usual, until after sunset. When darkness falls... it begins."

**~**

I keep myself busy as I can until dinner. If I’m busy I don’t have time to think, don't have time to let my gaze linger... or look for a small dark head among the men... and if I’m busy no one can be surprised that I’m not chasing after that midshipman, either.

It's a relief to head back to my room for dinner, truly it is. I hope Jim has sense enough to stay away... and I hope he doesn’t. _Moran... you're an idiot._

**~**

Dinner is being carried to the mess, along with innocuous-looking fruit. No fear of someone not having any, fruit is so scarce on a ship.

The Cook goes to give Lieutenant Moran's tray to his senior assistant, then sighs and shoves it towards me. "You're just going to get your hands on it anyway, aren't you... _Go_ , and don't take too long." I grin at him, and head out of the galley.

Before I make it to Tiger's quarters, the Ackee fruit has been taken off the tray, and opium has been added to the wine. I hum as I knock on the door.

**~**

_God, I even know his knock..._

I open the door and pull him in and as soon as the tray is set down I have him in my arms. "You are ..." I’m trying to hold back and failing, "taking too many risks." I say kissing him until I’m out of breath

**~**

"I suppose you...want me to get out..." I pant, pushing you towards your bed, knocking you backwards, and jumping on you.

**~**

“I should..." I say not letting go, and trying to keep the marks frm my mouth to where your shirt can cover them.

**~**

I pull off your shirt, taking care not to rip off any buttons.

"No, you shouldn't," I whisper. My mouth covers up any response you might have given, as my hands busy themselves with unbuttoning your trousers.

**~**

_I should... I should be and do a lot of things... I should make you leave I should never have started this I shouldn't want you like this; I shouldn’t be thinking... I REALLY shouldn’t be thinking half the things I do when I am with you..._

I moan into your mouth and let you continue, while my hands play over your skin.

**~**

Poor Tiger... your mind seems so busy, your eyes are so concerned... and you have no idea I'm going to take care of all this for us... I need to help you forget about your worries...

"Tiger..." I start, and then my mind goes completely blank. All I can focus on is those beautiful blue eyes, so full of worry. "I love you," I breathe, and kiss you madly.

**~**

"I love you..." I murmur back, "Jim my mad Pixie.... my debauched angel..." I hold you up so I can kiss you all over. "What I wouldn't give to stop having to hide..."

**~**

I straddle you quickly, and press myself against your body, reveling in the feeling of your kisses raining down on my skin.

“They can’t keep us apart for long... you’re mine, Tiger... mine...” I whisper furiously, and press my lips to yours.

**~**

"Yours and you’re mine, love." I sigh, "I would love to do more, but two bodies in as many days would draw attention ..."

**~**

I touch your face. “Always so careful, darling... Well then, I’d best take my leave of you. We wouldn’t want to draw any attention...” my lips quirk, so I press against you. “Til we meet again, my love...” I stare at you, capturing every detail of your face.

**~**

I swallow hard and stroke your cheek, "You be careful... and I’ll try to find some way..." I shake my head "go before I forget that we can't."

**~**

I stand up and hold your hand against my heart, put my hand over it. I look at you long and hard, in case something terrible were to happen tonight... and I slowly, slowly move backwards, holding your hand and drinking you in with my eyes. Until my hand separates from yours, and I feel I have lost half of myself. I turn towards the door; then look back at you.

"Whatever may happen, Tiger... trust in my feelings for you, darling... I love you. Remember that, won't you?" And I look out the door, and slip away into the darkness.

**~**

"Jim?" _Why does he act like...did the Captain..?_

I frown... _Did those three cause him any trouble? The blackmailer had friends_? I sip the wine...it's spiced...Sweet Jim: he put some of his spices in it.

He's very jealous; perhaps he is afraid I'll be jealous if he has to...flirt...or...more. I sigh, and admit, I would be, but you do what you must to survive.

I sit and eat, or more like poke at my food...and finish the wine. And worry

**~**

I walk with determination across the deck.

My heart is pounding; when it should be cold, remorseless... it’s not for me it pounds, but for Tiger. I must keep him safe, and for that I need to release this persona I have lived with for months. I feel myself shedding it as I stride forward... as my men join me one by one... as we gather our weapons... as we melt into the darkness... as we become the storm.

**~**

I must have been more tired than I thought. .. It takes me no time to fall asleep... _did I even remember my boots? I was wearing my first pair of tall riding boots when I was in India... Tigers and elephants and men with knives...and women who moved their hands like dancers...._

**~**

We wait until we hear the sounds of sickness... which is scattered at first, and then it's everywhere... groans, retching, heaving... this is going to be a mess for someone to clean up. Someone not me...

We surround the officers' quarters, slip in... and it's so easy to subdue them, sick and weak as they are: one by one they fall to us. Some are killed outright, if they try to use a weapon; Some are tied up, and kept in a secret location under guard.

Before we begin the next phase, we huddle together- I see a lot of bright eyes and sharp smiles.

"Good work, but let's not get cocky..." I say quietly. "There's the rest of the ship to deal with, and let's not forget the Captain..." A rumble of anger moves through the group, me most of all.

"And remember what I said about Lieutenant Moran - anyone tries to touch him, they _die_. Understood?" I whisper, staring hard at each face, and waiting to receive a nod before I continue.

"Right. Next stop- Captain's Quarters." I break into a big smile, and begin to walk.

**~**

I'm in a strange dream, but I know I'm dreaming... India faded into childhood, and my nurse maid telling me stories... _I hear the baying of the hounds... Wait... Sounds... Not..._ I force my eyes open and the room spins but... _A great hound is crouched in my room, grinning at me; its mouth red..._

"Friend or foe?" I wonder and I pull my sabers down from the wall.

I force myself to my feet and the hound vanishes, but the sounds outside are louder...

**~**

My heart is racing as we near the Captain's quarters. It's hard not to break into a run, but I force myself to keep a steady pace. When we arrive, I put my finger to my lips, and knock on the door.

"Who is it?" says that cold voice, sounding irritated.

I roll my eyes. "It's Seaman Moriarty, Sir... I wonder if I might have a word?" I say, sounding meek and frightened, while making an obscene gesture.

The men look away or cover their mouths, so as not to laugh.

"Seaman Moriarty..." the voice sounds pleased and arrogant as all hell. “You may: Enter.” I give the men a ferocious smile, and slip in by myself.

**~**

The door opens onto a forest... It blurs between one of India and one of tall trees and oaks. I see glimpses of a hallway, on a ship, overgrown with vines...

A tiger speaks to me from the shadows, "It's time to hunt."

A hound, red of eye and mouth, says "watch your back"

The wood creaks and as I lean on it, it says, "you're dreaming..."

**~**

My shoulders hunched, I face the Captain- he's sitting at his table, poring over documents. His dinner is half-eaten, pushed aside.

"You didn't like your Ackee fruit, Sir?" I ask hesitantly.

 He looks up at me in annoyance. "What _?_ No, I don't care for it… Now this is a surprise, Seaman Moriarty- after all your histrionics from before. Did you come to your senses? Or did Lieutenant Moran cut you loose when he took up with a midshipman of higher quality?"

His eyes take on a predatory gleam, and I twist my hands together to keep from ripping his throat out. _Not yet, Moriarty... take a moment to savour this..._

"I suppose I prefer a man with all the power- at the very top... Sir..." I say, shivering.

“A wise decision... remove your clothing, Seaman, then bend over the table. If you satisfy me, it'll be the bed next time."

I slowly bring my hands up to the top of my shirt, and unbutton it.

"I'm not looking for a show, seaman," he snaps, and pours himself some wine. "Remove it."

I flinch, and pull off my shirt.

"You're more muscular than I thought for such a tiny wisp of a thing." The Captain says, drinking his wine, and watching me with cruel eyes. "But I'm not surprised you couldn't satisfy the Lieutenant. Are you familiar with midshipman he's taken up with? Tall, strong, blond... more his type, I imagine. And the word is, he doesn't think very much of _you_ in comparison." he laughs, and it's a small, mean sound.

"Enough dallying. Remove your trousers."

**~**

My hands feel the wall of the ship and more and more the hallway is... the hallway. _Am I dreaming? yes, but... am I awake? I think so... there is ... blood? Blood and vomit... Jim?_ Jim... I hear laughter in the distance and try to follow it.

**~**

I'm staring at the Captain, and something snaps.

"Oh no, dear Captain," I say in a silky voice. " _That_ is a rumour he started himself. To throw you off the trail of little me… wasn't that so clever and protective of my darling?"

" _What_?" he replies, sounding furious and confused, "I don't know what the _hell_ you're talking about, but if you don't do as I say..." He stands and glowers at me. "I will _not_ make this as pleasant for you as I might have..."

Something snaps further, and before I know it, I'm launching myself off the table, and against him. The wine bottle is broken against the table, and I hold a jagged shard of glass against his throat.

"Pleasant?" I snarl. "And how many young men have heard the same thing from you, I wonder..." I dig the glass into his throat, and watch in fascination as a bead of blood appears on his skin.

**~**

I feel the muscles under my skin; everything is so sharp but so far away. The urge to stalk, to kill, to hunt... _Jim... Jim is in danger?_ I think of the Captain having his hands on my Jim and my blood heats further. My feet carrying me up, _climbing the stairs, climbing a ladder, climbing a tree..._

**~**

"Stop!" the Captain thunders, still more angry than afraid. "I'll ignore this little outburst, seaman, if you put that down - _immediately_."

"Oh, and what will you do if I _don't_ put it down immediately?" I sneer.

"This," he says calmly, and I feel something sharp pierce my side.

I look down in a panic, and grasp at the dagger he's pressing into me, managing to keep it from going deeper- but I lose my grip on the broken glass. He shoves me forward, and I fall against the table, gasping.

**~**

I stagger out onto the deck... _I think it’s the deck... but the lights are strange, and there are men gathered... or are there? Am I dreaming them?_ Some of them turn toward me... I hear one of them say "Moriarty" and look back toward the Captain’s cabin... _I think_... the stars look unearthly bright, and everyone is in lamp light. I'm trying to think... I have to put my hand out to steady myself as _part of the deck becomes a jungle,_ and then... some instinct warns me and I bring my saber up to block the blow that might have killed me.

I snap out my left hand and grab the opponent by the shirt. We turn and twist, he has a short sword or a long dagger, my saber puts me at a disadvantage in close quarters like this, but I'm stronger. Anger and survival scream through my veins and I can FEEL my mind clear to razor sharpness as we fight, as he tries to kill me...

**~**

I flip around so I can see him, and put my hand against my wound. It's not _very_ deep, but I'm losing blood. I have to get this done- now. The Captain is smiling viciously, and moving towards me with his dagger. I hoist myself up onto the table, pulling my own blade out of my boot.

"You good-for-nothing little Irish guttersnipe," he hisses. "I'll still have my way with you, and then have you thrown overboard..."

"Or- I could take your ship from you, and kill you. I like my plan better."

I whistle, and Smithy and the men burst in, with their swords and muskets. His face turns red, and his mouth drops open.

"What… is the meaning of this!" he shouts.

"Your officers are all dead except for my Lieutenant... and the only one going over board is you," I smile, and kick him in the stomach. When he falls back, I launch myself at him, and slash his throat open. Blood spurts forth, and he falls to the floor. I look down at him, and then the blood that has sprayed me - _Tiger was right again_ , I think faintly– And then the men are cheering, and sweeping me from the room.

I stumble along with them, their arms holding me up.

**~**

I've put him down, whoever he was... and I look up to see Jim... _Jim bloody... coming from the cabin..._ a part of my mind assumes he just cut someone's throat and stood in front of them... again... but he is stumbling, and _are they dragging him or holding him up?_

_…Oh dear God he killed the Captain, didn't he..._

I'm trying to move toward you, and then... then I see someone coming up to you, and his posture screams of challenge and threat... I see the gleam of a blade in his hand and I can see what's to happen... can see you holding a hand to your side unable to block...

"NO!" I roar- snarl- and throw my knife into him even as I charge toward you.

**~**

_Something's not right..._ but I'm dizzy and it's hard to tell what's happening... is someone... attacking me?? I try to counter, but I'm losing too much blood... Suddenly I hear a terrifying roar, and... _Tiger?? Oh, no… you're awake??_

**~**

People are scattering and shouting... the man who was trying to attack you is getting to his feet, turning... I've put my saber back in my right hand and it’s a short swing to take out the man's throat.

There's some cow-eyed seaman- _Smithy I think_ \- rather ineffectually trying to help you and I pull you away and swing you into my side; pressing my hand over the wound.

"JIm? JIM! ?"

I pull you back into the cabin... _aye, blood everywhere and the Captain dead, CURSE the man ..._ still, he has clean cloths and more wine than any man should have, and whiskey too.

**~**

"Tiger!!! NoNoNo, I have to be out there now..." I protest, as you drag me to the bed. "And it's not safe for you; you have to be back in your cabin!!"

**~**

"Not until I bandage you, you're losing too much blood."

I turn to see a gaggle of stunned faces in the doorway, eyes wide and more weapons than should be... "You! Smithy, isn't it? That bottle of whiskey, bring it...and ..."

I turn back to pressing you down by the wound, "It SHOULD be stitched, but it WILL be bandaged... you barely kept your feet under you!"

**~**

“Smithy!” I say in a dreamy tone, as I feel your strong hands on me. “Please escort the Lieutenant to his quarters. That’s an order.”

Smithy looks at you, and gulps. “He seems to know what he’s doing, James...”

“Well then... get out there and make sure everything is happening that’s supposed to be happening,” I snap, and turn back to you.

“I must insist you return to your quarters, darling...” I say and everything goes black.

**!**

Well at least he stopped arguing. _sigh_

I give my very firmest command tone to the gaggle of men standing about, "You're all supposed to be doing something?" I raise an eyebrow at Smithy, "I suppose my mad little pixie had whatever this is all planned out?"

Smithy gulps, hands me the whiskey and says "uh... yes?"

"Bloody hell.... if I’m very lucky this is all a hallucination..." I risk a look at that wound... _no it needs stitches._

I grab Smithy and have him press on the bandage while I get the stitching supplies. "Who is in charge after Seaman Moriarty?" Smithy starts to raise his hand- until I snarl at him to keep pressure on- and so do two other very confused looking Seamen....I’ve dealt with one of them–Duffy , I think– but the other I barely know.

"I expect you'd best make certain that whatever is SUPPOSED to be going on, is. I'll have the little madman up and about as soon as I can... oh and if anyone else decides they want a shot at him, or me? I suggest they re-think it."

I glare at Smithy, "You'll go do the same as soon as I have him ready to be stitched." He mostly cringes, but he keeps his hand in place while I assemble the needles and thread and whiskey and so on. "Fine... go do... whatever it is." I mutter.

I stitch the wound and see if I can bring you 'round... _there is simply no good explanation for this one_

**~**

I fade in and out of consciousness... I'm unclear what's real and what I'm dreaming. Tiger is with me throughout, and I keep trying to explain. "Oh, Tiger... are we in your quarters, darling?" I murmur. "I have to lock you in, it's not safe... and when you wake up, the ship will be ours and we can be together..." _Ours?_ I think. _What happened to mine??_

"Don't be angry, Tiger... I told you I'd take care of everything... Surprise..." I sing, and black out again.

**~**

He's babbling a bit and his words fade in and out, but I eventually get the gist of it: _the daft pixie is staging a mutiny... God help us all._  Must have been in the works for a while... I glance at the Captain's body and snarl... _Right, at this point it’s go forward and take the ship, or be hung as a mutineer anyway._

"We are going to have WORDS about this, Jim..."

I grab the captain by the back of his shirt and haul him out the door. There are several men looking ... well, directionless... and I throw the body their way.

"Tenson!" I snap, recognizing one of the men, "Have the body hauled up on display!"

I point at one of the men I don’t know well, "You! What are you supposed to be about right now?"

"I'm supposed to be going with Mister Moriarty... and securing the ... cook?"

I consider and... _No... Can’t trust most of them to look after him_. "Go fetch Smithy, and bring him here." I wait until he does; keeping an eye on you through the door.

I drag Smithy in: "You WATCH him and if you let him up out of that bed before I get back I’ll have your hide. Give him more whiskey if he needs it: I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Uh, but I..." Smithy fidgets and waves his hands, "he said to..." I glare at him. "Yes, sir," he says unhappily.

**~**

It was so pleasant being looked after by Tiger, but now he's gone... which is sadly for the best. I awake to see Smithy sitting next to me, looking down at me with worry.

"Report," I mumble drowsily, as I raise myself up on my elbows. "The Lieutenant is secure? Why are you not taking care of the tasks you were given? Smithy, if something isn't being done..." I fall back to the bed, eyes closing. "I'll have your hide..."

“Wonderful, both of you…” is the last thing I hear.

**~**

The cook is easy enough to secure with me there– and so much for any possibility of pretending I wasn’t involved– but he's a bit ill... _and no one else has been responding..?_

Then I see the food... "Is that... Ackee fruit?"

"Aye sir, I think that's what it’s called? We were told not to eat it.” The man replies, still wary and confused.

I rub my eyes, "Did everyone have that? Everyone else?"

"Aye sir?"

"Well they'll be puking till morning at least.... I TOLD Jim what the unripe fruit does... Damn the mad pixie..."

"YOU told him?"

"Yes, when we were in Port Royal." I move off to secure some of the midshipmen and try not to ask what happened to the other officers.

“...so... you two ...were...together?"

I sigh and stop and look at him: "We spent almost all of the time in Port together, yes. Anything else you heard was me spreading rumors to try to keep the Captain off him."

I notice him talking to the other mutineers as we go... I manage to get the basics from Tenson and a few others... apparently Jim told everyone I was not to be harmed, so half of them assume I’ve always been in on it, and the rest seem to think he bribed or talked me into it- somehow... and now I have 'confirmed' it because of Port Royal and the Ackee fruit...

_Loud words, possibly including my hand to your bare ass_

**~**

I awake with a start. Smithy is mournfully drinking whisky, and he quickly removes the bottle from his lips when he sees me stir. "James! You're finally awake!"

"How long was I asleep for?" I demand.

"Well, first you were unconscious, and then after the stitches you were sleeping and I didn't think I should wake you..."

"Stitches?? What in God's name is going on? Are the men carrying out my instructions? If I'm not there, someone could be taking over! Smithy for God's sake, help me up!" I growl. I try to stand and fall back, a sharp pain moving through me. "What happened?"

"I guess the Captain stabbed you before you-"

"Yes, I remember now- help me up!" I say, fury filling me.

Smithy puts an arm around me, as I sit up. "I don't think you should move yet, James- you're weak from blood loss and you should eat something to keep up your strength.."

I glare at him. "There's no time to waste. Help. Me. Up." With Smithy's help, I stand, but I'm leaning against him hard. My head is underwater, my limbs are putty, and my side is throbbing with pain. "All right... let's go…" I say through gritted teeth, as my vision goes blurry.

**~**

I hear the commotion as I’m managing things outside the door... so I tell the man to continue on as has been ordered and go in.

"Ah lovely, so the daft pixie is up? Not quite yet I see." I wave at Smithy, "Go get yourself some food, and get a tray for him with some broth."

I pick you up and put you back in the bed. "I am NOT happy with you..."

**~**

I blink in confusion. "Tiger?? Am I still dreaming, then?" I ask, and look around. I try to get up, wincing.

**~**

I push you back into the bed, but I permit you to sit up against the pillows. "No you aren't, but if you refuse to lie down I’ll get out the opium and you will be!"

**~**

I stare at you. "I'm not dreaming? Then why in God's name are you here?? I told them to take you back to your quarters where it's safe!!" I say through gritted teeth, shooting a glare at the door.

Then I look back at you, realization dawning on me. "So... you know... what's happening..."

**~**

In my sweetest and least friendly voice, "That you've been plotting to over throw the ship since before you came on board? Or that you used the fruit I told you about to do it? Or that you put opium in my wine?"

Then I wave back at the now clean cabin, "Or that you played about with the Captain and got yourself stabbed?"

I glare at him. "Why YES I have some clue what's happening." I take a few deep breaths and ask, "so would you care to know what's happening NOW or after you get your broth?"

**~**

"I think I should know what's happening now..." I watch you carefully. "If _you_ know, Tiger..."

**~**

I grit my teeth a bit, "We WILL be having words about this..."

Then I let my breath out and fall back on habit and report, "The ship has been secured. At least two of your men are dead: one for trying to kill me- which may have been a mistaken identity, but may not- and one that tried to kill you. The ones that were injured either before I became involved, or in securing the ship, have been treated and are back on duty."

I growl a bit at this part, "In addition to the men already killed in the process of capturing them, or taking the ship, at least three died of Ackee fruit poisoning, and we may lose a few more... but luckily the cook and the cook’s other boy are recovering to help cook broth."

I take a deep breath. “I HOPE you had more plan than just taking the ship because I'm acting Captain of a mutiny at this point... oh, and your favorite three midshipmen are tied to the mast."

**~**

" _Of course_ there was more of a plan, Tiger..." I shake my head and your words begin to seep through my dizziness. "Acting Captain..." I repeat.

**~**

"You aren’t following a word..." I grumble and am glad to see Smithy back with the tray.

"Get some sleep, Smithy." I nod at him not unkindly, "Looks like it will be a bit before your mad Captain here will be up and about properly."

**~**

"I think I _am_ starting to follow..." I say, in disbelief. "You're saying _you_ have been overseeing the mutiny while _I've_ been asleep...? You- First Lieutenant Moran. Carrying out my mutiny."

My head falls to the side against the pillows. "I thought I had accounted for all possibilities... not this one, Tiger..." I hear myself say with a weak voice, and then I start to laugh through the fog.

**~**

Smithy is fidgeting "Was...was he not supposed to be, James? He...um...he did a good job..."

I roll my eyes, "No, I expect at first I was going to be dead...and then later..." I glance at Jim and snort, "likely sleep through it all..."

**~**

I struggle to stay conscious. "Well... yes? But a big upgrade from dead: surely that counts for something... you did find a way into my heart, when I thought I didn't have one left..." I murmur, eyelids fluttering. "It was sweet of you to take care of the mutiny, my Tiger..."

**~**

I look at the condition he's in and sigh... "Sleep in here, Smithy, so you can keep giving him broth and help him with the pot...and not one more swallow of whiskey for you." I say firmly.

I spoon broth into Jim until he sleeps again and go back to running the ship.. Likely the next time he wakes he'll be more alert.

**~**

My dreams are strange... there's a prowling Tiger that keeps appearing and disappearing, growling at me and Smithy... I feel like I'm supposed to be doing something, and I keep waking in a panic, being pushed back into bed, and fed broth. It's exhausting.

The next time I awake, I bolt upright up in alarm. _What's happening with the mutiny? Why am I in bed??_

Pain shoots through my side, but my focus is on the body that's next to me... A big, muscular body... _Tiger?? Am I still asleep?_ I reach out my hand slowly, and press it down on your shoulder. It's warm...

**~**

"Mmm?" I turn and hold you, "do you need more broth?" I mumble sleepily.

**~**

I blink at you. "Where are we? Still in port? I had the most amazing dream..." I curl against you, pressing my head against your chest.

**~**

_Sigh._ "No, sadly we are not. We're in the Captain’s cabin...you're finally neither feverish nor sleeping...and it's a good thing I had some knowledge of treating wounds and illness. "

I shake my head. "It's been a bit: Smithy, Tenson and Duffy are acting seconds–they seemed to know what was about. The surviving prisoners are secured, although I had to offer some of the seamen a chance to join us just to run the ship."

I shrug, "most took it"

**~**

My heart is beating faster. "Are you saying... I slept through the entire first day of a mutiny...?"

I cover my face with my hands. "Oh fuck... _fuck_ … and I have you to thank for taking over?" I laugh helplessly. "All that planning, and... I did not account for how much the Captain affected me... I really fucked it up, Tiger..."

I drop my head against your chest. "If you knew my past, you'd understand why..." _If I keep my head against your chest, you won't see my tears..._

**~**

I hold you close and stroke your back, "And it's nearly impossible to give you the hell you deserve for this right now..."

I sigh and hold you for a bit. "I had to take your favorite three midshipmen off the mast or they would have baked to death in the sun, but they're in irons..." I say hoping to cheer you a bit.

"And most of the men assumed I was part of the plan all along or at least that you got me involved deliberately, because you told them not to harm me. Smithy knows better."

**~**

I allow myself to be held, and it's soothing my nerves... for the moment.

"I can't thank you enough, Tiger... and... I'm sorry I couldn't tell you anything. I tried - in my way." I grin at you, slyly. "But _you_ are truly amazing, Tiger; to just jump into it and take over like this? You are everything I thought you could be and _more_..."

**~**

"We are STILL going to have some hard words once you're better." I grumble. "I told you I would protect you... I just had no idea you were going to make it this difficult!”

**~**

"Yes, Tiger? I expect you do have a few words for me. But first..." I sit up, and swing my legs onto the floor. "I have to get out there, and see..." I haul myself up and nearly pitch over onto the floor.

"What the fuck is going on? Why can't I stand up?" I shout, holding myself steady against the bed.

**~**

I grab hold of you before you pitch over "Well first of all, you've been stabbed, not eating much and barely drinking, and I expect you need to drink more broth and actually eat… Secondly you've been lying down for a day, Third you had your last dose of opium nearly...oh...8? Hours ago..."

**~**

"Opium??" I repeat hoarsely, as I fall back onto the bed. "Is that why I wasn't able to run my own goddamn mutiny? Whose brilliant idea was that?!"

**~**

I snort at you "You were feverish and passing out...which is why you didn't get out of bed... And you honestly think you could command people blacking out and fainting? I gave you some opium because you were tossing from pain and fever and muttering about the Captain, and whores. You needed to rest and heal"

**~**

I glower up at you. “I would have managed, Tiger!! I’m _resilient_.... I’m _willful_!!” I shout through gritted teeth. But then I see your expression, and clamp down on my anger. Slowly, inch by inch, I force it back.

“As you know all too well...” I sigh, succumbing to exhaustion and leaning back against the pillows. “And I may have a black and terrible temper..." I murmur, "But I do recognize this is no way to speak to the one who’s been looking out for me from the very beginning all the way through to a mutiny....” And I turn, and press myself against you. "My Tiger..." I whisper. "Thank you."

**~**

I resume petting down your back, damn it. "If you EAT something, instead of having Smithy or myself spooning broth into you, you may feel a bit more energetic..."

I mutter "daft pixie" and carefully slide out to get you a plate of proper food- as well as more broth.

I sit down next to you in the bed and pull you up against me to support you. "Now this should be familiar..." I say as I start feeding you bits and sips."

**~**

I don't resist as you feed me. Part of me wants to growl at you to back the hell off and stop treating me like an invalid... part of me wants to curl up and let my big, strong Tiger take care of business for me while I rest...

which is odd, because I associate _those_ warm, affectionate feelings with my former persona, and why exactly are they still hanging about? I mean, I knew I wanted to _keep_ you, but- I thought the feelings would recede into the background, into something more manageable.

I look at you as you continue to push food towards me: you look concerned, tender... and darkly furious. Interesting combination. _Intoxicating_ combination...

"All right," I say, swallowing a mouthful of food, and shoving the plate away. "I'm feeling better. You have a few words for me, darling?"

**~**

"Oh I have FAR more than a few words for you, but if you can stand up and sound coherent for any length of time I think you'd best talk to your men, first."

**~**

"Well, if the Acting Captain will allow it, then I heartily agree! If I could have his assistance getting up...?" I lean against you as I stand, sucking in my breath. "You know, the stabbing really didn't feel so bad at the time..." I say, cheerfully. "I'm shocked that it's been such a trial to recover from."

**~**

"The stabbing part was bad enough, and then you lost blood... rather a lot."

I look you over and guide you to the chair. "Sit. I’ll fetch your clothes... “ I’d had Smithy bring them in, fortunately, and it's only a moment to get what you need.

"You'll need a proper bath, and new clothes... but this will do for now.” I grumble a bit getting you into them. "Keep drinking!" I chide as I get your boots onto you.

"Also I asked your men as carefully as I could, and it seems you had damn little sleep the last few days, and Smithy didn't recall you eating much... which didn’t help."

I help you stand up again, "Now... are you up for this?"

**~**

"Oh, I think they've gone without hearing from their leader long enough... I'll just say a few inspiring words, bark at them about all the terrible things that will happen if they screw up, and then you can take care of the rest, can't you, darling?"

I straighten my clothes, look at myself in the Captain's mirror and tilt my head. "I definitely need a new outfit. Something sharp... stylish.... But I suppose this will have to do for now."

I roll my eyes, and turn from the mirror towards you. I cross my arms, and give you a feral smile. "How do I look? Ready to strike fear into the hearts of men?"

**~**

I look you over... "Probably? I’m afraid the main response I have is to order you back to bed and more broth, but I doubt that's how they see you."

I have you sit down briefly. "Let me get my clothes on.... have some more food or broth whenever you can... no point having you come over faint."

I pull on my own clothes and buckle my saber on. "Alright, Captain... a number of the seaman joined- especially with the Captain dead, and my sworn oaths that no one would take advantage of them and they'd be treated fairly....I've insisted the prisoners be given proper care, but I had no idea which of them you had any plans for- except Appleby and his two... they're in the brig."


	7. Payback and Pirates part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguments,Angst and Agreements

**~ Jim Moriarty**

When I emerge from the Captain's quarters, I'm not the meek impressed seaman they knew from the last few months... I walk like a predatory cat, taking in everything with gleaming eyes.

The Lieutenant is hovering nearby– I can't take one step without him following– looking sharply at everyone, fury darkening his face.

I know he's angry at me, but to them it must seem like I have the most dangerous weapon on the ship – if I saw that face, I'd think twice before attacking. Especially now that he's killed off one attacker, and strung up the Captain's body, all in my name. And there it is hanging from the mast in all its murdered glory. My mouth tightens when I first see the body, but then breaks into a vicious smile.

I talk with the men; examine the state of the ship and the prisoners. I explain to my less trusted men–who never knew the plans– and the new men that have joined us, that we'll be undertaking a very special mission (details to be provided as needed) which will make us all very rich.

I explain the pirate code–at least in brief– and that articles of agreement would be drafted for everyone's approval: if they didn't care to participate, they would be dropped off at the next port without harm.

Upon hearing the word _pirate_ , there's an unusual note in the air–sobering, as if realizing there's no turning back from this... and also exciting, as though being struck with the thought that we can make our own rules, our own world, and we would not have to follow the laws of the navy or the British Empire ever again. To punctuate my point, I turn to you and pull you down by the lapels for a kiss. There are cheers from some of the men, and some raucous laughter.   _You seem startled, but not unwilling._

I hold your gaze when I break off the kiss, and smile madly at you. "Welcome to the new world," I say to everyone, but not breaking eye contact with you.

You still look a bit angry, but - I see something in your eyes that wasn't there before - _intrigue? Understanding? Hmm..._ Suddenly I can't wait to get you alone and hear your thoughts- even the angry ones... I tell everyone that in my absence, they are to follow every order from my Lieutenant and then I bid them all good night.

When you escort me back to the Captain's quarters, you take me by the elbow so it's not obvious that you're holding me up. By the time we get inside, I collapse into your arms.

"I think that went well," I say drowsily. I hear a quiet snort, and feel myself being carried to the bed and laid down gently.

**~Sebastian Moran**

"Went well..." I roll my eyes and peel you out of your things. I have no idea how you were still standing.

"You need to rest so that you can tell me what the bloody hell you want to do with the midshipmen and the other officers... because damned if I know what to do with them."

I mutter, "Also don’t start kissing me when you can’t follow it up."

**~**

"Yes, yes-" I assure you, as you bundle me into bed. "It'll be dealt with tomorrow." I narrow my eyes at you. "What do you mean, I can't follow it up? I can follow it up..."

**~**

"I prefer to bed someone who doesn't fall asleep in the middle of it." I say shaking my head. "And if you got down on your knees to do something I rather expect you would next be sleeping on the floor."

I hold my hand up, "And before you start telling me you can too... you need your rest or you won’t be doing much of anything later." You start to protest and I just growl at you.

"Now I’m getting Smithy to stay with you while I handle some shipboard matters and then I’ll be back with your supper."

**~**

"Tiger..." I say patiently. "I understand you're angry, but I'm not a child. You don't have to treat me like a child or an invalid." The last few words come off a little sharper than I intend.

I sigh. "Perhaps you'd feel better if you just shout at me, and get it over with?" I smile at you in a way that I hope looks encouraging, and not maniacal. I'm not always good at nuance...

**~**

"You most certainly aren't a child... right now you damn near ARE an invalid- you almost DIED!" and I don't realize how my fists have clenched or my voice has risen until you flinched and your hand twitched for something- a weapon likely. I force my hands open.

"You... almost... died… in my arms... and you would have been dead when one of your own men turned on you..."

I pour myself a glass of the old Captain’s wine and snarl at the wall, "Do you know how LUCKY you are that I got on deck in time? That I saw the blade in his hand? That I knew how to stitch such a wound as you already had?"

**~**

Your anger unsettles me more than I expected. For a moment, I'm reaching for something to use as a weapon if needed... you seem to recognize my agitation, and then- it becomes even harder to deal with when you're saying things that make me feel that _feeling_ again… which one was it? _Guilt_... My jaw sets.

"Tiger..." I say firmly. "It was all planned down to the minute. I miscalculated a variable with the Captain, I admit- I don't usually let my emotions get the better of me. But maybe I couldn't handle my emotions because I was in such frenzy about _you_ …" I burst out loudly. "I'm - not used to feeling so much!! I didn't handle it well! I just couldn't take having to sneak and hide and worry about a future without you in it .... I just wanted to be with you!! Is that so wrong??" I shout, twisting the sheets in my hands.

**~**

I lean back on the table, "You... did not... miscalculate with the Captain because of me, and I am insulted that you try to blame me for the fact that you took chances with him. You went in alone, you chose to try to handle it alone, and you assumed, I think, that he couldn't fight. Not one bit of that is due to me."

"Your own man turning on you? I can’t say whether he would or wouldn’t have if you hadn’t been injured, but he was obviously prepared to do so... and that also has nothing to do with me." I'm trying very hard to stay calm, but this is beyond my ability to take.

“I lived my whole life with my father blaming me for things I had no control over, and for his own decisions... I’ll not have it from you."

**~**

"Did I say it was your fault? Did I say _you_ were to blame??" I demand, my voice rising. "I _said_ it had to do with _my feelings_ … _my_ feelings! Not you! I've never been IN LOVE before... that was most certainly NOT part of the plan!" I shout and then collapse back on the bed dizzily.

More quietly–mostly because I have so little energy– I say, "But I got to feel fucking sad and alone every time I couldn't be with you...every time we had to hide. Believe it or not, that is not helpful when you're trying to stage a mutiny!"

I stare at you, panting. _What now??_

**~**

I flex my hand again and try to speak clearly, "you may indeed be having troubles from your feelings...but what you SAID is another matter, and this is why I didn't want to speak on this until you were well."

I glare at you, and it’s all I can do to keep my hands on the table, "I am LEADING a mutiny that I knew nothing about...that I did not want...that signs my death warrant... You could consider for just one moment how difficult that is for me."

**~**

I stare at you in disbelief. Your words feel like knives, slicing me to ribbons... I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU CAN GET TO ME LIKE THIS... I WANT TO SCREAM, I WANT TO BREAK THINGS, I WANT TO ATTACK YOU... and I CAN'T because I WOULD FEEL BAD... if this is what love is, I DONT WANT IT... but seeing your face, I already know it's too late for me. Far, far too late... I'm holding back a sob for what feels like an eternity before it tears through my throat.

**~**

_God damn it_ I shove the anger back down and come back to the bed with a cup of boiled water and some soup. "And you are alternately yelling at me and demanding of me and collapsing." I sit down and pull you up to eat but you curl against me and make noise that is half a sob and half a scream.

**~**

"I'm-" I sob out, " _Sorry_..." the words feels like it burns my throat to say it.

"I'm- not used to thinking about anyone but myself... no one has been there for me since I was a child and even then- even then-" I let out a strangled cry. "Tiger... you've taken care of me, rescued me over and over, and - I've been a beast. I didn't mean for this to- I didn't think-" I weep into the pillow, my hands curled into your shirt. "You're the only one... who has ever mattered...." I whisper. "My behaviour has been abysmal. And I've always been this way... always. Other people never mattered before. But I think that I could change..." I say wistfully. "Now that I have a reason to- think of someone else... "

I sigh, and press my face against your shirt. "If you've decided not to throw me overboard," I say in a muffled voice. "But I'd understand if you did."

**~**

"Oh for...." my arms are holding you tighter even though I want to shake you. "First of all, if I was GOING to throw you overboard I wouldn't have bothered stitching you up."

"I REALLY don't think you're well enough to understand what I’m saying, but let me try to put this simply." I take a few deep breaths and try to order my thoughts– they seem intent on not being ordered.

I take some of the herbs I have and put them in the water and hold it to your lips, "I don't CARE what it tastes like, drink it." He makes faces at it but drinks it and I try  to find a way to explain without shouting.

"Let’s try one thing at a time... starting with the simplest. You apparently came on board planning all of this. Your plans may have changed somewhat with regard to ME,  but your plans have not changed–not in the larger sense.  You have what YOU wanted… leaving our feelings aside for the moment.  As I said the SIMPLEST part of this: you have what you wanted– you led a mutiny as you always planned to, you have the ship... you're a pirate."

I take your hands and try to get you to look at me. "Now consider for me. I am now under a death sentence for mutiny and leading a pirate takeover of his majesty's ship. I had no plans for this; I did not want this... I can never go home, I cannot even walk away. Men under my command have been killed, others impressed into piracy, and they blame ME... and rightly so. My duty was to kill you all and re-take the ship... and because I chose not to hurt you, and couldn't even stand by and let your own man kill you: I'm trapped."

**~**

I listen to your words, blinking. Tears are still wet on my cheeks.

"Well, that is..." my chin trembles. “All very true, and all things I never considered. You're right to be upset... I don’t know how to make this any better for you. I don't. What do you want to do now? What- do _you_ want?"

**~**

"What I WANT is impossible, it’s not even remotely possible, so there is no point to it... if wishes were real the captain would have been killed by... oh... Appleby... and I would take command as next in line, and your life would be easier and my life would be better and the captain would be dead and I wouldn’t be a pirate or a mutineer... but wishes are not real."

I look at you– small and harmless; for the moment at least. "I told you before that I would protect you, and I have. I am NOT going to take blame for your deciding to take risks– you did that when I first knew you so I HIGHLY doubt that it’s new to having feelings for me. You decided to play with the captain... and I think you would have no matter whether I was here or not.

“What do I want now? Hell if I know.” I shake my head, “I want you to recover. I want to try to save as many lives on board ship as I can. I want to have those three damned midshipmen off my ship, your ship, whatever... and out of the brig– in pieces if need be. "

I narrow my eyes at you, "and I want to have some idea what you've dragged me into... since I am hip deep in it and there isn’t any way out."

**~**

I consider your words, watching you closely.

Poor Tiger... I don't think you see that you would still have been in a cage, even as the Captain... and therefore, never happy or fulfilled as long as you had to follow other people's rules... especially when it came to your family obligations and your ridiculous plan to marry a woman out of duty. (Good thing I was here, Tiger...) But I don't think now is the time to bring that up. So I must be developing more tact - hurrah. I don't think I should bring that up either, though...? Dear me, so many things to consider when you care about someone. I can't say I understand it, but- you're worth i: I understand that much. I sigh.

"Yes, you're right- all of it. Of course I planned it before I ever met you. I only meant… it's not important. I may be a terrible person who's ruined your plan for your life, but if it still means anything to you- I do love you, and I promise to listen to you... more. No, no- I'll _listen_ to you. I won't always agree, but I'll at least hear what you're saying."

I squeeze your arm, and try a hesitant smile. "And yes, we have to see to the crew, and deal with the prisoners, and I promise I'll tell you _everything_ , Tiger... tomorrow. I just don't feel up to it tonight. Is all this acceptable to you?" I look at you directly, and wait for your response.

**~**

"I'm the one that said we would be better off waiting to talk, if you recall." I snort.

“I don't doubt that you love me, I know I love you... but that doesn't mean I’m not angry. I won’t hurt you but I wish you were in good enough shape that I could be angry at you without worrying that I COULD hurt you by accident."

"Now I suspect Smithy has been fidgeting outside the door with your food- he seems to do that- so I’m going to let him in because the sooner you get back on your feet the better."

I walk over and open the door fast– and grab the tray before Smithy drops it. "Come in." Poor fellow keeps looking between us like a dog with two masters...

"James? You... um... looked ok walking around..." Smithy starts setting up the food.

**~**

I sigh. "It's called playing a role, Smithy... and I'll do what I have to do. But right now, I need some more time to recover... unfortunately. So you'll continue to do everything the Lieutenant tells you. Everything. And if there are any grumblings, or the tide is turning with the crew's loyalty, you'll tell us immediately. Understood?"

"Of course, James... you were very lucky the Lieutenant was here to save the day," he says, finishing up. He looks up to me staring at him, and his eyes widen. "I mean- my apologies, James. What I mean is-"

"Yes, I know what you mean," I snap. "Thank you."

I look up to where you stand, leaning against the wall and smirking. (Maybe a little less angry?) "Yes, I was fortunate indeed to have the Lieutenant on my side, always looking out for me..." I say, holding your gaze. And then I look down at the food before me, and begin to eat.

**~**

"Speaking of looking out for you... I need to go deal with some matters on board ship." I go to leave and pause. "Can I get rid of the Captain's body yet? Or do you want to hold off on that for another day?"

I blink thoughtfully, "Also... seriously? You stood in FRONT of him and cut his throat? Again?"

**~**

"I need to be there when we get rid of the body," I say, my voice hardening. I look up at you. "We'll do it tomorrow. And... yes? I stood in front. I did think about what you said, but not until after..."

I smile wryly. "But it's a step in the right direction, yes?"

You roll your eyes, and slip out. I didn't think it was prudent to mention that I rather enjoyed being bathed in the blood of the former Captain. As though it was transferring his power and life force to me... I don't think you'd approve of that. But you should- you're a warrior. _My warrior_. I smile, and continue to eat.

**~**

I force myself to go to the prisoners’ area and ensure they are in fact being well treated. It's hell. Taunts about Jim, curses about my loyalty... I think the worst are the hurt confused looks.

I have to treat some wounds that are showing signs of infection, and I give a few men some more of my herbs or some of the opium, but generally I get out as quickly as I can.

As I’m about to leave I recall that one of the midshipmen had been from a tailor’s family, and sure enough he survived and was prisoner...I don’t recall Jim having anything to say about him, and neither do the other men that I ask–some of whom appear to be Jim’s more trusted men– so I offer him a chance to join us.

We speak briefly and he takes my word on his treatment– which hurts as it did when the seamen did the same... _Pray God you don’t make a liar of me…._ Although what God looks after pirates and traitors I have no idea.

I clean up in my old room, and the smell of heather takes me back home... I’ll likely never see it again.

The world turns, and everything changes...and we can only play the hands we are dealt.  It would help if the deck wasn’t stacked against me I suppose, but... I go back to the Captain's cabin.

**~**

I look up from where I lie when you get back–I must have dozed off. Smithy gets up with the tray and waits by the door for any instructions.

"How- is everything, Tiger?" I ask.

What's _that_ feeling, now? (There seem to be more and more of them popping up, and I am NOT happy about it...) I think this one is... _nervous_... Awful! WRETCHED! How do I get rid of it?? I look at your face, and it grows bigger... This is _intolerable_... (No, Jim. This is Love...)

**~**

"Fine, for the most part." I nod, "I remembered one of the midshipmen had tailoring skills and I spoke to him- he's agreed to join us... so ... we can have some of the Captain’s clothes cut apart and re-tailored to suit you."

**~**

I blink. You talked to someone about _new clothes_ for me?? This is _not_ what I was expecting at all. "And here I thought you might be reconsidering your stance on throwing obnoxious young upstarts overboard..." I say, lightly. "Thank you, Tiger. That is most thoughtful- and appreciated."

Was that right?? Thoughtful- yes... Appreciated- _yes_ , I think in delight. Now- am I supposed to keep saying adjectives? No- stop. People don't do that...

**~**

I nod at Smithy, "So if you can take some of the Captain's clothes out to him to look over? I set him up in one of the...." deep breath, "in one of the lieutenants who died rooms; as a private room with tailoring shop... many of the men are going to need repairs to their clothes and such like in any case, so a tailoring shop on board is a good thing."

I hand some of the items off to Smithy, thank him, and shoo him out the door. Once he's gone I sag into a chair.

**~**

I continue to look at you. Your face is not happy- but you don't seem to be taking it out on me... for the moment. Strangely, I find myself curious about how you're feeling... for _your_ sake. _To see if I can... make things better?_ Is this what people do? I can't imagine doing this for more than one person, but... I can try. For you, Tiger. I clear my throat.

"Are you..." I stop and think. I shrug helplessly, and sigh. "Do you want to talk about it?"

**~**

"Yes, but... you always seem to want to talk and then get upset when I do." I sigh. “I had to check on the prisoners... understandably no one is happy with me... I betrayed them after all."

**~**

A feeling moves through me- _guilt_! I'm recognizing them faster! Ohh... but this is one of the _bad_ ones... my hands bunch into fists. I want to _howl_ in frustration and sorrow. How could this possibly serve a purpose?? How are people not tied into knots by their feelings, and incapable of functioning?? Thank God I only have these feelings associated with _one_ person, and even that feels more than I can handle. _Does this get any easier??_

"Tiger..." I sigh. "This is all new to me... all of it. Considering the wellbeing of someone else... feelings of guilt... remorse... It feels _horrendous_ so far, but I'll learn to do it for you. Because I don't want your face to have _that expression_ on it because of me..." My face creases, but I manage to keep the tears back.

"I'm sorry for how my actions have impacted you." I think- that sounds correct. "But I can't say I'm sorry for all of it, because that would be a lie. Being with you has been the only good thing in my life... and it never would have happened if I hadn't seen you in that bar. Should I be sorry I'm not sorry for all of it? It's terribly confusing..." I look at you, perplexed.

**~**

I stare at him... memories of childhood, memories of tales... I drag a hand over my face, "Right... faeries, demons and rakshasa..." I mutter. _They don’t see things a human does, and we don’t see things they do._

I try to explain, "You can have SYMPATHY that someone is hurt, and be sorry that it hurts, while still thinking you did the right thing... like my having to hurt you to stitch a wound."

I try to sort things out so that you’ll understand, "I'm not sorry we met. I'm not in the slightest sorry the Captain is dead, and there are a number of people I won't shed a tear over. I'm angry and hurt that I got dragged into this without it being my choice. I’m guilty for choosing my... my love and duty to you, personally, over my duty to my fellow navy men and the ship." I shake my head, "Right now it HURTS."

**~**

I open my arms before I realize what I've done. I look at them, and back to you. "I'm sorry it hurts... I wish I could make that better," I say truthfully.

**~**

I sigh and take off my outer clothes, "The only thing that will help is..." _sigh_. "It will take time. It will HELP when you can actually tell me what I’ve gotten into, but... it will take time. Not having prisoners will help I suspect."

I come over to the bed, "Have you had enough to eat?" I mean to ask more, but I more or less fall into the bed next to you.

**~**

I pull you into my arms. "I've had more than enough to eat. Stop worrying about me; I'm worried about you..." I stop and realize this to be completely true.

“We'll deal with it tomorrow- all of it. I won't make any rash decisions; we'll talk, and figure out the best way forward."

It feels like a perfectly reasonable stranger is using my voice, and it's disconcerting. I don't like it, to be honest - but I would do anything within my power to make this better for you. And truth be told, I miss how you used to look at me... I want it back. I press my cheek against your shoulder.

"I know you're right here, but - I miss you."

**~**

"What?" I try to make sense of what you're saying..."miss me?" I sigh and pull you close, feel you fit against me as though I was made for you and you me...

"I was so frightened when I was stitching you up:  we had to change the bed–it was soaked with blood.”   _I almost lost you, and that makes me so angry… I would tear the world apart if I lost you._

"Shiva dances and we have no choice but to follow" I mutter, wishing I'd paid more attention... nothing in the church suits this half as well as the faerie tales and Hindu legends.

**~**

"I miss feeling close to you. I know I broke your trust, and- I just hope it's not forever. _And_ I'm sorry I scared you..." I whisper into your neck. "I'm sorry I was reckless, without thinking how it would affect you... I'm not sorry to be free to sleep in the same bed with you..."

I kiss behind your ear. "I'm sorry you feel sad and conflicted. I'm not sorry that I don't have to hide that I love you...ever again." I kiss your lips, and sigh deeply.

**~**

"I take it the men actually don't care?” I ask the question that had been on my mind in the rare moments I had a chance to think. “Or is it celebration that the commoner could have a noble and officer, not just the other way around?

"Smithy seemed uncertain of whether we were sleeping together...or maybe just confused. I haven't talked much with the other men about it, although a few seemed to be speaking behind my back–a few of your men seemed rather hostile but..."

I can't help but relax holding you against me like this– _you’re alive and safe_. "I assume it was because at least some of them are Irish? And seem uncertain about me as an Englishman, but...my reputation for fairness and your word seems to have reassured them some..."

**~**

I shake my head. "Don't you understand, Tiger? Commoner, nobles- seamen, officers- Irish, English- it doesn't mean anything here. I'll show you the pirate code tomorrow- but what it comes down to is that the old rules don't apply to us. Do you know that on pirate ships, relationships between men are not only accepted and respected, but they can enter into civil partnerships - where they commit to each other publicly and their lives and possessions are shared? What does that sound like to you?"

I look at you pointedly. "And as for the men not caring... they already know what happens in dark corners, and in port... and most have probably tried it themselves. Is it so shocking for it to happen in a cabin?" I gasp and give you a horrified look, and then lean down and kiss you hungrily.

**~**

I'm a bit stunned. It actually takes me a moment to respond, although your kiss is exactly as I remember and my mouth drinks you in hungrily before long. "What?" I think I whispered when we finish kissing.

 "No...how would I? I know nothing about any of this..." _I could…marry…who I want? Even a man?_

**~**

"Oh no? It's called a matelotage - there are even ceremonies and celebrations after. It's considered a personal and professional partnership, and for all intents and purposes, it's a marriage. There's a lot more I have to tell you, and I hope this will help you come to terms with everything... Pirates are not what you think, my love..." I kiss you again, and press myself against you.

**~**

I want to shake you, but my hand just keeps running over you as though to assure myself that you are safe and whole. “You act as though I should know that this changes how things are for us, and be happy, but YOU know these things, I know none of it."

I frown at the ceiling..."We...could...marry?" The thought is appealing but so very, very odd...

**~**

I look at you strangely. "All right, so you don't know anything about it... That's why I'm telling you- so you know why _I_ think it's a good thing, why _I_ did it... why my men did it. Besides the potential for riches, of course. And the only officers that were killed were the ones who attacked us - the rest will be left at the next port, along with anyone else who wishes to not be a part of this."

I tilt my head. "And as for us, did I demand that we plan a wedding on the deck tomorrow? You asked if the men cared if we were together- I'm explaining why it's less of an alarming notion than you might think... than the Navy would have you think. And yes, we _could_... should we ever _want_ to."

**~**

"Jim... just... can you try to understand that the only reason I am doing this is to keep you alive? That’s it. There was literally NO other benefit to this for me that I knew of?

“I REALLY wish someone had bothered to try to tell me anything good about it before... because this right here? This is the first thing I’ve heard that has any benefit for me other than 'protect Jim'... I did it all for that reason. There was no wealth in this for me, no power, and no benefit to... being together.”

I feel you warm and safe against me–well, mostly safe. “I just wanted you to be alive."

**~**

_Oh… Oh!_ "I _am_ alive... because of you..." I whisper fervently. "And- I can't pretend I did all this for us, but- it was a very pressing factor in doing it now and not later. I couldn't stand to be parted from you one more day... not one more day, Tiger..."

I grip your shoulders. "The very first time we parted, the morning after we were first together- it felt like being torn in two. I couldn't stand it- I wanted to spend every night with you. And I didn't want to hear about you being married to a woman, and being on the side... I want all of you... I want _everything_ … and I wanted to let you know that it's possible for us... if you wanted everything with me..."

I rest my head back on your chest, and sigh.

**~**

"I'm still trying to cope with all of this..."

I’m running my hand down your back again, apparently I can't help it. "It’s a lot... I didn't want to be apart from you either... but you ... you knew what was going on- or what was supposed to be... I didn't. And whether because you were too ill or other reasons, you...no one was there to explain anything."

I shrug. "Most of the men think I was in on it for a while, of course- as I said. They certainly aren't explaining anything, and I don’t dare ask."

I lie quietly stroking your back for a while. "You told me back ... when I first tried to talk about not wanting to be apart, that you wouldn't be happy with my life... that you had ambitions beyond that... I simply didn’t think your ambitions involved... this."

I sigh again. "And you already said you want to talk about anything from here on tomorrow not now... which is wise enough since you need to rest...

"Can you... can you just...? I'm running a ship without knowing what we are doing, or where we are going, or even if you will countermand my offers of parole, or ... I've given people my word that they will be treated well, that they can join the crew, and I don’t even know if it means anything."

**~**

"Whatever you want, Tiger... I wouldn't countermand any decisions you made, when you kept this whole ship from dissolving into chaos. I have no interest in being cruel to the crew, and they will have a say in the agreement that is created for the ship. So of course I want to hear from you, when yours is the voice that I respect the most. Does that help?"

**~**

"It helps that I’m getting any idea of what’s going on," I say slowly. "and it will help a lot when I have more of an idea of what I’m involved in... and yes, it helps to not worry if the sailors I brought into this are just going to be killed. It... it will take time for me to deal with this, no matter what... just remember that you had a lot of time to prepare for this and I had none."

I shake myself and try to talk about less mournful topics. "So you were able to be up and about for longer than I expected today: if you think you can be fearsome enough in a chair, perhaps you could sit more tomorrow and still supervise? You wouldn’t have to look ill, just... well... regal... if it’s done right."

**~**

"Yes, if you'll allow it, my dear... I can be as fearsome in a chair as anywhere..." I cuddle against you, and throw my leg over yours.

**~**

"I don't want to limit you... but... can you honestly tell me you would be careful not to overdo if I didn’t?"

**~**

"I have a tendency to be reckless, according to you. It never troubled me when I had nothing to live for... but if I'm to stay alive, it seems I should be listening to you over my own instincts."

**~**

"Don't you have things to live for? At least now?" I consider, "even before... I mean... what’s the point of ... of arranging all this... if you don’t have any reason to live?"

**~**

"All there was to live for before was... to try to scratch out an existence that was better than before. That's what this was about. But it didn't matter to me in the end whether I lived or died in trying to achieve it. The only thing that makes me truly care about living is you..."

**~**

I take another breath and slide my hand up to your neck and look down at you... “I suppose I can bear it as long as you stay.”

**~**

"Stay? Of course... Where else would I go but where you were?"

**~**

"I don't know... but I didn't know any of what you were doing." I mutter, “I just thought you were smuggling." _God I'm tired..._

**~**

"I'm- seeing this has been a real struggle for you, Tiger. I would have shared with you sooner, but obviously I thought you would have stopped me. And after everything I went through to get this plan together, that wasn't an option... but I didn't stop to think what this would cost you, or how difficult it would be. When it came to you, I only thought of the end game, which is that we would be together, and this would make you happy in the end. I rather ignored everything else you'd be feeling, and the long road ahead to get to a place of trust and happiness... but I so hope we will get there, Tiger. Honestly, everything I hoped to achieve would feel quite empty and pointless without you... without us being together and happy."

I sigh into your chest, and curl my fingers around your wrist.

**~**

"IS that what you want? For us to be together? Happy is never a guarantee- God knows I know that- but is it? I'm not going to throw you overboard, no matter what you keep saying...I may be tempted to take you over my knee for a few things, or shake you and yell at you, but I don't want you HURT..."

**~**

"Whatever I started out wanting, somewhere along the way everything changed... _yes_ , you're what I want. This whole plan is meaningless without you, and I don't know why I didn't see that sooner.

“I'm glad you're not throwing me overboard, darling... You can _try_ to put me over your knee and see how _that_ goes..." I laugh low in my throat. "But then, maybe I'd let you. I'm sure I deserve worse... would _that_ make you feel better, my dear Tiger?" I ask breathily.

**~**

I can't help but smile and shake my head, "If I know you I’d go to give you a spanking and end up on my back in bed making incoherent noises..."

I end up blinking rapidly as some ideas cross my mind... "Wait... we don't have to hide?" I look down at you and if I wasn’t so damn sleepy and you weren’t so wounded... "When I am awake... and you don’t wince when you move anymore... then I’ll be delighted to pin you to the bed and not have to be QUIET for once."

**~**

"Well, I think taking your frustration out on my hide may be just what you need, and I'm happy to oblige you– this time. After that, you can try, and good luck to you." I smile to myself, imagining you trussed up and at my mercy.

"And if you end up making ungodly noises, what of it? _No_ , we don't have to hide... _ever... again_..." I whisper, my hand on your cheek. "And to celebrate, are you sure you don't want to attempt to have your way with me... very carefully and gently, of course...?"

**~**

"Good GOD you are an incubus, aren't you?" I groan...”I swore I was too tired..."

I run my hand carefully over you again, "without any bravado... what are you actually up to?"

**~**

"Bravado?" I repeat, a hand on my chest. "Whatever do you mean? Well, if we're to be careful, then... perhaps we can just use our hands. Would that be acceptable to you, Tiger?"

**~**

I run my hands back down your side and back... "Well let's start with this..." I reluctantly get up long enough to get a bit of oil and come back, rubbing some into my hands. Then I start from your feet... you've been in bed, mostly, and I rub and knead to get the blood moving...

**~**

I sigh in contentment, as I feel your strong hands on me. “You spoil me... as you’ve always spoiled me. What did I ever do to deserve such good care from you, and _not_ be pitched overboard or soundly thrashed? Not nearly enough, I fear... it will take me a lifetime to make it up to you, I think...”

You look up at this, and our eyes lock.

**~**

"I had expected to lose you in the next port... when I found you safety on another ship." I admit quietly, working my way up your legs, careful of your injuries.

**~**

“What?” I ask, blinking at you in confusion. “Another ship??”

**~**

"You don't remember? When you told me you wouldn't be content with my life... but I was afraid for you on board this ship...I told you that you could go to another ship without the danger of being a deserter..."

I carefully work the skin and muscle near the wound... I know from experience that it feels good– and prevents the scarring from being troublesome later– but hurts a bit at the same time, so I wait until I am clear of that and further up your torso before I continue.

"Then after the Captain took an interest in you and those three were still a danger... well I know a few of the ships in some of the upcoming ports." I sigh sadly to remember, "You would have gone to one of the other ships, a good ship, until you'd served your term and could go on to your ambitious life... and I would have to content myself that you were safe."

**~**

"Yes, but I didn't take it seriously... even without my plans, I would never have left with you on the ship! I didn't care about the risk, not if it meant leaving you. But you would have - given me up?? If I wasn't wounded, I would be flinging myself at you right now... Most likely to kiss you a thousand times, but I do have a rather strong desire to thrash _you_ as well. My fierce... protective... romantic... Tiger. Please come to me now, so I won't rip my stitches trying to get to you..."

**~**

I push you down into the bed careful of your wounds, “I can scarcely get any closer right now." I say with a laugh. I start working on your shoulders and your arms.

"So given that you couldn't stay, and you had said your ambitions were far too great to stay with me in any case...” I kiss you gently on the neck and go back to working all those tensions form your arms, "no... I didn't expect you to stay with me for long. it was all I could do to keep you safe... and why would I think that had changed?" having worked as much of you as I can reach without making you turn I get some more oil and slip my hand down to raise a bit of tension instead...

**~**

"Oh, Tiger," I sigh, running my hands along your chest. "There was no reason for you to think anything had changed, because I'm the thoughtless wretch who didn't share my feelings with you... but I never planned to give you up... ever, ever..." I suck in my breath as I feel your hand slide down, down, down...

**~**

I set up an easy rhythm, stroking you, teasing, watching you relax and tense, and your breathing pick up... “I knew your feelings, Jim, but not your plans... just as I knew my feelings. I didn’t want you to go... I ­_don't_ want you to go..."

Certain that you won’t pull or tear anything by twisting, especially after my massage, I begin to work you to more desperation, holding you down with my weight, and my other arm.

…and forgetting that we don't have to hide I kiss the moan out of your mouth...

**~**

Your lips on mine are so sweet. When we break apart for air, I manage to pant, "I _couldn't_ share my plans darling, because I thought you'd have to _stop_ me... and - I could see no other way for us to be together freely... and anything _less_ was unacceptable to me..."

I lean up to kiss you, and hide my wince from you. "I'll have _all of you_ and be satisfied with nothing less... Tiger..." I whisper fiercely, and you cover my mouth again with yours, and then throwing my head back, moaning loudly, and tumbling over the edge into shivering, shuddering ecstasy...

**~**

Watching you come undone... there's a truth in that that is utterly entrancing. I simply watch you, petting you, and then lean down and kiss you. “I know, darling...."

I try to clean you up– I’m certain I do a terrible job– and tumble into sleep.

**…~…**

When I awake, I jump up with a start and my lower abdomen seizes with pain. I gasp, and gingerly touch my hand to my side.

It all comes slowly back to me...

I look next to me in disbelief. Tiger... It amazes me that we can just spend the night together openly now... I have to keep myself from jumping on you. Instead I move down the length of your body, and slide my mouth over your cock.

**~**

_Port Royal...the inn...._ dreams slowly blend into _ship?_ I look down to tousled dark hair and an indescribably wonderful sensation... I bring my hand over my mouth quickly to stifle my groans... _Oh God..._

**~**

I hear stifled groans, and look up. "Good morning, Tiger! Take your hands from your mouth, darling... I want to hear you..." Then I swoop down over your cock again, and suck harder.

**~**

My eyes fly open and I remember... _we don't have to hide?_ That thought alone wrenches another groan from me even as I bring my hands down.

_Injured... he's injured... I mustn’t be rough with him.... oh GOD!_

I dig my hands into the sheets and moan– it's loud I’m certain...

**~**

You seem close... I increase the speed, caress your balls, lightly run my nails over your thighs...

**~**

I come with a roar, my hands clenched into the bed to keep me from harming you... and then I lie there wide eyed...

**~**

I swallow, and delicately touch the sheet to the side of my mouth. "And that's how it's done, darling..." I slide up your body carefully, trying not to wince.

**~**

I see the wince and... it hurts me to know you're hurting, and I 'm angry and I’m almost sorry the...

I pull you up against me, "I'm ALMOST sorry you cut the bastard's throat, I’d have liked a turn at him."

I wrap my arms around you and run my hands over you carefully. "That was wonderful. Now I need to check your wound and we need to clean up, and you need more to eat...

“and all of that requires that I get out of this bed... which seems rather difficult at the moment..."

**~**

"Just- take a moment to savour it, darling. Waking up together. We can have a few minutes... can't we?" I say firmly, and lay my head against your chest.

**~**

"Yes, I suppose we can..." my hand comes up to smooth your hair.

My thoughts keep bouncing from duties of the day, to checking your wound, to worries about the future... I do my best to savor the times when I can just enjoy the feeling of you lying against me...

I suppose it’s a fortunate thing that I rarely worried about the future, because when I do turn my mind to it... well it’s a terrifying thing.

Best to enjoy what I have now.

**~**

I sigh. "I can practically hear you worrying, my dear. All right, let's get up. You won't be able to relax until everything is taken care of."

I lift my head. "Help me up, darling... there's a good Tiger..."

**~**

I help you over to the chair and get the basin and the flannels– checking to be certain they were boiled. The wound is healing well, to my relief.

"well, luckily you're healing well... so as long as we keep it clean and you eat well..." I go on to washing the rest of you, kneeling down to get to some places. "If you take a very small dose of opium it can help the pain without making you too drowsy..."

**~**

"Absolutely not... I need my head clear. You've already shouldered far too much, and I need to get back to the business at hand."

I lean against the back of the chair, and sigh. "Everything you do feels good. Not yelling. But everything else..."

**~**

"Well... I’ve a lot of violence to me, as you know, and since I can't hurt you I may yell at you." I grumble. "Daft pixie."

I help you get on at least the basics, and set myself to do a quick wash up when Smithy arrives with breakfast and hot water for tea.

"Bless you!" I say quite sincerely... For some reason he's staring at me a bit- _oh, the scars, the tattoo..._..."you never saw me out of uniform, I forget..."

**~**

"I know he's quite the specimen but it's not polite to stare, Smithy," I yawn. "And he's mine." Smithy begins a garbled apology, and I wave him off. "Thank you for everything, my dear. We'll be out to survey the state of things soon."

He slinks out, looking relieved. "Breakfast, darling?"

**~**

"Breakfast!" I agree firmly, finishing my clean up.

I come over to feed you by habit... and then hesitate... "Sorry, its... habit."

**~**

"Ah well- I'm not fully recovered after all. If I have to lift food to my mouth, I fear I'll keel over..." I look at you sadly.

**~**

I grin at you and pull you into my lap. "Right..." I put the tea and herbs into your cup and start feeding you breakfast bit by bit- and me too- while I wait for it to steep. "Couldn’t have you exhaust yourself before you even start work," I say feeding you a bit of sausage.

I end up kissing you behind the ear when I get your 'tea' for you.

**~**

I sip the herbal remedy from the cup you hold to my lips, and make a face. "When can I go back to regular tea? This is not nearly as satisfying... and it leaves an odd aftertaste."

**~**

"You can have regular tea whenever you like, but... you drink this three times a day or ... until I run out of the herbs" I sigh, "which will be sooner than I like I think. If we get to a port I can replace some of them." I make sure you have the broth and the other foods, and finish the tea. "it’s what I drank after I got cut in India... and what they gave my guard when he was injured. Its different herbs than my nursemaid used... but I HAVE these and I didn’t have my nursemaid’s herbs." I shrug. “I also paid attention to what some of the natives used in other places, and if it seemed to work.”

I smile, "but enough of that... the tailor said he would have a shirt for you today!"

**~**

"That _is_ good news! Most appreciated, Tiger. Now today is your day for information, which I know you've been sorely lacking. Before we go out to survey the realm, what do you want to know first?" I lean against your chest, not quite ready to get up.

**~**

"I honestly don’t even know enough to know where to START!" I groan and... My arms have minds of their own again because they're wrapped around you. 

"It’s hard to yell at you and pet you at the same time, you know." I grumble and try to think... "Alright, the most urgent matter is the prisoners. Then after that it’s... where the hell are we GOING? Because I’ve had us more or less stalled, but we are still on the course we were on... allowing for drift."

**~**

"Keep petting, Tiger..."

**~**

I do... "Smithy deserves a bonus..." I mutter as I pull you in close, "of course so do I, but you can take that out of yours for taking undue risks."

**~**

I laugh. "I'd say you've earned the right to make a few demands. Now as for prisoners... most can be dropped off ashore. The officers I assume you wish to be set free. In the meantime I'd like to see about figuring out who was responsible for the attack on me, in case there are others. And of course, Appleby and company are a special case... I've been waiting to deliver payback for a long time… "

I feel my face go hard, and I look at you. "Any issues with that?"

**~**

"If there are any officers that were a PROBLEM I have no issue with them facing some kind of justice... but otherwise yes I want to let them go."

I consider, "Well, as I said a lot of the men have been muttering warily about me, but I honestly think it’s that I’m an officer, and English... they mostly mutter about me as far as I have heard... and I haven’t heard anything that sounds like they were plotting- just worried." I shrug, "it settled some after we came out on deck together."

 Then I mess up your hair with my hand, "As to that set of three, you silly Fae... I had them chained to the mast for part of the first day, before I realized you wouldn’t be able to deal with them. I would have had them executed myself, but I thought you would want to have the privilege."

I pause and comb your hair back with my fingers, "and the Captain’s body needs to go overboard."

**~**

“All right... vengeance and disposal of remains, it is.” I get up off your lap. “Do mind the hair, darling... I have impressions to make. And on that note, I’ll need your help dressing. If you’d be so kind...”

I’m clamping down so hard on my domineering, demanding nature, out of respect for everything you’ve done for me... but I suspect you still find me to be so. _If only you knew how hard I’m trying, darling_! I smile at you fondly, and again imagine you tied up and at my mercy...

**~**

"You were wasted on this era..." I laugh. I get your things, and help you dress... And then I send for the new shirt.

The midshipman tailor comes in with one of the youngest lads trailing after him. He's looking wary but he has a fine shirt done.

"Ah, now that's better!" I smile and help you into it...

**~**

You're buttoning up the shirt, smoothing it carefully over my body. _Yes_ , I could get used to this treatment... and you seem far more relaxed, which is a relief after yesterday. I did _not_ like how seeing you upset made me _feel_. It may not come naturally to me to be reassuring and considerate, but the outcome is too big to ignore. A happy Tiger is much more loving than an angry one...

I'm pleased to see you're smiling, which is a positive sign... but I'm under no misconception that your anger and resentment is spent... far from it. I suspect I'll be on the receiving end of more, especially when I've fully recovered from my injury. I feel apprehensive (and guilty, Jim), which is deeply uncomfortable and suddenly I want _nothing_ more than to deal with Appleby and his henchmen.

My eyes flick over the midshipman waiting to assess the fit. Where is that midshipman Lawrence at now, I wonder... and why did Tiger choose that pretty face in particular to throw the Captain off my trail? _Oh, the Captain! Mustn't delay his sendoff any longer..._ I step away from you and examine myself in the mirror.

"Rather a good fit, wouldn't you say? I'm more than ready, Tiger..."

**~**

I nod at the tailor, "Good job lad... Work on the rest as you can..."

I make certain they leave the cabin ahead of us and prepare to lock it as I did before. "I trust your men aren't QUITE as accomplished lockpicks as you are?" I smirk, "in any event most are busy..."

Once we clear the door I nod at you: "Captain."

**~**

I don't think I'll be forgetting the first time you call me Captain for a _while_... or ever.

"Lieutenant..." I wink at you, and walk with you to survey everything I was too weak and injured to appreciate yesterday. The sun is shining. The sky is bright blue and clear. The sails are flapping proudly in the wind.

Smithy, who was hovering aways away, joins us. "Smithy, be a dear, and gather the men. Appleby and his friends, too. We're going to give the former Captain a proper sendoff, so do have someone bring the bastard's body down. Thank you, my dear..."

**~**

I'm relieved he looks better, but I stand close enough for you to lean on if needed. I admit I'm looking forward to seeing those three get a bit of hell...

I lower my voice "Did they bother you after? They were muttering about you, but as I said I told them you were the Captain's new boy..."

**~**

"Bother me? Well, I'm not sure how long they believed you, but the rumours about _us_ were more salient to them... they accosted me two nights ago when I was leaving your cabin after dinner. And they had their sights set on the usual violence towards me, and some most ungentlemanly behaviour. But after my experience with the Captain, I was in rather a ferocious state and they wisely backed off. They did say they would make me pay later... so yes, I was rather bothered..."

**~**

Pure rage courses through me. _mine!_ With effort I keep from hitting some innocent bit of the ship.

"That would have been the night BEFORE I told them then..." I'm growling... "If there's anything left of them I want a piece...at least of Appleby, I suspect the others are mostly followers...."

I hesitate to mention, but… I add: "And I take you to mean two nights before the mutiny...It’s been a bit."

**~**

"Yes, two nights before the mutiny and throughout my entire miserable stay on this ship. My men kept an eye out to step in and protect me, but they weren't always successful; as you saw the night you rescued me from such abysmal treatment. It wasn't the first time, and it wouldn't have been the last."

My pace increases, and I give you a feral smile. "I'll do my best to save you some."


	8. Payback and Pirates part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tigers, and Tiger Sharks... and a few other surprises

**~Sebastian Moran**

I don't bother putting on the polite lord or lieutenant Moran I simply pace behind you with the rumble in my chest that had my nurse maid call me a Cu Sith and the Hindu call me a tiger... or words I only learned later.

**~Jim Moriarty**

Well, you're looking good and furious now... I like it. I like having you at my back, like an angry tiger. _My_ angry Tiger...

By the time we get to the main deck, men are gathering. The three prisoners are shackled and waiting. The Captain's body is being taken down.

I circulate among my men, and check in with them about how things have been since my injury: they confirm what Sebastian has told me, and add details–he honestly seems to have been putting things in order as best he can for me.  Naturally several of them want details from me–Duffy in specific– but I have to put them off until later.

Men continue to arrive and you continually pace, scanning for signs of danger or concern. When your eyes fall on Appleby, you look like you can barely keep from lunging at him. I smile, and look at Smithy,–he nods– and at Duffy and Byrne who grin.  

All are gathered except the other prisoners, who are below.

**~**

_kill... main... shred..._ deep breath, keep alert, some of these men may not be safe... of course it will be hard to tell given that most of them are looking at me like... an angry Tiger– sigh.

  _Appleby, Hicks and Taylor... the first Taylor, as opposed to the other one, or the tailor... God that’s a common name..._ I glare at them. Bad enough what I had THOUGHT they had done....

**~**

I'm still circulating among the men; chatting with them, seeing how they're doing... it's quite enjoyable. When I see the Cook, he shakes his head in amazement. As the Captain's body is brought over to me, the Cook looks at me shrewdly and nods. I grin at him, and then turn to look at the body.

"Ah! Feast your eyes on the consequences of blind arrogance, rampant stupidity and disgusting abuse of power. I was not the first young man he tried to abuse, but - I'm delighted to be the last..."

Men cheer, and I turn my back on the body and stroll towards the railing. I gesture at the men carrying the body to follow me.

**~**

I'm glad to see the cook seems alright with you...

The Captain’s body is frankly a grisly sight: a couple days hanging in the sun and the cool evening have bloated him and his eyes were pecked out at some point– better than he deserves. Appleby, Hicks and Taylor are looking bug eyed at you: they knew I was in command but apparently they hadn't QUITE understood... perhaps they still don't.

**~**

"Over the coming days, there will be discussion of the pirate code and what it means specifically on this ship. There will be articles to agree to. If you do not wish to abide by these rules, you will get off at the next port. But if you break these rules..."

I nod at the men, and they tip the body over the railing. There's a pause, a loud splash, and more cheers. I catch your eye and smile fiercely.

**~**

I mutter, "To the sharks and the fishies with him." and smile at you.

“So... shall we deal with the first three prisoners, Captain? Because the sooner they're gone the better..."

**~**

“I like the way you think, Lieutenant. Bring the prisoners to me...” my voice gets simultaneously quieter and more dangerous.

I hear the clink of chains and my eyes swing in the direction of my former tormentors... where they meet the furious, hateful gaze of Appleby.

**~**

"I suggest you mind your manners, or the new Captain might not be very merciful..." My voice has gone quiet and the posh tones replaced with the voice of Tiger Jack, all manner of Spice Islands and India....and a growl I can’t get rid of under it all.

_You wanted a piece of my Jim? If you're lucky I'll never get my hands on you._

Poor fools probably think I’m the safe one... since I always behaved before...

**~**

“Mr. Appleby! Do you recall what I said to you last time you and your dogs tried to hurt me?” I stroll towards him, looking at my fingernails.

Appleby sneers at me. “Shove it up my arse, big boy?”

**~**

Something flips inside of my nature and... I stalk forward and to the side with a smooth glide that any combat trained men would know... but my eyes are locked on Appleby. I feel tense and...

 _Jim wants first shot..._ I remind myself firmly, _Jim wants first shot...._

**~**

I can sense Tiger sliding into position to strike, but my eyes are on Appleby.

“You’re not my type, darling. The truth is you’re no one’s type.... isn’t that right. No, I’m almost certain I told you I owed you something... what was it now? It wasn’t money... it wasn’t gratitude...” I look perplexed, as I slam my fist into his mouth.

“Are you sure you don’t remember? Was it a favor? No, that can’t be right...” I grin at him, and he spits blood at me. I step aside quickly and it splashes against my trousers.

**~**

"Now you've gotten blood on the Captain's trousers..." Appleby startles to find me that close, but he's still focused mostly on Jim... his fellows, though, they see the look on my face and try to move as far back as they can... for that matter so do most of the other men...

**~**

“Oh, Appleby... don’t make the Lieutenant any angrier than he is or I’ll let him have you. Is that what you want?” I punch him in the gut, and then yank him up by the hair, gasping.

“Now. I asked you a quest-ionn,” I sing. “What did I tell you I owe you?”

**~**

Some distant part of me hopes for his sake that you kill him... I know what I’m like like this.

The rest of me just wants to hurt him, badly.

**~**

“So tough and scary, little man...” Appleby laughs. “When someone’s in chains, and you have your sweetheart to do your bidding…” I sigh and turn to look at you.

You are _not_ going to like what I’m going to do...

**~**

I look at you and you lock eyes... I nod slowly, but... _Oh Lord what's the mad fae going to do now?_

**~**

“Unchain the big, ugly one...” I say to Smithy, grinning.

**~**

I'll not countermand you unless I have to... but _Goddamn it Jim you're INJURED!_

I try to make me feelings clear to you , but you won't listen of course. I start mentally planning out medical treatment and hoping the idiot doesn’t know where you were wounded.

**~**

I’m more concerned about your anger than Appleby’s at this point. The big thug looks delighted at his release and starts pacing, while darting looks in your direction.

**~**

"Can I break him yet? or are you not done...?" I ask as politely as I can manage.

Appleby is more of an idiot than I had thought to mouth off at you while he's in chains, but if he thinks this will end well with the crew surrounding us, he's not thinking at all.

**~**

"Not nearly done, Lieutenant... M. Appleby still doesn't seem clear on what is owed to him..." I say, sadly.

 _Trust me_ I mouth at you, and turn back to the thug. "Final guess?"

"One last chance to beat your arse into the ground before I die? Thank you!" He laughs, and advances on me. I watch. I wait. I lock eyes with the bastard moving in on me.

You may be a lethal Tiger my darling... but I am the spider, casting my web. I bide my time, waiting for the insect to cross the point of no return...

**~**

No point to talking you out of it, and he's an idiot anyway. I let my eyes sweep the crowd for trouble, watching your back.

**~**

I've been noting Appleby's approach for months, not just with me but with other unfortunates he's chosen to be violent with. His fighting style is slow and brutish. He always has backup and wouldn't recognize a finesse move if it arrived with a large sign.

When he throws his first punch, I'm already moving to the side, and jabbing him viciously in the kidney. His next punch is slightly faster, but it only earns him a solid punch to the throat. While he's choking, I kick him into the railing. Now he's angry... but somewhat distracted when I kick him in the balls.

**~**

_Heh._ I could have told him my little Pixie was vicious if he bothered to ask, but any man who mouths off to the leader of a large group, while in chains? Well, he’s not taking advice. I tried– I did– I warned the three of them.

I’m glad to see he's outmatched, so I stop worrying... and go back to watching the men's faces: if any of them are in league with the bastard who tried to kill you I’ll stalk them as long as it takes–I start making notes of a few men.

**~**

As much as I'm enjoying this, I'd better finish up before I give Tiger any more to worry about. I watch as Appleby staggers towards me, looking like a furious wounded bull. A canny look crosses his face, and he lunges quickly at my side. I dart away, but he clips me. I suck in my breath, but there's no time to check for damage. It's time for the final disabling move, an elbow to the temple, and now he's disoriented and trying to get his bearings. I tap his chest, and move so quickly into close range, he doesn't have time to react- the punch I deliver to his sternum has him gasping and falling back, hitting his head hard on the deck.

"The answer was pain..." I say in a bored tone. "You lose."

When he lumbers up with a roar, I'm already slashing his throat, from his side - avoiding the spray of blood (mostly).

I step away before the body hits the deck, and blow a kiss to Tiger. "Next!"

**~**

I saw him land a shot and I'm not happy... "At least you're stepping to the side when you cut their throats now..." I say trying to sound bored, but it comes out amused.

**~**

I glance down at my shirt, and see a small spot of blood. Uh oh... I'm never going to hear the end of this. If I bleed out on the deck, my final moments will be you shouting and crying. Not good.

"Lieutenant- would you like to dispatch the dogs? They're the ones who liked to hold me down and laugh while Appleby made me bleed..." I ignore the reactions of Taylor and Hicks, and watch your face.

**~**

Red... everything just went red. "With pleasure."

I spin and point at Hicks, "Unchain him." They do, rather quickly...

he always seemed the least culpable... he's cowering mostly and babbling- I’m not listening. I hit him twice in rapid succession, kick the knee- it bends the wrong way and everyone can hear it crack– punch the stomach- he goes to double over, already falling, and ends up on the deck. I simply haul him up gasping and retching and trying to scream, and cut his throat from behind as I toss him over.

I'm rather pleased, not a drop on the ship- all the blood sprayed out over the sea... _huh. fins._

**~**

I watch your fury, delighted. I'm a bit concerned about checking my wound, but I suspect you won't take long with the final one...

**~**

I wave at them to let Taylor loose... "Apologize... sincerely... on your knees... to the Captain... and it will be quick." Maybe now that Appleby is gone he’ll show some sense; after all, HE wasn’t stupid enough to mouth off at Jim.

Sure enough he takes me seriously: he drops to his knees and babbles apologies- he even has enough sense to do it at YOU, not me...

_Oh hell you're bleeding!_

**~**

I shrug at you, and raise an eyebrow. I don't feel a hunger for killing at the moment. You can decide what to do...

**~**

My jaw clenches and I nod at your wound and back up at you.

"I'll just tidy this up a bit," I say, "And then I believe the Captain wanted to go over some maps with me."

I haul the man to his feet. "I saw a few fins in the water, and I know MOST of you men have never seen a shark up close– might even think them harmless–but once there's blood... well... take a look over the side if you want."

I'd dearly love to make him hurt, but you are bleeding and I am going to patch you up... and then kill you... or something.

I cut his throat and toss him over the side. I smile... _Tiger sharks._

**~**

"This little dispensation of justice has been brought to you by the pirate code. Smithy will go over the rules with you all, while I'm off dealing with navigation... I trust you understand now the importance of not breaking them... and later on it will be discussed how we can all become rich, if this of interest." There are cheers from the crowd.

"Until we meet again… do behave, darlings..." I call out over my shoulder, as you muscle me towards the Captain's quarters.

"Tiger, my dear... the men were watching..." I say through my bright smile.

**~**

"Which is why I said you had maps to go over, and I didn’t just pick you up and march you into the cabin" I say as I unlock the door and usher you inside.

**~**

"Very much appreciated... it really doesn't feel bad, darling. It's just a spot of blood..."

**~**

"Spot?" I pull the shirt off of you and throw it into a wash bucket. "Up on the table where I can see you better." I say picking you up carefully and laying you down on the table. Thankfully only a stitch on the surface, but... I put a clean pad on it, "Hold that there." I say firmly, putting your hand on it. "I'll have Smithy bring clean water and hot water for tea... you best pray it’s not bleeding internally... and it’s a lot more than a spot or I wouldn’t have seen it."

**~**

I sigh. "It very much feels like it's on the surface. I've been wounded much worse before, so I know..."

**~**

“NOT reassuring…” I comment and step just out to ask Smithy... _oh_.

I come back in. "They're all watching the Tiger sharks: must be quite a show. I'll work with the alcohol then, and re-stitch it."

I get the supplies set up, "Seriously, Jim, you’re just going to end up laid up longer..." I grumble, "Can you try to actually avoid being hurt for any length of time?"

**~**

"I'll do my very best. But what respect would I have had if I had let you fight all my battles? Men respect power, and I showed them some.”

I lie back. “If only I had been in top form, I would have given them _quite_ a show... ah well; at least they have the sharks. That is not how I pictured their final moments, but - it's delightful..." I close my eyes as I feel you work on me, and sigh with pleasure at being under your care.

**~**

The mad little pixie is looking pleased at being stitched... I give up... _maybe he's a redcap?_ I remember my nan telling me something about them having to bathe in blood...

"You don't ACTUALLY need to bathe in blood to keep up your strength, do you?"

**~**

"Hmm? You know, I never thought of it before, but I do rather enjoy it..." I grin up at you. "I already know your feelings on the subject, but surely you saw me follow your advice.. My shirt is in much better shape than it would have been... that must count for something?"

**~**

"Just... wondering..."

I clean everything up again. "This evening you'll need to have a full wash, and I’ll soak the wound again... clean salt water and so on... at least you were in a clean shirt so no dirt got into the wound.

"I suppose you won’t take anything..." I sigh, "so now what?"

**~**

"Just rest, I think... that took a lot out of me. We can talk more, if you like..."

**~**

"Well then I think you need to get back into bed, and I'll have Smithy bring us food and hot water– or he can sit with you while I go- as you prefer."

I get the trousers off you and put them in a different bucket to soak- having more of Appleby's blood and some spit on them.

I get the pillows set so you can sit up and fuss, and carry you over to the bed. "My nan said I was more a mother hen than she was," I sigh,

**~**

"You don't hear me complaining..." I say, with contentment.

"Well, as much as I enjoy your ministrations, I do look forward to being fully healed. I'd like to be able to jump into a fray if need be, and... there are other things I'd like to be able to do..." I throw you a meaningful look. "As soon as a certain someone allows..."

**~**

"Well whatever I was going to allow before is on hold now that you've been re-injured." I go back to the door and call Smithy in.

"Yes, sir?” He says ... he looks a bit pale.

"Smithy, are you alright?"

"Sorry sir, the... sharks..."

I smile, "magnificent creatures... Those were Tiger Sharks. In any event your James was injured AGAIN... and one of us has to go get him his hot water and food."

**~**

"I'm happy to go, Sir..." Smithy says. "I'm sorry to hear you're injured again, James... Captain. But the fight was... it was amazing to watch you in action. Both of you...And the men are feeling it, too." he says with pride, and retreats.

"Amazing to watch..." I repeat. "It can't have been _such_ a terrible decision... and I really needed to take care of _him_ myself," I say, darkly.

"…For my own reasons... I trust you understand."

**~**

"Aye." I sigh. "I do. I would have taken longer with the other two, but Appleby was the ring leader and at least Taylor had a few bits of sense.... and you were bleeding."

I change the subject. "We'll need to deal with sorting through the officers- who gets executed, who gets let go... I doubt any will join us but I suppose it’s not impossible IF they get the benefits explained. A couple of the worst– and one of the better– men apparently died either of the fight or the illness, so... it’s fewer to go through.

I try to keep my voice level, but it’s painful to speak of. “I don't want to be sorting people at the last minute. If anyone is joining us I want a chance to see them work, and make certain we can keep them and we don't need to set them off somewhere."

I look thoughtfully at you, "AFTER you rest, and eat, and if need be a nap... perhaps you could call your senior men in and talk to them in here? You can sit at the table..."

**~**

“Excellent plan, Tiger... do you have to rush off somewhere, or can you rest with me a bit?”

**~**

"Since Smithy went for the food... I’m staying here." I say setting up the herbs and such for when he gets back.

"I expect you are still too weak to feed yourself..." I smirk over my shoulder.

**~**

"It's remarkable how much help I've needed with eating, bathing, dressing..." I smile slyly. "God knows how long this kind of assistance will be needed so I don't fall over. I could even fall over the railing if I'm not careful! I'd better have constant supervision if I'm to make it to the next port..."

**~**

I come over with a small drink for each of us, "Somehow I thought that might be the case..."

I settle onto the bed next to you. "Pity you won’t let me handle the idiots too... or will you consider doing so now that you've made an impression?"

**~**

"Oh, would you say I've made an impression, then?" I lean against you, enjoying the feeling of your warm, solid body against mine.

**~**

"Well, you heard Smithy..." I sigh and put my arm around you. "And you said you needed to show that you could... so do you think you've shown enough to let me handle any more examples? Because you really will heal much more quickly if you don’t get hit like that."

**~**

"I'm sure you're right..." I ponder this and look up at you.

"I'd be more than happy with you handling anything, but you'd already taken on so much– quite against your will as you expressed– that it felt like it was the right thing to do to take some of the responsibility away from you, considering you hadn't wanted it in the first place... I was trying to be considerate, believe it or not. I think I got it wrong, anyway...

“But in the end, the bastard had to be my kill."

**~**

"However much I might wish otherwise I DO understand that it was personal."

I look at you and nudge you to keep drinking. "Incidentally once you are up and around again... let me show you a few things: that shot to the throat should have been worse for him than it was... I can probably show you a better technique."

**~**

"I'm sure you can... All right, I'm sure you know a lot of techniques that would be useful; hopefully I'll think of something I can show you, too." I look at you in utter innocence.

**~**

I try to look stern and fail completely, "I don’t want you using any of THOSE techniques on people like that..."

**~**

"THOSE techniques are just for you– as you already know: to be used only on _me_ , Darling."

**~**

"Good." I nod. "Meanwhile If I teach you how to punch someone in the throat better, I want you to use it ONLY when needed and only on OTHER people, not me."

I hear Smithy knock at the door and reluctantly get up to fetch things in.

**~**

I pretend to think. "Only punch people in the throat when needed, and when they're not Tiger. Did I get that right?"

**~**

"Yes."

Smithy has a bit of a startled look and I guess walking in on that line would be a bit odd.

**~**

"Seems a reasonable request," I say slowly. "Any other suggestions?"

Smithy is doing his best not to look fascinated and perplexed, and failing.

**~**

"Well," I say setting a small table near the bed and getting your tea set up. "Remember to always cut a man's throat from behind, or if you MUST go from the side, try to cut the side away from you... you'll notice that the two men I killed didn’t get any blood on me."  I pause…

"Besides that was a new shirt"

**~**

"Right... so cut throats properly, and don't ruin lovely thoughtful things that Tiger gets for me on the very first day. I feel like I should be writing these down so I don't forget... or get them mixed up. Smithy, could you fetch me paper, ink and a quill?"

Smithy looks completely flummoxed now, and starts looking through the Captain's desk. "He's getting them for me. Anything else?"

**~**

_Oh I am trying so hard to keep a straight face_. "Well, once we have the paper I could start on a real list..."

I look at poor Smithy and sigh, "While we likely WILL need paper and ink and all; I think it should wait until after lunch, Smithy."

**~**

"All right, but I'm liable to write them down completely wrong if I have to wait. Will you remember them, Smithy?"

He scratches his head. "I think so. Don't punch your Tiger in the throat was the first one?"

 _I can't look at you- I can't..._ "I think so. It seems reasonable enough. Thank you, Smithy." I smile at him, and he looks at us oddly as he goes. I wait for a long moment in silence, with my shoulders shaking.

**~**

Once the poor man is gone I look at you , gasp out, "that was cruel" and ... pretty much fall to the floor in a heap laughing.

**~**

I fall against the pillows, giggling helplessly. "I'm sure you're right. If only you knew how many times I stop myself... something cruel is bound to slip through eventually. Don't worry; I'll reward Smithy very handsomely for putting up with my nonsense. He's loyal through and through. But he does think me _quite_ mad..." I snicker.

**~**

When I can breathe: "Well... he seemed a loyal sort... and I knew he bunked next to you, so I figured if you trusted him to sleep next to him then he was the one to fetch food and watch you while I had to be about." I shake my head, "Anyway..."

I set up the food and tea and sit down with you pulled up against me and feed you. I like doing this, but then I like feeding people and caring for people. it’s odd, because it never did make sense with liking violence, but there it is.

**~**

I rest against you dreamily as you bring food and drink to my lips. "Maybe we should come up with our own pirate agreement, hmmm? The very first item can be 'DON'T punch your Tiger in the throat'. The second one can be "DO fuck your Tiger as often and loudly as possible.' What do you think?" I sip tea from the cup pressed to my lips, and look at you.

**~**

"I believe those terms would be acceptable... could we add in ‘don't make me have to stitch you up if it’s not absolutely necessary’ to the list?"

**~**

"Of course, darling. You can add whatever you like to the list, within reason. But I'm going to be the one to write them down, so they'll have my own wording. 'Don't make Tiger sorry he didn't throw you overboard by taking unnecessary risks?' Should that be included?"

**~**

"Definitely." I nod and feed you a bit of cheese.

**~**

"See, I do listen..."

**~**

"Yes, I noticed that with the Ackee fruit." I snort. "THAT was a mess to mop up... be glad you slept through most of it."

**~**

" _Oh._.. yes. One of the things I have to make up to you for dealing with... I fully intended to supervise other people mopping it up." I smile at you wryly.

**~**

"Yes, well I think I’ll avoid telling you any of the other herbs and so on that cause... messy... results."

I'm almost lying in bed, feeding you bits of lunch and tea… in the Captain’s quarters. I blink around a bit... "I still have some concern that I’ll wake up and find out this was an opium dream of some sort."

**~**

"Hmmm... and would you be at all sorry if it were just an opium dream?"

**~**

"Yes."

**~**

My eyes widen slightly. "Yes?"

**~**

"Yes, I would be sorry. Why?"

**~**

"Because - you never wanted any of this..."

**~**

I sigh, "Jim...i can be ANGRY about how I got here– and still be happy we can be together. I can be shaken that ... my whole life has been upended, and not be happy about that– and still be delighted that the captain is dead and that those three got thrown overboard... If I were to wake up and find all of this was... some kind of fever dream or opium dream... well..."

I consider, "To be honest I would probably end up yelling at a poor bewildered and innocent seaman Moriarty about him taking too many damn risks, and he'd be VERY confused."

**~**

"Confused, yes... but also rather intrigued about why the attractive, muscular Lieutenant was speaking to me in _such_ a familiar tone. While _you_ were thinking this could just be an opium dream, I was thinking that the past feels very far away already. It's almost like we've been here together for a very long time. But it's been less than a week since that evening at the bar.... and that night at the inn. Oh, the difference a week can make..."

**~**

"It can seem like a very long time,” I nod, "and sometimes it seems like... wasn’t it just this morning I was still in good grace with the navy? How did THIS happen?" I smile wryly, "So it can seem both very fast and not so."

I look about–time passes without waiting for anyone, no matter how comfortable this may be. "How are you feeling now that you've eaten? I need to finish setting your shirt and pants to wash, but you could certainly meet with your senior men in more common clothes..."

**~**

"I feel tired, but... more solid. Less likely to fall over. Yes, common clothes are fine. Thank you, my darling." I caress your hair, and lift my face up to kiss you.

**~**

I kiss you and... _Damn I don’t want to get up_.

I carefully lift you up into my lap and arms and kiss you again. "You’re still a daft pixie, and you take too many risks."

**~**

"Yes... I'll try not to... for you.”  

I wrap my arms around your neck, and kiss you hungrily. "How much longer?" I whisper.

**~**

I've entirely lost track of most things except kissing you..."for what?"

**~**

"Until we can...?"

**~**

"Well, I have to wait..." I slowly pull back... reluctantly, "until we see how much getting hit today set you back."

I consider, "Simply put? Until you can bend, and move, without risking the stitches at least. There are things we can do– as I think you've proven– but the only gasps I want to hear in my bed are of delight, not ‘oh no I bumped you’."

**~**

I sigh heavily. "It seems terribly cruel and unfair... that finally, finally I have you in my bed, without having to hide anything... and I can barely touch you! The stars must be having quite a laugh about this sad state of affairs..." I grumble.

**~**

"Well if you REFRAIN from getting re-injured... then it won’t be too long."

**~**

I place one hand over my heart, and raise the other one. "I solemnly swear to do my best. It's not like I _enjoy_ getting injured... However mad I am, I certainly don't set out to be wounded..."

**~**

"Try a BIT harder than you have been? Please?" I take your raised hand and kiss it.

"Now let’s get you cleaned back up and dressed and we can start meeting your people in here and asking them if they've noticed anything...."

I end up wringing out the bloody clothes–the shirt looks like it will come clean, though– and send them off to be washed and hung up as the Captain used to before. You’ll have to wear your common things and I need to check on how the tailors doing with your trousers and such, but eventually we have you settled in the Captain’s chair with a glass of wine ready to hand and your tea…

…and that it has some of the better herbs in it no one has to know.

"Ready?"

**~**

"As I'll ever be..." I lean back in the chair, focused on looking imperious and not sore and frustrated.

**~**

I start calling people in one at a time. I take up my position at hand to bring you things so you don’t have to get up (or bend). I’m pretty certain that it simply looks like a good aide, not like you're hurt, since I’ve seen enough of them doing this for other officers and lords...

the first one is matter of fact enough, mostly wanting to know if we are actually letting any of the officers go. You tell him we MAY be, it depends on if they've been cruel to the men, and if they can mind their manners-–true enough, that’s basically what we agreed. He seems as though he’d rather pitch them all to the sharks, but he acquiesces.

The second fellow I dislike: fawning on you and trying to work his way into better favor– oh he's subtle enough for most, but I don’t trust him. I tell you so once he's gone.

**~**

"Thank you, Tiger... I'm truly fortunate to have you at my back. And I'm looking forward to having you at my back in other ways, too. I'm feeling much better already, just so you know..." I give you my very best look of innocence.

**~**

"I didn't buy that innocent look when I first met you, and now I know you better," I laugh.

**~**

"You didn't buy it then?? Everybody else did..."

**~**

"No, I didn’t buy it then, you minx! I may not have known what you were actually up to, but I didn’t buy the innocent look for even one minute..." I grin at you, "The servants in my house growing up would pull that on my father, but I saw them change their faces as soon as he turned away..."

I shake my head, "You're good, but the assistant cook when I was a boy? He could pocket a whole roast in front of you and have you convinced you were mistaken."

**~**

"To think you saw through me, from back then! And I thought I had the handsome Lieutenant convinced...”  I chuckle a bit, “but it was much more fun to talk with you in the bar, when I knew there was no point in pretending any more...

I smile at the memory, “Still, I think you were somewhat taken aback at my lack of subtlety about what I wanted..."

~

"Oh I didn't see through you, quite... I didn't see the 'you' at the bar," I smile, "I just knew your innocent act was just that: an act, as was the shy frightened act. You were good, but..." I shake my head, "I could tell you were acting; I just wasn't sure what was behind it? And yes I was rather surprised....later."

I lean down, "May I say that I was PLEASANTLY surprised to find a fellow who also knew his way around a blade... and some day I still want to properly compare blades... "

**~**

I feel my eyes light up. “Oh, let’s! I so enjoyed that knife fight, even if it interrupted a rather pleasurable moment. But I’d say we fought very well together, considering we barely knew each other... you are a thing of beauty to watch, my dear...”

**~**

"Sad to say I didn’t get a good look at you fighting..." I kiss your neck, "but I could see enough to know you weren't in danger. I think I saw more of your fighting style on deck."

**~**

“Oh, that…” I shake my head, “I was compromised by my wound. I actually _was_ trying to be careful and controlled, believe it or not. I’m usually much faster and... More vicious, I suppose: I had to adjust, or face your wrath.”

**~**

"I did get that impression, honestly, from the sheer amount of bloodshed you inflicted on the fellow in the alley-" I was about to continue when there was a knock at the door.

"THAT will be the next fellow..." I say with a laugh, "hopefully not needing to be stabbed though..." and go back to standing in position as your second.

**~**

The next one to enter is one of my Irish men... whose loyalty I believe I can count on.

Duffy's eyes flicker over you, and I see distrust and distaste. He speaks to me in Gaelic: asking if I can ever really trust a former officer not to turn against us once we were ashore... we could all end up dead if he sold us out, and “was his prick so feckin' fantastic that it was worth risking all our necks?”

I have a good laugh about this. Most of the men speak to me with fear and respect, but I knew Duffy from back home, and shared hardship– his mouthiness amuses me, as long as it's behind closed doors.

I fall into Gaelic easily: I let him know that Lieutenant's trustworthiness is beyond a shadow of a doubt in my mind, and I say this as someone who trusts no one. I then say “ and his prick is beyond fantastic, and I would sell you all out myself for it.”

He laughs at this, and suggests I might want to share it with the crew, in that case...

I remind him of my jealous streak, and suggest that anyone stupid enough to touch it has a death wish. But to put his fears to rest: Moran is my second in command, and the men would just have to trust that I know what I'm doing...

**~**

I get the same look of distrust from this fellow I always did; perhaps more openly now that he's speaking to Jim...

I listen to his concerns about my selling them out _, as if it would spare me_? It might spare me death, but I'm far too involved, even if I wanted to. ...

I manage a straight face–somehow– with his comments about my prowess...

Then I can't help but preen a trifle when Jim praises me over it–especially given HIS skills.

 _Oh hell no I'm no one to be shared about like a common whore..._ Jim backs my authority, but I may need to point out the facts of it...

"{Far be it from me to interrupt,}" I say in my rusty Gaelic , "{but pleasant as it is to hear my prowess spoken of so highly, I DO understand you...}"

**~**

Silence.

We both turn to face you in shock: Duffy looks absolutely horrified, and I burst out laughing.

Duffy begins to apologize profusely, saying it was a joke and he meant no disrespect, but it's half in English, half in Irish, and comes out rather nonsensically.

I ask you in Irish “{Where in the hell did you pick up my mother tongue, and when were you going to tell me about it?? }”

Only I'm laughing so hard at Duffy's frantic apology, and your unbelievably smug expression, I have no idea if you'll understand a word.

**~**

_Oh God your reactions!_ I can't keep from laughing a bit, but I pull my straight faced stoic second in command look back on as best as I can...

"My apologies, but if the two of you could stick to a single language...?"

**~**

"Duffy, stop apologizing, it's fine. Absolutely, Lieutenant- which do you prefer?"

**~**

"{i am more accustomed to English, }" I answer in my Irish, "{and there are some words I do not know, for my nursemaid never knew them- or never spoke them in front of me.}"

I switch back to English, "I speak a number of languages well enough to find a tavern and perhaps a bit more, but I speak several well enough to get by in: Irish among them, as I grew up with it. My mother died when I was very young and I was half raised by the servants," I raise an eyebrow at Jim, "to answer your question of where I learned it."

I nod politely, "As to mentioning it.... I never heard you speak it, so I wasn't certain you did. After all, a number of the Irish have lost the tongue owing to the insistence on English being spoken."

**~**

"Yes, I'm aware... Fecking British..." I say in good humour. "Eh, Duffy?"

He opens his mouth, and then shuts it again. I dissolve into laughter, and Duffy's off and running again. "I'm terribly sorry about - any references to your manhood, Sir."

I'm shrieking with laughter at this point.

Duffy ignores me. "Obviously I know if the Captain here respects you, you're not here to be -passed about. Oh, Jaisus Christ, Jimmy, I'm just going to go. Congratulations on the mutiny," he mutters, and slinks out of the cabin.

"Well, congratulations to _you_ ," I say, trying to catch my breath. "Duffy's never been speechless a day in his life– and he's an unapologetic bastard– so you must have really thrown him off...You're full of all manner of surprises, aren't you?"

**~**

I can’t stop the chuckles... "He's been one of the ones I mentioned who seemed upset about my being English, and a noble..."

I smirk at you, "Thought you said it was all the same now that we're pirates?" before you can answer I look at the door and burst out laughing again.

**~**

I lean back in my chair, laughing. "Well, old habits die hard... perhaps I was overly idealistic at how quickly everyone would transition. Apparently just because _I_ think something, it doesn't mean everyone immediately feels the same way about it? I don't approve at all... Can't you do something about that?"

**~**

"Time mostly...” I chuckle at the door again, "Although I admit that was some humor I dearly needed..." I shrug and get you another drink- and me as well-

"THAT should be running about the crew quickly unless I miss my guess." I can't stop myself from running my hand over your cheek, "I did try to tell you... I've seen the servants behind the stairs and when my father wasn't watching... I nursed at the breast of an Irish woman when my mother was too ill, or mayhap just not encouraged to breast feed... and then she died with the birth of my sister, and I honestly hardly remember her. But my Nan was a fine woman from Ireland, and I miss her." I take a sip of my drink before I continue.

"I half think my father took me to India with him because he feared I was becoming more Irish than English– God knows he never had any interest in me before– but more likely I was old enough to be of use finally."

**~**

"More Irish than English? Dear me, Lieutenant, I knew there was something about you... beyond just your fantastic prick. I think perhaps I'll keep you..." I start to grin but when I catch your eye, it fades. Before I realize it, I'm out from my chair and flying into your arms, kissing you with deep hunger...

**~**

_God how did I live without this_

I pick you up and make certain I support you away from your injury and kiss you back with equal hunger.

When I come up for air I smile, "Your voice was always so attractive... your accent ... but as I said I grew up with it." I kiss you again and move down your chin to your neck.

"All the servants were Irish except for this one fellow who was English but grew up in Cornwall– English as he was I could scarcely understand him- and my father's manservant who was English..." I

'm holding you in my arms and I want to do a good bit more to you.... "Think you might be up to teaching me how better to please you with my mouth?" I whisper into your ear, "or had we better see the other men first

**~**

I pull away and lock eyes with you. Heat rises between us in an instant. I step back and begin unbuttoning my trousers. “The men can wait,” I say pointedly as I push them down, “and will wait, until I’m satisfied.”

I sit down in my chair and lean back. “You want to learn how to please me? On your knees, my love...”

**~**

Somehow it seems a very reasonable thing to ask of me I'm on my knees and looking up at you... Never a position I imagined before you, that's for certain

**~**

I look down at you; devouring you with my eyes: my Lieutenant on his knees is such a beautiful sight.

I lean forward to take your face in my hands. “I can’t wait to be healed enough to do all I long to do with you, darling. But for now...Take me in your mouth, Tiger....” I purr and pull your head forward, “and start slowly...”

**~**

I do my best: it's still odd, but it seems less so each time. _Slowly he said... alright_. I let the fingers on my scalp give me some guidance...

**~**

I watch you as you move back and forth, my hands gently resting on your head. "Mmmm... so good, Tiger. Now a little more pressure..." I let out a breath slowly as you respond, and my fingers tighten in your hair.

**~**

I know you like this- God knows I did when you did it to me- and I’m beginning to find it soothing... but it doesn’t trigger quite the same urge to throw you onto the bed... luckily.

I let myself relax into following your hand, and trying to coax happy noises out of you...

**~**

"Mmm... now start to move faster... good..." I breathe. "Very good... I want you to enjoy this too, Tiger... enjoy the pleasure you're giving me... just as I enjoy watching what it does to you when I'm sucking that magnificent cock. Look at me..." I whisper.

**~**

I open my eyes and drag them up to meet yours... the sight of your face, your dark eyes, the HUNGRY look...

**~**

"Keep looking at me..." I whisper, gazing at you intently. "Your eyes to mine... I'm so pleased with you, my love... so very, very pleased... you are so magnificent, my Tiger... all of you... you belong with me... always..." I break off and start to moan.

**~**

He wants me to keep looking at him... I want him to keep moaning like that...  my eyes keep drifting down and even closed, but I keep looking back up at you...

Your hands flexing in my hair and those moans make me mad with pleasure... with pride that I can give you pleasure. This is what? The third time? It already seems so familiar... I feel your hands urging deeper... and I remember the sword swallower in India...

I try it, but it doesn’t quite go that well

**~**

"Tiger... just relax... enjoy the pleasure you're giving me..." I murmur, and lean my head back. "So good... so very good..."

**~**

I go back to what I was doing before, licking and mouthing and sucking... I pull back and kiss you there... and shouldn’t that seem strange? but it doesn’t.

**~**

"Mmm... I love your mouth on me... I'm getting so close..." I pant. "I want you to go faster and harder, and when I finish... enjoy it as I do with you... when I feel you start to shiver... and shudder... and burst in my mouth... and swallow every drop of you... do this for me..." I moan, and throw my head back.

**~**

_GOD, what your voice does to me_. Faster and harder indeed... it takes an effort of will to remember not to actually bite at you... but it isn’t long before my hunger and fervor indeed have you coming into my mouth.

The first time I didn’t like it over much, but it wasn’t horrible; the second time it was about the same… it was better this time? Perhaps not having to hide has a sweeter flavor....

**~**

I'm panting, with my head against the chair. My hands are still on your head, and I feel you moving back. I open my eyes, and I caress your hair.

"Very good, Tiger..." I whisper. "Better every time... Now come here... I need to feel your arms around me for a few minutes before another soul is allowed in this room."

**~**

THAT I can do with confidence. I pick you up and pull you onto my lap as I take over the chair. "Far more comfortable this way... I don’t think you're up to my sitting on you yet..."

I’m holding you close and rubbing my cheek against yours. I'm pleased I could give you pleasure despite your injuries. There are a hundred things to say but I just hold you.

**~**

I feel so tired... peaceful... comforted by your presence... I touch my hand to your cheek. "I really must listen to you so I can recover as quickly as possible, " I sigh. "I want all of you... and I truly don't think I can hold out for much longer...This may come as a surprise, but... I'm not a patient man, Tiger..." I laugh softly.

**~**

"Nooo? Really?" I snort. "As a not-so secret I am rather frustrated myself. You know I am a rather aggressive man... or does that come as a surprise like your impatience?"

**~**

"Aggressive? I _may_ have noticed these tendencies..." I raise an eyebrow. "They're _most_ intriguing. Now, this frustration you speak of... I wonder if there's something I can do..."

**~**

I hold you closer, "Well you can heal more quickly so I can fuck you into the mattress again..."

**~**

I suck in my breath. " _Most_ intriguing... and there are so many other things we haven't even done..."

**~**

"Yes, and if you keep getting injured and re-injured we won’t be doing them..."

I reach out and grab my cup and get a drink... rinsing my mouth a bit as I do, and then kiss you..."so see, you have incentive to heal."

**~**

"Excellent point, Tiger. Now as much as I don't want to be interrupted, we should finish meeting with my remaining men. We still need to determine if there are any other potentials looking to overthrow the new order, and take over for themselves… And I need to share with you the details of the overall plan.”

I look suggestively down at your trousers, “And finally, I need to rest and take care of some of that frustration for you..."

**~**

I carefully put you down and get up, checking to ensure that we are both back in our respective clothing properly– or at least not too mussed–and settle you back in the chair.

“Certainly Captain," I say politely as though I haven’t just had your cock in my mouth, "I look forward to discussing... morale... at some length."


	9. Finding a rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorting the men, people with no sense of self preservation, and traitors...

**~Jim Moriarty**

I raise an eyebrow at you. "Yes, Lieutenant. There will be much to discuss. Let's just finish with this then..."

The next few meetings pass by fairly quickly. If they notice the looks that Tiger and I keep passing back and forth, they don't let on- some looks are of the 'Interesting: we'll talk about this in private' variety, whereas others are more of the 'I can't wait until you're writhing naked underneath me' kind. Sometimes a little of both- we seem to be developing our own nonverbal communication rather quickly. I’m given a 'Behave' look, which I follow up with a fleeting 'You're no fun' pout... and he calls the next man in.

**~ Sebastian Moran**

_Lord have mercy_ I don’t know if he's a grown man or a six year old... nope... pixie that’s all there is to it.

I call in the next man - the last one unless you have people you want to talk to I don't know about.

This one– Byrne if I recall– had been on the ship longer than most of the others... so I’m a bit shocked when he drawls out in Irish, "{Jimmy, what's this nonsense Duffy's on about with}" –and here he flicks me a glance– "{your pet English.}" except he wasn’t using the polite term for English at all. "{I admit you seem to have managed a miracle, I would have thought you to recruit any of the other officers though.}"

**~**

Another glance between me and Tiger. He gets the gist of what was said...

"{Nonsense?}" I ask in Gaelic, a smile playing on my lips. "{What did Duffy say?}"

**~**

"{Some nonsense about him speaking Gaelic....}" he raises an eyebrow at you, "{and you saying you _TRUSTED_ him. As if you trusted anyone much.}"

His eyes glance over to me again- he's doing a fine job of not LOOKING like he's looking at me, I'll have to grant him that. "{I'll admit he wasn't the worst of the lot of them, but ... isn't he an awful lot like that lot we got away from back in London?}"

That gets my attention although I try not to show it, and I can see your shoulders tense... not from current... _ah, bad memories?_

**~**

"{He is _nothing_ like that,}" I snap, "{So _not another word_. Yes, I trust him... and you'll just have to trust me until you see why...}" I turn to you. "{Anything to add, darling?}"

**~**

"{I don't know who he means in London, but I doubt I’m much like them except by birth, perhaps.}" I say back and watch the man's eyes go wide.

My daft pixie has gotten all upset now... I won’t go to a position I can't defend from, but... I step forward and slide to one knee next to you, "{If you choose to tell me about them I’m certain I can hunt them for you, if we ever go back to London, or they're fool enough to come here.}"

**~**

A smile slowly spreads across my face. I've been trying not to show that Byrne's words rattled me, but... I can't seem to hide how I’m feeling from you. I place a hand against your cheek.

"{Thank you, my love... I would enjoy unleashing you on them...]"

I look up at Byrne, whose mouth had dropped open and never closed. "So... as I said. Trustworthy - with time you'll see why. For now, you'll have to trust _my_ judgment. Can you do that, Byrne?" I ask in a patient tone, but my eyes narrow.

He snaps his mouth shut. "I can, Jimmy - Captain." He looks down at you where you still rest on one knee next to me. His eyes widen. "My apologies- Lieutenant..." He heads towards the door, seemingly in a daze. He looks back in confusion at us, and walks out.

I look at you. "You.... are a treasure, Tiger..." I breathe, and kiss your lips.

**~**

I keep my kiss gentle and stay on my knee. I pick up one of your hands and hold it against my cheek, "I threw my lot in with you, Jim. I may be angry still about a lot, and I may be mourning some things, but I made my decision. I suspect it was inevitable before the mutiny..."

I turn and kiss the palm of your hand. "I said I would protect you, didn't I? Haven’t I? Even when you aren't always happy about it..." I put my head on your knee as best as I can, "I’m not a weak man- I’m stubborn and sometimes violent and like bloodshed far too much... but I won’t act to harm you."  

I mutter, "Expect me to yell at you a good bit though."

**~**

I sigh, and rest my hand on your hair. "Oh, my sweet... loyal... protective... devoted Tiger... I’m sure I don't deserve you, but Fate has chosen to ignore this and given you to me regardless. Perhaps it's not about _deserve_ , at all... I choose to think it's about destiny... and all I can accomplish, with you at my side.... at my back.. _Yes_ , you have always protected me, darling... I’m not particularly good at being yelled at, as you've seen... you may have to put up with some yelling back, which I’m sure will entertain the crew to no end..."

I roll my eyes. "Just know that I do hear you, even if I’m puttingup a fuss about it..." I raise your head from my knee, and smile at you.

**~**

I take your hand back and kiss it again, each finger. "So... Byrne and Duffy have known you the longest... I get the impression you and Smithy met more recently for all that he is loyal- he's also not as sharp as the other two..."

I finish by kissing your palm again, "I'm afraid my time in England was mostly at my estate, or at school... so unless they went to Oxford, or knew my family, I am unlikely to know anyone from London... but if they were anyone I did know I can tell you if they were on a ship, or likely to be."

I raise an eyebrow, "I'm not happy at the idea of attacking an English ship, mind you, and would rather we stuck to Spaniard hunting..."

**~**

"Attacking an English ship is not the plan... so with your knowledge, hopefully we can avoid coming into close contact with them. And as it turns out, what I want is on a Spanish ship- so that works out rather well..." I smile slyly.

**~**

I brighten up, "well THAT's good... hell if we cause enough trouble for the Spanish you might eventually win a pardon."

**~**

"Well, imagine that... let's cause a little trouble then..." I grin at you. "Are you up for it, Tiger?"

**~**

I stand up carefully, "If there ever comes a day I am not up to causing trouble," I raise an eyebrow at you, "check my pulse."

**~**

I laugh. "I should check your vital signs frequently... just to be safe." I extend my hand to you.

**~**

I pull you to your feet and pick you up. "You are the perfect size you know." I mouth at your jaw. "So we need to make sure you eat, and you need to tell me the plans so we can stop lying adrift, and we need to sort prisoners..."

**~**

"I'm the perfect everything..." I say archly. "And you're the perfect fit for me."

I tilt my head and close my eyes at the feeling of your mouth on my skin. "Yes, let's deal with these prisoners and plot a course for the nearest island, so we can be rid of them. You should eat too, and we can go over the plans then."

**~**

I very reluctantly put you down. "I expect you know more about the seamen than I do... I only know who caused problems on duty... who did their work well...I already let most of the seamen who wanted to join us, join... some of those who didn’t want to might take an invitation from you better than from me...”

I try to consider, “as to the midshipmen? Again; I mostly know who was a good worker and didn’t give me much trouble. The officers that are left I know more of, but..." I look at you, "knowing how they act with ME doesn’t tell me how they were with the men. I know if I SAW any problems, but ..."

**~**

"Yes, we'll talk to the seamen, the midshipmen... _and_ the officers. Where would you suggest we start?"

**~**

"As I said: there aren’t many seamen left... and we could use the crew if any would join YOU and not ME..." I think about it, "likely start there."

"I suggest bringing them on deck in small groups? The fresh air would likely do them well in any case."

**~**

"All right, then. Some fresh air will probably do me well, too... Shall we? I'll do my best not to get into any life-or-death brawls, but you may have to remind me if I get... how I get." I give you a knowing look, and walk with you to the door.

**~**

I just shake my head and take you out. I’m getting a lot of surreptitious looks from the men and I have to try not to laugh. You get settled in a chair with a small table and a meal, looking like a king surveying the ship. I have the seamen that are left brought up... there aren’t many, most joined us, but there are some. Some likely were just convinced it would be worse to join us than be killed- I hope they are reassured by seeing their fellows

**~**

I proceed to explain to them that they're free to leave at the next island, but if they wish to join us, rules must be followed... or suffer the consequences. Upon explanation of the pirate code and the articles still to be drafted, many seem eager to join- the rest are relieved to hear they will not be harmed, and will be leaving us soon. Some are returned to the hold, and some are freed, which seems to bring great relief to Tiger.

The midshipmen are next... I don't know them as well overall, and there are some who weren't particularly friendly with me. And as I’m not particularly forgiving, I determine on a case by case basis who is eligible to stay, and who needs to stay in the hold out of sight, or risk feeling the sharks. Tiger is talking with the midshipmen, gathering information about who is interested in joining the crew. I continue to interview interested parties, while sneaking looks at him. He really is magnificent to behold...

**~**

I honestly don’t realize midshipmen Lawrence is trying to get my attention until I see Jim tense. I follow his gaze– and the rather panicked look on Duffy– to see Midshipman Lawrence smiling at me...

"Yes, Midshipman?" It’s only after he puts his hand on my arm and looks up at me through his lashes that I remember this is the idiot I was throwing at the Captain....

**~**

My eyes narrow, and I lose all focus except the offence I see before me: Hand. On. My. Tiger. Solution: Remove. Hand.

I stand up from the table, and walk slowly towards the pretty blond man who remains oblivious to my advance.

**~**

"Did you want to interview me for a position?" he says blinking up at me with those silly cow eyes.

 _God no_ I take his hand off me like I’m removing a dead fish. "Midshipman Lawrence, I think you are operating under an incorrect-"

I see horrified fascination on several faces... your men... Duffy, Byrne, a few others...

**~**

I arrive and let out a long sigh. "Is there a conversation happening here I need to be a part of?" I inquire in a bored, silky tone.

Smithy winces, and watches with an anxious expression. I look back and forth between you and Lawrence, smiling faintly.

**~**

Something seems rather... off, but I can't quite figure out what... or why several of the men are suddenly exchanging bets?

"No, Captain, Midshipman Lawrence simply believed some of the rumors I put about before the mutiny..."

I can't help the somewhat softer smile at Jim, "I was trying to explain that as pleasant as he may be- he's not my type."

Lawrence gets a stupidly bewildered look on his face and tries to put his hand on mine. "I can be very pleasant..."

_God he makes Smithy look like a rapier wit_

**~**

I step between you. "Let me handle this, Lieutenant..." I hiss. I look into Lawrence's pretty blue eyes, and my gaze rakes over him in an instant.

"I see... Yes, it's all clear to me now. Tell me, Midshipman Lawrence- since rumours are of such interest to you... Are you aware of the rumours between me and the Lieutenant? How we haven't been able to stay away from each other since we last docked, hmmm?" I smile at him, not releasing his gaze from mine.

**~**

I almost slap a hand over my face as the Midshipman looks at you in utter confusion. "Well... yes?" he frowns with his stupid pretty boy frown and then the IDIOT looks over at me, "Oh!" he says blinking, "are you keeping him then? Even though you're the Captain now?"

**~**

"Why, dear boy?" I move closer to his face, and lower my voice. "Would _you_ like him? He is a _fine_ specimen, is he not... Would you like a taste?"

**~**

_Oh dear God in heaven and the FAE on earth he thinks I’m in charge?_ He's trying to back up away from Jim, looking at him... too stupid to even recognize danger.

"What?" he... pouts I suppose? and looks all flirtatious at ME again, "He's a very fine Officer..."

I put my hand on Jim's shoulder carefully, "Sir... there's no sport in maiming an idiot..."

**~**

"Maiming? I’m explaining..." I say, so smoothly... so sweetly. Abruptly, I shake your hand off my shoulder.

"He's a fine, fine officer...”  I whisper seductively, just loud enough for him to hear. "You should _see_ the things he can do to a man... makes you feel like the only beautiful thing on god's green earth. And you want a piece of that- I understand. Just know this... Are you listening, because this is _so_ important... you could try to entice him all you like... and it wouldn't matter..." I say, tilting my head. "It's not a competition, my sweet... it's done, and you were never even a contender."

I push him into the railing, leaning over him so he's arched over it, panicking. "Now, tell me- are you still interested in a taste?" I say, moving my head from side to side, like a serpent.

**~**

I'm mostly watching and wincing until he starts to struggle and fight back... which the poor fool didn't do until he was half bent over the railing.

 _Jim might get hurt again!_ I step around Jim and snag the idiot by the collar and yank him away. Before the idiot can say anything I pull one hand behind him up high and grab the other... pushing him down to his knees.

"OW! what...?! He's mad! Why are you keeping him?! What are you doing?!"

"Captain, " I look up at you from down almost on one knee... _hah, almost the position I was in before, minus a struggling moron_ "Captain... I wasn’t aware he was this daft... I suggest we either inflict him on the men you're setting ashore, or-"

"CAPTAIN?! but he's IRISH?!" he howls as a single solitary bit of information makes it through the pillow stuffing in his head.

**~**

A bright smile breaks out across my face. " _Thank you_ , darling," I say to Lawrence, and kick him viciously in the face. Blood sprays from his mouth and I’m grinning down at him while he's crying out and cursing.

"That _does_ feel better," I say as I walk away. "Whatever you think, Lieutenant... let's carry on."

**~**

I haul him to his feet and look about... "Duffy!" I call out.

"uh... sir?" he's still looking at me like he's about to start apologizing again.

"Take the idiot back to the brig, and keep him out of my way, or the Captain’s, until we put him ashore, will you?" I switch to Gaelic, "{and there really is no sport in tormenting the weak minded.}"

Duffy looks dubiously at me, and at him. "Aye well, lucky to be alive he is..."

Then the idiot looks up at me all furious and angry and tries to spit blood on me… It only gets a bit on me, most of it lands on the deck.

I just sigh, I raise my voice, "There's no point in beating a dumb animal- it doesn't know any better than to make a mess." I wave at Duffy and tell him, "be off with him... any poor fools that get off at the next stop will have to deal with him, and if THEY cut his throat as a burden it won't be on me."

I glance over at Jim and grin faintly- I strip off my shirt and walk over, "Permission to send for a clean shirt, Sir?"

**~**

“If you must, Lieutenant...” I admire your physique, and turn to Lawrence, being hustled off by Duffy.

“A fine specimen, as I said...” I purr. “Are you _sure_ you don’t want him - ?” I look confused as he sputters. “Ah well, no accounting for tastes... off you go, Duffy...”

**~**

I snort at you, "I'm not for loaning out without asking me, sir, and I would hope to hell you'd not think of that as being worth either of our time."

I consider remaining shirtless but the sun is a mite strong. I hand my shirt off to be washed and send smithy to fetch a spare.

I look over the rest of the midshipmen, "I hope the rest of you are at least smarter than that?" There are a lot of rapid assents.

I look over at you, "anything else or are we done with the midshipmen?" I lower my voice, "and do you need a break? We could go into the cabin to talk before seeing the officers..."

**~**

“Excellent idea, Lieutenant...” I say, through my smile. “Let’s...” I stride towards the cabin.

**~**

"Aye sir" I nod, and turn to give orders...securing the men who want off, reminding the men that their treatment isn't to change.

I let them know we'll be speaking to the officers after the Captain and I compare notes. "If any of the men have especial complaints against any of the officers...prepare them for the Captain, likewise anything to say on their behalf."

I turn and go into the cabin and close the door.

**~**

I'm pacing when you turn from the door, and look at me. "So that's what it's like to hold back?" I ask my voice tight.

"Yes..." you say, perplexed.

"Not enough... not nearly enough..." I sing. And I walk over to you and grasp your bare arms. "Tiger..." I say sweetly. "It wasn't enough. I need to kill him... you understand... "

**~**

I blink at you a few times. "Well, if you were going to bother...you probably should have at the time....but is it worth it? He has all the brains of a seat cushion."

**~**

"Good point, darling. And, yes. But then- why should anyone get away with... putting their hands on you? Being so stupid? I’m trying to understand, Tiger... I really am..."

I take a decorative vase from the Captain's chair and smash it against the wall. "Better... a little better..."

**~**

"The vase was worth more than he was." I comment idly. "Look, if you want to bother to kill the man, just give him rope enough to cause trouble...he's an idiot...he'll give you an excuse." I shrug “but I'll bet the other men will do it within a day of letting him off with them..."

**~**

I keep pacing. "It's not nearly as satisfying that other people may kill him... I did this for you, you know. Because I told you I would be careful of my wound after I already attacked someone..."

I scoop up one of my knives from the desk, and start waving it around. "But why did it have to be -someone who touched you... of all things? Do you understand how impossible that was, Tiger? I don't hold back... that's not what I do!! Now what do I do with these feelings??" I look at you, madness and pleading warring in my eyes.

**~**

I try very hard not to laugh, since you may think it was laughing at you. "Don't tell me that you're concerned about that idiot?"

I walk up slowly to give you time to move the blade aside and take you in my arms, "I think you are making more of him than he's worth, but," I lean down and kiss your head, "as I said, love, give him enough opportunity and I’m sure he'll give you an excuse..."

**~**

I sigh, move my arms around you. "You may want to add a second guard to watch the prisoners. Or I’m liable to wake up in the middle of the night, and cut off the idiot's head," I mutter. "It's the _principle_ , Tiger..."

**~**

"If I'd known it would trouble you I would have tried to settle it differently, " I say soothingly, "You'll have to tell me what's likely to upset you so I can head it off- although I don’t think I could have predicted that level of stupidity. I knew he was soft witted, I didn’t know he had none."

**~**

"What's likely to upset me... well, _that_ was a motherlode. Stupidity, questioning my position, speaking disrespectfully, and _putting his hands on you_ … _in front of me_!"

My arms tighten around you. "My men must be very confused that his blood is not painting the deck right now..." I say darkly.

**~**

"Likely... I meant at first, though." I say with a smile, "if someone flirts and they don’t know any better then I think it might be well to leave it alone- it’s if they won’t take no for an answer, or they KNOW that the person isn't available that it bothers me... so I didn’t think it would bother you."

I shrug, "given the rumors I put about?"

I hold you closer, "now the rest of it- obviously that’s upsetting... mind you, its complete idiocy. If he had half a wit... but he obviously doesn’t." I tilt your face up to me and kiss you, "Look, there's at least one officer I want to get rid of, and I’m certain some of your men have complaints about a few more..." I kiss you again, “we’re bound to have some men who need their throats cut.”

**~**

"I wouldn't expect a cool head about this topic anytime soon…" I mutter. "But you're right- he's inane and dull, and he's hardly a threat to me... so... ha. He made his own bed, now he can lie in it."

I relax against you. "No one can calm me down like you, Tiger... all right. Let's deal with the officers next..."

**~**

"I'd love to have Saunders- that’s the one who came in with me to the captain’s cabin- I’d love to have him off the ship with a splash, not at port, but... honestly he's not worth making it more difficult for dealing with the other men. If the men have complaints about him other than he's an odious toadying sycophant... well... let’s just say I’ll happily have him over board."

I smirk, "I’d actually entertained plans of doing that before we met: shove him over some day or night during high seas... not sure I ever would have done it, though."

**~**

"My murderous Tiger..." I laugh. "I agree, though... being a sycophant hardly would seem justified to the crew. Now look, your reasonable ways are rubbing off on me."

I shake my head, aghast. "I can't say I approve of that too heartily, but - I suppose it works to our advantage to establish some sense of trust with the crew..."

**~**

I nod, "they want to know you won’t have THEM overboard for nothing at all or minor offenses. If they see men being executed for annoying the officers they will hardly trust any of us."

**~**

"True enough.... well, the sooner we get this done... the sooner we can lay down and... rest." I eye you as I walk past, brushing firmly against you. "I'm dreadfully sorry, Lieutenant..."

**~**

I just stifle my laugh as a snort and follow you out. "Just so you know, Captain... they are all understandably VERY upset with me..."

**~**

"So... you're anticipating some unpleasantness? I’m sorry to hear that for your sake. I imagine you'd like to drop them all off at the next island, to keep your conscience clear.... unless you think any would want to join, and be trustworthy enough to do so? Or do you have any other concerns?"

**~**

I hesitate, "There are a number I really don't know well–especially the junior officers–and while I may object to the way many of the officers acted- either slacking off massively or abusing their station- I put a lot down to the captain encouraging or allowing it."

I shrug "to put it simply there are a lot of them I just don't KNOW that well..." I look about, "hell, I couldn't even tell you if any of them speaking ill of the Irish, Islanders, or Indians was because they thought it was what was expected? Or it was what they believed... I'd be more inclined to trust any of them if I found they dealt well with any of the men."

**~**

"All right, well... if it were up to me, I'd drop off the lot of them. But I'll leave that up to your judgment..."

I walk out of the cabin, and look up at the blue sky. "Another beautiful day at sea... I’m looking forward to the next stop when we can be rid of prisoners, and truly begin..."

**~**

"I have no objection to dropping the lot of them off," I nod. "I just think if any are guilty of abuses the men should have a chance to have justice."

**~**

"I'm sure the men will appreciate that. As I did today with my nemeses..." I think back to the morning, and I beam at you.

**~**

I just smile back- I can't seem to help it.

Sadly the good feelings don't last long once the officers are brought on deck. I understand, truly... I was their first lieutenant, and should have been with them by all rights. They are angry and likely frightened and there I was with the mutiny... doesn't mean I like ANY of what they called me, or any of the mutters and curses as the first lot is brought on deck.

**~**

I observe the officers and their treatment of my Tiger, and step between them.

“Considering your treatment as prisoners has been good specifically because of Lieutenant Moran’s advocacy... I would keep hold of those tongues.” I say, idly. “If you don’t want to lose them... or worse. And not that I owe you any explanation... but I feel it’s important to state: no officer was involved in planning this mutiny, the Lieutenant included. However he came to join us, be assured he had no idea about it until it had already begun... but if anyone has any comments, I’d like to hear them now to my face.”

I scan the assembled prisoners, and smile fiercely.

**~**

I have clearly become a smitten idiot, since I feel like hugging him over it. sigh. _get a grip on yourself Moran._

Most of the officers have enough sense to not say anything to him, at least anything negative, but one of the officers- Benson? Besson? He'd always been a quiet keep your head down sort, not anyone I knew well- made a polite sort of noise, and at Jim's nod asked, "if Lieutenant Moran wasn't involved... why wasn't he down with the rest of us?"

I start to reply and check, glancing at you... since you seem amenable to let me answer I do: "I was actually drugged unconscious during the start of the mutiny."

I can see surprise on a lot of faces, not just the officers- after all most of Jim's men thought I was in on it. After a pause to consider how to say this to satisfy both the mutineers and the officers I continue: "Captain Moriarty assumed I would not be amenable to a mutiny, based on my discussions of duty."

I nod to Jim, "However unhappy I may have been at being uninformed, it did at least spare me the decision of supporting a Captain who abused his men, and ran a rather poor ship, or supporting a mutiny."

**~**

“Satisfied?” I ask in a bored tone. The officers seem less overtly angry towards Tiger, and more focused on me... fear and resentment comes off them in waves.

“Now if we can move forward... we’ll hear from the men if any of you have especially mistreated anyone, and make a decision from there as to your fates. If you’ve not been brutish and unfair, you’ll most likely be dropped off on the next island we pass... assuming you can behave yourselves, my dears...” I throw myself into the chair that had been brought out for me.

**~**

To no surprise at all, some of the worst offenders among the officers seem to have "been killed in the fighting", but one of the officers still present was apparently following in the Captains footsteps of forcing himself on men he took a fancy to...

**~**

"Right.... separate that one, and we'll deal with it after..." I say, still sounding bored. But underneath, I’m seething.

 _I should leave it to one of the accusers or Tiger to dispense justice, I assume?_ I sigh at the thought. Life was far simpler and more satisfying when I just acted as I wished... Once I’m fully recovered from my wound, I'll have to think on this further.  

Being unpredictably violent as a pirate captain would surely be in my favour? It would certainly be more entertaining for me... and others, of course...

**~**

I nod and have him pulled to the side.

I rather politely state that of course the officers who have NOT been accused of abuses could join us if they so wish, and that any who do not join will be turned off the ship- along with the remaining others who have not joined us- at the next stop on land.

I remind them that they have not been harmed and have received as fair treatment as could be managed, and that they will be left ashore in peace.... I end with: "While we will of course defend the ship against attack, I have been informed that our likeliest targets are Spanish- in case that affects any of your decisions."

I THINK I keep my mouth from falling open when that self-same officer Besson? Benson? Asks: "And what would be the terms of joining?"

**~**

I raise an eyebrow at Smithy, and he proceeds to go over the pirate code of conduct with the officers. Some seem outraged, others fearful, and a couple of them listen with serious expressions. I didn't expect any to join, but I suspect it would do much to relieve your guilt if you were not the only former officer on board.

I look at you as you watch the proceedings very intently.

**~**

Saunders of all men makes noises to join us...of course that obsequious weasel wants to curry favor with us now...

I lean over and quietly state, "I don't know that first fellow well...Quiet keeps his head down sort, and I can handle any of the rest, but If Saunders stays aboard I swear I'll use him as fish bait..."

**~**

"Fine- he's gone. And any officer who expresses interest will need to undergo an interrogation, to help us determine if their interest is above board. I imagine it would be a difficult transition for them to go from officer to just one of the crew, and the crew will likely be less accepting of them... so it would have to be the right fit. That being said, officers have knowledge that is very useful. So it could work. Let's just see, shall we...?"

The sun is bright overhead, and my wound is aching. At this point it feels like forever until nightfall, when I can curl up in bed with you at last...

**~**

I don't like the way Jim looks...

"Understand that any officer joining us will not be automatically of any higher rank, or status, than any of the other men...and will be out ranked in any case by the Captain's chosen men." I nod "If you can't work under those who were on board as common seamen? Then best not to join. If your interest was just to find out what we were about it is understandable, but any who are serious about joining, speak now...you'll be given separate quarters and interviewed."

I let Saunders damn himself to the other officers by volunteering to join before I state, "Not you Saunders...you were the Captain's pet spy and untrustworthy to most of the men therefore. You'll be put off with the rest." _and lucky at that._

I ask Smithy to take the few men who wanted to join to better holding, and then nod at Jim and say quietly, "Sir? I suspect you're unused to the sun at this hour, shade or not, can we go over the officers records in the cabin?"

**~**

"You're with me, Lieutenant..." I walk with you back to the cabin, and ease down onto the bed.

"This is ridiculous, Tiger..." I gripe as I press my side, wincing. "I can't go more than an hour without needing to rest..."

You raise an eyebrow, and I roll my eyes at you. "Oh, don't give me that look... I know very well what you think. Now... do you actually wish to discuss the officers’ records, or did you pull me in here for clandestine reasons?" I grin at you, and pat the bed next to me.

**~**

"First I’m checking that wound." I check and...no I’m not happy with it. _damn what did they say about..._ I’m cursing the fact that I never followed up on what any of the servants said about healing...

"If it's hot, the body needs heat...?" I mutter. "So I need to send for some things. Which of the men do you trust other than Smithy...any of them? Duffy? Byrne?"

I get you a cool cloth for your head and put some lemon in a cup with water and treacle.

**~**

"Duffy... pain in the arse that he is..." I mutter.

You don't seem like you'll be sitting down next to me soon, so I carefully lie back against the pillows. I look up at you as you hand me the cup. "I thought it was looking better...?"

**~**

"It was, but then you got punched, and then you keep pulling on the stitches." I grumble, "at least it doesn’t look infected... we got to it fast and everything was clean. Oddly bleeding that freely cleaned out the wound and when you re opened it the shirt was clean on it."

I poke my nose out and call in Duffy and Smithy. "Gentlemen." I start, and see Smithy actually look around like 'where' and Duffy snorts.

Once they’re in the room I look at them both solemnly. "Smithy is already aware of the extent of the Captain's injuries, but Duffy isn't and I think we need more than two of us to deal with this. Put bluntly you almost lost him when the old Captain stabbed him, and if I hadn’t had some training in cleaning and stitching wounds, as well as knowing a handful of herbal remedies from the servants and guards I think you would have lost him.... that’s not counting the traitor in your own ranks who tried to kill him "

**~**

"And don't forget Appleby... he hit you too, Jim," Smithy says helpfully.

"Yes, I was there when it happened, Smithy..." I say, gritting my teeth.

Duffy snaps his fingers. " _That's_ why... why you didn't tear apart that eejit who touched your man," he blurts out. "I lost good money on that, Jimmy..."

I glare. "Don't count me out, Duffy... he's not off the ship yet."

Duffy narrows his eyes. "And why is this the first I’m hearing about you being almost mortally wounded? Isn't that relevant to share with men who are risking life and limb for you? What if you had _died_?"

"Almost mortally wounded is an exaggeration..." I snap. "I'm here, aren't I... walking... talking... putting Appleby down like a dog... I just need more rest than expected... but I’m _fine_..."

**~**

I snort. "You are NOT fine. You’ll live, you'll eventually BE fine, but only if you stop pulling the damn stitches!"

I glance at Duffy, " I've been treating him, AND trying to keep him from pulling the stitches or causing more problems, and so has Smithy... and one of us is in here with him or on door guard at all times because he ISN'T recovered no matter what the daft pixie thinks."

I pull the sheet back, and take the cloth cover off the wound. Of course you glare at me and start to say something even as Duffy makes a startled noise.

I glare at you, "You are not dragging me into this mess and then getting yourself killed, you know- I won't put up with it."

**~**

"If I die, you won't put up with it?" I mutter. "What will you do, bring me back to chastise me?"

"Listen to your man, ye fool..." Duffy snaps at me. "Or would you prefer to unchain all the prisoners and invite them to brawl with you on the deck? Why not give them weapons too, if you want to die so badly?"

I raise myself up to my elbow and give him a dangerous smile. "Keep talking, Duffy... I'll be feeling better before too long... "

"Sure and if you're lucky, you'll live to threaten me another day... if I or your Lieutenant don't just decide to put an end to you, you mad creature..." he crosses his arms and begins to pace, cursing under his breath.

I glance at you watching us carefully, and lay back down on the pillows in a huff. "Oh, pay no attention to Duffy... He's a surly bastard, and not long for this world, I’m afraid..."

**~**

"If he'll help me keep an eye on you and get you back to good health you can murder all three of us then." I say back at you calmly. "ONCE you've recovered... which you won’t do unless you actually put 'recover' at a higher priority than 'show off'. Yes, fine, you proved your ferocity to the men who didn’t know you. wonderful. " I cross my arms, "which will do you no good at all if you re-injure yourself and can't follow through on your plans.

“Now... Duffy, Smithy, and I will take turns keeping you guarded, making sure you eat and drink enough, have a good shaded seat to sit in, and walking with you when you're on deck to make certain you have a GOOD excuse to go rest."

I glance at Duffy, "like talking over the officers in the cabin, or needing to go over the charts." I see him nod with realization.

**~**

I cross my arms, fuming. "Don't think you won't all be murdered... This topic is wildly uninteresting to me, let's move on... interviews with officers this afternoon. And we need to deal with _that one_... since the Lieutenant would take issue with me doing the honours... who wants to feed him to the sharks?"

**~**

"Wait...what?" I blink at you and try to... "Are you still on about midshipman Lawrence?" I groan, "He's a ridiculous idiot who is too stupid to... "

I shake my head, "you honestly still want to get rid of him...fine, figure out some actual charge you can try him under, or give him enough leeway to try something new. Anyway... can we deal with the three officers, other than Saunders, who want to join?"

**~**

"What? Darling, didn't you hear me say it's beneath me to fuss about someone so inconsequential and inane? _Honestly_... I wasn't talking about killing _that_ ridiculous individual... I was referring to the _officer_ who was abusing his power with young men..."

I close my eyes, and tilt my head side to side to stretch my neck. When I open them, I see you and the other two staring at me. I must have that _look_ on my face... people always react strangely to that look...

I glance at you. "But if Midshipman Lawrence wishes to stay aboard, that's an option..." I purr and lean back against the pillows lazily. "I'll make sure he gets the _very best_ jobs to do..."

**~**

"Oh… well, good," I say with relief. "So what do you want to do about the officer then? Hanging would be traditional... beheading is possible but messy..."

**~**

I wave my hand carelessly. "Hanging is fine. As soon as possible..."

**~**

I nod, "you heard the Captain." I glance around. _The Captain should be on deck for that_.

I look at you, "I can get it set up and then call for you when we're ready, while you talk to Duffy and Smithy?"

**~**

"Thank you, Lieutenant..." I beam at you. We share a long look, and I watch you as you leave.

Once you’re gone I turn to my men. "What have you found out? Did the man who attacked me potentially have any allies still aboard the ship?"

Duffy eyes me warily. "Why do you want to talk about this apart from your Lieutenant? Doesn't he have a right to know?"

"Because I don't want him to worry unnecessarily. As I've _already explained_..." I say, smiling brightly.

"James... he would _want_ to know... Why would you keep something so important from him?" Smithy says in a worried voice.  


"Are you now advisors in my romantic entanglements?" I demand. "What on God's green earth is going on here??"

Smithy wrings his hands. Duffy rolls his eyes. "Jaisus, Jimmy… ever since you got involved with him, you're far less of a nightmare for us to deal with. Let _him_ deal with you, and we'll just focus on our jobs. Besides... he seems hell-bent on your protection, and that can't be a bad thing if someone's plotting to kill you..."

"Oh... _is_ someone plotting to kill me?" I ask, curiously.

**~**

I solemnly announce that the officer who abused the men will be hanged for it, and state that anyone has the RIGHT to attend the hanging, but no one NEEDS to. Then I’m trying to arrange matters when one of Jim's men comes over to talk to me.

"Yes?"

"How did you end up with James?" he asks curiously, "You both said you didn't know about the mutiny..."

"i knew he was up to something," I laugh, "just not what."

"Rumor had the two of you as lovers after port..."

I raise my eyebrow, "more like we met IN port, and were failing to be subtle back on the ship."

I watch him more carefully now, under my pleasant smile. Jim said they wouldn't care but some might.

"Everyone expected him to kill that midshipman, but you talked him out of it."

"yes I was told people lost bets on it."

He smiles slyly, "James wouldn't have anything to worry about in bed though, with all the practice he had, but if your taste ran to Englishmen or blond..."

I don't like how this is going... not one bit, but I play along. "My tastes are a bit peculiar for most," I say as if it is casual talk for me to chatter about a lover.

He glances toward the cabin. "I'm certain James can handle them... he was quite the darling whore on shore."

And my temper is going to get the best of me again but he doesn't know that , my voice is quiet and purring in tones of India when I answer, "Was he? That would explain some of the more unusual skills."

"You think we didn't notice that you keep him in the cabin? and only let him out when he needs to be seen by his men?"

_He's floating the idea that I’m keeping him chained to my bed or some such? Using him only as my whore?_

I smile, all sharp fangs, "Ah... noticed did you?"

he nods, "he's unpredictable, and dangerous... if you want to keep him as your pet, well... fine, but…”

I let out the bait: “But you would need to be rid of his loyalists, before you can replace him; wouldn’t you..."  

I cross my paws and see which way the prey will jump.

**~**

"All signs point in that direction, yes..." Duffy says blithely. "In fact, we believe it might be one or two of your men who were feeding the would-be killer with information. We don't have any names yet..."

"Interesting... and I thought I had vetted them well, but- time was of the essence, and I couldn't take the precautions I would have liked," I sigh. "Well, then... we'll need to flush them out. But without making it seem like my own men are disloyal, or there's dissension in the ranks..."

**~**

He nods, "Indeed we would, they clearly won't listen to anyone else-"

I give him my best wicked chuckle, "why do you think I let him out of bed every now and then? as long as his men think he's in charge..."

I see the look... you believe me and I've shifted form "Jim's guard" to "actual power player" in his mind.

he stops being coy. "Then you understand that things would run much more smoothly if we allied properly."

I give him a cool look and point out, "that depends on who you control. I have the loyalty of most of the crew that joined, and James has most of the rest. Who do you have? Why would I risk removing key people? I control them well enough through James..."

 _Strips of skin coming off, slowly, layer by layer_ my blood is simmering hot and the lid will come off and cook you alive....

He returns to playing coy, "far more valuable people surely than a whore- however talented- and his fellows."

I shrug, "perhaps. Perhaps not. If I have to deal with that much upheaval I best know what I’m getting in exchange."

**~**

"Well, I think we should involve your Lieutenant in any plot," Duffy says, sounding bored. "It would be ridiculous to try to pull off a ruse without your second in command being informed. Don't you agree, Smithy?"

My eyes swing to him, and Smithy flinches. "Oh well..." he stammers. "As your second in command, surely..." he trails off.

I stare hard at them both for a moment. "I'm doing this... because it makes sense. _Not_ so that you don't have to _deal_ with me, you pair of ingrates... but I’m guessing that as Captain, you'll find me even more demanding than as a mere mutiny leader..." I smile at them, showing my teeth.

"May the Lord give you all the wisdom and patience such a position requires, Jimmy..." Duffy says in a fake cheery voice. "And the may the road rise up to meet you..."

" _Shut your fool mouth, Duffy_... go find the Lieutenant, and when he's done arranging the hanging, bring him back so we can let him know what's happening..."

He grins at me before leaving, and I curse under my breath as Smithy busies himself tidying up the cabin.

**~**

I'm talking with the man and have gotten a bit more of the plot out of him when Duffy walks up. I tell the soon to be very much in pain idiot to let me handle him.

I give Duffy a polite smile- he's still looking a bit uncertain of how to deal with me, and switch to Irish and say as if I’m upset with him., "{fellow here trying to cause some issues for you and my mad pixie...but he thinks I’m on his side, more or less.}"

Duffy startles badly but recovers fast enough, "{aye sir? and what would you want me to do?}"

"{ act like your setting up the hanging, I’ll get this poor dead fool into the secure hold... go fetch my mad pixie, anyone else you like, and some good stout rope, eh?}"

Duffy shuffles his feet and nods, "Yes, sir."

Once he heads off, I put my arm around the meat and nod, "shall we continue this in private then?"

**~**

I'm making inquiries of Smithy about various issues when Duffy returns.

"So?" I ask expectantly.

"Well apparently he's already flushed out one of your men since he left..." Duffy drawls, "and would like you to come out and see something that involves the traitorous individual and some stout rope. And I don't think he has in mind what you would usually get up to with such fine rope… haven't shown him yet, have you?" He looks at me in innocence. "Smithy, do you want to give our Captain a hand getting up, and we'll go for a stroll to see his Lieutenant?"

I sigh dramatically. "You're treading on thin ice as always, but I have my sights on other targets for the moment..." I shoot him a murderous grin. "Shall we?"

**~**

I while away a bit of time with the man, making friends... lying in wait, it’s all I can do not to actually bat him about gently with my paws...

…In fact I do as I pat him on the shoulder and allow that "James is indeed a fine ornament to anyone’s bed...” I smile at him so very sharply, "but certainly such skills aren't the province of a Captain..."

The man signs his death warrant with a flourish as he says, "I've heard about his skills, but," he licks his lips, "well, perhaps you'll tire of him."

**~**

Smithy helps support me as I stand, and then I wave him off. "Thank you, Smithy. That'll do - I’m not a delicate flower, despite what the Lieutenant thinks..."

Duffy mutters under his breath.

"What's that, my dear?" I say in a sharp tone. "I didn't quite catch that..."

"I said I’m very glad to hear it, and then I wondered what's for dinner..." Duffy raises his eyebrows. "All set, Captain?"

I walk up to him slowly, and smile. "What does it look like? Of course. I’m looking forward to it..."

Smithy and Duffy take positions on either side of me, and we head for the deck.

**~**

"Oh I doubt very much I'll tire of him...such a clever creature." I smile, "of course I'd heard nothing of his...reputation…prior to finding him in port...do tell."

He starts going on, all about what he's 'heard' so...unreliable rumors. Although it doesn't shock me that he might have been held in some brothel or seraglio somewhere as a boy... Angers me but doesn't surprise me.

I hear the soft scuff of feet too quiet to be normal business and start counting his last breaths...

I lean back against a support, "but tell me why I should risk losing James’ men, and their usefulness, to give you a promotion?"

He starts spinning his fantasy...

**~**

"Why in God's name are we going to the hold, Duffy?" I ask, annoyed.

"Your Lieutenant asked me to bring you..." Duffy snaps. "As I already told you..."

It crosses my mind for an instant... could Duffy be laying a trap? Could he be one of the ones plotting against me? I finger the blade strapped to my back. As we near the door, he puts a finger to his lips, and listens in... A look of shock on his face, he waves me over.

"You'll want to hear this, Jimmy...." he whispers, brow furrowing. I eye him, and step cautiously to the door…

…Where I hear one of my men - Berenger?- telling my Tiger about my days as a whore a few years past. Duffy and I lock eyes; given our shared past, I imagine his look of fury matches my own.

Then Tiger asks a probing question in a sly voice, and Berenger begins to outline his plot against me. Duffy looks at me and I nod. He kicks the door open.

**~**

_Well they chose the loud entrance..._ I see the dead man reach for a blade as he turns, so I kick him hard in the back of the knee. His blade falls from his hand as he hits the deck and I pounce on him. I wrestle him up to his feet...well, ‘foot’: he'll not be using the other leg for a while if ever... with his arms locked behind him.

"Took you long enough, I nearly killed him thrice over before you got here..." I smile oh so very sharply down at him...

 


	10. Rat Catching and catching up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dealing with disloyalty, meeting the chief mutineers... and oh yes: smut

**~Jim Moriarty**

Sebastian has him down–hard– as I approach.

"Whatever do you think you're doing, Berenger?" I move my face close to his. "Are those your stories to tell...?"

I look at Duffy, and he punches the man hard in the jaw. "I don't think they _are_ his stories to tell, Captain," Duffy spits out.

"It's a bit gossipy," I say disapprovingly.

Duffy elbows him in the solar plexus, and the man doubles over coughing. "Aye. It _is_ gossipy, Captain..."

"And what's this about plotting to overthrow me? I did tell you what would happen if you ever double-crossed me... did you think me the sort of man to make idle threats?" I ask, giving him a perplexed look. "Really??"

**~Sebastian Moran**

I give you a look to ask if I can let go of him, but you seem a bit occupied.

"He did say he had a few friends involved... of course he could be trying to make himself sound more influential than he was." I comment.

**~**

"Yes... we really should find out more about these friends before deciding his fate..." I smile at him in a friendly fashion. "And of course how helpful you are will determine how painfully things go for you... or not..."

**~**

The fellow seems a bit confused about who has the power here, judging from his spitting insults: the word "whore" manages to get out of his mouth before I dislocate one of his arms. He screams pleasantly.

"Now you know..." and my voice is a low rumble by now, "You've been telling me all sorts of things, and commenting that you'd like a taste of my 'pet' when I get 'tired' of him... but I somehow don't think you really want him... "

I pull his head back and lock his remaining arm in place.

**~**

"Is _that_ what you've been telling my Lieutenant, darling?" I ask, in surprise. "You'd like a taste? Well, if you knew anything about _anything_ , you'd know my specialty is delivering the most exquisite pain... oh, they all _thought_ they wanted a taste until they got it... But if _you'd_ like to try...?"

He shakes his head vehemently.

I look at you. "Well, he doesn't seem to know _what_ he wants. It's terribly confusing..."

**~**

"He did seem to think I was keeping you in my bed the entire time, and only _allowing_ you out to be seen enough to keep your men under control..."

I can't help but flash a smirk at you, "I think that was more your idea for me, though..."

**~**

"Oh, Tiger... I did entertain the idea, believe me..." I smile slyly at you. "But you're a man of _many_ talents. It would be such a waste to keep you all to myself..."

**~**

I'm chuckling at that one when idiot starts squirming again.

  
"You know, the Captain did say that your level of cooperation would determine how painful this would be.... I don't hear him cooperating, do you Duffy?"

**~**

Duffy sticks his grinning face up close to Berenger's. "Not yet... But I think he'll want to start _now_ if he doesn't want to die screaming for mercy."

"Screaming for mercy implies he can still form words," I point out, helpfully.

"WeeelI, I don't see that in his future if he doesn't start spilling beans." Duffy says cheerfully, and looks at both of us.

"All right, _one_ of you do something painful," I say, yawning. "He's in danger of boring me."

**~**

I'm reaching to dislocate his other arm when he starts babbling: I don't follow it all but Jim and Duffy seem to.

**~**

Smithy stayed back to watch the door, and probably not watch the violence, but he glances over at the babbles, probably recognizing some name or another.

**~**

"James, I think he said Wallbridge..." Smithy says.

"Duffy, please confirm that somewhere in that gibberish he mentioned Wallbridge..." I sigh.

Duffy snickers. "What did you say - Wallbridge?" he asks idly, and squeezes the man's balls until he's shrieking that he'll talk.

After catching his breath and confirming the name, we then proceed to ask questions and use various inventive methods to collect two other names until we're confident that he has nothing left to give us.

We emerge from the hold; Tiger dragging the man to the deck.

I look at my sleeve and rub it. "You got blood on it," I comment to Duffy. "The Lieutenant just got me that shirt..."

Duffy looks me up and down. "You were never afraid of a little blood, Jimmy. Makes you look tough, I say..." He looks at you, and ducks his head. "My apologies, Lieutenant..."

**~**

"He keeps getting blood on it," I sigh, "at least it’s usually someone else’s..." I mutter, "Now if he'll just stop standing in the spray of a throat cutting..."

**~**

"I did," I say proudly. "The last throat cutting..."

**~**

"It was an improvement,” I nod. "You weren't DRENCHED in it like you were in port."

People are turning to look... of course the fact that I have someone slung over my shoulder like a sack does draw attention. Luckily I found an actual sack to keep him from bleeding on me.

**~**

"Lord above... what did you get up to ashore, Captain?" Duffy exclaims.

"Oh, we were having a very romantic walk, when three scoundrels tried to rob us... they were most disagreeable, and it seemed appropriate under the circumstances to engage one in a knife fight, and cut his throat. The Lieutenant dispatched his two with considerably less blood, and has been chastising me ever since..." I smile. "To be fair, he's been dealing with my bloody clothes for days... haven't you, darling?" I touch your arm as you shoulder your burden to the main deck.

**~**

"Truth." I laugh, "Mind you he did a fine job of taking out the scoundrel and it was quite bracing getting away from the guard in port... but smuggling him into my inn covered in blood as he was was a challenge..."

I smile briefly down at you, “I prefer it when it’s other people's blood I have to wash out of your clothes....not yours."

**~**

"That's my preference as well, darling..." I squeeze your arm as if we're going for an afternoon stroll, instead of preparing to execute would-be assassins.

"Ah! Here we are, and everyone is already gathered..." I raise my voice. "Wallbridge, Garrett and Davis... please step to the front...don't be shy..."

**~**

I make sure Smithy is watching this idiot- not like Berenger's capable of fighting anymore- and look over those three. it’s always possible he was trying to blame people who weren't involved... unlikely but possible and just as likely that one or more of them lost a bit of taste for the plan...

I speak up, "If you'd like to have the chance to survive this idiocy, I’m certain that confession is good for more than the soul..."

**~**

I watch with fascination as the three individuals are hauled to the front by my loyal men. I look at you and nod... You proceed to ask them questions, and they start talking over each other, arguing, throwing accusations about...

Next to me, Duffy leans back with crossed arms. "Quite the mess..."

"Yes..." I agree. "Lieutenant? Thoughts?"

**~**

"Well it’s clear they're all guilty of the plotting part. I'm not too sure all of them would have gone THROUGH with it after all this and the ship has gotten settled, but obviously at least Berenger tried."

I shrug, "left to myself I’d have them hanged but if you felt like it you could throw them off at the next stop. I have to admit I take a lot of what Berenger was saying a tad personally... what was it you said, gossipy? And his assumptions about me were just rude."

I glance at Duffy and at you, "So how much _gossping_ do you think they are likely to do? Too much?"

**~**

Duffy and I exchange glances. "I think they're not to be trusted. _And_ I warned them not to double-cross me. _And_ they were plotting. Throwing them off at the next stop is too good for them. But we can give them a nice, quick death," I yawn. "I'm feeling benevolent today."

**~**

"I did say confession was good for them." I nod. I look dubiously up at the yardarms, "Can we just cut their throats and throw them over? It’s fast and doesn’t clutter things up."

**~**

"Fine. Throats all around!" I wave my hand in the air. "I'll even let someone else do it... Who wants to do it?"

**~**

There are a number of volunteers, which surprises me, but I suppose if Jim picked most of them they must be a fairly bloody bunch. As it is Duffy gets Berenger... and I take care of one of the other fellows, and I’m fairly certain the other Irish speaker, Byrne, cuts the throat of one of them.

Duffy does spend a short bit hissing at Berenger, but he did seem a bit personally upset with him.

I'm rather afraid the last fellow was a sloppy job, being marginally alive when he went over the rail, but that may have been because two fellows argued over cutting his throat.

I'm back at Jim's side before the last splash. "Captain? Shall we return to the discussion of the officers?" I lower my voice, "and I’d like to know more about THAT lot if possible."

**~**

"Of course, Lieutenant. But there's also the matter of the one officer's death sentence," I remind you.

**~**

"Ah, forgive me Captain... it’s been a distracting day. Shall we just haul him up and throw him over?"

**~**

"Oh, I don't know... doesn't he deserve something a little more special? Not just as punishment, but so the crew is aware of the heinous nature of the crime...." My eyes gleam.

**~**

I can't help but smile, "True. What did you have in mind?"

**~**

"Heavens above, Tiger... if you look for my opinion on the matter, it will be a bloodbath..."

**~**

I can't help but laugh, "Fair enough. I had in mind to let his victims have a shot at him. We could tie him to the mast, read the charges and let the afflicted parties have at. If there's anything left of him then we cut his throat and over he goes?"

I frown, "You can assign some of the officers to mop up, as well: Hearing the charges and seeing what happens will be good for them."

**~**

I can't help myself... I step up to you, and kiss you. I look at you intently as I move back. "I like your plan, Lieutenant..."

**~**

_To bloody hell with it_ I pull you back in and kiss you properly. If any of the men haven't known by THIS point...

I THINK I hear Duffy saying something when you _Growl_ and pull me down by my hair and kiss me breathless.

**~**

When I break off from the kiss, we're both breathing quickly and staring intensely at each other. I lean in and whisper fiercely to you, "I won't wait any longer... I _want you_ , and I will have you..." and pull back to look at you pointedly. "You'll just have to be careful, Tiger..."

**~**

I'm trying to think of a response - that doesn’t involve dragging you back to bed this instant- when the reality of the ENTIRE CREW being right there snaps me a bit back, and I sneak a glance around.

Most of the men just look a bit intrigued, a few look disgusted- no surprise- but I notice absolute dumbfounded shock on a few of your men... not sure entirely why, you made your interest clear I thought?

**~**

I give you a _look_ , and turn away. "Now... where were we? Ah yes... the former officer. Shall we reconvene after lunch? The sun is terribly bright in my eyes at this hour, and I shall not want to miss a blessed thing. Men- to your stations. Lieutenant- you're with me." I walk back to my cabin, smiling.

**~**

I don’t even have to turn my head to 'see' the bets and hear the whispers.

Duffy yells something after you, and while I understand the words it makes no sense so likely a reference between friends... you snicker though.

 Once the door closes I have all manner of good intentions, which somehow don’t happen and I end up holding you up against the door kissing you. Truly I meant to do something else first... really...

**~**

I had no idea if you were going to kick up a fuss... I feared you would, and I would have to waste precious moments convincing, cajoling and threatening. Instead you're kissing me hard against the door and pulling my shirt off.

"Careful with the buttons! My Tiger got me this shirt..." I pant, and then we're kissing again and sliding down to the floor.

**~**

"And I have to get it to soak because some Pixie got blood on it." I mutter back.

 _Floor... no... that won’t do..._ I kiss your neck and pick you up and take us back to the bed. "Now..." I pant, and I throw the shirt toward the water bucket..."How are we going to manage this without hurting you...?"

I force your head back with my mouth so I can kiss the softness under your jaw, and my hands are kneading the muscles of your back...

**~**

"Carefully, Sebastian...you can manage that, can't you?" I sigh dreamily, suddenly feeling like I have no bones... I sag against you, breathing hard.

**~**

"I suppose I’ll have to, but you make me mad with passion..." I kiss down your neck and leave a mark on your collar bone, my hands roaming lower.

You always love my hands, relaxing to bonelessness... so I lay you back and worship you with mouth and hands, kneading and rubbing and holding you until the tension is gone...

"My mad pixie..." I whisper as I get the oil and slick my fingers. "You cast your spell on me and nothing else seems half as real..."

**~**

"Nothing else is as real..." I whisper. "Trust me on that..." I throw my arms around your neck, and kiss you madly.

**~**

I have a hundred questions but they will wait. I kiss you back and moan... I stroke your prick, already hard and leaking, and then prepare you for me... _God it’s been too long_... I have to be so careful not to hurt you, but ... my resolve is tested by every move you make against my fingers, and the sounds you make!

**~**

I'm moving against your hand, my cock hard... moaning at your fingers on me and inside me... I'm so ready to feel your hard cock in my arse again.

"Too long, Tiger..." I groan. " _I want you_..." My hand moves down to your cock, and strokes firmly.

**~**

"Then you shall certainly have me..." as if I could wait any longer?

I can only try to be gentle, and then... once I’ve started? I moan and try to slow.... only to have you push yourself up on to me. I brace my hands on you to try to keep your wound from flexing or tearing over much... And pull myself almost clear, and let myself be sheathed in you again.

 _Glorious_ Like you were made for me and me for you...

**~**

I groan as you move inside me, and throw my head back. I can't help but thrust my hips as you drive yourself into me. "Tiger..." I whisper. "My Tiger..."

**~**

"My Jim, My {pixie , my kelpie... you carried my heart off...}"

I can’t make myself stop or even slow, but I do my best to keep your injury from shifting or being stressed... and I kiss bruises into your chest and neck and jaw... and I can hear you throw your head back and howl when I find the right spot... again and again

**~**

"Oh, _fuck me_ …" I whimper, and rock my hips against yours as you thrust into me relentlessly.

**~**

"If I’m not..." I pant "I’m doing it wrong..." and then I growl into your neck and ...

God, it takes all my will not to dig my fingers into you hard, but I lift you with some care to give me a better angle without bending you...

_Ah!..._

You're almost screaming with every stroke, and I lose myself in it. I have to hold you against your release, as your body arches and twists despite holding you... and then just a few more thrusts and I’m howling my own release....

**~**

I'm still gasping and panting from my own orgasm as you come, thrusting hard into me... And then you're holding yourself up, trying not to collapse on me... pulling out of me slowly, and gathering me against your chest...

"Oh... that was... magnificence..." I sigh into your neck, and close my eyes.

**~**

"Yes, absolutely..." I murmur as I hold you against me. I _am never getting out of this bed... oh damn, I have to don’t I?_

**~**

I look up at you, and touch my hand to your cheek. "Tiger, I want you to know... you're the only one I've ever loved or trusted. But because of circumstance, what you've seen up to now has been a limited part of me, and... Very affected by the role I was playing. I didn't set out to mislead you about who I was, but we were both caught up by these mad events - yes, of _my making_ ," I say wryly, when you raise an eyebrow. "And now.... I _want_ you to know who I really am. I _need_ you to know..."

I run my hand along your muscular chest. "You are the _only one_ I let fuck me... the only one I would _want_ to fuck me ever again. In fact, my taste runs more naturally towards being the dominant partner. And you said you would be open to try... "

I look up at you slyly, a smile playing on my lips. _Is that intrigue on your face?_ "I long to have you, my Tiger..." I whisper fiercely. "I want you... to give yourself to me... I want... _all of you_..." I kiss your neck softly, feeling you shiver under my lips.

**~**

I puzzle over the statements he's making and decide to focus on the part I understand easily enough.

"Somehow it doesn't surprise me..." I smile, "that my darling pixie, who organizes mutineers and knows his way about knives, _might_ prefer to be a bit aggressive in bed...and I suspect throwing yourself onto me after a blood bath might have been a clue..."

I chuckle and kiss you. "And you did mention that as an interest."

 _Am I willing to?_ I consider... _yes._

"I've never done that, as I would guess you know..." I shrug, "I trust that anything you do would likely feel marvelous, and I've developed more of a taste for...well you." I smirk even more as I think about learning that trick, "even if it is an acquired taste..."

I run my hands over you, "I'm...mostly concerned that I would lose my control like I did when you introduced me to that pleasure and...well...you're hurt..."

**~**

"Oh, so you guessed my little secret! Well, I'm delighted that you're not shocked and appalled. I think you'll find the experience rather pleasurable... don't I sound like I'm enjoying myself when you're fucking me?" I smirk, and kiss you.

"And as for you worrying about hurting me... I have another suggestion..."

**~**

"If I was going to be shocked and appalled I think I would have been that night in the Inn... it’s just..."

I consider how to say it, "what you did with your hands certainly was pleasant, it was just....unsettling?"

I shake my head, "So what other suggestion does my mad pixie have? And you said I STILL don’t know you well? Hmm... I knew it! Exiled prince of all fairyland, aren't you? Taken off and trained to be an incubus...."

**~**

My lips twitch. "Close, my dear. As for not knowing me well ... how do I explain this? To play a persona is like taking a part of myself and amplifying it, being only that aspect of myself. It usually takes me a _bit_ of time to transition back to my usual self... but somehow it feels like this persona stuck. And it's been disconcerting.”

I stroke your cheek and look at those sea blue eyes. “I keep expecting it to fade, and... it doesn't. And I suspect... that it has to do with you. I was only subject to falling in love because of that persona... I'm starting to think it changed me irrevocably, which I suppose is not a bad thing. I was a right prick before but I believe you suspected that already, you clever Tiger... "

I kiss you again. "Anyway… the real me seems to be coming back now, but it's strange trying to integrate it with this new side of myself... but this new side of myself is what allows me to be good to you, and not just behave like a raging monster. Although I've had my moments..."

I sigh and hope, "Anyway, my suggestion is to tie you up. Also highly enjoyable... and as an added bonus, you won't be able to hurt me..."

I raise an eyebrow. "Interested?"

**~**

"I doubt a raging monster would have any loyalty from those that know him," I snort. "and Duffy may be cautious of you but he's clearly loyal. I have no idea how long you've known Smithy but you've known Duffy for a bit."

I consider, "Also you're still a right prick on occasion, have been since I’ve ever met you- that's alright, most people are... at least most ambitious people."

I shake that off and look back at you with amusement, "Now... how the HELL is being tied up enjoyable? I know it doesn’t have to hurt, but..."

**~**

"It's all about surrender, Tiger... being at someone's mercy, submitting to their desire... it enhances your own desire and pleasure… hard to explain, and easier to show you..."

I look at you slyly. "I did ask you if you wanted to experience the wild side of life... I seem to recall a yes..."

**~**

I laugh, "Yes well, I think I had a bit less wild in mind than a mutiny.... but..." I tilt my head, "you mean today? You want to try this today?"

**~**

I lick my lips and give you a heated look. "Mmm... Yes..."

**~**

"Now then there is a problem." I look at you firmly, "I’m taking no chances with your safety- at least none that we don't need to!"

I wave at the door, "We JUST executed some of your own men who wanted to try to kill you... I’m not sure that tying me up so I can’t defend you is a good idea until you are less at risk..."

**~**

"That's easy enough to fix... what if there was a guard at the door?"

**~**

I look at the door, calculate time... “A guard you TRUST on the door..." I say slowly and then look at you firmly, "and you SWEAR that you'll arrange it so I can be cut loose quickly if anything goes wrong.... and...I’ll try it."

**~**

I laugh. "Duffy or Smithy will be thrilled. Fine- and I'll have a knife with me..." I smile to myself, "...to cut you loose, if need be." _Go slow, Moriarty… one step at a time..._

**~**

I pull you up and kiss you gently, "and you're up to something again, and I suggest you consider just how many complete surprises you want to pull on me."

I mutter about deals with the fair folk and stretch, "Lunch...then deal with ship business, and the officer, and then dinner.... and then we can try it.”

I glance at the door, "and I doubt Duffy or Smithy will be 'thrilled' but I expect there's already quite the gossip out there..."

**~**

"I'll endeavour to space out the surprises for you... Yes, the sooner we get though all the business at hand, the sooner it will be dinnertime, and then..." I nibble your neck. "More grist for the gossip mill. Shall we see what awaits us? I believe I'll need another shirt... "

**~**

I glance over, "Well it hit the water bucket anyway..."

I get out of bed with great reluctance and make certain the blood is treated. And then brace myself to see about lunch: Smithy is waiting with it when I open the door. He mostly turns a few colors and hands the trays over and scurries off.

I DO hear a few men applaud and a couple of ribald whistles I shut the door and come back with lunch. "Oooh we'll be hearing this for a while..."

**~**

When I hear the cheers and you come back in looking disconcerted, I can't help but snicker. "I'll just put on another shirt while that one dries. Otherwise, I'll be stumbling out of the cabin half-naked and mussed, and anyone who _didn't_ hear us may guess what we've been up to!"

I give you a horrified look, and burst out laughing as you give me my tray.

**~**

"More like you'll scorch your bare skin out in the sun," I laugh, "i don't think you mind the men commenting at all."

I make sure you ACTUALLY eat and drink enough, and then get you put together as befits a Captain and we go out...

**~**

When we make our appearance, there are the expected cheers and laughter. You're doing your best to be unaffected, but the tops of your ears are pink and you look alternately sheepish and amused before you deliver me to Duffy, and leave to take care of a few things.

I give a small bow to the men and drawl, "Oh, come now..." before taking Duffy aside.

He gives me a knowing smirk. "What in the name of God was going on in there, Jimmy?" he whispers.

"That? We were going over maps, and had such a disagreement.... Things got heated and we shouted a fair bit... Why, could you hear us?" I ask with mock concern, and he bursts out laughing.

**~**

I'm going over the placements on the ship and the new duties; with so much upheaval there are a number of men who want, or need, their duties shifted. Among other adjustments are a few of Jim’s men: obviously Smithy and Duffy and Byrne and so on will not doing what they were.

I KEEP hearing speculation about what we were up to and who was doing what to whom. I overhear Byrne assuring a few of the other mutineers that it’s a miracle I can walk straight based on what he knows of the Captain...

Which goes right back to Jim's saying he usually prefers to fuck someone rather than be fucked... and I’m ... an exception... that he permitted it, enjoyed it.

I definitely need to ask him more about this– as well as all the rest of whatever I don’t know of his more usual behavior.

 _sigh_ but not now. I set about dragging up the condemned officer, and the other men as witnesses

**~**

"Port Royal could probably hear you," Duffy retorts. "I mean... it sounds like _someone_ was getting it hard, and not who I was expecting. I never knew _you_ to want a stiff prick up your arse in your down time..." He elbows me in the ribs, and I roll my eyes at him.

"Things change..." I say in a bored voice.

" _You_ don't..." he insists. "Does he know about your other interests yet?" he laughs. "That'll be a fun surprise... darling, instead of giving me a proper pounding tonight, why don't I truss you up and thrash you before I fuck you senseless?" He snickers. "Oh to be a fly on the wall..."

"Oh well, then - I need a guard for my cabin tonight for just such an occasion! Sounds like you're the perfect gentleman for the job," I say, clapping his shoulder.

"What?" He groans. "For fuck's sake... you think I want to hear more of that?"

"I _think_ you'll hear something quite different.." I give you a smug look. "Now shut your mouth, darling. I'm tired of your endless prattle."

And then you appear with the prisoners in tow, looking ravishing as ever. Duffy mutters something about being overjoyed to be a witness to your deflowering, and I elbow him in the gut, before I step back in front of the crowd.

**~**

I make certain the charges are read off while Jim... he and Duffy keep SMIRKING at each other... or rather he keeps smirking at Duffy while Duffy alternately rolls his eyes and looks speculatively at me.

 _The hell?_ Oh yeah, I’m in for _something_... no point worrying about it right now.

I make it clear to everyone that he's not condemned for being an officer, nor even for "ordinary" harshness, but for behavior that WILL NOT be tolerated about the ship from anyone, high or low, under the new Captain’s command- _or mine goes without saying–_ and then the men he's abused get turned loose at him.

Thankfully most of them choose belaying pins, but it’s still a bloody mess before they're done.

**~**

The man is barely conscious after his punishment is doled out. Once every man affected has had his fill of vengeance, I nod to you- another throat cut, another body overboard. That should be it for a while, assuming there's no other plots against the current order.

At last, we're getting to the business at hand... It's time to fill you in on the master plan...

The crew are dismissed to their duties. And you, me, and my most trusted men, head to the Captain's quarters for our first official meeting.

**~**

Jim- the Captain I should say for it seems official- calls me to follow him back into a meeting… except this time it IS a meeting.

Smithy, Duffy, Byrne, and two other men I knew ranked highly with you but I haven’t had as much dealing with are all coming in for business, although _YES damn it_ several of them are eyeing me with some amusement or speculation, and Duffy is absolutely PAINFULLY not looking at me...

I recognize one of the quieter men after a few blinks– his appearance is so changed from before on the ship I scarce recognized him– he was one of the gunnery mates.... _interesting_... I take up my position near Jim and make certain that his drink and some light fare are at hand.

**~**

"So...It's been an interesting few days..." The room is quiet, and I smile slowly. "Well done."

The men cheer, and I nod to Smithy who distributes glasses and a couple of bottles of the fancier wines stocked for the former Captain. Once everyone has a glass in hand, I hold up mine. "To being masters of destiny... and all the money and power we can dream of."

  
The men raise their glasses, echo my sentiment, and drink deep. "It's time for the next step in the plan. To seize the Santa Teresa..." I look up and meet your gaze.

**~**

I don't mind drinking to money and power, although I know all too well that they can be illusions. still... now the Santa Teresa? Well he did say Spanish.

"So am I the last to know what this means? Or do we all need to be briefed?" I ask glancing around.

The problem is half of them are looking at me with amusement and ... a dash of what looks like malevolence or schadenfreude at least, and I’m not sure why... Although it’s probably about sex judging from Duffy STILL not looking straight at me.

**~**

"No one had this information, Lieutenant - it was safer that way. Even after we took over, there were still plots afoot as you know..." I sip my wine, and observe you.

**~**

I nod at that, "indeed. So..." I look about, "not that I will object to taking a Spanish ship... but why that one in specific?"

**~**

"It's secretly carrying a horde of money to one of the Spanish colonies. There should be some significant jewels as well. I have it on good authority that this ship is travelling with only one military ship as an escort."

I keep aside the additional information for now - to be shared with you alone.

**~**

THAT perks everyone up of course. One of the two men I don’t know well asks why a ship with so much money would be traveling alone?

Byrne answers before anyone else, "Likely to avoid drawing attention. A single escort looks like typical merchanting," he raises an eyebrow at you, "right?"

**~**

"Correct. Now- the former Captain was very aware of this ship, and I have his notes about their route. What his specific plans were, he took with him to his watery grave... but based on his notes, I suspect he was planning to sell them out to another pirate ship at the next port, to share in the profits. I'm sure they'll be quite disappointed when he doesn't make his appointment... and possibly suspect he double-crossed them. Regardless, we'll need to intercept the Santa Teresa, and plan our attack en route."

**~**

"He might have been _authorized_ to take the information to a privateer, as well." I nod. "Not that we'll know at this point without my going through all of his papers, which I haven’t had time for as yet- I only went through the immediate navigation and so on."

I look around thoughtfully, "then we need to get the current prisoners off the ship soon, can't risk having them aboard during a fight. And we'll have to work on getting the ship back to fighting trim; the old Captain let discipline slip badly– as I complained often enough."

The fellow I think was a gunners mate glances at you and nods his head at me, "so ... he's ACTUALLY in on this?"

**~**

"How do you mean, Kane?" My smile is pleasant enough, if you ignore the look in my eyes. I wouldn't recommend it, though...

**~**

"Just what I asked, James. It's clear enough that he's doing what you tell him... and loud enough to know what you're doing with him, but he's in on this enough to be in on the plans? Or is he just your guard and here for that?"

I was alright with his initial question, but then... _oh LORD they all think I’m your whore_....I'm rubbing at my temple when he finishes up with me just being a bodyguard. ... _Step up from whore I suppose._

**~**

I can't look at you, or I'll slam Kane's face into the wall. Not the best beginning to our first official meeting. There are bound to be questions around this thorny issue, and I haven't addressed it with the group.

"Well, Kane - _thank_ you for bringing up what I'm sure is on everybody's mind. I'm going to go over this exactly once: Lieutenant Moran is my second-in-command. As Captain, it's my prerogative to make this decision- and you all threw in your lot with me as your leader when you undertook this mission. I've paid you well enough, far more than you would have made as a gunner's mate. And in the end you'll make more profit than you would have in a lifetime as a sailor. Lieutenant Moran is here for my protection, yes- but that is not his main role. As such, it's expected you'll listen to his orders as if it was me giving them."

I seize his jaw in my hand, quick as a cobra. "And if I hear any sniggering about his being some kind of _plaything_ , as you seem to be implying... I'll make an example of whoever's in on it. Trust me, darling. You do not want to go there." I let go of his jaw.

"Any other questions about the nature of our relationship? Comments? Drawings?"

**~**

_OOOOh lord and now Jim's blood is up._

I very carefully put my hand on your shoulder, "Given that you haven't had much time to go over the sudden addition of an English officer to the plan there were bound to be questions– even Duffy had quite a few, and had worse to say about me at first...."

I smile down at you, "for that matter a few of your comments, while flattering, were a bit ribald until you found out I could understand you."

I look politely over at... _Kane? Kane_. "I am Jim's bodyguard, because he's certainly needed someone watching his back in this mess, but I am not JUST that. And I would suppose there's no point in pretending everyone didn't get the ooh so subtle hints about our relationship." I can't help but chuckle at that.

**~**

"If you're referring to my magnificent prick comment, I was simply expressing my admiration," I say, breathing easier.

Duffy looks up to the ceiling, shaking his head. The other men relax and chuckle. Kane still regards you dubiously, but shrugs. "No offence meant, Captain... Lieutenant... I didn't want to put my life on the line for someone's piece of arse, but clearly I misunderstood the nature of your relationship," he says, carefully. "My apologies..."

"We've all been under some strain these last few weeks, Kane," I say. "And I would have addressed it sooner, had circumstances allowed. If there are any other questions, I'll take them now. If it's about what we do in bed, I'm sure Duffy will be more than willing to yap about it."

Duffy pretends to be looking at a framed map on the wall. "Fuck's sake, Jimmy..." he mutters.

**~**

"Jim? Captain? should we take a brief retreat from business to have a bite to eat and get personal discussions out of the way? I'd rather have it settled than have it cause confusion while we're preparing for a battle- even one Spanish fleet ship is nothing to take lightly."

**~**

"Why not... Smithy could you have some more refreshments brought up, and we'll deal with battle plans when the air is clear."

I raise my eyebrows at you, wondering what's going on in your head after _that_ discussion...

**~**

"Hungry men are cranky in any event." I say politely taking my seat. "There's quite a bit that I expect people have questions about, and honestly? Well as Mister Kane here said: best to know who's who and what everyone is doing before things get heated."

I nod at Jim, "After all, you did publicly state that I wasn't involved in the plans for the mutiny– which I was not– and that could lead to some questions about my role now.... "

I make certain you have water enough and refresh the wine. "So let’s have a bite to eat, declare an amnesty for personal questions–although I make no guarantee I'll answer any–and then we can get on with a clean slate?"

**~**

I snatch a glass of wine from the table and have a sip. "Ooh, an amnesty... very generous, and that should make for an intriguing conversation."

I feel my eyes light up with delight. "Who's first?"

**~**

I can see the men looking about, gauging the relative safety of questions... especially given Jim's reaction earlier.

Finally Kane starts with a simple, but difficult question. "So how DID the First Officer of the ship end up with this?" he nods cautiously at Jim, "Second in command...not what any of us would have expected."

I can’t help but groan. "An obvious question but a bloody complicated and strange answer... and _some_ of it is... not mine alone, so I’ll have to defer to Jim as to some parts of it."

I consider, "I first saw Seaman Moriarty- or first noticed him anyway- when I caught Appleby, Hicks, and Taylor beating him. He played the innocent well enough, but... I grew up with my household servants and," –I grin faintly– "an Irish accent combined with a poor innocent look makes me amused and suspicious in one breath. My guess was that he could have taken any one of them apart but three to one? I did what I could, sent him on his way, and put those three to enough work to keep them out of trouble...."

I rather drily look over at Jim, "and then Lieutenant Chaulker's very obvious silver frame went missing.”

**~**

"Yes, that _was_ strange... but they got the miscreants in the end, didn't they? Anyway, I couldn't help but notice that our dear Lieutenant was the only officer worth a damn on this ship, more than fair with everyone, and terribly handsome, wouldn't you all say?" I eye you appreciatively, as I drink my wine.

"And I thought _so_ noble and above board... until we had shore leave and I was doing some business in a most disreputable bar... and who should I see?"

I hold the bottle to your glass. "More wine, darling?"

**~**

I laugh with the shared joke, "as long as there's no opium in it."

I look about and shrug, "I went ashore, got my usual room at a very nicely NOT nosy inn, and went to one of my favorite taverns for a drink. Strictly off limits to English sailors, used to be called the Pirates Map... I’m banned from gambling there after last time but it’s a good place to hear what’s going on."

I smirk at Jim, "and no naive innocent lad would last five minutes, yet there he was, sitting and about to drink with someone the bartender said "brought good business" in– said that when he asked me not to kill the man."

I look over at Duffy and see the look of comprehension on his and a few other faces- including Kane... "Aye I expect he was meeting with someone about something to do with the mutiny, but I didn't know that then."

I touch my wine glass to Jim's lightly, "so Seaman Moriarty made it very clear that he was curious about why upstanding respectable Lieutenant Moran might be in such a terrible place, and made it quite clear that I wasn't in the slightest abusing my rank by taking him back to the Inn."

I shrug, "I don't normally have personal dealings with men on board the ship for obvious reasons–too many men afraid to say no, and ... too many questions about why someone might say yes."

**~**

"And luckily he ignored any questions about _my_ indecent proposal. The next night I accosted him in yet another disreputable bar, gambling and fighting for pleasure... I took him for a late night stroll, we had a most enjoyable knife fight with three vagabonds (who are no longer walking the earth), and back we were at the inn where we discussed politics and philosophy until the wee hours... it was a magical evening, wasn't it?"

I clink your glass, and pass the bottle around.

**~**

"It was...something certainly."

I gently cuff the shoulder of your shirt and say in a mock firm voice, "and you cruelly–to the crew– took advantage of my telling you about the salt fish and Ackee fruit I fed you." I look around, " I warned Jim about the effects of unripe Ackee fruit...so yes, that goes back to me."

 I can't help but look wistful, "Lovely few nights in Port Royal that was... me being an idiotic romantic fool and falling hard for him–never fallen like that before." I shake my head, "Sadly it was noticed when we got back aboard. For all my attempts to not draw attention to him."

I glance at Kane, "I was smitten with him that first evening. And equal parts infuriated and fascinated the second. He has a quick hand in a knife fight that's for sure..." I shake my head at my own foolishness,

"Well...I was hooked hard by then."

**~**

I'm feeling unwelcome twinges of that feeling from before– guilt? (Aren't we _done_ with that one? _ugh_...) I wrap my hand around the back of your neck. "Darling, don't be so hard on yourself... I have never felt anything resembling these kinds of feelings for another human, and yet- here we are." I lean in and kiss you, then turn back to the table.

"That being said... don't let our behaving like smitten idiots lead anyone to think that I didn't assess the Lieutenant's skills and capabilities quite thoroughly. ( _Stop smirking, Duffy_...) I suspected he would be an excellent addition to the crew after only a couple of days, and his leadership role, grudging as it was, just fell into place naturally."

I lean back. "Any other questions?"

**~**

Byrne speaks up, "Well actually James, that's a good point you bring up. YOU may have investigated his skills and capabilities, but I think you were focused a bit more on... what was it you said? his magnificent prick?" he cocks an eyebrow, "Although it sounds like you saw him fight from mentioning some fellows in Port... but no one knew he spoke Irish..."

He looks at me straightforwardly , "So? I never spent over much time talking to the upper classes, what ARE your skills then?"

Duffy starts coughing a lot and several people give him looks or smirks.

"That's a good question," I nod, "and I'll want the same question answered in turn because I know next to NOTHING about any of your skills– even Jim's I only knew a few things..." I drily add, "extraordinarily good things, but yet only a few."

More coughing and Duffy is looking at you and you are giving him some LOOK I can't quite figure... _yeah I'm in for something tonight that’s for sure._

"As to me?" I consider, "well in addition to the standard naval skills... I was sailing to the spice islands and back with my father once I was old enough. I grew up first in the family home raised by the Irish servants– and learned the language for my nursemaid spoke it to me– and then on shipboard or in India... where I trained with a Sikh guard. So I'm.... not at all typical."

I'm not used to enumerating things like this, but I try, "I speak Irish well enough, I speak two of the languages of India well enough to get by and... well, to do business? One further of them I speak well. I speak French because I was forced to take tutoring in it... and then I discovered bawdy stories in it and got better. I have a smattering of Spanish– I could talk sailing mostly, perhaps some polite politics, but I wouldn't say I was fluent. Oh, yes and some of the Patois that the Islands hereabout speak– it’s a mix of African and French and who knows... I have a bit of that, mostly enough to buy things and ask for food or lodging."

_Images of my nursemaids mother making soap and telling me about herbs... the Sikh guard teaching me how to tend a battle wound,... the healer in India with his drawings of Gods and fire and plants..._

I'm not really looking at anything as I consider what's likely to be useful, "I know folklore, and a bit of healing, and herbs... thankfully. I can stitch a wound and have...I wouldn’t trust me to cook much, though, other than tea or brewing a few salves, but even then I only helped my Nan, or one of the healers in India, or watched one of the witch men in the islands.... "

Then I smile, "I can fight with any blade you care to name, and teach it too. I was tutored in fencing and swordsmanship as a noble, and an officer, but I also studied with my Sikh guard and that man–and any of them truthfully– could take on three of us and a bear and come out with scratches I think." I mutter, "at least the fellow that trained me could..."

I look up and around, "And... I found out in India that the holy man there said the same thing in different words that my nursemaid and her Nan said: that I was marked in some way by battle, and blood. I know I can easily lose myself into a battle and then? Well then all I want is someone's death under my hands or my blade, and I warn you that getting BETWEEN me and my prey then is unwise..."

**~**

"He's a beast," I say cheerfully, "and a bloodthirsty one. You wouldn't want to be facing the sharp end of his blade, but his violent acts are beautiful to behold... if you like that sort of thing."

I survey the room. The atmosphere has changed since we started... less tension, less hostility, and slightly more jovial. You were wise to suggest food, drink and conversation... clever Tiger... "We haven't heard from you, Skelton... any questions for me or the Lieutenant?"

The quiet man next to Kane looks up. "If this is no longer an English navy ship... should you still be called Lieutenant?" His tone is casual, but there's a cool, appraising look in his eye. This question appears to be a test, to see your reaction.

I nod. "Excellent point, Skelton. I suppose he should be called Quartermaster... if this is a position he agrees to." I turn to you. "Former Lieutenant?"

**~**

I shrug, "The Quartermaster is a position title that implies I am responsible for the cargo and it’s supplies." I look over at you and around, "As far as I know, if Jim is the Captain, I’m the first mate or first officer... perhaps not lieutenant anymore if we chose to use merchant ship titles."

**~**

"Pirate ships don't often have first mates," Duffy says to you. "The Quartermaster is the second in command, and has almost as much authority as our dear Captain here. In fact... it's expected that he'll uphold the pirate articles of agreement, look out for the interests of the crew and the ship above all things, and veto the Captain's decision if necessary. Is _that_ a position you'd like to take- just underneath the Captain, but willing to go over his head if needed?" He looks at you in amusement.

I glare at him, noting his innuendo. "Must you sound so amused at the prospect? I'm sure Sebastian would do whatever is required of the position...including keeping the Captain in line." I silently curse; now everything I'm saying sounds suggestive, and I have to murder Duffy.

"I just think it's important that he knows the _full extent_ of his power and authority..." Duffy grins. "As he's responsible for discipline and punishment, including the Captain if commits any grievous errors... are you up to punishing the Captain, if he needs it?"

_I'm going to make his murder as painful as possible..._

**~**

I can't help but look a bit puzzled, "oh, that's what I’ve been doing already, isn’t it? Not the punishing part but at least keeping things calmed down...." I glance over at Kane and look back at Duffy and sigh, "As I think you are even more aware than anyone but Smithy... and I do wish you wouldn’t keep making in jokes about _whatever_ you and Jim have been discussing about tonight... unless you two WANT me to discuss it?"

**~**

"Yes, _Duffy_... why don't you listen to you Quartermaster and _shut_ your _gob_... unless you want _your_ position to be a swab or cabin boy?" I smile through my teeth at him.

Duffy snickers, and then coughs loudly. "My apologies, Captain... it's the wine talking, I shouldn't have had that second glass..."

I snort. Duffy could drink two bottles of the stuff, and barely be affected. "You should apologize to the Quartermaster too."

"My apologies, Quartermaster. I should also tell you that you're responsible for deciding what gets taken from ships, and divvying up all the resources. And you get a double share, just like the Captain."

"Technically," Skelton breaks in. "The men vote on the Quartermaster's position."

"Technically," I retort, "our mutiny is barely two days old, and we don't even have Pirate Articles of Agreement in place. Things are still in process of being established, and we'll just have to be _patient_ , darling...."

"We can be patient," Kane says. "But there _will_ be a vote eventually, I assume?"

"Of course, poppet," I smile at him. "And given Moran's knowledge of the ship all things sailing-related, and how he's handled things so far, he should hold the position until that time. Are there any issues with this? Any manly challenges or desires for bloodshed? By all means, let's hash it out now..."

**~**

I clear my throat, "well it’s obvious someone needs to take the Quartermaster position, which apparently includes keeping the Captain from pulling knives on people a mite too freely, yes? so... which of you gentlemen would like to take over the job I’ve been doing so far of keeping the Captain here from gutting people we need?"

**~**

"Oh you do like to exaggerate, don't you Tiger?... But you make a fair point. Do we have any challengers who would like the opportunity to work _very closely_ with me, and relish the idea of taking me to task?"

I look around the room, with my most innocent expression. All the faces in it are eyeing me with concern, except yours - and you're looking rather smug and amused with yourself, aren't you?

Duffy snorts. "I think I speak for everyone when I say, you're welcome to it, Sir."

**~**

"Right, so Quartermaster it is," I nod. "Please bear with me as I get used to the way things are run... as you all know I wasn’t... I didn’t sign on for this, unlike you."

I shrug, "so... what ACTUAL skills do you all have for this? I know we have a gunnery mate here, I assume that most of you have combat skills since you were prepared to take the ship even before the Ackee fruit made it a bit easier."

I consider, "does anyone speak Spanish better than I do? And while I’m a decent navigator in a pinch I’m not an expert..."

**~**

"We all have combat skills, even Smithy here... he just prefers not to use them, if he has the choice. Spanish– that's Skelton and Kane and I know _some_... Navigation is Skelton's domain, and Byrne's, too. Byrne, Skelton and Kane know the most about ships, so their skills are varied. They've been involved with on-board battles before, on both sides."

I give everyone a fierce grin. "Not that the mutiny wasn't exciting in its way... But I'm _very_ much looking forward to taking on the _Teresa_ – our first ship! One day we'll all look back on it with _such_ nostalgia... and remember ourselves as the starry-eyed dreamers sitting around this table today..."

Duffy laughs loudly, and raises his glass. "Yes, that's what I see. To the starry-eyed dreamers assembled... may their hearts be stalwart and their aim bloody and true."

There are cheers and everyone drinks, including you– although I note your dubious expression. "Don't fret, my dear- we'll go over the plan of attack, and make sure it's to your liking. We can hardly move forward without _your_ say-so now, can we?" I raise my glass. "To rock-solid plans, balls, and ferocity in battle..." I purr, and the men pound their fists on the table, and tip their glasses back.

I watch you as I drink. _Rock-solid magnificent pricks too_ , I think, imagining how tonight may go... suddenly I can't _wait_ to have you all to myself, and at my mercy...

**~**

_Well we have better skills than I thought_ I'm pleased to see there seems to be no more pressing questions about me...likely there will be some later, but at least for now I seem to be accepted. We settle the plans to drop off the prisoners, and go over the navigation and stops–and the new duty rosters. All in all a busy conference, and then dinner with the men...

It's peculiar to eat with a mixed crew. I've either eaten only with the officers or with you in your room...

I can't help but be concerned by whatever is going on between Jim and Duffy. It’s likely just two old comrades and shared history and jests, but since it seems to be about me, and this evening, I find it a bit...occupying of my mind.

It seems odd to many of the men as well I'll wager. And then after what seems endless delays we head back to the Captain's cabin...


	11. Sailors' knots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is actually some plot in this chapter...

**~Jim Moriarty**

I sigh with relief, when the door closes behind us. "I'd call this a good day, Tiger... important things were accomplished." I sit down on the bed, stretching carefully. "And I'm feeling much better - I think sexual intimacy is an important part of my recovery. I also think you should come here..." I pat the space next to me.

**~Sebastian Moran**

"I assume Duffy gets to wait outside, and won't ACTUALLY be sitting in here making comments?"

I come and sit next to you...

**~**

"Oh, Duffy..." I sigh. "He takes his life in his hands every time he opens his mouth. So far he's been lucky- but if he shows his face in this room or makes a comment I can hear..." I _tsk_ sadly. "It'll be the end of an era..."

I start to kiss your neck. "How do you feel about how today went ... and holding such power in your hands?"

**~**

I smile down at you and help you get out of your things. "I don't know about the rest of it, but it sounds like 'try to convince you to rest' and 'keep you from killing every idiot ' is what I have been doing..." I fetch a clean cloth and the water, "which I said."

I start to set about washing you as best I can, inspecting the stitches and rubbing all those sore limbs... By this point I know well enough how to work the knots from your neck and shoulders

**~**

I sigh with contentment and close my eyes as you rub me down. "And the rest? Not that I want you to stand up to me if you disagree with something, but- the men will expect it. You'll actually have more power than you did previously... quite a turn of events."

**~**

"Well... that’s a matter for the morning." I say after thinking a moment. "So what did you and Duffy find so terribly amusing about this evening? It was causing me no end of distraction."

**~**

"Oh for heaven's sake... he wanted to know if I'd tied you up yet." I roll my eyes. "We know each other from many years ago... and he's used to a certain level of familiarity with me. I take it you find it unsettling?"

**~**

"I don't find his familiarity with you unsettling," I say pulling you into me and kissing you, "it’s more being the subject of the amusement and having no idea what is QUITE so funny."

I consider, "you _like_ tying people up? You did say it might be enjoyable of itself..."

**~**

"Oh dear... we're behaving like children, aren't we? Duffy is incorrigible, and tends to bring out that side of me. And _you're_ not the subject of amusement; it's more this entire situation - a captain and his second-in-command buggering each other senseless... I'm not all that familiar with dynamics between ship's officers, but it's likely not all that common?"

I kiss you back, sliding my arms around your neck. "As for tying people up... it is _most_ enjoyable. Something tells me I will enjoy it even more with you - my big- " _kiss_ "strong" _kiss_ "Tiger."

**~**

I end up kissing you back hungrily and running my hands down your body, feeling you respond, and almost entirely forgetting anything else... With rather great reluctance I whisper roughly in your ear, "if you want to keep me from continuing this way I think we had best do something with all that rope..."

**~**

"Well, then..." I purr. "We'd best get you out of those clothes..."

I pull off your shirt, and throw it aside. I run my hands over your muscled arms and chest. "Stand up, darling..."

I kneel on the bed and pull you up to standing. My hands move to your waistband, and begin unbuttoning your trousers. I grin at you, and then kiss you deeply as I slowly pull them down.

**~**

I am quite literally fighting the urge to take him down to the bed but instead I force myself to slide off my trousers and pants and stand naked. "Where do you want me?" I can’t help but smile, and GOD the hungry look in your eyes is intoxicating.

**~**

I look up to where I had Duffy attach a series of hooks and brackets on the ceiling and the wall next to the head of the bed, earlier today (with much complaining, laughter and innuendo, but it was that or make poor Smithy perish from embarrassment)...

I point next to the headboard. "Stand there..." I go to collect the rope from the table, and come back to you, swinging the end playfully.

**~**

Now that's... _that wasn't there before?_ I end up staring at the tie points with some befuddlement and look back to see you swinging a rope... "Well... so much for worrying that this wouldn't hold..." I say clearing my throat.

I mostly end up blinking at you a bit while you start guiding my arms into ... _that’s not how I normally think to tie anyone?_ I can’t help but get interested in this given that it seems a bit different than I expected.

"I honestly thought you just meant to tie my hands to the bed..."

**~**

"Oh, that's fun, too... but no." I smile at you slyly. "I'll have more access to all of you this way..."

I position you so you're facing the wall- with enough space in between so I can face you ... and with your arms spread in a crucifix pose. I nimbly make adjustments so you're secured firmly, but the rope isn't cutting off your circulation. I pull on the rope to test it - perfect. I stand back and regard you.

"Oh my... aren't you a picture?" I breathe.

**~**

I have this vague feeling I should be worried about this.... "Would you like me to try to pull on the ropes?" I ask, after all we should find out before ... whatever happens.

**~**

"Go on then, Tiger... pull on the ropes..." I whisper, dark seduction moving through me like a force. _You won’t get free of this, Tiger…_

**~**

I give a tentative pull, and then a stronger one...I don't gain an inch of motion. _hmmm_ I take a deep breath, brace, and struggle against it as hard as I can without hurting myself.... sweat starts to form and I can hear the wood groan and the ropes creak, but it holds....

"That’s... an impressive job of restraint..." I pant

**~**

"That's an impressive display of your might, Tiger... but strength won't help you here." I sweep my hand over your chest, and around to your back. "You are utterly, completely at my mercy..." I press kisses along your shoulders, and my tongue along your neck.

**~**

The struggle got my blood racing even further, and I moan. "I can see an appeal to that..."

**~**

"Yes?" I continue to kiss your neck, and I pull back your head to reach more of your throat.

"There's something else I'd like to do... and I suspect you'll like it."

**~**

I suspect more fae sorcery because it’s very hard to pay attention to those alarms ringing in my mind about any of this...

"Oh...?" I try to reach you to kiss you back, and growl when I can't... "Is..." _I want you to touch me_ , I am nearly desperate already, "I think anything you want is a wonderful idea if you will just...." I trail off in an embarrassing noise that might be a whine.

**~**

"Yes... just...?" I appear in front of you and kiss your lips, then trail my hands down your chest and abdomen...

**~**

"You are a cruel ... evil..." I’m panting, "This is wicked... I can't TOUCH you..."

**~**

"That's the _point_ , darling... I'm in control, I decide - everything..." I say breathily, moving my hands further down and grazing pubic hair and your cock, oh so lightly...

**~**

I'm desperately arching forward into his hands and... some small clear part of my mind does tell me that I haven't been this hot, this desperate, this quickly in years.

"Right..." I bite my lip "you certainly are..." I'm struggling to put the confused thoughts into words.... "Please..." comes out of my mouth before anything else...

"What... am I supposed ... to do? Just...?"

**~**

"Just feel, Sebastian..." I say, sensing my eyes glowing as I look at you. "Feel what I make you feel... _surrender_ to it, darling..." I stroke your hard cock, then run my nails over it lightly.

**~**

I can't help but pull at the ropes as you toy with me, it’s intense but it isn’t enough, not nearly....

**~**

"Oh you pull on the ropes all you like, Tiger... it won't change anything. You're at my mercy, and there you'll stay until I'm satisfied..." I kiss you hard, and nip at your lips. "Got it?"

**~**

"Yes...sir." I murmur into your lips as you get close enough to kiss me, and for me to kiss you back...

**~**

" _Very_ good, Tiger... I'm Sir, and _you_ are mine to do with what I desire... and what I desire is to show you certain pleasures you've been missing out on... such as being thoroughly fucked...." I grasp your arse cheeks, digging my nails in.

"And before that... I should very much like to whip you darling... I promise not to go too hard... and that you'll enjoy it ..." I lick your lips. "Yes?"

**~**

You dig your nails into my ass and it shouldn't feel good but at this point nearly any contact is wonderful... _did you just...?no....you couldn't have..._

"Did...you say whip?" I'm trying to comprehend that... "How the hell could anyone enjoy that?!" I stare down into those dark eyes and... You do look eager...and serious...

"Can I at least have you use your mouth, first? ..." and then I mutter very sincerely, "Don't believe this at all...mad pixie...must have lost what's left of my wits..."

**~**

"No, you can't have my mouth- until the end, if you please me..." I grin. “That means you do what I want, what I desire ... and _trust_ that I know what I'm doing. Do you trust me?" I ask, looking up at you through my eyelashes.

**~**

"You have a questionable track record..." I sigh..."I trust you anyway...mostly..." I close my eyes and open them again.

"Fine....go on then..." _I've completely lost my mind. I probably actually got a fever back in port and this entire thing is..._

**~**

I hold your chin in my hand, my eyes pinioning yours. "And be respectful... darling. The more mouthy you are... the more you'll feel it, I promise you. Understood?" I look at you hard, then wink.

I pull a flogger out from behind a pillow and hold it up. "This is what I'll be using... nothing to fear..." I lightly brush it against your skin, as I move around to your back. "Shall we begin?"

**~**

Nothing to fear, the madman says...but he had a flogger hidden under the pillows and the two of them put in all this... and obviously I was never just going to be buggered. _Well at least now I know what Duffy was so amused by- he knew_.

I wasn't _afraid_ before but...I can't get loose, and I have no idea why this would be enjoyable, but you say it is? and why would you want to...? I have no idea what to say, or do, or how to respond... so I stand there trembling and hope to hell you know what you're doing.

**~**

You look so beautiful as you stand there, trembling... trusting me, but still afraid... my sweet Tiger... I press my lips to your ear from behind you.

"Don't be afraid..." I whisper. "I won't harm you, my love... If you really want me to stop, I will - but - I like to think you'll enjoy it too much to ask..."

I brush the leather tails of the flogger gently against your back. "Just a taste, Tiger..." I purr. I twirl the flogger so the tails are moving gently in a circular motion against your skin. It should have a rhythmic, soothing effect on you. When I see your breathing slow and your muscles relax, I smile. I move down to your arse, and allow the tails to hit your skin slightly harder, but still maintain the rhythm.

"Still with me, Tiger?" I croon.

**~**

The feel of the flogger brushing my back is pleasant enough. It's like fingers dragging over the skin. Then it’s...I don't know how to describe it but it's not...bad? You ask me if I'm still with you... Your voice is singing and full of excitement. .. I can't help but smile at how eager you sound

"Still with you, sir..."

**~**

"I'm so pleased to hear that, my love..." I continue the circular motion, alternating with harder flicks of the tails against your arse. They make a pleasant snapping sound, and bring a rosy glow to your arse cheeks.

"Mmmm... Sebastian... it's so delicious to see you this way... How is this feeling for _you_ , darling?"

**~**

It's bewildering as a somewhat hypnotic brush of the lash, alternates with a flick that’s.... almost? painful. I’m not in any danger of panic anymore, but... I honestly don't quite know what to make of it... and... Jim warned against 'mouthing off' but I’m not certain...

"I don't know how to answer you...sir." I say cautiously, "I don’t normally address someone as sir when I’m naked- except perhaps the one time we got caught skinny dipping- and...I don't quite know how it feels? it’s... not painful... exactly...it's... intense?"

**~**

"Intense is the point, my dear... if you open to it, it will take you on a journey. To somewhere you've never been... with so much pleasure along the way."

I flick the flogger against your back. _Snap_ "You like adventure... and how life feels on the edge... don't you, Tiger...?" _snap_

**~**

_Try to think of it as...an adventure... ok, I can do that..._

"Like... a ...trial of bravery?" my tongue feels unaccountably thick. I can feel the flogger hitting me, but it’s not... it gets my attention... but it’s harder to ... _well, Jim seems happy? That’s good... right?_

I hardly notice that the strokes have gotten harder... it just seems a bit... warmer in here.

**~**

"Yes, a trial... and you're very brave... I love that you trust me, given everything that's happened ..." I breathe, running my hand along your back and arse.

"No, I _adore_ that you trust me...thank you for giving me your trust..." I press myself against your back, wrap my arms around you and kiss all along your neck.

**~**

For some reason your hand feels so intense... it’s nothing I can describe, but ... when you press against my back it feels like so much more... _is that from the flogging_? You lean into me and I moan, wishing I could wrap my arms around you.

"I trust you...." I manage to breathe... but all I want is more... _I need you to touch me...._

**~**

You're moaning and your voice is breathy... it sounds like you're already overcome with the sensation of the experience. I smile, and run my hands along your reddened skin. I feel the slightly raised welts, and notice your intake of breath. My hands dip down to your arse, and grasp your cheeks firmly.

"You have such a strong, beautiful body, my Tiger... I love to see you naked..." I sigh, and move around to your front. " _Yes_... I do love to see you this way..."

I move my hands up your thighs slowly, inching towards your cock.

**~**

"God I want you to touch me..."

I feel downright feverish, "I also want to throw you onto that bed and devour you whole...” I can’t help but pull against the ropes, "...sir..."

**~**

"Oh, Tiger..." my hands continue their ascent. “We were going to try something different tonight, remember?" I pout. "Something safe for my recovery. And I promise when I'm done I'll suck you so well and so hard, your orgasm will be magnificent..."

My fingers close on your cock, and stroke slowly. "Yes?"

**~**

"Yes..." I smile down at you, _And that’s why I suggested ropes.._. I try to arch into your hand but you are clearly determined to tease me to death. "I’m rather at your mercy...."

**~**

"Aren't you just..." I smile slyly. "Well then… just a little more, and we'll get to the main event..."

I twirl the flogger again, with a flourish. "Ready for the big finish, my dear?"

**~**

The gleeful look in your eyes is equal parts worrisome and exciting, honestly.

"Yes...sir..." I find myself oddly torn between wanting more, and wanting to move on to what I expected... it’s odd.

**~**

I wink at you and lightly circle the flogger against your thighs, keeping a distance from your erect cock. I unleash a couple of snappy flicks of the flogger against the outside edges of your thighs, and then move again to your back.

"You are so wonderful, Sebastian...." I say in a glowing voice, and snap the flogger against your back. "I'm so fortunate to have found you, my strong, protective Tiger..." _snap_ "You take such good care of me, make me feel so loved..." _snap_... "And you fuck like a dream..."

 _snap_ "And I'd like to reciprocate and make you feel as delicious as you make me feel..." I bring the flogger down to your arse. _snap_ _snap_ _snap_ I throw myself at your back, covering it with kisses. "How are feeling, Tiger?"

**~**

The sound of the flogger is a sharp snap, but it feels... good? _like running... like fighting_... I almost feel drowsy, though. it’s... a sort of drifting... I think I growl? Maybe I purr... I 'm not entirely sure.

"It feels... like running..." is about all I can manage, and I’m not sure how much sense that makes to you, but I arch back into your hands and your mouth anyway.

**~**

"Running?" I ask with amusement, and continue to press my lips across your back muscles. I toss the flogger onto the table, and it falls with a clatter. My hands move all the way down your back, and I begin to fondle your arse.

"Is that right, darling? Sounds like you're feeling euphoric... and there are more sensations waiting for you, my love... shall we continue as planned?" I whisper into your ear, and bite it gently.

**~**

"Oh God... please...!"

**~**

I move my hand along your arse as I walk to the cabinet where I've stored some oil for just this occasion. When I turn back to you, I see you watching me. I unleash a predatory smile, as I walk slowly towards you. I stand before you, and press my lips to yours.

"I've been longing to do this, Tiger..." I breathe against your lips, as I grasp your thighs. "Do you want me to?"

**~**

I bite back a dozen remarks that spring to mind and manage, "Yes, I want you to, my {mad pixie, my faerie Prince}..." I don’t even notice I slid into Irish until I do.

**~**

I grin up at you, and kiss you sweetly. Then I move around you, coat my fingers, and slowly slide one into your arse. I move it back and forth, and slowly, gently begin to stretch you. Your internal muscles tense at first, and as I continue to kiss along your back, I feel you relax. Slowly I push in a second finger, and work you in.

"Sebastian..." I purr, closing my eyes. "You feel so good, darling...."

**~**

"You always feel good..." I murmur.

I remember this a bit from when you tried before... it feels less strange now, and more pleasant. My back and ass are throbbing but... somehow it adds to the feeling. I feel myself trying to move against you, and I want more, so much more... and I can’t move....

**~**

“Mmmm.... you’re doing so well, my darling Sebastian...” I soothe. “Just relax and let’s go on a journey... together...”

 I feel your body slowly letting go of tension, and I gently remove my fingers. I peel out of my clothes quickly and discard them in a heap, continuing to murmur to you. Then I coat my cock with oil and rub it against your arse cheeks.

“Do you remember our first night together, Tiger? I thought of it so often when we couldn’t be together on the ship... when I was longing to be with my strong, noble Lieutenant again...” I sigh, rest my cheek against your back, and position the head of my cock against your opening.

**~**

"I dreamt of you..." I smile and admit, "and faerie tales, and Indian folklore..."

I'm not certain how well I'm saying things, but I feel you against me and I want you closer. "I always want you closer..."

I try to arch back against you.

**~**

“I always want you closer, too...” I whisper and kiss your shoulder blade. “I’m about to get _very_ close, my love...” I push into you a little, wait for your body to adjust, and continue slowly but surely.

**~**

It feels intense. After everything that's preceded it I don't think it hurts, but I'm not certain...in any event I welcome the sensation.

I was fairly certain you weren't THAT large, though... I may have said something because you laugh. I try to get you closer, to feel your arms around me...I still feel the throb of your flogging but it's overwhelmed by the sensation of you within me.

**~**

I pause, eyes closed. I grasp your hips and move slightly back and forth a few times, and slowly, slowly feel your surrender to my invasion of your body. I'm pushing forward until I'm buried deeply in you, and it feels like time has stopped. I realize I've been holding my breath, and I slowly exhale.

"Sebastian... you feel like heaven..." I moan.

**~**

I feel you against my back, and so oddly...inside me. It...feels good, it's stopped feeling so strange... "Hold me tighter, Jim....please. I can't hold you..."

**~**

I wrap my arms around you, and start to move in you slowly.

"You will, Tiger... you'll have all evening and all night to hold me. Just allow yourself let go and give in to the pleasure..."

I feel myself quite overcome by affection for you. This is not going as I expected... I feel like I'm holding on to you for dear life as the feelings sweep through me.

"I love you, Sebastian..." I hear myself sigh in a dreamy voice. _Jim, this is not how you dominate someone_ , I admonish myself scathingly. But at the moment, I don't care how I thought this was supposed to go, and I plant kisses all over your neck and back as I move back and forth within you.

**~**

"I love you-" I interrupt myself with a moan as the feel of this...goes from good...to wonderful.

"God..." I let myself go back to that floating feeling...letting the ropes steady me...as I find myself moving with you, against you...

**~**

I let out a small moan as you've moving against me. My arms move down your chest and your abdomen, and down to your thighs - I pull you back as I push deeper into you.

"Oh _fuck_ , that feels good..." I groan, and continue to grip your hips and rock against you.

**~**

"Yesssss...." I'm almost growling as I try to speak.

 I want to pull you closer but all I can do is move my hips– Thank god you're pulling me in. If I could I would pull you in harder

"My Jim, my {beloved complement}" I've slid into Indian and then something...like liquid pleasure roars through me and I shout and roar...

**~**

_Well... I'd say this is going remarkably well_ , I think with delight, and begin to move faster.

"Oh, Sebastian..." I pant. "You feel so amazing, darling... I'm not going to last much longer, you just - _feel - so - good_..." my words are punctuated with deep thrusts and I throw my head back, groaning.

**~**

"You're ... my personal... heaven..." I moan.  
_god how does everything you do feel like that? Whatever damned fool ever let you out of their bed_...

I start to try to say something and...I suspect the little death takes us both as I feel you suddenly hot inside me, and your voice...

When I come back to myself, limp in the ropes I can only murmur "I adore you..."

**~**

"Beautiful Sebastian... I adore you, too..." I murmur, from where I've fallen against you. Then I slowly pull out of you, and come around to your front so I can release you.

"I was going to suck you if you behaved, remember?" I ask with amusement. "I'll have to do it later, because you were _so_ very good..."

I gaze up at you and kiss you, before returning to untying the ropes. When you're free, I support you as you sink down onto the bed. I hand you a towel and a bucket of water, and I take another towel and rinse myself off, before joining you on the bed. I wrap my arms around you, sighing with contentment.

"I told you you'd be able to hold me soon..." I murmur– my head against your chest.

**~**

"Mmmmm..." I pull you in close and hold you; barely taking a moment to clean the worst of the mess... _I'll have to bathe us both properly later..._

I bury my nose in your hair as I hold you. "I could definitely do that again..." I say to you and then chuckle, "well not right away..."

**~**

I laugh. "You liked it that much, did you? I won't have to convince you next time?" I push your shoulder playfully. "I told you you could trust me..."

**~**

"No you won't have to convince me..." I kiss your head. “But please actually tell me before you spring things on me? Or at least tell me you plan on more than we agreed?"

I sigh and mutter, "I assume that's why you and Duffy thought this was so amusing?" I roll you under me carefully and start kissing my way down your neck and collarbone

**~**

I close my eyes as I feel your lips on me, and I sigh with pleasure. "I didn't think it was amusing at all, but Duffy has a way of bringing out either my temper or my sniggering adolescent side. And as for telling you, that would have spoiled the surprise," I say in a sleepy voice.

"So tell me! I'm dying to know... how did you like being flogged and fucked? Don't leave anything out, Tiger..."

**~**

_Don't leave anything out, he says, as if I know how to say half of it..._

I do my best to sort my thoughts. "At first? I was frightened...and a bit angry." I say quietly, "and that in part because you and someone else planned this for me, but didn't tell me. It made it difficult, because I wanted out and couldn't get out."

I hold myself up as best I can- my arms seem to have turned to jelly-and look down at you. “I understand a surprise, but even a simple...'I have something else I want to try, but I want to surprise you' would have been better.  It’s a good thing I trust you–for all that sometimes seems a poor idea to trust the fae."

I consider some more, "Later? Once I calmed down some? It started feeling nice- I wasn't really expecting that: like when you've been running a while, or doing drills...you stop thinking about it and just...are? And even pain starts feeling good." I consider, "I can get like that in combat.  Eventually I felt as though I was… I wasn’t quite of this world, and I couldn’t tell what hurt and what was pleasure… it became difficult to answer you…”

I kiss the soft underside of your jaw. "The fucking was a more straightforward pleasure, although I admit it was more so than I expected" I hesitate and add, "alright a LOT more pleasant than I expected, and maybe the fact that my back side was sensitive from the flogging helped."

I lie back next to you. “I enjoyed it. I want to do it again..." I take a deep breath and admit, "Hell, I wanted you to do more–I think I'd like it even harder– but...I didn't like feeling trapped, or...like I was the victim in a plot behind my back–so, the next time…" _God help me I’m looking forward to it!_

I look down your body, "Also honestly you...err...felt a lot bigger."

**~**

_I wasn’t expecting such… such honesty. He does seem concerned with people speaking about him– gossip and plots and such… Ah, reputation?  Concern about the treachery?  Something to consider… later._

“I didn’t _plot_ this with anyone, darling- I simply asked Duffy to install some hooks for me. And you were never trapped, my dear Sebastian- did I not check in with you all along the way to make sure you were fine with me continuing...? And tell you I’d stop if you wanted me to? You didn’t look like a victim to me at _any_ point, you silly tiger. Nervous about the flogging, yes- so I went easy on you...” _and it’s good to hear you say you would like it harder…I was holding back far too much for my tastes…_

I kiss your neck gently. “Now if you really want someone who’s a paragon of consideration and conscientiousness, I’m afraid that’s never been me... if you want someone who will see you better than you see yourself... who will take you to the edge... who will love you like a mad, wild thing... I may have the perfect man for you... who will _kill_ before letting anything bad happen to you...” I say darkly, then sigh and tighten my arms around you.

“Oh, Tiger- I do try so hard to be good, but you do realize it doesn’t come naturally to me... don’t you?”

**~**

"No I don't imagine it does..." I kiss you and sigh, "Can you try to understand how it looked to me–so soon after the mutiny? Although you were right… I did enjoy it."

**~**

“Understanding another’s perspective doesn’t come naturally to me, either. But! I’m trying to learn this skill - just for you.” I stop to think, stroking your arm.

“I’m sorry about the parts you felt unhappy with. I’m delighted that you enjoyed it... but I _knew_ you would.” I wink. “Oh! That’s not understanding, that’s smugness. I’m sorry, Tiger. I love you and... I assure you, I’m trying not to behave like a monster.”

I cover your face with kisses. “You make me want to be less of a monster... that’s something, isn’t it?”

**~**

I laugh, "I don’t mind smug when you find out you were right.... well not much"

I curl into you and pull you in close again, "look, I can be unhappy about something and still love you and still want to make you happy... but you DID ask me to tell you how I felt, and not to leave ANYTHING out... and I don’t know your people as well yet… "

I glance down again, "seriously though.... felt bigger..." I mutter.

**~**

“Oh, I see... so if I only want to hear good things, I should specify? Oh, don’t look at me like that... _of course_ I want to be aware how you feel. But what is this nonsense about feeling ‘bigger’ you keep nattering about... you’re just not used to it being lodged up your arse. But you _will_... very soon, my dear...” I elbow you in the arm, smirking.

**~**

"As I said, I wouldn’t mind doing that again... just... not immediately." I laugh a bit, then I glance at the door, "so how many people do you think had their ears to the door and walls?"

I can’t help but curl around you a bit more and kiss you again. "I would want you well in any event, but I admit I have some selfish reasons to want you fully recovered as well..."

**~**

“I don’t think they need to press their ears to the door. I think they’d hear us just fine, in passing...” I say, drowsily. “Oh, yes? And what selfish things do you want to do to me when I’m fully recovered... tell me everything!” I purr, and nuzzle your face.

**~**

I smile down at you, "I want to have you in my arms, and kiss every part of you, and then I want to hold you down and pleasure you until you whimper and squirm and beg.... and then I want to hear you scream my name in ecstasy and lay limp in my arms afterwards..."

I nose into your hair, "and I want to have you inside of me when you can bend with me, and I can move without worrying that ill hurt you..."

I can feel sleep trying to claim me, but I manage to murmur, "and I want to fuck you surrounded by captured treasure, and decked in finery befitting a prince.... and I want to bathe you in scented water and feed you delicacies.... and surround you with flowers and spices..."

**~**

"Oh... let's do all of those things..." I breathe. "I want to do them _all_ …"

**~**

I kiss you again- I think just behind your ear- and slip into sleep. I have the oddest dreams, with voices and conversations, the rocking of the ship, the treasures I imagined- and some I saw in India- and Jim... whether as a fae, or an Indian God or hero... laughing covered in flowers and colored spices, as I saw in a great festival.... ropes that climb and wind by themselves....

**~**

I watch you as drift off to sleep, and tenderly push a lock of hair off your forehead. Then I blow out the candle by the bed. "Good night, Tiger," I whisper... and tumble into a deep and dreamless sleep.

**~**

I wake momentarily disoriented as to where I am... blinking down to find you him my arms- so much younger and more innocent looking in sleep, once again wondering what damn fool ever let you go... I really don't want to wake you...so I lie still and watch you, dark lashes resting on your cheeks. You wake up before long.

**~**

I wake up to find myself nestled in your arms, and you watching me. I blink up at you and beam. "Good morning, Tiger..." I say and touch my hand to your face. "I haven't gotten used to waking up with you yet... but I like it."

**~**

"Likewise." I smile, "Now that you're awake shall I get us some breakfast? I didn’t want to wake you..."

**~**

"In a minute... stay in bed awhile longer... I'm sure today will be a long, and I want to savour my time with you..." I wrap my arms around you.

**~**

"Stay in bed with you..." I pull you in and tuck your head under my chin, "what a terrible hardship.”  I run my hands down your back... "You wouldn’t possibly be up to more than just lying here would you?"

**~**

I raise my head slightly. "Whatever did you have in mind...?"

**~**

"Whatever my Captain feels up to... or prefers."

**~**

I laugh softly. "Mmm... well... I did promise you something yesterday... and I didn't get a chance to deliver. Do you remember?"

**~**

"True." I grin, "But I could collect on that later if you feel up to something else... not that I will EVER turn that down."

**~**

"Hmmm... so many options. Captain's choice, you say? Well... as much as I enjoyed fucking you, Tiger... and as much as I look forward to fucking you often..." I begin kissing your neck. "...I seem to have developed _quite_ a taste for you fucking me... and I know you worry, but... each day I feel myself getting stronger and healthier. So... will you?"

**~**

"God yes..." I breathe and nuzzle into your hair, "just SWEAR to me that you'll tell me if I hurt you, alright?"

You make agreeing noises- which I don't trust, so I resolve to be careful: you may be a brilliant mad man but you're still lousy at taking care of yourself. I hold you to the bed and mouth at your jaw... and... You clutch against me and I am TRYING to be careful, but I don't think your pretty neck is that close to your wound, and I leave bruises behind my mouth....

"Whoever those fools were you dealt with before..." I murmur into the soft skin of your throat, "They didn't deserve you..."

**~**

I revel in the feeling of your mouth on my neck. I look forward to you being wilder and rougher when I'm recovered, but I'm enjoying this for now. You're so _careful_ with me, like I'm something to cherish... I must be, in your eyes? You've said so often enough, but I'm not used to anyone being so _good_ to me...  
I run my hands along your muscular chest and arms, and move my lips to yours. I kiss you hungrily, and you moan into my mouth.

**~**

I move down over those beautiful collarbones kissing my way down, bring your hands to my lips and kiss your fingers and your palms. _my treasure, my prince, my mad pixie_ I slip my hands behind you and under you and run my hands down your back. You arch into me, and breathe something that sounds like "more" ...

I don’t want to hurt you, but you aren't exactly a fragile man... I let my hands grip you more firmly and growl into your neck and behind your ear...

I brace my leg between your thighs, pin your hips down, and use my weight and my arms around you to hold you while my hands work through the muscles in your back- and you do have muscle...

"Now that we don’t need to hide..." I rumble into your ear, "I'll leave a necklace of kisses on your throat for the whole world to see...."

**~**

My eyes close as I feel your hands on me... your growl at my neck... your body pinning me down. _Mmm... someone's getting territorial_.

"Very subtle, Tiger..." I grin. "I'm quite sure everyone is clear by now what we get up to in here. Are you looking to make a statement, my darling?" I touch your face. "Are you?"

**~**

"I wouldn't mind....but if it's a statement..." I unwrap my arms and get up...holding up my hand "I have something for you...and maybe now is as good a time as any"

I get into my coat and fetch it out. Stare at it for a second and come back to bed.

"This was my mother's. It was meant to be given as a token when I married..." I hold out the ring with its woven band and Sapphire stone...

**~**

I blink up at you stupidly. Is that a... _ring_??? It gleams at me, and I sit up abruptly. I don't even wince at the sharp pain in my side.

" _Sebastian..._ " I manage to gasp out. "You want to do this... after a week?? Are you sure about this, darling?" I find myself asking–doubting–feeling troubled. "You know how I am... I think someone would have to be mad to want a union with me..."

I gaze into your sea-blue eyes, and my breath catches in my throat.

**~**

"Likely I'm as mad as you are in some ways..." I sit down and take your hand..."When you told me it was possible I started considering.  I don't think all of your people are quite as....accepting of the idea...but... Jim: I quite literally have turned my back on everything. I know it's hard for you to understand but... I _already_ bound my life to yours...this is just..."

I look down at the ring and your hand, "call it a sentimental expression of an existing fact..."

I smile at the stunned look on your face, "so James Moriarty...will you marry me?"

**~**

Hearing the words - _those words_ \- drive all other thoughts out of my head. I don't know how long I've sat and stared at you like someone who's gone soft in the head. I try to speak, and nothing comes out but a rusty sound.

I clear my throat. "Silly Tiger...why do you think I told you this was possible for us in the first place?" I smile at you slyly, and shake my head. "Sebastian Moran...try and stop me."

**~**

The 'I planned on this' tone is entirely spoiled by your previous question to me, and that stunned look... And the little squeak noise you made.

I lock all of those memories away to cheer my soul the next time you try to drive me to drink or the devil....

"So shall we get some food first and let you show off your ring? Sadly we do have duties that we should be about" I pull you in close and murmur in your ear, "How many people can say they captured a Spanish treasure ship on their honeymoon "

**~**

I shiver with delight at your words, and wrap my arms around your neck "We will get food... and show off my ring... and make our plans to capture a Spanish treasure ship on our honeymoon..." I murmur into your ear.

"But first, darling... you have two things to do. First, put the ring on me. I believe the traditional stance to take is one knee? Second, I was promised a fuck, and I will have it - wearing nothing but your ring." I kiss your neck, smiling.

**~**

I suspect I am grinning like a schoolboy, but I sink to one knee and slide the ring onto your finger.  My mother wore it on her first finger for it was somewhat large for a ladies hand... it fits your hand as though it was made for it...

"It would be my pleasure to keep my word to you... and to start our honeymoon a touch early...." I scoop you up off the bed and spin you around. "And let’s give them a few more things to wonder about out there, shall we?" I say as I put you back down on the bed and look you over...

"You still look like a debauched angel, a pleasant incubus, or one of the images of India that they tried to keep the decent folk from seeing..."

**~**

"I will a most unpleasant incubus if you don't get over here and make good on your promise..." I say archly, but I'm smiling. I stand up on the bed, and start pulling off my clothes slowly, noting with satisfaction as your mouth falls open as you watch with a dazed expression. When I'm fully naked, I lift my hand and look at the ring. "Well? How does it look?"

**~**

"Like a good start to draping you in jewels..." I say once I can wet my mouth, for it seems to have gone quite dry.

I gently touch the wound... my stitching seems so ugly on such skin. "I did my best... it will look better once the threads are out, of course...You terrified me, you know..."  I draw you down on the bed and kiss you.

I _could have lost you before I had a chance..._

**~**

The wound seems to bother you a lot more than me... but it's touching to see how much you care about me.

"I'm quite possibly only alive because of you," I say cheerfully, in between kisses. "And I do love to terrify people, but Sebastian - I never meant to terrify you..." I wrap my arms around you, reveling in your muscles and your scent.

**~**

I wrap my arms around you in return and breathe in against your neck. _You’re safe, you're alive, and you’re in my arms_...

I find my mouth on the other side of your neck, and start to kiss you, and bite gently... and then my hands find their own rhythm against your back, feeling the muscles under my hands.

Women are pretty, it's true, but my hands do prefer a man's form.... "My treasure..." I say as I trail down your neck, "and I’ll have you draped in treasure befitting you... and someday I’ll take you to India and you can be showered in gold dust and spices...."

I’m running my hands down you and I would worry that I was too rough, but you're moans are of pleasure and your body is bending into me...

**~**

"Mmm... I like the sound of that. Bring me all of that..." I whisper. My hands move down your chest and abdomen, before circling your cock and beginning to stroke gently.

**~**

"But first I'll have you right here, on the Captain's bed...."

I know you aren't a fragile thing, but I still take the time to prepare you... and if my fingers linger? and pull some more of those begs and moans? All the better. I wanted to hear you desperate and eager, and see you writhing under me again... so I remember where to touch you... my mind slipping back easily to the inn....

and I use my body once more to hold you, and my arm to keep you as still as can be... while my fingers find that spot inside of you and my mouth drops down to kiss your member...

but not enough to give you release... not yet

**~**

"Oh God, Sebastian..." I'm groaning, as I feel your mouth on me, your fingers in me. I want to thrash and writhe, and I _can't_ … you're holding me down, but it's not bringing panic... if anything, I feel safer with you than _anywhere_. And now you're promising to always be with me... giving me protection, love, pleasure... and apparently treasure and gold dust and spices...

I smile with delight. "I love you, Tiger..." I murmur. Then your mouth increases its speed, and I moan loudly and writhe against you.

**~**

"I love you, my mad pixie... my fae princeling..." and I move to position you and I better, so that I can have you as much as possible as we did our first night.... The oil and your eagerness have done their work and I can FEEL you welcoming my body.... but still slowly, and holding you...

I bite my own lip- I will not rush this... partly for your safety and partly for both our pleasure, no matter how tortuous it seems at the moment... my hands had found how best to drive you to ecstasy, and now I aim to drag and move against that as I slowly sheath myself in you again. I can feel you twist and arch and try to force yourself further onto me... and I aim to drive you wild with every thrust...

"You... are my treasure... and my Captain... and my spouse... and my mad pixie....and my mad fae... and I will have all of you."

**~**

At last I feel you moving into me, slowly but surely...

I'm so relieved to have finally introduced you to the fine art of taking it, so I can return to the dominant position I'm used to… but there are a few things that have lingered from the persona I had put on for this plot, and one of them appears to be to enjoy being fucked by you...

Not just enjoy, but to _crave_ it...

So as you thrust into me, I'm already gasping and moaning... and as I hear your impassioned words, I grow feverish with desire and pull you down to kiss me hard.

**~**

I kiss you and hold you and GOD it feels good to be in you....

"My darling.... I’ll kill anyone who dares to harm you...my fae..." I am fairly certain I end up babbling... I kiss you and fuck you and my hands slide over your body like worship...

I hear you urging me on, and your body trying to encourage me to more.... and I lose myself... lose myself in trying to worship you with my hands and my mouth and I’m meeting every arch of your body with a thrust of my own.... until it feels like fire and lightning racing through my nerves....

**~**

"I'll kill anyone who tries to harm you too..." I snarl. "And make it as bloody and painful as possible..."

You're holding me down to keep me still, and I keep thrusting my hips towards you. I'm keening in frustration, and you loosen your grip on me ever so slightly. Satisfied, I push myself against you and groan loudly.

**~**

I pull you into me and kiss your neck, leaving another mark, and I think I feel your teeth in my shoulder.... but it feels like heaven.... and then I’m pouring myself into you, and my hand is wrapped around you and I have no idea... but…

_How many lifetimes have we done this? Will we do this?_

**~**

Your hand is stroking me, driving me mad... soon after your orgasm I'm disintegrating, finishing in your hand and collapsing in a sweaty heap.

I touch your face. How did I end up with this beautiful, majestic man in my bed, willing to do anything for me, to protect me with his own life?

"Sebastian..." I sigh and kiss your lips. "I already can't wait to fuck you again, darling..."

**~**

I pull my wits together. "I find myself looking forward to it as well..." I look down at you and catch your hand in mine, and kiss it. "Let me do my poor best to bathe us both and make us presentable... and then I truly think that if we do not get food I will bite the next crew man that slacks off, and not in a good way..."

I fetch the cloths and my soap and the water and start bathing and caressing you... and checking your wound, which fortunately seems to be healing well.

**~**

I shiver and sigh with pleasure under your touch. "Imagine... there was a time when I did this for myself, Tiger..." I raise an eyebrow at you. "You spoil me... but I'm hardly complaining."

When you've dried me off and dressed me, I regard myself in the looking glass. "Rather stunning, wouldn't you say? And _why_ haven't you said it? And… did you leave visible marks on me, Sebastian...?"

**~**

"I did indeed leave quite a few marks that will be visible if you so much as remove your neck scarf" I can't help but look possessively at you.

“And you look enchanting, quite literally. Like a magical creature...and you ensorcell me every time I look at you." I pull you in for another kiss.

**~**

"Well then, my dear - you're in for another thrashing, I'm afraid! I can't reward such behaviour, even from a soon-to-be-husband..." I kiss you fiercely. " _Especially_ from a soon-to-be-husband... no matter how sweet his tongue may be, with compliments and pleasure..."

My fingers tighten on your collar, and I press my lips to your neck.

**~**

"I did tell you I would..." I murmur down..."and as I said, much to my surprise I find THAT form of thrashing rather enjoyable..."

Then I scoop you up, "but if I don't eat something very soon I may bite more seriously, and I somehow think you might as well."

I feel your mouth on my neck pulling the strength and resolve right out of me. ... "Truly...we need..." I somehow end up holding you up, with my back against the doorframe.

...Just in time to hear a hesitant knock...and Smithy's voice quietly calling, "Sir? James? Please tell me everything is still good and Duffy was pulling my leg..."

**~**

"Whatever Duffy said, just assume he was pulling your leg... I'm more than fine..." I say and continue kissing up your neck. "Give us a minute, Smithy!"

I take your face in my hands. "If you marked me on purpose, Tiger... then it will be a very _sound_ thrashing, indeed... think about that while you're going about your duties, Sebastian..." I kiss you hard, pressing you into the door.

When I come up for air, we're both panting. "Breakfast, darling?"

**~**

"long overdue breakfast," I say once I regain my breath..." and I did tell you I was going to..." then we pull our things together and open the door.

Smithy is looking warily between the two of us and seems relieved..."oh," he sounds relieved too, "I was worried..."

**~**

"Why on earth?" I ask innocently.

**~**

"Duffy told me some things... and I guess he was jesting with me." Smithy ducks his head. "There were bets, I thought... I was worried." he glances at me and then at you and makes to take you aside... looking toward me and biting his lip.

"Let me guess,” I sigh, "he told you I was going to be tied down and buggared? Or did he go so far as to tell you Jim planned on flogging me?"

Smithy's mouth drops open and he SQUEAKS, "You HEARD them?!... oh God..."

**~**

I’m listening with amusement, and shaking my head. “You all are worse than a gaggle of young girls... the Virtue will be the gossipiest pirate ship of the seven seas...”

**~**

I roll my eyes, "Apparently.  So shall we eat breakfast with the men, or have it brought in, sir? and I believe we are due to make landfall and leave folks off today if the winds hold out..."

_Judging from Smithy's reaction; Duffy did in fact tell him–and there were bets?  God help me… Not that I expect that was a surprise to the others if they know your tastes better than I did...._

**~**

“It’s entirely up to you, Tiger... depending on if you want to deal with the smirking and ribald questions now or later... but I’m sure our news will come as quite a fun surprise...”

I glance at Smithy’s confused expression with satisfaction. “All in good time, my dear...” I say to him.

“Well, Sebastian?”

**~**

"I for one would rather deal with it sooner than later..." I politely escort you out the door.

It takes no time at all for the whispers, and I see a few coins being passed back and forth... "Apparently SOMETHING was being talked about even down into the crew..." I sigh faintly. You mostly smirk. _hmph_

When we find the 'officers' Duffy damn near spits out his drink and several of the other men raise their eyebrows and most look at you questioningly...  A few, it seems, take this as evidence that you didn't do anything unusual... or perhaps usual...

I escort you to your seat and take my own...


	12. a plan is proposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> treachery and tailoring... and re-enacting a certain alleyway

**~Jim Moriarty**

"Lovely morning," I greet everyone, smiling brightly. "I hope you all slept as well as we did..."

You roll your eyes at me as you fill my plate and pass it to me.

Duffy is watching us closely. "Yes... sleep," he says dubiously. "Speaking as the guard stationed outside your door, I can say with some certainty that eventually you _did_ sleep. And as I had no sleep whatsoever, I'll be heading to bed soon. How did _you_ sleep, Quartermaster?” A sly smile crosses his face, and then disappears.

"Wait. What's _that_?" He asks, looking at my ring suspiciously.

"Oh, this? Sebastian, would you like to do the honour of sharing this development?" I smile fiercely at Duffy.

**~Sebastian Moran**

" _THAT_ was my mother's ring: the stone came from India and my father gave it to her as a pledge on their engagement." I say as drily as I can manage, "It was entrusted to me to be given to my betrothed... although to be fair I expect my father was thinking more in terms of a nice well connected young English woman..." I lean over and kiss you, "but who cares what he thinks."

**~**

Duffy chokes, takes a sip of his tea, and chokes more. When he stops, he asks me, "You're feckin' _engaged_??"

"I believe 'Congratulations' is the traditional response...?" I ask archly.

Duffy laughs long and hard. "But... _you_ , Jimmy??" He turns to you. "No disrespect meant, but... Are you out of your _mind_ , Sir?"

"I asked him much the same question and he agrees that he probably is," I say helpfully.

**~**

"Oh almost certainly," I nod. "I could tell you stories from my past that would confirm THAT... but given that our... second date– if one calls it that– involved killing three men in an alley... I don’t think it was much of a shock"

**~**

"Yes, nothing brings a couple closer together than murdering thieving scallywags... does it, darling?" I beam at you.

Skelton sips his tea, and puts it emphatically on the table. "Congratulations, Captain! I assume we'll still be casting our votes for the Quartermaster position, once everything is settled? Or has that changed since you'll be marrying the acting Quartermaster?"

I roll my eyes. "This again?? Of course we will cast votes, when the time is right. I've said as much, haven't I?"

"But you can see why we'd be concerned..." Kane pipes up. "And uh... congratulations... Captain, Quartermaster."

I turn to you and scowl. "Darling... they're being positively beastly, and no one has complimented me on my ring..."

"I like your ring, James!" Smithy interjects. "It's very shiny... I wish you both much happiness."

"Thank you, Smithy..." I say, glowing. Then I return to glowering at the table. "You see how easy it is?"

**~**

"Truthfully, he was hoping for a bit more support and congratulations and less sniping about elections." I raise my eyebrow at Duffy.

I glance at Skelton and Kane… "As to being concerned? Forgive me but I assumed you would want to get the _prisoners_ off the ship before we tried to have discussions of the laws and vote on things?"

**~**

"Excellent point, Quartermaster," I say, staring daggers at the table.

"Apologies, Captain... Quartermaster..." Byrne says. "I suppose the concern would be that if the Quartermaster needs to be sure the Captain is acting in accordance with the articles of agreement and out of the best interest of the men and the ship... will he able to do so if - if he's..."

"Being buggered by the Captain?" Skelton says pointedly.

Silence falls on the table, and everyone turns to look at you.

**~**

_You actually said that Skelton?  Damn, you have NO sense..._

I put on my best puzzled ‘English noble confronted by the primitives’ look. "Ah? Does being buggered take away your command authority, sense, and capability then?" I shake my head slowly, "Such a pity: you expect me to take up gardening and arrange the curtains then? It will be something of a challenge given the lack of garden aboard ship..."

Then I smile very politely at Skelton, and my voice slides down a bit... "Of course, as I’m sure you've already heard– given the gossip aboard this ship is so fierce–Jim and I take a more egalitarian view in our bedchamber... so I suppose he should be fainting on his couch and leaving all the bloody business to ... oh... you?"

I can see Smithy edging backwards, and Duffy has this look of dawning realization that he desperately wanted to be elsewhere right now... Byrne meanwhile is just frozen; drink half way to his lips. Kane looks more curious than anything, although he's watching carefully.

**~**

As I watch everyone's reaction, I start to snicker. "I think what the Quartermaster is suggesting, my dear Skelton, is that buggery aside, there's no one who can handle bloody business like we can... and you should hope to _never_ find yourself in the position of Captain or Quartermaster if you don't have the stones for it. But by all means, challenge us if you must... and good luck to you." I give him my most vicious smile, and Smithy winces.

"I don't want to challenge you, Sir..." Skelton says stiffly. "I was merely voicing a concern about how objective and unbiased a Quartermaster could be if he was- ah, romantically involved with the Captain..."

"Finally, darling!" I say to you. "Someone sees how romantic this truly is... And to the previous point, do you have a rebuttal? Can you stand up to me if needed... since this concern gets brought up every five minutes, instead of talking about my ring?"

**~**

"I was, as EVERY one of them knew, romantically involved with you before last night."

I’m speaking through my teeth now as my temper is getting a bit hot. "What seems to be the sticking point for so many is the question of who is buggering who..."

I take a deep breath and smile at the table, "Unless you plan on some more active voyeurism than I think you would care to enjoy... the PRECISE nature of what two people choose to do in their bedchamber is really only of concern to a few people... however to be specific, since Jim wanted to toy with ropes... I was concerned that someone might attempt something while I couldn't easily get lose and defend him– not to speak ill of his own combat prowess, but it has been my duty– which is why I asked that Duffy be on guard outside the door…"

I lean forward on the table and my smile gets sharper, "When the old captain was still in command, and this was a Naval vessel... and he tried to act against the best interests of the ship, and crew– including poor innocent Irish lads–" I can’t help but cough "I did what I could to rein him in... and when I spoke to the men about joining this crew it was based on my reputation as a fair officer who wouldn’t permit abuse."

I try to lean back, although I feel my hands itch for a blade, "I fail to see why being buggered, as opposed to being the one buggering someone, is suddenly going to change my temper, or my capabilities."

I take another breath, trying to restrain myself.  "And I should warn the lot of you: Jim has seen a few flashes of my temper, I don’t think you have: you don't want to." I flex my hands carefully.

"Now...I have not EVER been unbiased, nor objective... Not since I have been involved with Jim in Port Royal: I never claimed to be either. What I have been, and still am, is the person who's willing to stand in his path and tell him what I think...and if anyone else can do a better job of THAT I haven’t heard them yet."

**~**

I laugh in delight at the stunned silence that follows. "Well said, Quartermaster…" I’m tempted to sit on your lap and kiss you, but this is probably not the right moment. But then... _since when have I cared about other people's opinions?_ I stand, walk over to you, and drop into your lap. I throw an arm around you, kiss you soundly, and then turn to the table.

"Any other questions you're dying to ask? Details about last night for instance, since it's so relevant to our mission?" I ask in a lazy tone. "Or are we ready to start admiring my ring?"

**~**

I must admit the stunned looks are rather a balm to my temper... as is a Jim in my lap. I’m rather touched that he does so in public. My arms curl around him of their own accord. "I hope their lack of taste in jewelry doesn't reflect on their ability to sort treasure or I'll be doing all the work."

Duffy is the first to speak up, "Right... uh... so very nice ring James... Family heirloom, you said?" he glances at me. "Uh... YES I’d like to know more about last night since.... this isn't what I’d expect, but as I said I was on guard duty and rather tired– obviously clouding my ability to speak sensibly...."

Byrne mutters something that sounds like "worlds gone mad" and proceeds to politely compliment your new ring, and stare at you in my lap– a lot.

Kane nods slowly and says, "Well it IS a very nice ring from what I can see... just... I don't think any of us expected...” he coughs, "Well... you never struck me as the marrying sort– much less to an Englishman no matter how... uh...unusual."

I can’t help but snort, "I pretty much asked him to move home with me the first night in port, but he did point out his ambitions ran higher than that."

Skelton mis-swallows his drink at that. "You what?"

**~**

"Oh, back when Sebastian was labouring under the delusion that he would have to marry a woman and do what his family expected, he thought to take me back home as some kind of servant and secret companion."

I scoff, and cuff you on the arm. "Not your brightest idea, my pet. So I told him that I would do no such thing, and eventually informed him that neither would _he_ … but it took him a while to clue in that I knew what I was talking about..."

Duffy laughs uproariously. "I can just imagine you as a secret pet in a lordly manor, Jimmy: it would be all plots, intrigue and poisoning people who annoyed you..." he snickers into his tea. “Quartermaster, you have _no_ idea what havoc he would have wreaked on your ancestral home..."

"I think he has an idea, _now_ ," I say drily. "And as for me not being the marrying sort... I’m not! To a bloody Englishman or anyone. But Sebastian, well... I'll never meet another soul like him– will I, darling?" I kiss your lips again, and smile at the table smugly.

**~**

I kiss you back and smile, "Some kind of servant wasn’t quite what I had in mind, but– as I did admit once you protested– No, I didn’t think you would be satisfied. 'Off making your fortune by then' I said, if you recall..."

I glance at Duffy, "Plots, intrigue, and poisoning people who annoyed him?" I sip my drink calmly, "sounds like he would have fit in splendidly..." Even Jim laughs at that.

"I never knew it was possible to marry– in any sense, by any name– a man... so... what else could I think of? Still, ‘tis a moot point now." I run my hand down your back.

"So since I assume our navigators have been looking into it– how long until we reach the drop off point for our prisoners? The sooner they are off the ship the better, I think."

**~**

Skelton clears his throat. "Tomorrow morning, Sir; could be noon, depending on the winds. I can go over the exact location with you, if you wish."

"As long as it's a ways off from port," I say. "And any supplies we need should be obtained from another island. We'd best not draw attention to ourselves..." I drain my tea cup. "Everyone has their tasks today? I’m going to work on the draft of the articles of agreement; I think it's best for this to be ratified as soon as possible. Smithy, Duffy, I need you to read what I have so far. Sebastian, you're welcome to look at it. Then we can all discuss it tonight at dinner."

**~**

I nod. "I suspect most of the men will need the new positions– like Quartermaster– explained to them: after all; I did."

I eat as best as I can with only one hand, since my other hand is busy rubbing small circles into your back. A handful of other men come by the table, most out of curiosity I suspect, but they all at least have the sense to politely admire the ring when you hold it out. When breakfast is done, I reluctantly hand you to Duffy and Smithy– letting you go with a kiss– to go deal with the business of running the ship while you get the articles done.

**~**

I sit in my quarters, watching Duffy read the draft first, and then hand it to Smithy. When Smithy finishes it, he hands it back to me.

"Looks good, Jimmy...”  Duffy says. "But then, I’m not surprised. If I know you, you got your hands on several articles of agreement from different ships, compiled them and made them better."

I nod impatiently. "Of course. Smithy?"

"Very well written, James!"

"Do you see any issues that the crew will have with it?"

"I don't think so, Jim..." Duffy said. "I think you've covered everything."

I look from Smithy to Duffy. "So why are you so reticent? First you don't compliment my ring or celebrate my good news, now you have nothing to say about my pirate code?" Duffy and Smithy glance at each other. "Well?" I demand. “Explain yourselves!!"

"Jimmy... are you sure you want to get married? To an Englishman and a noble? Why don't you just keep buggering each other senseless, the men would have less of an issue with that..."

I roll my eyes. "Are we still talking about this??"

**~**

I’m soon busy:   
reassuring many of the men from the navy that their life would at the very least get no worse... and that they would have a vote in the new articles. Explaining the job of Quartermaster to them– like me, most of them had no idea. Making certain the prisoners are not lacking in food or water, and are being brought up to the deck in turns for air and movement. Plus the usual business of keeping a ship of this size running smoothly!

 And in the meantime... well, some of Jim's men seem to be of the opinion that I am a useful officer to have about: whatever their view of me as an Englishman or a noble, I know my job. Some seem to be of the opinion that I SHOULD be Quartermaster since I seem to have a soothing effect on Jim's temper. Some seem of the opinion that I SHOULDN'T be Quartermaster since I’m Jim's lover... I actually understand that.

Sadly, there are a few that seem certain he'll tire of me soon enough and I'll be off the ship– one way or another. I admit that their doubts are somewhat poisonous after you hear them often enough. I try not to let it disturb me. He DID tell me that this was unusual for him; naturally those that knew his past cannot understand that things have changed...

I… have to trust that he knows his mind better than they…

**~**

"It's just... things are so unsettled, and the men haven't voted on the Articles or the Quartermaster, and for you to marry him makes a statement," Duffy says.

"What statement does it make? I love him? He adores me and is good to me? I can't imagine being without him for a single day or night?"

Duffy's mouth drops open. "Is that really how you feel, Jimmy?"

I screw up my face. "Why d'you think I’m doing this for, you eejit? For a shiny ring and an excuse to buy a new outfit?"

"It is a _very_ nice ring, James..." Smithy interjects.

"Yes, thank you, Smithy... but I could buy my own damn ring when we get our hands on this ship and all its lovely gold..."

"Well, I didn't realize you felt that strongly about him. I thought you were just getting carried away on a whim, because it felt fun and different than anything you'd experienced before... and who could blame you? He obviously loves you madly. He's certainly quite a specimen of manhood... with those shoulders... and those arms..." Duffy trails off, staring into space.

"Duffy!" I say sharply. "Do I need to start worrying about you having designs on my man?"

He scoffs. "God, I’m not suicidal, Jimmy... but you're definitely a lucky fella. So now that we're alone, tell me: did he enjoy last night?"

I raise an eyebrow. "You were outside our door. I’m sure you heard just how much he enjoyed last night..."

"Oh, I heard... but I’m still in a state of shock. He didn't strike me as the submissive type..."

"Well, I have an eye for this sort of thing..." I smile slyly.

"I'll say. Well spotted, Jimmy! And if he proposed to you the next morning, you must have made _quite_ an impression... on his backside, ay?" Duffy elbows me, and Smithy winces.

"Duffy... you really need to watch your damn mouth around Sebastian..." I say, but I’m grinning madly. "He's not used to this kind of ribald humour... or his sex life being talked about so freely. I’m sure it's been an adjustment, but he's taking it well..."

"Yes, I'd say there are all kinds of adjustments that he's... taking well," Duffy props his elbows on the table, and rests his face in his hands. He bats his eyelashes at me coquettishly.

I laugh. "You're impossible... Remind me why I don't throw you overboard?"

"Oh, I’m always good for a laugh, me. You'd miss me, admit it..."

"I'll admit nothing..." I collect the articles of agreement, and prepare to get up. "I’m going to go check on how things are going on deck..."

"Yes, check in with your Quartermaster, and how his fine arse is faring this morning. And give it a squeeze for me," he ducks as a heavy atlas comes flying at his head, and pops back up, grinning. "Just- consider what I said, Jimmy. Maybe you should hold off on a ceremony until we've captured the Spanish ship?"

"I'll take it under advisement, my dear- and then I'll do what I want. Thank you, gentlemen..." I tip my hat to Duffy and Smithy jauntily, and leave the room.

**~**

I’m talking to the cook about provisions as well as checking our other inventory when the tailor comes up. He's finished re-cutting the old Captain's pants and coat for Jim. I look them over.

It was a balancing act I gave to the man: My impression is that Jim would love a flashy and impressive coat, with the bright colors and the expensive buttons...but...he needs to be able to move, and fight, and not look like quite such a target. Between the tailor's eye for such and my suggestions I think we have it.

It was bright scarlet and white...now it is deep blood red and black. And we took the shiny buttons off and replaced them with the black from the old Captain’s mourning wear. The gold braid we left in a few spots, but dipped in black to darken it so as not to draw fire... It looks dark, and fae, and deadly. _Perfect_.

When I see Jim come out, I walk over with the tailor and the carefully wrapped bundle...

**~**

I spot you heading over in my direction. I find my breath catching in my throat as I’m swept away by your beauty and imposing physique. Even being apart from you from such a short time, I feel my heart pounding at your approach. _What's happened to me?_ In the space of a week, I've become besotted – and as everyone keeps mentioning incessantly– it's with an Englishman, an aristocrat and a former officer of the ship. Should I not have gotten involved with you in the first place? But how could I have stopped myself, when I looked into the blueness of those eyes that are staring at me now?

I don't have time to think about it, because you're striding over to me. When you smile at me, I want to throw myself at you, but there's a man trailing behind you– the ship's tailor– and my curiosity gets the better of me.

"Quartermaster," I greet you with a sly smile.

**~**

"Captain..." I keep my voice solemn but my eyes must be dancing mischief as I imagine the coat on you... with your dark hair and eyes...

"The tailor finished your new pants and coat, and I must say they came out well."

The tailor smiles just a bit. "Lieut– Quartermaster Moran's suggestions seemed a bit odd, but it did come out well and..." He nods at me and then back at you, "I think it will suit you."

I smile at that, "Oh, it will suit him..." I can't help but picture my dark fae prince in full regalia... all that would be missing would be a dark horse, a drawn blade and a crown... or in this case a ship, and... _I imagine you holding a small whip... ahem_

"Shall you want to change clothes then before we start talking to the men? Or would it be better to have you more casually dressed for that and change for dinner?"

**~**

I stare at the package you're holding. I _must see this now_...

"I'll try it on and then decide." I smile up at you. "Care to escort me?"

You suggest that the tailor wait outside the cabin to see if any adjustments are needed. We return to the cabin and the moment the door is closed, I have you pressed against the door and I’m kissing you madly.

"Jim... the tailor is waiting outside..." you murmur against my lips.

"The tailor can wait. Kiss me, Sebastian..." I sigh, and my hands tighten on your collar.

**~**

That's an order I can always get behind and I wrap my one arm around you and kiss you hungrily.

"Oh fer fuck sake Jimmy...." Duffy's sleep rough voice startles us. “I was JUST getting settled..."

We both turn to see Duffy stretched out on the bed. I blink at him and then pull myself together enough to say, "I have no idea why you're sleeping here...but Jim is about to try on his new outfit...and it might lead to us needing that bed..."

**~**

"Duffy!" I shout. "You are _trying my patience_ , darling..."

Duffy swings his legs over and sits up. "Well, it's impossible to sleep well in the seamen's barracks... as you well know. And I lost a night of sleep guarding you as you flogged and fucked your true love!"

I cover my face with my hand. "Sebastian... I would apologize for him but you'll just get tired of hearing me..."

**~**

"You could take over my room?" I suggest. "Most of my things are still there, of course, but the bed isn't bad– it's not the captain's bed, but it’s not bad."

I grin at Jim, "So do you want to toss him out now, wait until he's properly admired your new clothes, or ...?"

**~**

I stare at you, shocked. " _You_ need to move all your things in here... _today_. I didn't realize you _hadn't_. I suppose Duffy can stay long enough to admire me, and then you can toss him out."

I glare at Duffy. “But get off our bed _now_ , you eejit... before I stab you repeatedly."

I turn back to you. "Sebastian... I’m ready to try it on. Show me!"

**~**

I smile wickedly, "Well... close your eyes, my pixie... I'll dress you and then you see it ON you.... Duffy can ooh and aah as appropriate."

You protest a bit for form, but I take off your existing clothes and kiss you on the neck and ... oh Lord, Duffy is making exaggerated noises and mock gagging at you and you're cursing him out and laughing...

I can't help but laugh along with it. "Now seriously, close your eyes... and no peeking!"

The pants are nice, but simple enough... you peek and I tsk, and you close your eyes grumpily and Duffy teases you... While you are busy with Duffy I hold the coat up behind you and Duffy gasps... I barely stop you from turning in time.

"None of that! let me surprise you! I had a great deal of input in the style of it, if not the sewing and fit... and I want to surprise you." ... _it’s like getting a child to close his eyes and not peek_... I finally manage to get the coat onto you. Judging from Duffy's awed look it’s as good as I hoped.

I step back and tell you to turn to face the mirror....

**~**

I stare blankly at the image of myself for a long moment, before a hint of a smile appears on my lips... and then spreads slowly across my face. You have brought me an outfit that makes me look positively regal, but in the darkest possible way.

"Do I look like Death to you?" I ask, mesmerized. I tilt my head and gaze at the deep red and black colours, accented with blackened gold. "A form of Death that you'd long to fuck if you weren't too terrified...?"

Duffy's eyes glow. "Yeah, Jimmy- you look terrifying and sexy as hell. I was going to give you shite, but I can't pretend you don't look ravishing, ya bastard..."

"Ravishing, terrifying, sexy, all good. Sebastian?" I raise an eyebrow. "You haven't said anything, darling...Do you like?" I hold out my arms and turn slowly, while giving you a steamy look.

**~**

I was stunned by how well it fit and suited you, and then concerned when you looked so blankly at it.... but then you ask me if you look like death... and Duffy in his own way admires it as well...

"My dark fae prince...” I smile and drop to one knee. "You look like death and bloodshed.... and I have never been too terrified of either, although I confess I never thought to bed them until you. It looks as I imagined it... only better to be able to touch..."

**~**

Duffy rolls his eyes. "All right, I'll be leaving you to your wicked ways right now. I can't handle hearing any more of your goddamn noises. Apologies, Quartermaster: no apologies to _you_ , Jimmy, since I know you find the whole thing so damn amusing. I'll just show myself to your quarters, Sir," he nods at you, rolls his eyes at me, and slips out the door.

I turn to you. "Oh, thank Christ..." I fling myself at you, still kneeling on the floor, and we fall to the ground where I straddle you and cover your face with kisses.

"Do I really look like death and bloodshed, darling? You know your way to a dark fae's heart... and his bed," I murmur. "This outfit is stunning, Sebastian... it's like you brought it out from my dreams..." I lean over you and give you a deep kiss. "Thank you, my love..."

**~**

"I hope Duffy tells the poor tailor to go" I say as I look up at you. "We really should go about business...but... does my dark fairy lord think he MIGHT be interested in something else? Or should we delay our passions until after everyone else has had a chance to see you and dream of being the one in your bed..." I chuckle "Even Duffy looked intrigued."

**~**

I laugh. “Duffy is like the annoying older brother I never had. He's been looking out for me since I was twelve. If he’s intrigued, then I need to knock some sense into him.”

I look down at you, and place my hands on either side of your face. “Interested in something else, you say? And take off my new outfit? It already feels like a second skin, Tiger... I don’t think I can even wait until dinner to wear it… It stays on.”

I lean down and kiss you, letting you feel my hunger. “But tonight will be that much sweeter with the wait…when you take it off me...” I whisper.

**~**

"I admit I’ve been imagining taking it OFF you since I saw it... almost as much as I was imagining it ON you." I smile, "And I am well pleased that it came out as well as I had hoped." With some reluctance I get up and dust myself off, and we go out to speak to the men.

The difference is palpable. The men who joined us from the navy look more settled and comfortable with you as you look the part of the Captain... the men who came with you look impressed... but the greatest pleasure I have is watching the reactions of your 'officers'.

First Smithy... "James?!" his eyes wide and then, "err... aah... Captain...."

...and shortly on his heels Skelton, who stops dead and looks at you with something like fright for a moment before recognition dawns... "Damn, sir, you looked like a nightmare..." and then after another look at you up and down, "a spectacularly well-dressed nightmare..." a glance at me and back at you, "Your fella's doing?"

**~**

"Oh, yes... he has an eye, doesn't he?" I lift up a sleeve. "Rather magnificent. Now, if you can gather the rest of the officers, we'll meet to go over the articles." Skelton nods at me, looks me up and down once more, and heads off to collect the men.

You smile at me and hold out your elbow to escort me to the captain's mess. We stroll slowly, talking to men as we go. Their eyes are drawn to me immediately as we pass, and I grin up at you. By the time we arrive, the officers are gathered around the large oak table. They turn and look at us in unison. Those who haven't already seen me - Kane and Byrne- look shocked and can't stop staring.

Duffy whistles at me. "Why if it isn't the most stylish, devastatingly attractive Captain of a ship on all the seven seas..."

" _Thank_ you, Duffy... you are too kind..."

**~**

I raise an eyebrow, Obviously Duffy couldn't miss seeing the reaction of the others– not even if it cost him sleep... can't blame him.

"He already was," I smile at Jim "But it’s easier to see with him dressed the part."

I nod at the others, "It’s easier for the men to take you all seriously as their officers if you look the part. The Captain, of course, must look commanding– especially to the navy men who are used to uniforms showing rank at a glance. It should be easy enough for all of you to have some of the officers’ uniforms re-cut or styled to suit you, but the _Captain_ needed to not merely look an officer, but inspire confidence ... ESPECIALLY as we are going to be discussing the new rules...."

I glance down at my own uniform, "It should be easy to darken the old uniforms a bit–it worked well on the Captain's coat. Of course not being constrained by the rules of His Majesty's navy the tailor and I took some liberties with Jim's Captain's coat... I expect a few stylistic changes to the other officers will be expected, although no one should outdo the Captain..."

I was aiming for a polite nod at Jim and I’m fairly certain what they got was a smoldering glance instead, "Not that anyone really could..."

**~**

"Why thank you, my dear Quartermaster - I think you'll find we're in agreement there." I return your smoldering look for a long moment, and then look back to the table.

"And an excellent plan about the uniforms - I have to say I adore the idea of the Virtue being known as the most stylish ship, to match her Captain. The tailor will be busy, but let's get him to work: all of you report to him, and Smith? See to it that the former officers' uniforms are brought to him. The former officers who are being dropped off today should be given any extra clothes that can be scrounged up– start in the footlockers of all the men who died; there will be extra clothing there.

Oh, and Smithy? Any other belongings of the men who died–I want to see it first; especially Appleby and his cronies– and then it can be distributed. Please have it brought to my quarters before dinner."

Smithy nods as I speak. "Of course, Captain," he says. I take smug satisfaction that he's referring to me as Captain now instead of James.

"Any other business to discuss before we get to the articles of agreement?" I ask, and look at the table of men and grin. "I must say, I’m looking forward to seeing you all in _dashing_ new uniforms… any dowdy clothing on this ship should really be forbidden..."

**~**

"Certainly none of YOUR crew should be said to be anything less than well turned out." I can't help but smile, "it will also help us to recruit any new sailors– that we look prosperous and disciplined."

I set myself down to look over these agreements. It actually goes quite quickly-a few quibbles here and there, some shouting over turns of phrase and meaning, but more a matter of annoyances than actual arguments.

The part that leads to arguments is the relationship between Jim and myself.

"Bad enough you were lovers, but... how can a Quartermaster stand for the men against the Captain if they are ... well… married?" Kane keeps his tone polite and careful.

Before Jim can get upset I nod agreement "It is a difficulty." That actually shuts them all up; even Jim turns and looks at me in some surprise.

"But to me it was no more difficulty– and no less– before I gave him a ring and asked. As I told Jim when I asked him, this was an acknowledgement of FACT... fact already in place: my life is tied to his for so long as we both live." _and likely after,_ I think but do not say.

"I have had no difficulty in standing up to him when he wanted that silly midshipmen executed– and that was a rather personal matter in fact– and I do not think I will have any difficulty in the future...but THAT question must come to a vote."

I look around, "Because the men DO vote on the Quartermaster, as we have agreed in the articles– so it isn't up to you."

**~**

"Well, it seems to me the voting of the articles and the Quartermaster should take place first... as soon as we drop off the prisoners..." I say, smiling. "And our ceremony will take place at some point after the vote– _before_ we make for the Spanish ship..."

I pause for a moment. "Oh, that silly midshipman... You know, I had completely forgotten about him until just now! Isn't it funny how things turn out...?"

I hum as I roll up the parchment we've been reading from. "We have some time before dinner: Smithy, can you please rewrite this with the changes I've added– everybody else- to your posts. Quartermaster- you're with me." You stand and offer me your arm, and it's all I can do to not show that I’m swooning inside. _Good grief, Jim- you have fallen hard..._

**~**

I walk with Jim back to our room... _and now that he's told me to move my things, it really is our room isn’t it?_ The men who see us mostly snap to, or goggle at Jim... "I have to say the outfit seems a smashing success." I say- I’m fighting not to do anything too demonstrative on the deck... _God, I’ve fallen hard_

We walk back into the Captain's Quarters and ... well it’s impossible to say who makes the first move– I think it would be nigh impossible to tell– but we're up against the inside of the door.

"You taste sweeter than wine..." I murmur into your lips when you let me up for air.

**~**

“Mmm... Tiger... it’s so hard to not just be attacking you constantly....” I say, in between kisses. “But it probably wouldn’t inspire confidence before the vote if we were pawing each other all over the ship... much as I’d like to just bend you over the railing.... or tie you to the rigging... or the mast...”

I pant, tightening my hands in your shirt. “If only we could have the ship to ourselves for a few hours...”

**~**

"Well, we could have at least a small PORTION of the ship to ourselves for a few hours if we were in dock and the men had leave..."

 _I really, REALLY, shouldn't encourage him- damn it._ "So... shall we withhold until after dinner? As you originally suggested? or ...." my hands are on his hips and we are pressed against each other well enough to feel both our arousal...

"If we are not carrying on, then we'd best stop... and give me a few minutes to pull my wits back from such pleasant thoughts...."

**~**

"When I go to bed with you... I won't want to get up again for a very long time..." I say, taking your face in my hand. "I thought it was difficult staying away from you when it was forbidden... and now that we can be together, it _still_ feels difficult when we're apart –or not touching... I just want to feel you next to me all the time..." I press my face against your chest, breathing in your scent.

**~**

"You have touched on a difficulty I had never anticipated," I chuckle.

I pull you in close and bury my nose in your hair. "But I agree... however interesting a quick pleasure in an alley might be–doubly so when there are fools lying dead at our feet– a long leisurely time in bed with you is far, far superior."

I pull your hand up to my lips and kiss your fingertips, and then ... my mother's ring on your hand. "We have time, but not now."

I reluctantly get back to my feet, pulling you with me. "Captain... we have business to attend to, and I suspect your Quartermaster snuffling into your hair would be viewed as a bit less than professional..."

**~**

I allow myself to be hauled up. "Well, the wonderful thing about captaining a pirate ship is you get to decide on the standards of professionalism... There's a bit of time before dinner; I’m going to check on how Smithy's coming along with the revised articles, and see what he's found among the possessions of the deceased crew members. What will you be attending to, my dear?"

**~**

"Well FIRST I am going to contemplate ice, snow, and other ways of fitting into my pants without embarrassing myself..." I kiss you gently. "And then I suspect I will be continuing my seeing to the prisoners, and making certain the ship is running smoothly."

I hesitate, "Do remind Smithy and the men that we don't wish to loot the belongings of the men we are putting ashore, just the dead... "

**~**

"Darling, you do worry so much..." I say, touching your face soothingly. "We're pirates, not petty thieves. Such things are beneath us... now you to your work, and me to my mine... and I'll be counting the minutes until I can see you again... and then be naked against you..." I press against you again, kissing you passionately. I look down. "Oh, forgive me- that didn't help any, did it..." I look up at you slyly, and kiss your lips quickly before slipping out the door. "Love you, Tiger..."

I can't help but giggle as I walk to the Captain's Mess. _That beautiful hunk of man is all mine_ , I marvel. I look at the men as I pass, eyeing my clothes and nodding. I notice Byrne trailing behind me and I stop abruptly. "Are you sneaking up on me like that to try and kill me, or did the Quartermaster tell you to follow me?" I demand.

He opens and closes his mouth. "Well, obviously the latter, Sir..."

"I’m almost healed and perfectly capable of defending myself," I snap. "I can handle the full three minute walk to the Mess! I'll have a word with that fiancé of mine..." I grumble and then the word _fiancé_ makes me heart glow and I roll my eyes at Byrne. "Well, we're almost there. Go on, lead me there. Just in case I swoon and fall over the railing..." Byrne looks relieved and falls in behind me as I walk.

When we arrive, we see Smithy standing in the midst of footlockers and canvas bags. "Hello, Captain. You seemed busy, so I had it brought here. There's a lot to go through, obviously..."

I turn to Byrne. "Here's something valid you can help with!" I pat him firmly on the cheek, and he winces.

**~**

I spend several minutes contemplating snowstorms until I’m certain I’m not tenting my trousers too badly. _He enjoyed teasing me, I’m sure of it._  Then I’m busy with the men: mostly answering questions and ensuring the prisoners are well...

Most of the men have questions about the articles, of course. I give them the general idea, but remind them that the men will get to vote on them... And on who will represent them as Quartermaster.

**~**

It takes time to go through all of the possessions of the deceased, and unfortunately there's not much of interest... "This is all so _dull_..." I complain to Byrne and Smithy, as I paw through yet another footlocker of old clothes and personal possessions. “It’s not nearly as much fun as I'd hoped!"

"What were ye expecting?" Byrne asked from where he crouched on the floor. "Treasure maps? Doubloons?"

I scowl. "Is that too much to ask? These were the most boring men on the planet. Just distribute everything amongst the men. There are only a few more trunks to look through." I flip open a lid, and look through yet another pile of clothes. My hand hits a hard object, and I dig it out. "A journal..." I say in delight. "That's more like it... a little bed-time reading, perhaps... whose locker is this?"

Smithy checks his notes- "That was the man who tried to kill you, Captain..." he hesitates, “When you came out from killing the old Captain?  The one your…” he tries the word out, “fiancé? killed.”

"You don't say! How intriguing..." I say and flip through the pages.

**~**

When I realize its dinner time I go to find the Captain... he and most of the officers are surrounded by bags, and boxes and ... _oh, the belongings of the dead men_

Smithy shoots me a worried glance and comes over, "He's not been in a good mood..." he tells me quietly, "Unhappy with the belongings mostly..."

"Why?"

"Nothing interesting?"

I glance at Jim, scowling at a journal, "He seems interested enough now..."

"Aye, now." Smithy nods. "We just got to that one. That’s from the man who tried to kill him... after the Captain- the old Captain..."

The reminder almost seizes my heart, and I keep my voice as level as I can. "Oh, the traitor among his men? The first one, anyway." I remember his associates trying to recruit me to turn against my Jim and I must growl, because Smithy takes a step back before nodding.

"Yes. First thing he's found of interest– the man kept a journal I guess."

I look at the rest of the officers who are mostly pretending to sort clothing by size and actually watching Jim worriedly. I go over to Jim– making certain that I DON'T approach from behind him– and stop just out of casual knife range. "Captain? It's well time you ate..."

**~**

I look up from the journal. "What? Oh. That..." I turn to the men. "Please move everything we've already gone through somewhere for the crew to choose what they want. The remaining things can be piled in a corner to look through tomorrow." I slide the journal into my pocket.

"Sebastian... let's take a walk, and we'll return for dinner shortly." I say, and take your arm. We leave the room, and point towards our quarters. You look at me questioningly, and I squeeze your arm. "Not here," I say.

When we enter the room, I sigh and throw myself on the bed. "That vile fucker..." I snap. "He called me the most atrocious things... Oh, also- there's probably another traitor still on board the ship. Sebastian, I wish he was still alive so you could kill him all over again!"

**~**

My temper flares white hot "Any clues as to who this other traitor might be?" I look suspiciously at the door. "I would I had kept him alive, but I had only moments to act..." _that and I was opium addled._

I check that this is a sealed wine bottle I’ve grabbed and pour you a glass. "Likely you shouldn't have much on an empty stomach...but..." I bring it to you and kiss you gently as I sit on the bed next to you.

**~**

"No... the fucker was careful about providing details. Everything was very carefully worded; I’m sure he was aware of the risk it posed to write any of this down. It’s only knowing that an attempt on my life was made that makes it obvious what he was writing about. But it doesn't look like this was the original plot, I think he just decided to seize the opportunity during the chaos, rather than wait. I've found a few coded entries, and I just need some time – I’m sure I can crack it. It's not like he was a genius..."

I sip my wine. "I used to refer to my plot as a fish stew. I'd nearly forgotten about that... it feels like forever ago now. Being a lowly seaman... being subject to violence at every turn... being rescued by a handsome Lieutenant... longing to be with him..."

I sigh and lean my head against your shoulder. "I still wonder if I'll wake up and find out this was all a dream... I don't think I could take it. Having you and then losing you..."

**~**

"I’m fairly certain it's not a dream..." I wrap my arm around you and note once again how comfortably you fit against me. "And the only way you will lose me, is to death...and don't be certain I won't end up haunting you trying to get you to take care of yourself..."

I consider and nod. "So, he tried, and failed. His comrades tried to recruit me and failed...and the fellow we questioned either managed to not reveal one last conspirator, didn't know about him...or...he could have died already."

I consider carefully. "One of the men trying to take the ship attempted my life as I came on deck...and we never found out if he was simply surprised by an officer and reacted...if he didn't know I was off limits–didn't recognize me– or if he was with the one who attacked you." I smile, "afraid I just killed him trying to get to you. I had some truly interesting visions under the opium."

**~**

"Well, you can hardly be expected to act otherwise... especially as you were wandering on the deck, quite out of your head on opium. Really, Tiger – such unbecoming behaviour for an officer..." I nudge you, giggling.

"Well, there are quite a few men who _could_ be this traitor– assuming he didn't already die, or isn't one of the prisoners being dropped off in the morning. Technically, he might not even have been one of my men: he may have just been involved in the plan of one of my men. So, let's leave it for the moment and go to dinner– I’m ravenous! I just wanted to let you know it's a possibility, my darling... even though I know you'll worry."

I lean in and kiss you softly. "Oh, and you're not allowed to die. Sorry, should have mentioned that sooner. So I’m afraid you're stuck with me."

**~**

"Well you are most DEFINITELY not allowed to die." I say firmly. "First of all you got me into this and you aren’t getting away that easily and secondly I already had to patch you up too many times..."

I help you to your feet and carefully tug your coat back into proper order. "Damn fine job that tailor did..." I smile, "I’m glad I got to him first thing, before anyone could talk him out of signing on with us."

"You can tell me more about what nasty things he was saying about you after dinner, when I can kiss you and make you forget them... unless you were planning on flogging me again?" I see your eyes light up and comment, "Both could be a thing... but I suspect tying me up might start wearing on Duffy's sleep schedule...." I see the disappointment in your eyes so I add as we step out the door, "I could just try to hold onto the bed frame..."

**~**

"You know," I say as we walk arm in arm, "I’m perfectly capable of defending us now that I’m stronger. My wound is close to being healed... or getting closer. Besides, I think Duffy will grow resentful if his official role is guard during the sex games of the Captain & Quartermaster… although some of the other men may not have the fortitude to bear it–we're not exactly quiet. He'll probably take it upon himself to soundproof the cabin, which is probably for the best.

As for what we should do tonight..." I begin as we arrive at the Captain's Mess– I lean my face up to yours and kiss you hungrily– "Let's just see where the night takes us, Tiger..." I whisper, giving you a steamy look as I open the door.

**~**

It takes all my will to stay alert during dinner: my mind keeps drifting off to getting you back to bed and out of those clothes–however grand they look on you.

Duffy comes in a trifle late and gives you a look like 'oh no not again'.

"Duffy, I have my orders to move my things..." I smile over at Jim who looks smugly pleased at that. "So mayhap you can help me and then my old room can be given to you or one of the other men? You or Smithy I would think...?"

Smithy glances at Jim and says, "I already moved into a room–not that I had much to move." One by one the other senior men admit to having already taken over a room, either earlier or more recently when they got the dead men's things out of them.

"Then Duffy gets mine if he wants it," I nod, "It is only fair– his duties kept him too busy to claim one."

"You'll be moving in to the Captain’s cabin then, Quartermaster?" it takes me a moment to recognize Tenson– he's cleaned up quite a bit since he helped me secure the cook.

Jim and I both say "Yes"

**~**

I observe Tenson as he pours wine for the table. _God, this used to be my job_... at least it's not a scared young seaman this time, trying not to be noticed by a predatory captain.

It looks like there's a rotation of men on different jobs, and I should ask you how this has been arranged. I like to know very single detail of an operation, but I've been a bit distracted lately what with the being stabbed and then recovering from being stabbed. I really didn't expect it to take so much out of me. But I’m feeling much stronger now, and need to get back on top of things - _all sorts of things_ , I think as I find myself admiring your shoulders for the thousandth time since I first saw you, and sighing.

You notice: I look away. _God, I really am like a fifteen year old girl around you..._

 _Yes. Someone definitely needs to be flogged for making me feel this way_... I look back at you, smiling slyly.

I hear a snort. Duffy, sitting on my other side, is watching us with indignation. " _Christ_..." he says, "Let's spare Smithy the horror of listening to the two of you. Yes, I'll be your fecking guard tonight, but only if you let me soundproof the room. I'll need a few supplies from port when we dock next."

"Thank you, darling. Your good deeds shall be rewarded in heaven." I say, and blow him a kiss.

"I'd rather my good deeds be rewarded in this life with plenty of gold coin. So I'll thank you to remember me, Quartermaster- when it comes time to divide up all that wonderful Spanish treasure." He drains his wine glass, and reaches for the bottle.

"Pour a glass for me and the Quartermaster first..." I say sweetly. "We're celebrating our engagement... or have you forgotten?"

“You only mention it every thirty minutes..." he mutters. “Oh wait, what was your exciting news again?? I've already forgotten...”  Duffy pours us two glasses, and only a few drops fall into his, much to his chagrin. He glares at me.

I make a sad face at him. "Well, you shouldn't be drunk when you're on guard duty, darling..." I chide. "What would the Captain say?"

His very rude reply about what the Captain can do has me choking on my wine, and then giggling maniacally. When you try to take my glass away from me, I slap your hand, and drain my glass. Yes, my dear- you are _in for it_...

**~**

I can't help but smile at you- it’s good to see you look happy. Then I hear Duffy's rather rude and ... anatomically explicit... suggestion and damn near choke on my own wine.

"Make sure you actually EAT, Captain," I say as I try to take the wine glass away before you choke on those giggles, but I get my hand slapped and then... well a rather... wicked... look _Oh Lord help me I best not stand up anytime soon!_  I swear my prick has become a lodestone pointing right at you. I eat as quickly as I can without being too obvious... I think.

"So, Captain..." I finally say, "If you and Byrne or Smithy need to go over anything I can take Duffy and move my things?" you clearly are waging some sort of war between saying yes and saying no– likely to drag me off right now, not that I object– but having me moved in wins out I suppose because you agree.

Several of the men are making not quite quiet enough comments about our likelihood of disturbing their sleep– again– and at least one fellow who must not have gotten the news of me speaking Gaelic is commenting on my ass when Duffy and I leave the mess.

{"Mind your tongue,}" Duffy says quietly, "{Captain hears you talk about his man too much and you'll be in for it.}"

"{Never met an Englishman that looked– or sounded– like such a good fuck,}" he smirks back, "{besides, from what you all said about the Captain he'll tire of the man soon enough and maybe we'll all get a shot at him.}"

I was ignoring it –crew chatter and ribald humor seems endemic – until that. Duffy flinches, probably remembering his own statement, but his was made with more humor between friends than this fellow.

"{I highly doubt that even if the Captain did tire of me,"} I say loudly, and see most of the officer's heads come up– Jim's included– "{ that you, much less 'all the men', would 'get a shot at me.}"

I snap my arm out and pull him over the corner of the table and off his feet. "Frankly, you're not man enough to handle a mouse, much less a Tiger, and not attractive enough nor intelligent enough to be worth having." I toss him aside. Duffy, sensible lad that he is, is well out of range.

"I thought I made it clear than NO ONE aboard this ship would be subject to such attentions against their will: English, Irish, Officer, Seaman, or anything else..."

**~**

I stand. “Is someone here subjecting their attentions to someone else against their will?” I ask curiously. “Because that would go poorly for them... and as the Quartermaster is responsible for discipline and punishment, I’ll leave it to his discretion – with the full support of the Captain.”

I walk towards the man. “{I don’t know what you said, and I don’t care. You’ll do wise to tread carefully.}” I pat his cheek sharply. He flinches, and I smile. “Relax, my dear. You’re in no danger if you heed my advice...” I continue walking past him.

I look after you, but you and Duffy are already well along your way–Duffy trying to keep up with those long legs of yours.  I can’t help but smile a bit as those legs–and that arse– vanish from view. _Mine._

“Smithy... a word?” Smithy follows me, looking curious. When we reach my quarters, we go in - I bid him take a seat at the table, and I pace. "It's about the journal..."

"Oh! Did you find something interesting?" he asks.

"Interesting, no - Fascinating, yes. The man who tried to kill me was plotting with another crew member– I don't know if it was one of my men or not."

"So this man could... still be on board? Alive?"

"Yes, likely both! For now, we're keeping this a secret– only you and Sebastian know."

"Not Duffy?"

"I'll tell Duffy, too. He's busy with Sebastian at the moment... But let me tell him."

"Of course, Jim..."

"And… I think there may be more secrets, but I need to figure out the code."

"You'll be able to do that, Jim– you're very smart." Smithy patted me on the shoulder

"Thank you, Smithy. I'll see what I can do...See you in the morning."

"Should I wait outside your door, until the Quartermaster arrives?"

I hesitate. "All right. Thank you. Duffy will relieve you of guard duty when he's finished moving his things."

"My pleasure, Sir." Smithy leaves the room, and I pick up the journal and read as I wait for Sebastian to return to me.

**~**

I go off with Duffy to my rooms and gather my things. My temper cooled somewhat by tossing the man aside like a doll, but also by Jim's.... perplexing... reaction. "Was it just me? Or was that odd...?" I ask.

"Very odd." Duffy admits, "I expected Jimmy to have his hide in strips..." Duffy chews his lip as we gather my things up, "Any idea what's troubling him?"

"Aye, a few things... best he tell you himself." and we haul my belongings up to the Captain’s cabin.

Smithy is outside the door looking worried, but says nothing, just looks fretful and seems glad we're back. "Jim?" I come in and put my foot locker down, "what's wrong?"

**~**

"I haven't figure out the code - I should have been able to crack it by now. Also- In order to figure out who the traitor is, I have to put absolutely everyone on my list of people to be suspicious of. I've done that to everyone but you. I… don't like my men being on that list. Oh hello, Duffy. I even had to put you on the list- I’m sorry..." I say in a sad voice.

"List, what? There's a traitor?" Duffy asks, confused.

"The journal of the man who tried to kill me indicates that he was working with someone - we don't know if that person may still be on this ship. It's disconcerting. But no less disconcerting than having to consider if one of my senior staff may be disloyal. I find myself actually liking the people I work with, for the very first time. It would make me unhappy for that to be ruined..."

"I’m - sorry? But you don't have to worry about me, you daft bugger. Would I have looked out for you all these years just to turn on you, now? I could have saved myself _a lot_ of hassle and aggravation by throwing you to the wolves, sweetheart..." Duffy pats my head.

"There's a lot more at stake now..." I remind him.

"Oh the treasure, yes... But do I want the stress of plotting against you, and having to deal with your guard dog? Of either commanding a pirate ship or dealing with another Captain who could be even more of a pain than you? I like treasure, to be sure... but I don't like stress. I really don't, Jimmy- I'd rather be drinking than plotting. And honestly, I wouldn't be able to enjoy treasure if I had to kill you to get it. You're a fecking nightmare, but- you're like a brother to me. A mad brother who's a pain in the arse... but- are you crying?"

"Don't be daft," I snap and get up. "Pirates don't cry... and Captains certainly don't, either. It must be the dust from Sebastian's trunk- don't you ever clean it, Tiger? I thought you were an officer..." I walk over to the table and pour some wine for myself. "All right, Duffy- I didn't think it was you, not really. I just had to consider all possibilities, you understand..."

"I understand you'll make it up to me by telling the tailor make my outfit next. I'd like to turn a few heads next time we're at port - maybe I'll find myself a handsome thing to bring aboard and shag me rotten." He grins. "Speaking of which... I'll leave you two to it... {Give it to him good, Captain}..." He gives me a jaunty salute, smirks at you, and leaves.

**~**

I’m rather dumbfounded by the entire thing, and I slowly go over- waiting until you have had a few sips of your wine. "Jim..." I pull you into my arms and tuck your head under my chin. "I trusted Smithy with you when you were UNCONSCIOUS, and I had to run the ship.... perhaps I was unwise, but- if he were to try anything don't you think you would be dead by now? You could have died of that wound and no one been the wiser." I kiss your head gently, "and Duffy was the only other one we trusted with that, and even then you were still weak- especially after you got punched in the wound and were bleeding again."

I kiss the tears away from your face and pull you to sit in my lap on the bed. "Let’s get the good clothes off of you and go over this, alright? Even if Smithy had been roped into the plot- and I’ll grant he may have been- he obviously chose not to do anything when he could have. Duffy? no... I can't even picture it..."

You mutter into my chest and I wrap my arms around you. "My own opinion– and I know I don't know them as well as you do– is that you can rule Duffy out completely: if he was going to try anything I’d be dead by now when he had the best odds. Smithy? I wouldn't put it past the plotters to have recruited him early on, before he settled into things, but... he had his chances to kill you and get away clean: you could have died of your wounds and I would never have suspected him.... so if he was? He changed his mind. I don't know the others well, but - Kane and Skelton are both plain spoken about their opinions of me being the quartermaster. They don't like it, and they are clear about it... and HONEST about it. Someone plotting your downfall would be LIKELY to keep their mouth shut and plot behind your back. Byrne I don't know as well, but I have the impression you knew him for a long time?"

You nod and I smile down at you. "Come on, let’s get your good clothes hung up and we can go over things. Perhaps you can't break the code because it’s too simple? You are a brilliant man, perhaps you assume the code is complex and it isn’t? Just slang and simple words?" You look up at me and your mouth drops open.

"Also, they could have been speaking of a PROSPECT, like the man thought of me?"

**~**

“I don’t know, he wrote about actual conversations that were had about ways of killing me, so I don’t know that it was just a prospect...” I tip the wine glass back and drain it. “Yes, I’ve known Byrne for a while now. I don’t suspect any of them, except that I mistrust _everyone_. It’s just how I go through life. I imagine all the different scenarios that could happen from any point, best and worst and everything in between. I think it’s when you stop thinking it’s possible that people can hurt you, because they catch you unawares: I don’t like being caught unawares. You’re the only exception I’ve ever made when it comes to trust, and even with you I find myself thinking this way automatically sometimes... it's a hard habit to break..."

I remove my jacket and you hang it up. "As for the code, dear Tiger... perhaps you're right. Maybe I need to dumb down my efforts. I could get Smithy's help, and see how it goes..." I remove my trousers and smile at you. "That's better..."

**~**

"Having not seen the journal of course I don't know HOW anything is said, but you said code..." I watch you take the jacket off appreciatively, "I would expect the code isn't as complex as you have been making it out to be– you're a brilliant creature, I doubt they were."

I consider and while considering miss you taking off your trousers so I look up and meet a rather hungry gaze. "Habits," I say with my voice softening, "are difficult to break indeed, and you became a habit with my first taste..." I stand up and wrap my arms around you, "not that I have any interest in breaking that habit– I enjoy it far too much."

Then I frown, "but you have to break the habit of getting badly hurt: if nothing else it interferes with things we both prefer."

**~**

“Yes, enough of _that_! Although it was less habit and more living through dangerous times... as mutinies tend to be.”

I slide my arms around your neck. “All right, yes – I’ve been fairly reckless and impulsive. But it was easy when I didn’t have any feelings to speak of. Nothing's been the same since our first night together, has it? Now, enough talk... kiss me like I’ve been thinking about all day...” I bring my lips to yours, and we kiss- slowly at first- and then with hunger.

"This journal has rattled me somewhat," I confide, my hands clasping your shirt. "I know we talked about me tying you up and flogging you again... but right now I’m craving something else. Will you fuck me, Tiger?"

**~**

"If the day ever comes that I turn down that request... bury me– I’m dead." I smile wickedly at you.

I lay you down in the bed and kiss you, memories of our other nights... your skin beneath my hands, my lips. I kiss my way reverently down your body and stroke my hands under you, pulling you into me, covering you with my body. "{My treasure, how could any other treasure compare?}" My hands smoothing down your muscles, my lips tracing over smooth skin, and faint marks of ages ago... and then carefully over your wound. I massage your arms and your legs, and down your back, murmuring all the things I will do to you when you have recovered... you're moaning and alternately begging and sighing, when I get the oil and begin to coax my way into you...

**~**

I feel your fingers sliding into me, and I let out a long, shaky breath. My internal muscles squeeze against your fingers. My pelvis tilts to give you easier access. My eyes meet yours. "Don't make me wait, Tiger..." I whisper. " _Fuck_ me.."

**~**

"With great pleasure, " I replace fingers with a part of me that has been aching for you all day.... and I think we both throw our head back and groan as we fit together. I let my weight rest on you for just a moment and kiss you hungrily, desperately, I feel positively hungry for you, and angry that ANYONE would think to take me from you....

"As...you...command... my love..." and I lose myself in each thrust. It’s all I can do to try to keep you from being bent too far for your wound as I find myself trying to consume you in every way I can...

**~**

I push myself against you, meeting your thrusts. Your groans set me on fire, and soon I’m writhing against you. “Oh god, Sebastian...” I moan. “You’re all that matters to me... All I want... My majestic Tiger...”

**~**

I find myself driven mad by your body, your words, "My King, {my everything}" I’m soon roaring my pleasure as I sheath myself in you and feel you meeting me with your own passion.... _how could I ever want anything else?_ I coax every bit of pleasure from you with my hands and my mouth and my body, your moans and your body are my meat and wine....

**~**

I come hard against your hand, shivering and moaning. Within moments, you're coming inside me, your body going into spasm against me. You pull out of me and gather me in your arms. I sigh happily and snuggle against your chest.

"I feel much better," I murmur. "So I’m your King, am I? And you're mine to command?" I trail my fingers along your powerful arms. "I could get used to this..."

**~**

I am happily in bed with you pulled against me, when a coherent thought manages to drift past... "Jim? Did you tell Smithy that the journal had a code you were trying to break? That it spoke of another conspirator?" you look up at me in puzzlement and a bit of suspicion, "Because if you did... did you tell him EXPRESSLY not to tell anyone else?"

**~**

"Well… I told him…not to tell Duffy? That I would tell him? I just assumed he would understand that it was highly sensitive and confidential and therefore..." my shoulders slump. "Smithy. May. Not. Be. Using. His. Brain. All right, I'll tell Duffy to fetch him right now..."

**~**

"Wait...." I say quietly. "What if we… let it go? Maybe even encourage it... call Duffy in and have him stalk away in a huff, leaving us unguarded... with me supposedly tied up?"

I smile and I can almost feel the fangs, "Encourage our mystery plotter- if he still exists- to try something? Before you find him out?"

**~**

I shake my head at you. "If you feel like a nice, relaxing assassination attempt after sex, absolutely... A little spot of foiling a plot and murder before bed-time? Will that help Tiger have a good night's sleep?" I snicker. "Why not. Never a dull moment on the Virtue..."

I get up and wander towards to the door naked.

"Uh- Jim? You forgot trousers?" you say, looking shocked.

"What?" I ask, looking perplexed. "Oh. We've seen each other naked before. But don't worry, we were never together." I open the door a crack. "Duffy... come in here a moment, would you..." I throw myself in a chair.

Duffy comes in and  looks from me to you, and shakes his head. "Jaisus, Jimmy... not everyone is so relaxed about this kind of thing... Your man probably wants you to cover up?"

I wave this aside. "This won't take long. Sebastian is dying to flush out any would-be assassins tonight. So leave in a huff, and go talk about this with my men, specifically. Tell them Sebastian's tied up, we're making too much noise, and you've had enough. Got it?"

"All right..." he says dubiously. “Are you sure you can handle this? Do you want me to hide around the corner when I’m done? Or under the covers?" he winks.

I laugh. "Very subtle, you eejit. Of course we can handle this: look how murderous Sebastian is looking. You should get out now." I get up and shove him out the door.

Then I turn to you and your inscrutable expression. "Well, it's possible he took my lack of clothing as a come-on. Are you upset? Or intrigued?"

**~**

I just shake my head, "You two? Actually I doubt highly that Duffy would get in between us, I just worry that he might try to get _in between_ us... he strikes me as that sort..." I snort at you, "YOU on the other hand... are you trying to make ME jealous or him?" I frown "And you need to keep a knife closer at hand...."

I glance back toward the door, "Duffy would likely pull up a chair and... _comment_... wouldn’t he."

**~**

"I’m not trying to make anyone jealous..." I huff. "I just didn't see the point of covering up in that moment. Aren't I beautiful?" I ask reproachfully.

"As for making him jealous, that was hardly my intention. I didn't know he'd take it as some kind of hint, did I? I fetch my knives and put them on the bedside table. "I’m sure he'd comment plenty. But he would not likely be satisfied with sitting on a chair and watching. Well! Something to consider another day."

I return to bed and sit down, leaning against you. "Now I suppose if we're expecting an assassin may sneak in for a murdering spree, we can't exactly lounge about in bed, cuddling..." I sigh. "Best get up, Tiger!"

**~**

I get up and wrap you in my arms, "and you, my mad red cap," I practically purr into your hair, "need to put on at least something. Among other things I don't want anyone seeing your wound and getting ideas..."

The prospect of blood and death certainly has added spice... I find myself unwilling to let go of you immediately and kiss and bite my way down your neck until I have to let you dress. "I remember an alleyway and an interrupted encounter...."

I contemplate angles to the door and places to stash my weapons... And grin at you

**~**

"I’m not the only one prone to madness, if that's what you're thinking of in the face of an imminent assassination attempt..." I smirk.

I feel your eyes on me as I dress. I look down at my shirt and trousers. "The jacket creates the full effect, but I’m not going to bother wearing it to just lounge around waiting to be attacked..." I pull on my boots, then twirl my blades before sheathing them.

"I should start wearing the former captain's sword, shouldn't I? For the dashing factor? Only - I suppose I'll need to learn to use it..."

**~**

I brighten up, "I can teach you! It's a bit different than a short blade, but..." I get my sword down and buckle it on. Then I consider, "You may want to wait on a sword until we get one sized for you..."

I move back into your arms and laugh, "As to what I was thinking... you knew I was a bit wild when you got me....but yes that's what I was thinking and finding out if I can manage to hold still without ropes... But surely if they don't hear anything from two such loud men as ourselves they will know something is amiss..." I smirk, "so shall I get down on my knees and practice, or shall we replicate a certain dark alleyway .... There were dead idiots there, perhaps there will shortly be dead idiots here."

**~**

"Really..." I say. "You _mean business_... all right. You do me then- I’m already not wearing trousers. But I suppose you'll want me to pull them on in case of attack? Seem ridiculous to get dressed for a blow job," I grumble but pull on the pair I wore today, and don't bother to button them up. "Ready..."

**~**

I can't help but laugh at your grumbles. I slide to my knees and let my hands wrap about your ass. "You did say I would acquire a taste for it..." and then I do my best to remember how you like things... you wanted me to look at you....

I feel uncommonly clumsy at this, but your moans reassure me that I can't be doing that poor a job of pleasing you. I bring my hands around to cup the weight of you and take my time... in India– and I have heard in other places– there are statues and symbols meant to be the member of a God, and they are painted with spices and washed with water...I do my humble best with my tongue.

**~**

My head falls back as I feel your tongue on me. "Mmm... Sebastian... very good..." I murmur.

Then I remember the purpose of doing this now... I suppose I should be louder. "Oh, Sebastian!" I moan loudly. "The way you suck me... it's magnificent!"

You look up and seem to be struggling to not laugh. "This was your idea," I whisper. "So don't feckin' laugh or any lurking assassins may suspect it's a trap, and I _will_ take it out on your arse with a whip - that's a promise, darling."

You continue your good work, and satisfied, I groan loudly.

**~**

I keep to my task of making you scream with pleasure... even if your earlier dialogue keeps making me want to laugh. Eventually you stop being so coherent and your moans sound more earnest... I watch as best I can until your eyes cannot hold mine and you are shuddering against me, and then I hear the _genuine_ sound of you coming undone- _glorious_.... I wipe my mouth and take the flannel and clean you carefully, and then work my way up your body until I am standing over you with you held in my arms,

"Now It occurs to me it may take a while for any would be assassins to hear of the opportunity and put together a plan...so I suspect we should just go about our usual behavior only without tying me down and always with weapons within reach..." I growl into your ear, "and we should definitely start each evening with ONE of us on our knees... recreating the alleyway-'tis a summoning ritual of course, for idiots with knives." I kiss you hungry and desperate, "now if they come tonight we may HAVE to fight them naked, because I plan on covering every inch of you with my mouth and perhaps more..."

you moan at the thought and look annoyed for moaning, I laugh, "or I can just cover you in honey and spice? and lick it all off? Then if they come to get us you can lie on the bed like an emperor while I kill them for you..."

**~**

"Sounds like I'd be a very sticky Emperor..." I say, in between your passionate kisses. "So we're still trying to lure in the assassins, I take it? Shall I return the favour, or do you want to ravish this body again?"

My hands move up your thighs until I’m cupping the bulge under your trousers. "Oh, what do have here..."

**~**

"I think we should do whatever my Emperor wishes...as long as it leaves us both untied and able to reach weapons...." I’m struggling to even think straight with just his hands... "And I always want to ravish you..."

Then _dear God_ he glances up through his lashes as he goes to his knees, and I almost collapse. The wicked smirk on his lips and the devil's own gaze through those lashes.... I suspect I’m already babbling by the time that clever mouth touches me.

"What manner of fool ever let you out of their bed?" I gasp out, "Truly I don't under-" and then I can't speak for moaning and growling. My hands are digging into the wall, my thighs, anything...

**~**

I’m fondling your arse as I’m sucking your cock, looking up so I can watch you lose your mind. It's such a good arse... it's such a good cock... and both are _mine_... the thought of anyone bursting in here with a knife is just making things more intense. For both of us, if your response is anything to go by.

You're groaning loudly, and your head bangs against the wall as you creep closer and closer to your climax... and then you're falling over the edge and roaring out your pleasure as you convulse against me.

In the distance I hear faint whooping and cheers. I swallow and look up at you from the floor, laughing. "No murder attempts, but it seems you did impress a small audience from a distance..." I smack your bottom. "Well _done_ , Tiger..."

**~**

I nearly knock my head in with the intensity of that....

and then I realize what you said:I am equal parts excited...and mortified. "I knew I was loud...I didn't think I was that loud..." I mutter when I have my wits back. You're snickering. "And apparently the threat of assassins adds a bit of spice... And I like spice." I growl as I pull you up against me.

There is a distant shout of something...it sounds like 'do it again?' _Oh lord_.... "Well...we are supporting Duffy’s complaint of our being too loud..."

**~**

"Well, perhaps it will scare off any potential attackers..." I wrap my arms around your neck and kiss you hard.

There's a loud knock on the door. "Jimmy, if you two are done with your caterwauling, shall I take up guarding the door again?" Duffy's voice calls.

"Thank you, darling!" I call back.

"We'll have to have a more solid lock installed on the door, as well as the soundproofing," I say to you, and pull you towards the bed. "That way poor Duffy will be able to get a decent night's sleep. Speaking of sleep... not that I don't like the idea of ravishing each other all night, but it's a big day tomorrow. Shall we?"

**~**

"Sadly, yes...I think we should." I strip off the basics, but leave my weapons close at hand, and watch you do the same. "Have Duffy look over the journal if you don't make much progress...or me, although I don't know your men as well. I think it's a simpler code and you presume too much-they were not likely as cunning as you, my Fae. "

I wrap myself around you carefully in bed and fall asleep to your body warm against me.

_A tiger lies on a branch– I’m in India again, I can smell the spices and the fires– he rolls lazily to the side and speaks: "you need patience for the hunt. You need to lie on a branch and feign indolence, little one."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> In attempting to get the historical feel, and basic facts for this story, both of us did a lot of research. we wanted to include notes and links for others and they became... intensely unwieldy. so we put them in a seperate "sequel" for references.  
> NOTE that links and notes can contain spoilers although in many cases they were used for general history and mood more than specific plot points.
> 
> Alternating POV throughout marked by a ~  
> only the first exchange per chapter is labeled, after that it simply alternates
> 
> Sadly my co author has decided not to continue this (Having other demands on their time). I will be continuing this but since i will have to take over all the parts myself, i am having to go back and edit a bit- i will note in each chapter where i have edited or taken over the role of Jim Moriarty. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
